A notre seconde chance
by KindOf1
Summary: Elle regardait l'horizon, le soleil se couchant sur les vagues. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Alors qu'elle se demandait à quoi bon continuer, une jeune femme blonde vint perturber son habituelle solitude. Lorsque Regina Mills s'approcha d'elle, l'inconnue s'effondra sur ses genoux à bout de force. Commença alors leur seconde chance. SQ.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le commencement

_CHAPITRE 1 : LE COMMENCEMENT_

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _L'aventure commence pour moi : voici ma toute première fiction ! Et elle sera Swanqueen ! L'univers choisi dans ma fiction ne suit pas celui de la série et il n'est pas question de magie ici. L'univers est un peu sombre et vous allez très vite vous en rendre compte mais, c'est pour que les choses soient encore plus belles, promis... ! Un chapitre sera posté chaque semaine et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce premier chapitre._

 _Je tiens également à remercier chaleureusement Not gonna die qui m'a particulièrement aidée avec mon histoire et qui n'hésite pas à toujours répondre à mes (trop) nombreuses questions._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Elle marchait sur un sable encore chaud qui venait brûler ses pieds nus. Titubante, à deux doigts de s'effondrer et protégeant ses yeux verts émeraudes de ses mains éraflées. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sales et parfois tintés d'un sang qui avait coagulé. Elle peinait à respirer, l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons semblait bien trop pur et elle n'en avait plus l'habitude. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ainsi ?

Son cœur aurait pu imploser dans sa poitrine tellement cette liberté soudaine lui déchirait les entrailles. Il y avait également toutes ces larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rougies par un soleil qui tardait à disparaître par dessus l'horizon. Tout la faisait souffrir, même le simple fait de vivre lui paraissait impossible. Et pourtant elle avait réussi à s'échapper. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes d'inadvertance pour pouvoir prendre les voiles. Et pourtant cela suffirait t-il ?

* * *

Une jeune femme brune s'était assise sur son banc préféré, observant le ciel et ses couleurs vives qui changeaient à chaque seconde. Le bruit des vagues l'apaisait et observer ce paysage lui rappelait à quel point la vie pouvait être belle. Il fallait se satisfaire des petites choses pour effacer les grandes douleurs. Seule, comme d'habitude, elle ferma les yeux pour ressentir chaque seconde de ce moment. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler et elle soupira lorsqu'elle la sentit venir s'écraser contre son genou. Depuis combien de temps vivait-elle ainsi ?

Elle avait envie de crier au monde entier sa peine, mais qui l'aurait réellement  
écoutée ? Elle saisit alors l'anneau accroché autour de son cou et tenta, tant bien que mal, de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait souri. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Cela faisait maintenant bien trop longtemps pour que son cerveau s'en souvienne. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et son visage se crispa, elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir… Plus rien ne lui revenait en mémoire, tout son être était vide et vidé d'espoir. Il n'y avait que l'horizon, ce soleil qui disparaissait derrière l'océan, et un corps qui semblait avoir perdu son âme. Alors à quoi bon continuer ?

Alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir pris la bonne décision, qu'elle semblait avoir enfin trouvé la solution à tous ses problèmes, une branche craqua sur sa gauche. Elle fut affreusement agacée par le fait que sa solitude habituelle soit bouleversée, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait pris une décision radicale et définitive la concernant. S'apprêtant à s'époumoner et à hurler toute sa colère, elle fut néanmoins stoppée par la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux…

Une jeune femme blonde venait de s'effondrer sur ses genoux, ses jambes semblant incapables de supporter davantage le poids de son corps.

« Madame, est-ce que ça va ? »

La question était stupide, mais ce fut la seule chose que la brune fut capable de prononcer. Il était visiblement évident que quelque chose n'allait pas… Ne recevant pas de réponse la jeune femme se leva de son banc pour rejoindre l'inconnue qui avait posé une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour soutenir son cœur, prêt à lâcher.

« Madame ? »

La blonde releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient à cause des nombreuses larmes qui les habitaient, son arcade sourcilière semblait touchée, et un large filet de sang arpentait toute la partie gauche de son visage, son débardeur qui devait être initialement blanc abordait des taches de terre, de sang ainsi que d'autres choses non identifiables. Qu'était-il arrivé à cette femme ?

Et dans ce qui sembla être un effort surhumain, elle saisit alors le bras de la brune qui s'était accroupie près d'elle, semblant s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces. Et elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice... Ce regard la fit frissonner, il y avait tant de désespoir et de souffrance qu'elle crut défaillir. C'était comme si elle était la seule solution, la seule personne capable de la sauver. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, elle avait une raison de vivre : elle devait sauver cette femme.

« Je… Je suis là, je vais vous aider… Laissez-moi juste prendre mon téléphone pour que je puisse appeler les secours. »

Et alors qu'elle pensait que la blonde allait lui rendre son bras, celle-ci le serra un peu plus fort. Devait-elle considérer ce geste comme un remerciement ou au contraire une demande expresse pour ne pas appeler les médecins ? Alors qu'elle l'interrogea du regard par un léger froncement de sourcil, les yeux de l'inconnue se fermèrent délicatement et son corps bascula en avant.

« Hé, restez avec moi ! Restez avec moi ! »

La brune avait réceptionné son visage pour le poser sur ses genoux et tapota légèrement ses joues, prenant soin d'éviter les nombreuses coupures qu'elle arrivait maintenant à distinguer avec aisance tant elle se tenait près d'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait plus, elle commença à paniquer et resta figée. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se saisit finalement de son téléphone et composa le numéro d'urgence. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard… dix minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité et pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de caresser les cheveux et le visage de l'inconnue.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas, elle s'est effondrée sur cette plage il y a plus de dix minutes. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps pour venir ? » S'agaça-t-elle.

« Madame ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » Le médecin tapota à son tour les joues de la blonde, ouvrant ses paupières et faisant passer une espèce de stylo lumineux. Il l'ausculta ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis pinça ses lèvres, l'air inquiet.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital » dit-il en se retournant vers les deux brancardiers qui l'avait accompagné.

« Je vous accompagne » dit-elle presque immédiatement, ne comprenant pas  
elle-même pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame le Maire, nous allons tout faire pour sauver votre amie. »

« Je… Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle… » Elle avait fait cet aveu aussi bien au médecin qu'à elle-même. Elle ne connaissait rien de cette blonde, ni son nom, ni même le son de sa voix.

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais je peux vous certifier qu'elle va avoir besoin d'aide quand elle se réveillera… Et il semble que pour l'instant, cette Jane Doe n'a que vous. »

« Je serai là. »


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le premier réveil

_Oh ! Merci à tous pour ces premières impressions qui sont très encourageantes. Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché et j'ai hâte que vous découvriez la suite. C'est vrai qu'on en devient vite accro à ces reviews... ;) J'essaie d'être la plus cohérente possible, et j'évite de trop précipiter les choses... Il faudra donc être patient ! Pour te répondre lily, je vais poster assurément un chapitre par semaine, mais si jamais j'ai la possibilité d'augmenter le rythme, je le ferai._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : LE PREMIER RÉVEIL.**

La nuit avait été longue pour Regina Mills. Elle était restée là, sur un vulgaire siège inconfortable dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Storybrooke, veillant pour qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de cette inconnue qu'elle avait trouvée sur la plage. Et pourtant, à bout de force, elle avait fini par fermer les yeux, assaillie de questions.

L'aube était arrivée et les premiers rayons du soleil frappaient les murs blancs de l'hôpital. Un homme en blouse s'avança vers la brune et la réveilla doucement.

 **« Madame le Maire ? »** dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Regina ouvrit péniblement les yeux, en ayant cette affreuse sensation de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise tout en maudissant déjà le mal de dos qu'elle ressentait et reprit sa prestance habituelle.

 **« Comment va-t-elle ? »**

 **« Son état est stable. Nous avons dû l'opérer en urgence parce qu'elle… »** Il s'arrêta un instant. Lui aussi semblait épuisé d'avoir veillé toute la nuit.

 **« Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à cette femme mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est très grave. Elle a été poignardée, à plusieurs reprises… »**

 **« Poignardée ? »** répéta la brune dans un souffle, choquée par cette révélation.

 **« L'ensemble de son corps est couvert de bleus, de cicatrices récentes et d'autres plus anciennes, son poignet droit est fracturé, sa cheville gauche foulée… Je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour marcher et tenir le coup… »**

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure. Regina quant à elle avait les larmes aux yeux sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi : la fatigue la rendait émotive, la nuit avait été longue. Elle aurait voulu comprendre ce qui était arrivé à cette jeune blonde, elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi le destin l'avait choisie pour être celle qui avait croisé son chemin.

 **« Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de la torture. »**

 **« De la… »** Cette fois, elle fut incapable de prononcer le mot qui mourut dans sa gorge. Elle frissonna devant cet aveu. Comment pouvait-on subir cela et continuer à se battre pour vivre ?

 **« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »**

 **« Bien sûr… Suivez moi. »**

Ils se levèrent alors dans un même souffle et traversèrent deux couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte 411. Dans un silence que Regina trouva d'un coup morbide, ils entrèrent sans un bruit dans la chambre de cette Jane Doe. Elle dormait, presque paisiblement. Ses plaies avaient été nettoyées et ses cheveux lavés. Trois pansements d'une taille particulièrement imposante ornaient son visage pâle et un quatrième commençait au creux de son coup et semblait se terminer sous sa blouse de fortune qu'on lui avait mise. Alors qu'elle analysait l'inconnue, un détail lui frappa aux yeux.

 **« Pourquoi est-elle attachée ? »**

 **« Après l'opération, nous lui avons ausculté l'ensemble de son corps et elle s'est réveillée. Il a été difficile de la contrôler, elle a… elle hurlait et refusait catégoriquement qu'on la touche. Nous avons dû lui administrer des calmants pour qu'elle s'endorme et pour que nous puissions continuer de la soigner. »**

 **« Détachez-la »** dit-elle simplement, avec une autorité dans sa voix qui ne posait aucun doute.

 **« Pour sa sécurité et celle de mon personnel, il est préférable qu'elle reste attachée pour le moment »**

 **« Docteur Wale… Détachez-là immédiatement ! Si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, je doute qu'elle ne supporte… tout ça »** dit-elle en désignant d'un mouvement brouillon les attaches qu'elle avait sur ses deux poignets, y compris par dessus le plâtre blanc qui ornait son poignet droit. Pourtant l'homme ne bougea pas.

 **« Très bien, je m'en chargerai moi même alors, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité ! » Elle s'approche alors de la blonde.**

 **« Madame le Maire ça pourrait être dangereux… »**

 **« Votre raisonnement est stupide Docteur ! »**

 **« Vous ne la connaissez même pas. Vous ne l'avez pas vue cette nuit lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée… elle… »**

Mais avant que le docteur ne puisse continuer, un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Regina se tourna immédiatement vers la jeune femme qui semblait reprendre doucement conscience. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et posa sa main sur bras. La blonde eut un mouvement de recul violent qui fit reculer la mairesse. Les yeux verts de l'inconnue se posèrent immédiatement sur ses poignets liés qu'elle essaya de dégager avec force. Elle haletait, s'énervait, se frappait le crane contre son lit, tentant désespérément de se libérer de ses chaînes.

 **« Vous voyez bien qu'il faut la libérer ! »** cria presque Regina au docteur qui fouillait déjà dans ses poches afin de trouver de quoi calmer sa patiente à coup de médicament. Devant cette attitude qui lui parut stupide, la brune reprit de sa contenance et s'avança doucement vers la blonde qui continuait de violemment s'agiter.

 **« Hey, hey… Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vais vous aider, je vais vous retirer vos attaches. Regardez-moi… Hey… Regardez-moi… »** Regina avait planté son regard dans celui de la blonde, espérant désespérément qu'elle se calme.

 **« Regardez-moi »** répéta t-elle à nouveau avec une voix beaucoup plus douce, voyant que la blonde se calmait peu à peu et retrouvait une respiration normale.

Très doucement, elle se rapprocha alors et prit soin d'enlever l'attache de son poignet gauche, évitant du mieux qu'elle put de toucher sa peau. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se pencha sur le lit pour enlever celle de son poignet droit. Toujours délicatement, elle se recula d'un pas. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

 **« Voilà. Tout va bien… C'est fini. »**

Les yeux de la blonde se mirent à briller, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues. Elle continua de fixer Regina d'un regard si poignant que la brune en eut presque le souffle coupé. Silencieusement, elles parlèrent. Au bout de longues secondes, elles furent coupées par le bipeur du docteur qui se mit à fonctionner

 **« Je dois vous laisser… S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à appeler une infirmière. Je repasserai vous ausculter plus tard et nous discuterons de votre situation. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous. »** Et il quitta la pièce presque immédiatement.

Regina était perdue et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression d'être exactement où elle devait être mais, en même temps, elle se sentait de trop.

 **« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je… »**

Joignant une nouvelle fois le geste à la parole, elle sortit de l'une de ses poches une petite carte blanche avec son nom, sa profession et son numéro. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la poser sur la table nuit juste à côté de la blonde, celle-ci se saisit du bras de la Maire dans un geste brutal. Une larme s'était finalement échappée des yeux de l'inconnue qui, une nouvelle fois, la regarda avec désespoir. Mais elle ne parla toujours pas.

 **« Ou bien… je peux rester un peu si vous voulez… »**

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, sans quitter ses yeux de ceux son interlocutrice. Elle lui avait répondu. Plus délicatement cette fois, elle relâcha le bras du Maire qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

 **« Alors je crois que je vais rester là un peu… »**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Enchantée

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos jolies reviews ! L'histoire avance et j'ai finalement de nombreux chapitres en avance, j'essaierai donc de poster un peu plus souvent pour compenser le fait que les chapitres soient courts... Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, on avance, on avance. J'espère avoir vos avis ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : ENCHANTÉE.**

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une promesse solennelle, Regina Mills était restée dans la chambre 411 toute la matinée. Sans s'échanger un mot, elles étaient restées à se regarder pendant un moment avant que la blonde ne finisse par fermer ses yeux, épuisée par les calmants. La mairesse, quant à elle, s'était installée dans un fauteuil plus confortable que celui de la salle d'attente près du lit de l'inconnue et avait fini par s'endormir également. Elles n'avaient rien dit, pas une parole, pas un mot.

Pourtant, Regina fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. La voix du Docteur Whale raisonnait dans son cerveau et le mot « torture » tournait en boucle. Quel genre de personne était capable de commettre de telles atrocités ? Elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait vu que les coupures, déjà trop nombreuses, sur son visage, il y avait également le plâtre qui entourait son poignet et l'attèle qui supportait sa cheville. Pourquoi était-elle tombée sur elle sur cette plage ? Pourquoi le destin l'avait choisie à ce moment-là ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un mince grincement qui réveilla la mairesse, le Docteur Whale était de retour. Elle se redressa alors et lui fit un signe poli de la tête. Il était de retour pour l'ausculter, comme prévu. Sauf que Regina n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Pourtant, l'homme se pencha au-dessus du lit pour vérifier les constantes de la demoiselle. Et l'effet fut immédiat.

Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent instantanément et elle paniqua, elle paniqua si fortement qu'elle repoussa l'homme dans un geste vif et se releva dans son lit. Tout s'était passé si vite… Le docteur Whale avait trébuché et Regina s'était précipitée vers l'inconnue.

 **« Calmez-vous. Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas… Je connais le Docteur Whale, il veut juste vous ausculter pour être sûr que tout va bien. »**

Mais la jeune femme secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle avait peur, effroyablement peur et les larmes lui étaient une nouvelle fois venues. Le Docteur Whale s'était relevé et n'osait plus bouger, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Madame le Maire s'était assise sur le bord du lit et avait planté son regard dans celui de l'inconnue. En quelques secondes à peine, son souffle et ses nerfs se calmèrent.

 **« Madame, comment vous appelez-vous ? »** reprit doucement le Docteur Whale.

Elle ne répondit pas mais tourna ses yeux vers le médecin et, presque naturellement, elle saisit la main de la brune qu'elle-même réceptionna sans s'en rendre compte.

 **« Est-ce que vous me comprenez quand je parle ? »** reprit-il.

 **« Bien sûr qu'elle nous comprend, votre question est idiote Docteur ! »**

 **« Rien ne me prouve ce que vous affirmez Madame le Maire »** L'inconnue se retourna à nouveau vers la brune, visiblement ravie d'en apprendre davantage sur celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. La maire, n'est-ce pas ?

 **« Elle m'a parlé… Enfin pas avec des mots mais… Bref, elle nous comprend, vous pouvez en être certain. »**

 **« Je vous crois… »** Avait-il dit dépité, conscient que de toute façon il ne valait mieux pas contester les dires de Regina Mills. **« Madame, quel est votre nom ? »**

Mais elle ne bougea toujours pas, fronçant à nouveau ses sourcils et serrant un peu plus la main de la Mairesse.

 **« Il va falloir que vous nous aidiez Madame... Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal, je veux juste vous ausculter pour voir si tout va bien. J'ai vraiment besoin de vérifier si vous allez bien… »**

Il semblait avoir compris qu'elle avait besoin de temps, besoin d'être rassurée et besoin qu'on lui explique ce qui lui arrivait. Alors la blonde hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit, sans quitter la main de Regina. Elle était son seul point de repère, la seule personne en qui elle avait réellement confiance. Le Docteur Whale s'approcha alors et commença son examen dans un silence religieux. L'inconnue quant à elle avait tourné sa tête, comme pour ne rien voir de ce qu'on était en train de lui faire, son regard toujours ancré à celui de sa protectrice. Et durant les quinze minutes où le médecin se chargea d'elle, les deux femmes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Regina avait bien conscience qu'elle était le seul point de chute de la jeune femme et qu'elle devait rester là. A chaque fois qu'il posait ou même effleurait le corps de la blonde, elle sentit ses doigts se crisper autour des siens. Avait-elle encore l'impression d'être… torturée ?

 **« Vous semblez aller mieux et vous reprenez des forces mais votre condition physique reste très faible. Reposez-vous encore, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien. »** Il lui sourit avec bienveillance puis rajouta simplement **« vous êtes en sécurité ici, ne vous en faites pas… »**

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent à nouveau seules dans ce silence confortable qui était devenu le leur, les mains toujours liées.

 **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** demanda la brune.

La blonde hocha la tête faiblement. Et puis, délicatement, elle tourna la main de sa sauveuse pour que sa paume soit face au plafond. Regina fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et délicatement, elle commença à dessiner des formes précises avec son index.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous… Oh… Attendez, attendez, reprenez doucement… »**

Et alors, Regina se concentra pleinement sur les gestes de la demoiselle, tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'elle était en train de lui écrire au creux de sa main.

 **« Ok… E ? Oui, E, d'accord. M ? D'accord, E et M… Oui oui, j'ai compris que c'était un M, et ensuite ? Attendez… Est-ce que vous pouvez le refaire, je ne suis pas certaine de… A ? »**

Cette fois, la blonde resserra sa main sur celle de la brune, comme pour signifier qu'elle avait terminé. Alors, la brune la regarda à nouveau, s'étant particulièrement concentrée sur ses mains.

 **« E, M et A »** elle sembla réfléchir un court instant puis reprit avec un sourire **« Emma, c'est ça ? Vous vous appelez Emma ? »**

Cette fois, elle hocha avec plus d'aplomb pour lui montrer qu'elle avait vu juste, comme si elle avait gagné un jeu très important. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard, la blonde sembla esquisser un léger sourire.

 **« Enchantée Emma… Moi, c'est Regina. »**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Juste oui ou non

_Bonjourà tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive donc un peu plus tôt. Je remercie fortement **Not** **gonna** **die** pour ses corrections et son aide précieuse. Merci à vous pour les reviews qui font toujours plaisir, les follows et les favoris... Ça donne vraiment envie de continuer ! Vous êtes prêt ? J'espère vous retrouver en bas ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : JUSTE OUI OU NON.**

Emma. Elle s'appelait Emma. Elle avait un prénom et avait visiblement suffisamment confiance en Regina pour pouvoir le lui dire. La brune lui avait largement souri, véritablement touchée de l'aveu qu'Emma lui avait fait. Le silence s'installa à nouveau sans que celui-ci ne soit gênant mais plutôt habituel. La blonde avait besoin de temps, de silence et de patience. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner à toute allure et la Mairesse arrivait à le distinguer dans ses yeux. C'était étrange, elle avait l'impression de la comprendre juste avec ses yeux…

 **« Est-ce que vous pouvez parler Emma ? »** se risqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis finit par presser une fois la main de son interlocutrice qu'elle tenait toujours.

 **« Une fois pour un oui, deux fois pour un non, c'est ça ? »** reprit Regina avec un mince sourire. Et Emma serra à nouveau la main de la brune.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles commencèrent à parler ensemble, à l'aide d'un habile jeu de oui et de non. La Mairesse réfléchissait toujours pour que ses questions puissent obtenir une réponse simple et ne se risquait pas à poser des questions trop intimes.

 **« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »** Emma hésita et ne pressa pas la main de la mairesse. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils.

 **« Peut-être faut-il que je modifie notre langage. Une fois pour oui, et rien pour non ? »** Là encore, elle lui fit un sourire puis se repositionna correctement sur le lit d'Emma, toujours en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

 **« Je reformule… Est-ce que physiquement vous allez mieux ? »** Il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer, Regina en avait pleinement conscience. Et Emma serra doucement sa main, une fois, mais faiblement.

 **« Est-ce vous êtes… »**

 **« Mesdames ? »** Une infirmière était entrée dans la chambre, coupant la Mairesse qui s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question. **« Avec les blessures que vous aviez à votre arrivée, le Docteur Whale était dans l'obligation de vous signaler aux autorités. Le shérif est ici et aimerait vous poser quelques questions… »**

Regina sentit alors deux fortes pressions dans sa main. La panique gagnait une nouvelle fois la blonde qui ne semblait pas vraiment prête à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Mais déjà, un homme entrait dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Regina sentait la respiration d'Emma s'accélérer et elle tenta de la calmer en serrant sa main un peu plus fort et en dessinant quelques ronds de son pouce sur sa paume.

 **« Bonjour Madame… Madame le Maire »** salua-t-il poliment d'un léger hochement de tête avant de se retourner vers la blonde. **« Je suis Graham, le shérif de cette ville. Votre médecin m'a expliqué qu'à votre arrivée il a dû soigner de nombreuses blessures » il prit son carnet de note et commença à énumérer les blessures « poignardée à deux reprises à l'abdomen, poignet cassé, cheville foulée, vous avez de nombreux bleus sur votre corps, les prélèvements pour savoir si vous avez été victime d'agression se… »**

 **« Vous êtes obligé de lui rappeler tout ça ? »** Regina avait senti le corps de la blonde se crisper à chaque nouvelle énumération et elle serrait sa main si fort qu'elle ne sentait plus vraiment la sienne. Emma prit conscience de tout ce que les docteurs lui avait fait alors qu'elle-même n'était pas consciente. Quant à Regina, entendre tout ça lui rappela le mot « torture » qu'elle avait entendu tôt dans la matinée. Elle ne le supportait pas.

 **« Pardon, je manque de tact. Madame… »**

 **« Emma, elle s'appelle Emma. »**

 **« Emma… Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »** Et deux pressions sur la main de Regina se firent sentir. Celle-ci se tourna vers la blonde qui semblait toujours apeurée.

 **« Non »** répondit la brune à sa place.

 **« Madame le Maire, est-ce que vous pourriez sortir un instant de cette chambre s'il vous plait. J'aimerais m'entretenir quelques instants avec la patiente, seul à seul. »** recommença-t-il agacé

 **« C'est hors de question. Ecoutez, je suis la seule à pouvoir la comprendre ici parce que je pense être la seule en qui elle a un tantinet confiance » Emma serra sa main une fois. « Tout ce dont elle a besoin c'est de temps. »** Elle serra sa main une nouvelle fois **« Alors quand elle sera prête, nous reviendrons vers vous, et s'il faut que je m'en porte garante alors je le ferai. »**

Le shérif comprit immédiatement, vu l'intonation de sa supérieure, qu'il n'allait pas vraiment pouvoir négocier. Il baissa la tête, souffla légèrement et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

 **« Emma… Est-ce que vous avez au moins un endroit où rester une fois que vous quitterez cet hôpital ? »**

La blonde fronça les sourcils et sembla hésiter un instant. Elle ferma les yeux, consciente de ce que sa réponse risquait d'entrainer. Elle serra alors deux fois la main de Regina. Cette dernière se tourna d'abord vers Emma puis vers Graham.

 **« Oui. »** Emma regarda avec interrogation la Mairesse en croyant qu'elle n'avait pas réellement compris, elle serra à nouveau deux fois sa main avec empressement, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas traduit correctement. Graham quant à lui interrogea également la jeune femme du regard.

 **« Nous avons un code avec Emma »** dit-elle en désignant leurs mains jointes du regard **« et visiblement oui, elle a un endroit où rester une fois qu'elle pourra quitter cet hôpital… Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors mais Emma a besoin de repos alors… »**

 **« Très bien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à passer au poste. »**

Lorsque l'homme ferma la porte, laissant les deux jeunes femmes à nouveau seules, Emma pressa à de nombreuses reprises les mains de la Mairesse, tentant de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **« Ecoutez Emma, je n'ai dit que la vérité, ma maison est grande et incroyablement vide. Si vous avez besoin d'un endroit où rester une fois que les médecins vous permettront de sortir, alors vous pouvez venir chez moi. »**

Mais Emma lâcha la main de la jeune brune dans un geste brusque tournant sa tête vers le côté opposé où se trouvait Regina. Cette dernière ne comprit pas la réaction de la blonde.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? »** La blonde ne bougea pas. **« Hey, je voulais juste vous aider… »** Dit-elle doucement, contournant le lit de la patiente pour retrouver son regard. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait de l'autre côté, Emma tourna à nouveau sa tête pour ne pas la croiser. Regina ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de travers et était blessée par le comportement de la blonde. **« Très bien… Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos après tout… Et moi je dois… me changer »** dit-elle en constatant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôpital la veille que son chemisier blanc portait quelques taches de sang, dues aux blessures de la blonde, lorsqu'elle avait tenu sa tête sur la plage pendant dix minutes. Et pour la première fois, le silence entre les deux jeunes femmes fut pesant, aucune des deux ne bougeait. Alors, Regina se rapprocha d'Emma et dans un geste plus lent qu'à l'accoutumé, elle pressa doucement sa main sur le bras de la blonde. Même si son visage ne lui faisait pas face, la Mairesse vit une larme s'échapper du coin de l'œil de la patiente. Son cœur se serra à cette vision… Emma avait besoin de temps, et Regina d'une douche…

 **« A demain… Emma. »**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Tempête et nouveau départ

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre... L'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement. Pour_ _ **Regina2015**_ _, la réponse se situe dans quelques chapitres (4 ou 5 je crois) et je pense que vous allez être étonnés de connaître l'identité du "tortionnaire". J'espère avoir vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

 _Un merci à_ _ **Not gonna die**_ _, pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! Et un énorme merci aux fidèles de cette histoire !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : TEMPÊTE ET NOUVEAU DÉPART**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'admission d'Emma à l'hôpital et depuis que Regina lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester chez elle à sa sortie de l'hôpital, la blonde n'avait plus prononcé un mot et n'avait pas réitéré leur code. Pire encore, elle n'acceptait plus que la brune lui prenne la main. Pourtant, la Mairesse revenait chaque jour dans la chambre 411 et faisait toujours la même chose : elle frappait, ouvrait la porte, disait bonjour à Emma avec un franc sourire, s'asseyait sur la chaise qui était presque devenue la sienne et restait plusieurs heures, en silence, près d'elle. C'était toujours l'infirmière de garde qui venait la déloger, lui expliquant que les heures de visites étaient terminées. Alors elle tentait de trouver le regard de la blonde, en vain, et lui promettait toujours de revenir le lendemain.

Septembre arriva, la rentrée commença et Regina croula sous les dossiers à son bureau. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait choisi ce métier qui l'épuisait. Néanmoins, elle faisait toujours en sorte de se libérer suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir passer à l'hôpital, quitte à reprendre le travail une fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Pourtant, une tempête fit rage le huitième jour après l'admission de l'inconnue à l'hôpital. Elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée mais avait pris le soin de mettre à mal plusieurs bâtiments importants. Et ce mardi-là, Regina avait dû courir partout, elle n'avait jamais autant entendu son téléphone sonner et lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, l'heure des visites était passée depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

 **« Non, non, non, merde ! »** dit-elle tout en frappant sur son bureau.

Emma allait sûrement s'inquiéter de ne pas l'avoir vue de la journée. Elle avait trahi sa promesse d'hier, elle lui avait promis de venir la voir. Elle quitta son bureau avec précipitation et se dirigea tout de même vers l'hôpital, espérant pouvoir faire valoir son statut pour outrepasser les règles.

 **« Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de me rendre dans la chambre 411, c'est vraiment urgent »** dit-elle à la personne située à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

 **« Je suis désolée Madame le Maire mais les heures de visites sont terminées, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. »**

 **« Je dois la voir, elle va s'inquiéter si je ne viens pas. Je lui ai promis que je viendrais aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait c'est vraiment important… Vous savez que pour son état, elle en a besoin. »**

 **« Je suis désolée Madame mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible. Repassez demain à huit heures, vous pourrez la voir. »**

Regina souffla, dépitée de ne pas pouvoir obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Emma allait lui en vouloir et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, elle avait déjà perdue toute sa confiance… Alors elle fit demi-tour, agacée et tentant déjà de trouver une explication tangible pour que la jeune femme ne lui en veuille pas trop.

Elle fut à l'hôpital le lendemain matin vingt minutes avant le début des visites pour être certaine d'être là, à ses côtés, dès que l'heure viendrait. Quand la femme de l'accueil lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller, Regina se précipita dans les couloirs pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. Pourquoi diable agissait-elle de la sorte ? A peine eut-elle frappé un pauvre coup sur la porte 411 qu'elle l'ouvrit.

Emma était là, debout près de son lit. La précipitation de Regina l'avait faite sursauter et elle avait reculé de trois pas : elle avait eu peur. Mais quand elle reconnut la personne qui venait lui rendre visite, son visage se crispa instantanément de colère. C'était la première fois que la Mairesse voyait la jeune femme debout, sa cheville allant visiblement mieux. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire à quel point elle était contente de la voir enfin sur ses pieds mais la blonde s'approcha vivement d'elle, le regard noir.

Emma se tenait là, à quelques centimètres à peine de la brune. Elle semblait tellement en colère que Regina s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle souffla fortement, comme pour faire évacuer ses nerfs, puis elle enlaça ses bras autour du cou de la brune avec précipitation. Etait-elle en train de lui faire… un câlin ? La brune s'apprêta à lui rendre la pareille quand la blonde se recula d'elle, toujours dans la même précipitation. Puis Emma frappa Regina à l'épaule tout en fronçant à nouveau ses sourcils. Colère, inquiétude et colère à nouveau.

 **« Je suis sincèrement désolée Emma »** dit simplement Regina. **« Avec la tempête, j'ai été débordée au boulot. Je suis venue mais l'infirmière ne m'a pas laissée passer parce que l'heure des visites était dépassée. J'ai essayé, je vous le promets mais je n'ai pas eu le droit et… »** son monologue paraissait soudain bien trop long parce qu'Emma n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle souffla et répéta alors **« Je suis désolée Emma... »**

Un dernier regard assassin et le visage de la blonde se radoucit alors. C'était la première fois depuis une semaine qu'Emma lui accordait à nouveau de l'intérêt. Elle s'était inquiétée, elle avait eu peur et Regina s'en voulut de lui avoir fait subir de tels sentiments.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »** Emma était retournée près de son lit et rangeait ses vêtements du premier jour dans un vulgaire sac plastique qui avait dû lui être fourni par l'hôpital. C'est là que la brune se rendit compte que l'inconnue ne portait plus l'habituelle blouse de l'hôpital mais un jean et débardeur blanc basique.

 **« Emma qu'est-ce que… »** Regina n'eut pas le temps de terminer que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour y laisser entrer une infirmière.

 **« Alors Emma, prête à nous quitter ? Vous allez nous manquer vous savez »** dit la petite brune aux cheveux court avec une joie de vivre un peu trop prononcée.

 **« Vous… Vous sortez ? »** Dit-elle avec des yeux ronds.

 **« Les derniers résultats d'Emma sont très bons, et maintenant qu'elle peut de nouveau marcher et que ses blessures au thorax cicatrisent correctement, le Docteur Whale lui a donné le feu vert. C'est une super nouvelle ! »** Dit l'infirmière enjouée.

 **« Super nouvelle… oui. Excusez-moi, vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes ? »**

L'infirmière acquiesça avec un large sourire. C'était fatiguant de voir quelqu'un de si enthousiaste… Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Regina se tourna à nouveau vers la blonde.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »**

Emma releva la tête et pointa du doigt ses affaires qu'elle rangeait dans son sac, comme si c'était évident. La brune quant à elle s'agaça de devoir reformuler une question qui lui avait pourtant paru évidente

 **« Vous comptez aller où ? »**

Emma haussa les épaules. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'à la seconde ou elle passerait les portes de l'hôpital, elle aurait peur.

 **« Pourquoi vous refusez mon aide ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que vous m'ignoriez pendant plus d'une semaine ? »**

Emma souffla à nouveau et baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui parurent beaucoup plus intéressantes tout d'un coup.

 **« Vous vous êtes inquiétée pour moi, parce que je ne suis pas venue hier… Emma vous étiez inquiète, je l'ai vu dans vos gestes et dans vos yeux… Alors comprenez que je le suis aussi de vous savoir seule dehors. »** Regina s'était approchée d'Emma et s'était assise sur le lit de la demoiselle. **« Alors je vais vous reposer la question et vous me répondez par oui ou par non… S'il vous plait Emma… est-ce que vous accepteriez de venir chez moi le temps que vous trouviez quelque chose de mieux ? »**

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que les jeunes femmes ne fassent le moindre geste. Et finalement Emma s'assit à son tour sur le lit au côté de la brune et lui prit doucement sa main, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent encore quand Regina finit par sentir une seule et unique pression sur sa main. C'était un oui et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin...


	6. Chapitre 6 - Home

_Bonjour à tous ! Puisque c'est Lundi de Pâques et que demain je ne peux pas poster puisque je passe mon examen final (le dernier de ma viiiiiiie), je vous poste le chapitre avec un jour d'avance !_

 _Pour **MommyVal** , il me manque l'adjectif qui décrit mon histoire, "l'histoire est très..." ? J'ai été frustrée tout le week end de ne pas savoir ;p. Sinon, vous allez découvrir l'identité du tortionnaire dans 4 ou 5 chapitres et Graham reviendra un peu plus tard également. Merci à Not gonna die pour son aide précieuse. Merci également aux habitués qui donnent toujours leur avis, ça motive beaucoup. Et merci à ceux dans l'ombre qui suivent cette histoire. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : HOME**

Le trajet du retour se fit cette fois dans un silence beaucoup plus confortable que celui qu'elles avaient ces derniers jours. Confortablement installée dans la Mercedes de la brune, Emma regardait défiler le paysage, un très fin sourire au coin des lèvres. De temps à autre, la brune lui jetait des coups d'œil discret pour être certaine que tout allait bien et constatait avec une joie non dissimulée que la blonde semblait allait mieux. Elle avait les yeux rivés au-delà des vitres de la voiture et semblait redécouvrir le monde.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez la Mairesse, Emma ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Regina n'avait pas menti : sa maison était particulièrement immense. Ça allait considérablement lui changer des dernières années qu'elle avait vécues. Alors que la propriétaire des lieux, sur le porche, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, elle entendit Emma souffler un peu plus fort, les mains sur ses hanches et le regard apeuré. Regina se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit la main.

 **« Emma est-ce que tout va bien ? »** Une pression sur sa main. Elle s'attendait à en sentir une deuxième mais rien ne vint. Sa respiration revenant doucement à la normale, elles entrèrent dans la demeure sans se lâcher les mains. C'était leur seule façon de communiquer, elles en avaient besoin.

Le tour du propriétaire leur prit bien quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles l'hôte de la maison fit tout pour que son invitée se sente bien. A l'étage se trouvaient les trois chambres toutes décorées avec goût.

 **« Voilà votre chambre. Je vais vous laisser vous installer le temps que je prépare le déjeuner. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à vous servir… Faites comme chez vous. »** Emma qui passait ses doigts sur la longue et belle commode blanche, releva la tête à cette dernière phrase. Son visage se crispa de nouveau mais elle se ressaisit immédiatement, acquiesçant aux dires de la brune.

 **« Je serai à la cuisine. »**

Et la blonde se retrouva seule dans cette grande chambre. A elle seule, la pièce était 10 fois plus grande que l'endroit où elle avait dormi et vécu pendant plusieurs mois. Elle s'assit sur le lit et constata avec étonnement à quel point il pouvait être confortable. Déjà que celui de l'hôpital semblait être du luxe par rapport à celui sur lequel elle avait dormi auparavant, mais là… Elle avait l'impression de flotter.

Déballer ses affaires fut plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, ne possédant que les vêtements couverts de sang du premier jour. Elle se releva et se positionna devant la fenêtre, appréciant les rayons de soleil qui venaient se poser sur sa peau. Il y avait également ce magnifique pommier en plein milieu du jardin de la Mairesse qui apparaissait comme un arbre particulièrement majestueux qu'Emma aimait déjà. Le bras croisé sur sa poitrine, la blonde n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était ici, dans cette maison et dans cette chambre. Elle se posait mille et une questions auxquelles elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponses satisfaisantes. C'était toujours trop beau pour être vrai…

Après l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu, il était difficile de percevoir une pointe de bonheur, un sourire ou une paix intérieure. Emma s'était habituée à la solitude, la douleur, l'indifférence et la souffrance. Elle ne connaissait plus rien d'autre et ne savait plus comment agir dans la _vraie vie_. Tout ça, c'était bien trop…

Elle resta là quelques minutes avant de redescendre silencieusement dans la cuisine pour rejoindre celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans un bruit, elle se posa contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Il y avait un petit air de musique classique qui raisonnait dans la pièce et Regina, dos à elle, s'affairait au-dessus de deux casseroles. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Emma se sentit bien.

Quand Regina l'aperçut, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire en lui disant qu'elle s'apprêtait justement à venir la chercher, le repas étant prêt. Elles s'installèrent et dès la première bouchée, Emma avait eu envie de pleurer. Ce repas était de loin la meilleure chose qu'elle n'avait jamais mangée. Ses larmes au coin des yeux, Regina les vit immédiatement et s'en inquiéta.

 **« Emma, est-ce que tout va bien ? »** demanda à nouveau la brune.

Cette fois, elles n'eurent pas besoin de lier leurs mains car la blonde hocha frénétiquement de la tête de haut en bas. Une fois le repas terminé, Emma aida la propriétaire des lieux à débarrasser et vit sur le réfrigérateur un petit crayon de papier relier à un calepin. Elle s'en saisit et commença à écrire. Quand Regina s'en rendit compte, son cœur se gonfla : Emma recommençait à lui faire confiance et, elle franchissait une étape après une autre. Elle semblait avoir du mal à écrire, peu habituée à le faire de la main gauche, son autre bras étant bloqué par son plâtre.

La brune ne pût s'empêcher de s'avancer, trop impatiente et heureuse du progrès que ces mots pouvaient signifier. Avec une pointe d'appréhension tout de même, elle se pencha légèrement lorsque la blonde reposa le crayon, signe qu'elle en avait terminé.

 **« Merci Regina… Pour tout. »** Put-elle lire sur la petite feuille.

 **« Ce n'est rien Emma… »** Dit-elle simplement, consciente des progrès qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en train de faire. Elle lui attrapa délicatement l'avant-bras et fit glisser sa main dans celle de la blonde, liant leurs doigts et exerçant une légère pression. Elles se regardaient sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Regina avait cette patience et cette douceur qui était complément étrangère à la vie habituelle d'Emma. Il fallait avouer que cela lui faisait étrangement beaucoup de bien, mais dans une même mesure, elle était si peu habituée à une telle gentillesse qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. C'était comme si elle ne le méritait pas. Alors, elle se retira doucement de l'emprise de la brune, hocha à nouveau la tête comme pour la remercier une dernière fois et disparut de la cuisine pour rejoindre _sa_ chambre.

* * *

 _TBC..._


	7. Chapitre 7 - Confidences nocturnes

_Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le Chapitre 7 qui permet à l'histoire de prendre un nouveau tournant..._

 _Pour répondre à **Regina2015** et **OoO-RED-OoO** , l'explication du passé des deux protagonistes c'est pour les chapitres 9, 10 et 11, donc on y arrive bientôt. Pour **MommyVal** : merci de ton commentaire qui me touche beaucoup ! Comme tu t'en doutes, le futur ne sera pas aussi doux pour Emma et Regina. Pas d'inquiétude, la suite est déjà bien avancée ;). Pour **moithea** , pas d'Henry ici... mais vers la fin en revanche... ;). Mention spéciale pour **Sygui** qui a très bien compris de quelle histoire je m'inspire. Pour le Guest qui me demande pourquoi mes chapitres sont court, c'est simplement parce que je préfère ce format là et que j'aime installer du suspens ! Un dernier remerciement à **not gonna die** pour son aide sur mon histoire._

 _Vous êtes prêt ? On y va ? C'est parti !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : CONFIDENCES NOCTURNES**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Emma était sortie de l'hôpital et qu'elle vivait chez la Mairesse. La brune avait d'ailleurs pris son rôle d'hôte très à cœur puisqu'elle avait décalé l'ensemble de ses rendez-vous, pris les dossiers urgents à traiter et travaillé sur la table de son salon, chez elle. Cependant la tempête avait laissé de nombreux dégâts et il était urgent d'en faire la réparation.

La blonde l'écoutait souvent, assise dans les escaliers, sans bouger. Elle appelait souvent le Shérif Graham pour être certaine qu'il assurait en son absence et lui donnait des directives toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres, avec une assurance déconcertante. Il y avait également Rose, son assistante personnelle, qui appelait souvent pour la tenir au courant des derniers coups de téléphone reçus à la mairie. Rose était la seule qui passait à la maison reprendre les dossiers traités pour en déposer de nouveaux. Elle ne posait pas de question et restait très professionnelle. Quand Emma entendait la sonnette, signe de la présence de l'assistante, elle disparaissait à toute allure dans sa chambre comme une enfant prise en faute et s'évertuait à faire le moins de bruit possible, plaquant même, parfois, sa main sur sa bouche par peur que quelqu'un entende sa respiration.

Depuis la petite note sur le frigo datant de trois jours, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas franchi de nouvelle étape ce qui désolait Regina. La brune avait bien compris qu'Emma avait besoin de temps, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable et avait cette douloureuse impression de ne pas être à la hauteur.

La Mairesse passait ses journées à travailler mais gardait un point d'honneur à faire un bon repas pour son invitée chaque midi et chaque soir. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas cuisiné pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même et ça lui faisait du bien.

Emma quant à elle n'osait pas bouger de sa chambre. Elle passait des heures entières près de la fenêtre, à observer le paysage et à respirer l'air pur. Souvent, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Puis elle entendait du bruit dans la cuisine et, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au réveil qui lui indiquait l'heure, se maudissait sans cesse d'être restée perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression de se faire servir et d'en profiter de manière abusive.

Alors Emma descendait et se rendait jusque dans la pièce où l'odeur qui s'en échappait lui faisait bondir l'estomac, Regina se retournait en lui arborant un énième sourire tout en tapotant ses mains contre son tablier et l'invitait à s'installer.

Trois jours durant lesquels les deux jeunes femmes prirent leurs habitudes dans un silence habituel. Elles découvraient les manières d'être de l'une et de l'autre dans une douceur infinie.

Pourtant, cette troisième nuit au manoir fut différente… Regina entendit à nouveau une marche de son escalier craquer, signe que la blonde était réveillée. Comme chaque nuit depuis qu'elle vivait chez elle, la brune l'entendait marcher durant la nuit, incapable de s'endormir. A chaque fois, Regina tentait de se rendormir mais elle n'y arrivait jamais. C'était la troisième nuit que les deux jeunes femmes ne dormaient pas. La Mairesse était épuisée et ne savait plus quoi faire. Les deux premières fois, lorsqu'elle avait entendu Emma descendre, elle avait fait le choix de la laisser seule, persuadée que la blonde avait juste besoin de temps seule. Mais cette troisième nuit fut celle de trop.

Repoussant ses draps de soie dans un geste vif, Regina sortit de son lit pour rejoindre son invitée. Sans prendre le soin d'être discrète dans sa démarche, préférant ne pas faire peur à Emma, Regina se dirigea vers la cuisine où la lumière était allumée. La blonde était en train de se préparer un chocolat chaud et semblait épuisée. Quand elle vit la brune dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle baissa la tête, semblant presque honteuse.

 **« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? »**

Emma hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Les cauchemars s'immisçaient toujours en elle à l'instant où elle fermait les yeux. Elle revivait, comme un perpétuel recommencement, les jours affreux qui avaient été les siens. Alors, même si elle était épuisée, elle se levait pour rester éveillée et ne plus revoir ces images derrières ses paupières.

Regina s'approcha et se saisit à son tour d'une tasse, se prépara un thé bien chaud et alors qu'elle allait s'installer sur une chaise du comptoir, Emma ouvrit la porte de derrière qui menait vers le jardin et regarda la brune avec insistance comme pour lui demander de l'accompagner.

L'air frais vint frapper les deux jeunes femmes qui s'installèrent sur le banc non loin d'ici, observant le ciel, les étoiles et la lune qui était presque pleine. Les genoux repliés sur leur poitrine respective, elles se délectaient silencieusement de leur breuvage.

 **« Vous devez être épuisée Emma… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous aider… »** Souffla Regina au bout de quelques minutes. La concernée tourna la tête vers la Mairesse qui regardait toujours l'horizon. Regina sentit le regard sur elle et continua, comme pour s'expliquer **« Je vous ai entendue, chaque nuit depuis que vous êtes ici… Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir lorsque vous êtes chez moi. »**

Emma secoua la tête vivement. Il ne fallait pas que la brune pense que c'était de sa faute. Alors elle l'obligea à quitter l'une des mains qui soutenait sa tasse devenue tiède pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Elle exerça alors deux petites pressions, pour lui faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit ici qui l'empêchait de dormir. Regina quitta enfin l'horizon pour venir ancrer son regard dans celui d'Emma.

 **« Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour que vous alliez mieux Emma… Je veux vous aider... »** Et une nouvelle fois, la blonde sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible et de lâcher si facilement prise lorsque Regina se montrait si douce avec elle.

 **« Quand les médecins avaient fini de vous opérer, le Docteur Whale est venu me trouver dans la salle d'attente… Il m'a dit que vous… vous… »** La brune s'arrêta, les mots restant bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer Emma, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, aller trop vite et prendre le risque de la perdre. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle autant attachée à cette inconnue ?

Emma pressa à nouveau sa main dans celle de Regina, lui intimant de continuer. La brune souffla un bon coup et quitta le regard de la blonde pour regarder à nouveau droit devant elle.

 **« Il m'a dit que vous aviez été… torturée. »** Elle avait soufflé le mot dans un murmure, comme si ça allait le rendre moins violent. Pourtant, Emma retira sa main de celle de Regina.

La brune s'en voulut immédiatement d'être allée trop loin. Emma n'était pas prête à entendre ça, pas prête à se confier. Elle avait peur d'être revenue au moment où la blonde ne lui adressait plus le moindre regard. Et les larmes montèrent, cette fois, aux yeux de Regina.

 **« Je suis sincèrement désolée Emma, je ne voulais pas vous… »** Mais Regina ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle ne put la terminer parce qu'à ce moment-là… à ce moment précis… Emma l'avait coupée pour prononcer de vive voix :

 **« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi Regina ? »**


	8. Chapitre 8 - A nos maux

_Bonjour bonjour ! Me voilà de retour pour la suite de cette histoire... Emma et Regina avancent doucement, et je pense que les 4 prochains chapitres vont vous plaire. Je suis désolée pour la taille des chapitres mais je suis plus à l'aise avec ce format là. Pour **moithea** : ton idée était super intéressante mais je n'ai pas été aussi loin, je l'avoue !_

 _Autrement je sais que je me répète mais je vous remercie tous mille fois pour votre fidélité, pour vos reviews qui donnent le sourire et pour suivre mon histoire. Je remercie également **not gonna die** pour son aide et son temps._

 _Vous êtes prêt ? On y va !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : A NOS MAUX**

Regina en eut le souffle coupé. Emma avait parlé, elle avait prononcé une phrase entière et s'était adressée à elle avec une infinie délicatesse. Pour la première fois depuis près de quinze jours, Emma avait parlé. L'estomac de la brune semblait virevolter de bonheur devant cette puissante marque de confiance. C'était comme si elle avait attendu ça depuis une éternité.

La brune avait envie de hurler sa joie, de lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir suffisamment gagné sa confiance pour qu'elle s'adresse à elle. Pourtant elle ne se contenta que d'un simple sourire. Elle ferma les yeux puis répondit :

 **« Parce que vous m'avez sauvée Emma... »**

Tout simplement. Et c'était vrai. Sans l'arrivée d'Emma ce soir là, son destin aurait été bien différent. La seconde qui avait précédé leur rencontre, Regina s'était décidée à avancer, tout droit, à pénétrer dans l'eau et ne jamais en sortir.

 **« Je ne sais rien de vous Madame le Maire… »** se contenta de répondre la blonde. Depuis le début, la brune avait toujours fait en sorte de se concentrer sur le bien-être de son inconnue mais n'avait jamais réellement parler de sa vie. Elle connaissait sa profession et avait compris que peu de gens l'entourait à l'égard à ses nombreuses longues visites à l'hôpital et ces trois derniers jours où seule sa secrétaire personnelle avait osé frapper à la porte du manoir. Mais du reste, elle ne connaissait rien. La vérité c'est qu'aucune des deux ne connaissait la vie de l'autre. Et pourtant, tout semblait à sa place.

 **« Vous avez une belle voix. »** rétorqua t-elle naturellement.

 **« Vous éludez ma question… »**

 **« C'est la première fois que je l'entends, je trouve ma remarque légitime. »** Dit-elle dans un faible sourire, toujours chamboulée d'entendre enfin la voix de l'inconnue.

 **« Parlez-moi de vous Regina… Si je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir, alors il est injuste que tout tourne autour de moi. »**

La brune soupira, le regard toujours accroché à l'horizon. Emma lui faisait confiance, c'était maintenant un fait qui réchauffait son cœur. Mais pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance en retour ?

Cette question ne resta pas longtemps dans son esprit… Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance ! Sans aucune raison valable, effectivement, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Aveuglement. Parce que ça faisait près de quinze jour que Regina se sentait vivante, parce que ça faisait près de quinze jours qu'elle se sentait à sa place dans ce monde. Emma lui avait littéralement redonné goût à la vie. Elle lui avait permis de s'accrocher. Elle lui avait permis de réussir à respirer de nouveau sans que ça ne lui fasse mal.

 **« J'ai essayé de vivre, de survivre même… J'ai essayé je vous jure. Mais ce soir là sur la plage, je n'y arrivais plus. Je… Je voulais juste que la douleur cesse, peu importe comment. Ma vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens. Et puis… Vous êtes arrivée. »**

 **« Alors je vous ai sauvée… »** souffla Emma.

 **« Oui. »** répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Puis le silence revint entre elles. La nuit venait les accueillir avec patience. Elles avaient besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps. Elles finirent leurs tasses, le regard accroché sur la lune.

 **« Ce matin là, je venais vous retrouver, parce que j'étais effrayée »** dit alors Emma, brisant le silence entre elles. Regina se tourna alors vers son interlocutrice, arquant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ou voulait en venir la blonde. **« Le lendemain de la tempête… »** précisa t-elle avant de continuer **« La veille vous m'aviez promis de venir et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Il y a eu la tempête. J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose de grave. »** Elle fit une pause, nécessaire à cette confidence nocturne. **« Alors je voulais vous retrouver, m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Veiller sur vous comme vous aviez pu le faire avec moi pendant plus d'une semaine. Je voulais juste… vous retrouver. »**

 **« Je suis désolée. »** articula faiblement Regina. Cet aveu lui avait gonflé le cœur, puis l'avait serrée à nouveau. De par sa faute la blonde avait eu peur.

 **« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, ce n'était pas de votre faute. »**

 **« Je vous l'avais promis »**

 **« Les promesses sont faites pour être brisées. »**

 **« Mes promesses sont faites pour être tenues. »** Rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Puis elles se regardèrent intensément. Même si le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement ressentir, même si les yeux des deux jeunes femmes piquaient fortement, pour rien au monde elles n'auraient changé de place. A la lumière de la lune, sur ce banc, immobiles. Tout était simple.

 **« Ce n'est pas votre charmante maison qui m'empêche de dormir. Et ce n'est pas de votre faute non plus… C'était plus facile à l'hôpital parce que les calmants qu'ils m'administraient à longueur de journée m'assommaient. Mais depuis… A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux il… je… »** mais elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. C'était encore trop tôt. Alors délicatement, la brune lui saisit la main, renversant la situation entre elles.

 **« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'en parler ce soir. »**

 **« Je n'y arriverai pas… »**

 **« Alors je serai patiente. »**

 **« Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité Regina. Dès demain je… »**

 **« Emma s'il vous plaît… Vous n'avez aucune raison de partir. Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le souhaitez. »**

Mais elle ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Elle ne voulait pas la blesser mais Emma était perturbée. La blonde ne voulait pas heurter la Mairesse mais il fallait qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle avait besoin de garder sa liberté. Dépendre de quelqu'un… Ce n'était plus possible.

 **« Je ne veux pas vous forcer, vous obliger à quoi que ce soit mais…Si ce n'est pas pour vous… Alors restez pour moi Emma. »**

Encore une fois, Regina avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, balayant ses craintes d'une simple phrase. Emma qui avait toujours ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de sa sauveuse pressa une fois sa main. C'était donc un oui. Inaudible, mais puissant.

 **« Votre voix est plus belle encore Regina… »**

* * *

 _TBC..._


	9. Chapitre 9 - Cauchemar révélateur

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est vendredi, et vendredi ça veut dire nouveau chapitre :)_

 _Une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir. Vos avis m'importent et me permettent de m'améliorer. Pour **moithea** , je crois que je suis une partisane de la guimauve mais ça peut ne pas durer... Pour **Regina2015** , tu as bien vu le petit indice que j'ai donné, le tortionnaire d'Emma est bien un homme. Pour **OoO-RED-OoO** , ta remarque est complètement légitime... Emma ne parlait à personne par manque de confiance et il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Vous avez tous des idées qui vont bien plus loin que ce que j'ai pu développer ahah ;p. Pour **MommyVal** : je ne veux pas spoiler, mais tout ne sera pas rose pour nos deux héroïnes ;). **Sygui** , je n'aurai pas dit mieux que ton commentaire :)_

 _Merci aux autres également qui laissent quelques reviews et merci à **not gonna die** d'accepter le fait que je la harcèle._

 _On y va ? C'est parti !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : CAUCHEMAR RÉVÉLATEUR**

Cinq jours supplémentaires s'écoulèrent. Regina et Emma apprenaient à vivre et à cohabiter ensemble, à connaître les habitudes de l'une et de l'autre. Depuis son arrivée au manoir, la blonde n'avait jamais quitté la maison, se contentant de passer la plupart de son temps dans le jardin, un cahier en main sur lequel elle semblait griffonner, encore et encore. Sous le majestueux pommier de la propriétaire des lieux, elle semblait aller mieux. Parfois elle fermait les yeux et respirait à pleins poumons, appréciant sa liberté retrouvée. Épuisée, Emma finissait souvent par s'endormir une heure ou deux, tout au plus, avant de se réveiller en sursaut, terrassée par un nouveau cauchemar.

Regina quant à elle peinait à suivre le rythme. Elle était tellement fatiguée… Il lui arrivait parfois de fermer les yeux sur un dossier inintéressant qu'elle devait traiter et se réveiller l'heure suivante, sa tête reposant sur son bras engourdi. Parce que chaque nuit elle entendait Emma et chaque nuit elles se retrouvaient sur leur banc. Ces deux dernières nuits, la blonde avait même pris la liberté de préparer l'habituel thé de la Mairesse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle la rejoindrait quelques minutes plus tard. Alors elles restaient là, sur ce banc, parfois dans le silence, parfois à parler de tout et de rien… Surtout de rien.

Voilà donc plus d'une semaine que les deux jeunes femmes ne dormaient qu'une heure par ci, par là dans la journée. Mais cette nuit là, Regina ne tenait plus debout. Après le dîner, elle s'était excusée et avait rejoint sa chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit encore toute habillée avant de tomber de fatigue sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mais cette nuit là fut cruellement difficile pour la brune qui, hantée par ses rêves, fronçait ses sourcils dans son sommeil. Elle gigotait avec force, faisant tomber ses draps au pied de son lit.

Ce fut le premier gémissement de douleur de Regina qui fit relever la tête d'Emma à deux heures du matin. Dans sa chambre, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, de peur de revoir son image derrière ses paupières fermées. Alors elle griffonnait, écrivait ce qu'elle pouvait avec sa main gauche, l'autre étant toujours plâtrée. Ecrire ce qu'elle pensait lui permettait de ne pas devenir folle, c'était le seul exutoire qu'elle avait trouvée. Pourtant, il y eut un autre cri. Plus strident, plus fort, plus douloureux.

La blonde se leva précipitamment et se dirigea sans réfléchir vers la chambre de la Mairesse. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fendit le cœur.

La lune offrait un éclairage suffisant pour une triste scène. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Regina serrait dans ses doigts son coussin, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, prête à hurler à tout moment. Son visage crispé reflétait une douleur vive qui semblait s'évader dans l'ensemble de son corps. Et toutes les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux vinrent compléter cette triste scène.

Et un ultime cri de la brune vint foudroyer le cœur d'Emma qui ouvrit la porte brusquement. Au diable les bonnes manières, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la personne qui l'avait sauvée dans une telle tourmente. S'asseyant sur le lit près d'elle, la blonde posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de la Mairesse.

 **« Regina réveillez-vous ! Regina ! »** elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, la terrifier davantage et faisait en sorte de rester douce.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. La brune avait toujours les yeux clos, et continuait de s'agiter sous les mains frêles d'Emma. La blonde se sentait affreusement impuissante, incapable de rendre la pareille. Pour une fois que Regina avait besoin d'elle et non pas l'inverse… Elle n'arrivait pas à s'occuper de la Mairesse aussi bien que cette dernière le faisait avec elle. Emma s'en voulait. Affreusement.

Cette fois elle saisit le visage de la brune avec poigne, pour qu'elle arrête enfin de s'épuiser dans ce douloureux cauchemar.

 **« Regina réveille toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Allez réveille-toi bon sang ! »**

Et d'un seul coup, la brune ouvrit grand les yeux, le souffle coupé. Elle semblait avoir si peur… Son corps entier tremblait et les gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur son front la rendait vulnérable. Emma voulait la protéger. Juste la protéger.

 **« C'est moi Regina… Emma. Je suis là. Regarde moi… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien, je te le promets. »**

Regina ne bougeait plus, figée dans une peur qui lui dévorait le corps.

 **« Respire Regina… Respire. »**

Emma qui s'était penchée sur sa sauveuse tentait toujours de la calmer comme elle pouvait. Ses mains avaient quitté le visage de la brune pour venir caresser doucement ses cheveux. Elle se voulait rassurante et ne cessait de lui répéter en boucle que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il fallait qu'elle respire et que tout allait bien.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Regina semblait s'être calmée et avait retrouvé une respiration moins chaotique. Emma continuait de la rassurer malgré sa position inconfortable. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était en train de border une enfant qui refusait de s'endormir, par crainte d'être attaquée par les vilains monstres cachés sous son lit.

 **« J'ai perdu mon mari dans un accident de voiture… Mon mari… et ma fille. »**

Regina avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts et avait dit ça d'une voix brisée. La révélation de la brune stoppa les gestes d'Emma.

 **« Est-ce que tu peux rester ici cette nuit Emma… S'il te plaît ? »** reprit Regina faiblement.

Pour la première fois, la mairesse n'avait pas laissé les nombreuses barrières qu'elle s'était mise l'empêcher de demander ce qu'elle voulait à la blonde. Et sans que la brune n'ait le temps de penser qu'elle avait été trop loin, Emma hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Si Regina avait besoin d'elle de cette manière alors elle serait là pour la soutenir. C'était un juste retour des choses. Elle quitta alors la brune pour faire le tour du lit et s'allonger près d'elle. Avec ses pieds, elle fit remonter le drap qui s'était retrouvé en boule au bout du lit. Le réceptionnant avec ses mains, elle fit en sorte de recouvrir les épaules de la brune qui s'était retournée face à elle.

Face à face, Regina et Emma ne se quittaient pas des yeux, leurs deux mains soutenant leurs têtes respectives. La brune constata que la présence de la blonde était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis. Elle avait su la calmer, la rassurer et mettre ses démons de côté pour rester avec elle. Jamais elles n'avaient été aussi proches et sentir quelqu'un près d'elle lui faisait un bien fou. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu personne pour la soutenir dans sa vie se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point la présence d'une amie pouvait être bénéfique.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans un bruit. Une nouvelle fois, tout était à sa place… Puis, avec une infinie bienveillance, Emma reprit la parole dans un murmure délicat.

 **« Parle moi d'eux Regina… »**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Retour dans le passé

_Bonjour vous !_  
 _Bon... J'ai bien compris qu'il vous fallait enfin des réponses. Et vous savez quoi ? Le chapitre 10 vous donne la première partie :). Pour **Regina2015** , j'espère que tu reviendras avant le happy-ending ahah ;), mais pour l'instant, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. Pour **moithea** , j'ai en effet développé mon amour pour le cliffhanger en écrivant cette fanfiction ;p. **Pkpii** : merci de ta review, et tu as raison... **not gonna die** est au top !_

 _Bon allez, vous êtes prêt ? Vous m'donnez vos avis en bas ? C'est parti !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : RETOUR DANS LE PASSÉ**

 **« Parle moi d'eux Regina… »** avait fini par dire Emma d'une voix douce et encourageante. Peut-être que parler de l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversé lui ferait du bien.

 **« Daniel était quelqu'un de merveilleux. Il était… prévenant, toujours à l'écoute, prêt à tout pour moi et pour sa famille. Il a toujours su me réconforter quand je doutais, me consoler quand je pleurais et il me faisait rire quand je n'en avais plus l'envie. »** Elle soupira. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de lui depuis sa mort.

 **« Dans deux jours ça fera trois ans qu'il… »** elle s'arrêta. Incapable de prononcer à nouveau l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit.

 **« On revenait de l'échographie qui venait de nous annoncer qu'on attendait une petite fille. Daniel m'avait toujours dit qu'il voulait une fille qui me ressemblait, avec des petites boucles brunes et… »** Une larme silencieuse tomba sur l'oreiller de la brune. Parler du bonheur qui lui avait été arraché était une véritable épreuve qu'elle n'avait encore jamais affrontée. Mais avec Emma à ses côtés tout semblait plus simple, plus surmontable.

 **« Un chauffard roulait à tout allure, il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et… je… »** Mettre des mots sur ce passé était si difficile…

Emma posa sa main entre elles, lui faisant signe pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Après avoir laissé échapper un sanglot, Regina glissa sa main dans celle de la brune, liant leurs doigts et s'y accrochant comme si c'était le seul lien qui la maintenait en vie. De nouvelles longues secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles la blonde caressait délicatement la paume de son amie. Elle voulait lui montrer par ce geste qu'elle était là pour l'écouter et la soutenir.

 **« Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital six jours après l'accident, les médecins m'ont annoncé qu'il était mort sur le coup et qu'il n'avait pas souffert. Et quand j'ai posé la main sur mon ventre, le Docteur Whale m'a expliqué que mon tout petit bébé n'avait pas survécu. »**

 **« Je suis désolée Regina… »** fit simplement Emma, incapable de trouver des mots plus adéquats à la situation.

 **« En deux phrases… deux ridicules petites phrases, ils avaient détruit tout mon bonheur… et toute ma vie. »**

Le constat était sans appel. Douloureux, perfide, poignant et triste. Regina avait tout perdu.

 **« Je ne vis plus vraiment depuis… Je survis. Au début, même le simple fait de respirer me faisait mal. »** elle fit une pause, comme si cela lui permettrait de reprendre des forces. **« Je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais plus, je suis restée plus de trois mois à l'hôpital… »**

Emma mesurait le poids de ces révélations. Rester enfermée n'était plus quelque chose qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle n'avait passé qu'une petite semaine entre les murs blancs de l'hôpital et elle avait cru devenir folle. La blonde se doutait bien que la situation avait été presque insurmontable et que seul le temps avait pu amenuiser la douleur. Mais pas la peine.

 **« Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger ma fille… »** à cette dernière révélation, Regina se mit à pleurer de plus belle, incapable de retenir davantage la douleur qui s'écoulait dans chacune de ses veines. De nombreuses larmes venaient bruler ses yeux sans qu'elle ne soit capable de les arrêter.

 **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Regina. »** chuchota Emma pour rassurer son amie.

 **« La vie m'a cruellement rappelé que je n'étais pas faite pour être mère. »**

 **« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu aurais été une merveilleuse mère, j'en suis sûre. »** La blonde caressait toujours la paume de son amie, tentant de trouver les mots justes pour que la douleur s'amenuise encore, à défaut de pouvoir totalement lui enlever.

 **« La seule chose qu'il me reste d'eux, c'est cette cicatrice sur ma lèvre. »** dit elle en prenant sa main libre pour la désigner rapidement. **« Je la vois tous les matins dans le miroir, elle me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu et ce que je n'aurai plus jamais. »**

 **« Tu seras à nouveau heureuse… »** répondit Emma avec conviction, glissant son regard sur ladite cicatrice qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver belle. Regina quant à elle ferma les yeux et préféra ne pas relever cette dernière remarque. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'y croyait plus.

 **« Depuis ce jour là, j'ai toujours été seule. Incapable de m'ouvrir aux autres. J'ai repris mon poste de maire à ma sortie de l'hôpital et je me suis plongée dans le travail comme si c'était ma bouée de sauvetage. »** Emma comprenait mieux l'importance de son poste à la mairie à présent mais en voulait à la terre entière, parce que personne ne l'avait soutenue au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. **« Storybrooke est une petite ville, ils me voient tous comme une personne sans cœur, même s'ils savent pertinemment ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Pour eux je ne suis qu'un robot qui effectue son travail. »**

 **« Est-ce mal si je les déteste tous ? »** répondit Emma avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. La brune sembla esquisser un faible sourire entre ses larmes. **« Tu ne seras plus seule Regina, moi je suis là… »** continua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence et de l'évidence.

 **« Tout le monde part un jour… »**

 **« Pas moi. »**

 **« Les promesses sont faites pour être brisées Emma. »**

 **« Pas celle là. »**

Regina ferma les yeux, incroyablement touchée par les mots de son amie. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux à cet instant précis. Elle constata avec tristesse que tout ce qui lui avait manqué durant ces trois dernières années, c'était une oreille attentive, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et quelqu'un a qui confier ses craintes.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour apaiser ta douleur ? »**

 **« Tu fais déjà beaucoup Emma ne t'en fais pas… »**

 **« J'aimerais en faire plus »** dit elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

 **« C'est la première fois que j'arrive à en parler depuis que c'est arrivé. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est là pour m'écouter. »**

 **« Je peux t'écouter toute la nuit s'il le faut »**

 **« Je suis tellement fatiguée Emma… »** répondit-elle dans un souffle. Ce cauchemar l'avait épuisée, et les confidences qu'elle avait pu faire cette nuit là avaient été tout aussi éprouvantes. Le manque de sommeil et les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux depuis plusieurs heures semblait gagner la bataille contre son esprit. Elle avait peur de fermer les yeux à nouveau et de revivre cet accident, encore et encore.

 **« Alors rendors toi, je reste là… »**

Regina ferma alors les yeux et murmura un merci presque inaudible à la blonde à qui cela sembla suffire. La nuit avait été longue et difficile. Cette fois une nouvelle étape avait été franchie, mais par la brune. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, il fallait que la Mairesse reprenne des forces.

 **« Tu m'as tutoyée. »** finit par constater une Regina presque endormie, d'une voix faiblarde.

 **« Toi également. »**

 **« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ».**

 **« Je trouve aussi. »**

Elles avaient toujours leurs mains jointes au milieu du lit elles avaient été incapables de les délier. Et pour rien au monde elles l'auraient fait. Si Emma refusait encore tout autre contact physique, elle devait admettre que celui-ci lui était indispensable. Ça avait été leur premier moyen de communication et c'était leur façon de se témoigner leur soutien.

Le souffle de Regina se fit plus régulier, synonyme qu'elle venait enfin de s'endormir. Emma continua de veiller sur elle durant de nombreuses minutes. Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, la blonde finit par s'endormir à son tour sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne la perturber...


	11. Chapitre 11 - Nouvelles confidences

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _C'est maintenant l'heure du nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Et comme j'ai vu que vous en aviez marre de mes petits chapitres, j'ai remodelé mon histoire afin que vous pussiez en avoir des plus longs. Celui-ci l'est déjà un peu plus et les suivants également. J'espère que ça vous ira :)_

 _Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps : voici le passé d'Emma ! J'espère très sincèrement avoir votre avis sur ce qui s'est passé pour elle. Êtes vous surpris ?_

 _Merci encore une fois à ma beta lectrice, ainsi qu'aux habitués et moins habitués pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : NOUVELLES CONFIDENCES**

Regina fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda le radio réveil par dessus l'épaule d'Emma qui indiquait déjà dix heures. Elle avait dormi près de six heures à la suite, sans cauchemar. Malgré la nuit éprouvante qu'elles venaient de partager, il lui semblait que le monde était moins terne ce matin-là.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes à regarder la blonde, toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. C'était étrange de constater qu'elles n'avaient pas bouger de la nuit et que leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Une nouvelle fois le temps s'était arrêté. Emma était devenue, en quelques jours à peine, une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tout lui semblait parfaitement naturel. Cette situation lui paraissait totalement inexplicable mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Le destin avait été si cruel avec elle qu'il lui semblait légitime de se satisfaire de cette petite bulle dans laquelle les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient glissées ces derniers jours.

La respiration d'Emma se fit moins régulière, signe qu'elle était en train de se réveiller à son tour. Elle paraissait presque apaisée… Les bleus et coupures qui parsemaient son visage lorsque Regina l'avait trouvée avaient presque totalement disparu. Le temps guérissait les blessures physiques, c'était un fait. Pourtant, la mairesse savait qu'il restait encore quelques séquelles que la blonde cachait par des vêtements longs. Elle voyait parfois son amie se crisper de douleur lors d'un mouvement particulier, signe que certaines ecchymoses persistaient…

Lorsque Emma ouvrit les yeux, Regina lui sourit avec douceur.

 **« Bonjour. »**

 **« Bonjour. »** lui répondit la blonde avec une voix plus rauque qu'habituellement et un faible sourire s'échappant également de ses lèvres. Elles restèrent là à se regarder sans bouger, leurs respirations s'étant instinctivement calées ensemble, durant quelques précieuses secondes.

Mais pourtant, prise d'une panique soudaine, Emma se releva brusquement, quittant la main de son amie. Assise sur le lit de la mairesse, elle regardait à droit et à gauche les yeux grands ouverts.

 **« Regina j'ai dormi ! »** dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose impossible. Elle semblait apeurée pour une raison que la brune ne comprenait pas. Cette dernière s'était également redressée afin de reprendre la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Ce matin-là promettait d'être doux, il fallait juste que la blonde s'en rende compte.

 **« Tout va bien Emma. Regarde moi… Tout va bien. »**

Et comme d'habitude, Emma se calma instantanément. Leurs gestes devenaient répétitifs, leurs paroles également. C'était leur façon à elles de régler les choses et d'avancer, main dans la main, pour affronter les lendemains.

Elles se tenaient à nouveau l'une en face de l'autre, assises en tailleur, prêtes à commencer cette nouvelle journée. Avec six heures de sommeil ininterrompu, et malgré les nombreuses heures qu'il leur manquait encore, ça allait être plus simple. Quelque chose s'était passé cette nuit. Regina ne saurait décrire précisément de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle savait qu'une nouvelle vie pouvait lui tendre aisément les bras.

 **« Deux ans, sept mois, une semaine et deux jours. »** prononça Emma de manière laconique, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux qu'elle semblait vouloir dépoussiérer inutilement. Regina l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas où elle souhaitait en venir.

 **« C'est le temps que j'ai passé enfermé par la personne qui m'a kidnappée. »** continua t-elle pour s'expliquer.

La brune eut un violent spasme lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'Emma venait de lui confier. Et puis le mot « torture » que le docteur Whale avait prononcé lui revint violemment en mémoire. Si la blonde continuait à lui parler, il fallait qu'elle s'attende à entendre des choses horribles. Même si elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à les écouter, elle voulait être là pour son amie comme elle l'avait été pour elle la nuit précédente. Alors elle saisit la deuxième main d'Emma et l'intima de continuer.

 **« Ce que je vais te dire Regina ce n'est pas… S'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais. »** souffla alors la jeune femme qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, je peux attendre. »** répondit Regina avec une sincérité déconcertante. Il était clair que la mairesse voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son amie. Elle voulait l'aider, la soutenir, lui prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait être une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et sur laquelle pleurer. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'Emma se sente forcée de quoi que ce soit, bien consciente qu'elle avait besoin – plus que n'importe quoi – d'être libre.

 **« J'en ai envie. »** dit elle en hochant la tête de haut en bas timidement. Elle se rassit correctement afin de se redonner contenance et inspira un grand coup avant de continuer. **« Je suis orpheline… »** oui, c'était peut-être par là qu'il fallait commencer… **« Mes parents m'ont abandonnée sur le bord d'une route alors que je venais de naître. Je suis passée de foyer en foyer durant toute mon enfance et je n'ai jamais été véritablement… aimée. »** Elle s'arrêta. En réalité, se confier était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

 **« Bref… Quand j'ai eu seize ans, Ingrid m'a accueillie chez elle et pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un véritable foyer. Mon foyer. Ma maison. Mais un an après mon arrivée, il y a eu un problème avec mon frère d'adoption, August, et il a dû être renvoyé à l'orphelinat. »** Emma fit une nouvelle pause. Plus longue cette fois-ci. Elle était prête à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé à Regina, elle lui faisait vraiment confiance. Mais c'était encore difficile de tout expliquer dans les moindres détails. Certaines choses étaient encore bien trop difficiles à avouer.

Regina quant à elle restait silencieuse comme la blonde le lui avait demandé. Elle écoutait, attentive, prête à soutenir la jeune femme dès l'instant où son récit deviendrait trop douloureux. Mais déjà, elle sentait que son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que rien n'avait été simple pour la jeune femme, et ce, depuis sa naissance.

 **« 11 ans plus tard, je faisais ma petite vie tranquille… J'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il y avait dans ma vie juste avant qu'il… Je crois que j'ai effacé certains souvenirs pour rendre les choses moins difficiles, pour ne pas avoir à me raccrocher à quelque chose qui me rappelait ma liberté car sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi à tenir. »** Et c'était vrai. **« L'amour est une faiblesse. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à cette phrase. Elle partageait la même opinion. C'était parce qu'elle avait aimé Daniel et sa fille qu'elle avait été détruite et complètement anéantie, démolie et démunie.

 **« August m'a retrouvée un soir, il m'a violemment frappée à la tête et… le début de l'enfer a commencé. Il avait tout prévu pour ne pas que je m'échappe. Il m'en voulait parce que pour lui… pour lui j'étais celle qui l'avait arraché à sa famille alors… »** La suite risquait d'être coriace, abominable et impossible à raconter. Emma était loin d'avoir fait le plus dur dans son récit. Et pourtant…

 **« Il m'a séquestrée pendant toutes ces années juste parce qu'il était persuadé que la gamine que j'étais avait sacrifié sa vie. Il me liait les pieds et les mains des journées entières, il m'enfermait dans une pièce sans fenêtre et à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balai dans laquelle il avait mis un pauvre matelas sur lequel je pouvais sentir le sol… »** elle avait commencé le récit de son kidnapping en énumérant avec précipitation les premiers sévices que son agresseur lui infligeait.

 **« Parfois il oubliait même de me nourrir… Une fois il avait pris un week-end prolongé et je n'ai pas mangé pendant trois jours. Mais c'était peut-être un mal pour un bien… J'veux dire, quand il n'était pas là au moins il… ne me frappait pas. »** Ne pas manger n'était pas le plus difficile, au fil des semaines son estomac s'était habitué à se satisfaire de peu. C'est la raison pour laquelle les premiers repas que lui avait concocté Regina lui avaient paru si incroyables.

 **« Quand il était énervé, j'avais le droit à… Je crois qu'il a dû me casser le poignet quatre ou cinq fois, les chevilles… au moins deux fois chacune. En deux ans, je suis tombée enceinte trois fois et à chaque fois, quand il s'en rendait compte, il rentrait dans une rage folle et m'attachait et me frappait comme un vrai punching-ball jusqu'à ce que… »** Cette fois, elle fut incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. De toute manière, c'était suffisamment explicite pour comprendre. Regina pleurait silencieusement, incroyablement bouleversée par les confidences qu'était en train de lui faire Emma. Elle n'arrivait pas à… l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu là bas… c'était inconcevable.

 **« Il avait une formation de médecine, étonnement, et il savait pertinemment où il devait s'arrêter pour ne pas que je sombre totalement. Il connaissait exactement ou se situait le point de non retour et faisait toujours attention à l'effleurer mais à ne jamais le franchir. »**

Et c'était sûrement ça la chose la plus difficile à vivre. Il savait aller au plus loin, parce que ça lui faisait du bien de la voir se tordre de douleur.

 **« Et puis ce jour-là, il était très énervé pour je ne sais quelle raison et avait encore utilisé son couteau contre ma peau. Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu cette fameuse opération au thorax visiblement »** dit elle avec un ricanement qui sonnait faux. **« Je crois que… Si je n'avais pas réussi à m'échapper cette fois là, j'aurais abandonné l'idée de me battre et je me serais laissé… Pour la première fois en deux ans et demi, j'ai réussi à inverser la tendance et je l'ai poignardé à mon tour puis je suis partie en courant. Voilà, tu connais les grandes lignes de mon histoire… »** dit-elle platement pour finir son récit.

Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'Emma s'était échappée, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait le jour de son départ. **« Oh mon dieu Regina, je crois que… que je l'ai tué. Je… J'ai… »**

Emma s'était une nouvelle fois levée d'un bon. Parcourant la pièce en long, en large et en travers. Elle paniquait.

 **« Ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive Emma. Et puis après tout ce qu'il t'a fait… Tu n'as fait que te défendre. »** dit la brune d'une voix calme, comprenant bien que le long récit de la blonde était terminé et qu'elle pouvait de nouveau parler. **« Ne pense pas à ça. Rien est de ta faute. »** Elle s'était à nouveau dirigée vers Emma pour stopper ses gestes. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait être présente pour son amie, maintenant qu'elle devait lui prouver que son épaule était tout aussi solide pour supporter sa peine.

Mais la blonde semblait en pleine crise de nerfs. Ses yeux balayaient la pièce avec vitesse, son corps entier tremblait et sa respiration était absolument chaotique. Alors comme à leur habitude, Regina prit à nouveau les mains d'Emma dans les siennes avec délicatesse. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas suffisant. La blonde n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle l'avait tué et qu'elle aussi était un monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre. La mairesse ne savait plus quoi faire pour que la situation s'apaise.

 **« Emma je t'en prie calme toi… »**

 **« Fais quelque chose Regina ! »** avait-elle presque hurlé. La blonde avait peur d'elle-même, de son reflet et de ce qu'elle était capable de faire avec ses mains. **« Sauve moi… encore… je t'en supplie… »** cette fois le supplice ne se fit que dans un murmure bercé par les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur la peau rouge de ses joues.

 **« Emma je ne sais pas quoi faire je… »** répondit la brune désolée. Regina semblait énervée contre elle même de ne pas trouver la solution pour calmer son amie qui semblait complètement désemparée.

Pourtant, quand bien même Regina savait pertinemment qu'Emma ne supportait pas d'être touchée et que seules leurs mains qui se liaient étaient la seule chose acceptable, la brune s'avança vers la blonde d'un pas mal assuré. Pour ne pas que son amie panique, elle préféra alors lui expliquer d'une voix qui se voulait plus que jamais douce ce qu'elle comptait faire

 **« Dans quelques secondes, je vais te prendre dans mes bras Emma. On va s'asseoir sur le lit, se rallonger et je vais te bercer jusqu'à que ton souffle se calme, que tes nerfs s'apaisent et que tes larmes cessent de couler. »**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Regina ouvrit ses bras et enserra les épaules et la taille d'Emma qui se tendit à ce contact. La mairesse continuait de serrer son amie avec force mais aussi délicatesse, caressant de sa main droite haut du dos de la blonde. Et, très lentement, gardant cette étreinte réparatrice, elles se dirigèrent vers le lit ou elles s'allongèrent, enlacées, sans un bruit, sans un mot…


	12. Chapitre 12 - Prendre l'air

_Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle suite aujourd'hui. Je suis ravie de voir que l'identité du tortionnaire vous a surpris, c'était le but... J'avais envie de bouleverser les codes et de rendre méchant un personnage habituellement sympa avec Emma dans toutes les fics._

 _Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour la taille de ce chapitre, mais je vous promets que les prochains seront un peu plus grands. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui font vraiment plaisir et qui donnent envie de continuer. N'hésitez pas à en laisser une pour me donner vos avis. Un grand merci à ma beta lectrice également !_

 _On est prêt ? On y va ? C'est parti !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : PRENDRE L'AIR.**

Les minutes défilèrent sans que rien ne vienne perturber le tableau qui s'était dessiné dans la chambre de Regina Mills. Il était presque midi à présent et pourtant rien ne semblait perturber les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient toujours enlacées l'une contre l'autre. Emma s'était finalement calmée dans les bras de la brune et ne souhaitait plus les quitter. Il y avait cette main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux et l'autre qui faisait de lent aller-retour sur son avant-bras, lui-même encerclant le corps de celle qui l'avait sauvée, une nouvelle fois.

La petite tête blonde reposait sur la poitrine de la Mairesse et les battements réguliers de son cœur avaient apaisé des angoisses profondes. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment précieux qui leur était secret. Elles étaient à leur place dans ce monde putride et perfide. En quelques heures à peine, les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi à dépasser l'espace d'un instant les douleurs qui étaient les leurs. Elles s'étaient confiées sans détour et avaient réussi à outrepasser leur chagrin. Il existait comme un équilibre entre elles deux qui était bien loin d'être précaire. Les bases paraissaient plus que solides.

Chacune s'était confiée, avait pleuré, s'était dévoilée et s'était sentie soutenue. Pour la toute première fois de leur vie, leur souffrance s'était quelque peu amenuisée, l'espace de cet instant.

 **« Regina ? »** dit-faiblement Emma qui semblait pourtant en proie au doute.

L'intonation de la voix de celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras fit peur à la brune qui arrêta chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se redressa alors, brisant leur moment de répit et la bulle dans laquelle elles s'étaient engouffrées depuis cette nuit.

 **« Oui ? »** répondit-elle simplement.

 **« Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît… »**

 **« Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en veuille Emma ? »**

La blonde baissa le regard et quitta les battements réguliers du cœur de la brune qui semblaient pourtant si bien résonner au creux de son oreille. Elle finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit, tournant le dos à son interlocutrice, incapable d'affronter son regard. De nombreuses secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence qui fut cette fois-ci pesant. La brune appréhendait affreusement ce qu'allait lui dire Emma.

 **« Je ne peux pas rester ici… »** lâcha t-elle finalement après un soupir.

Et Regina sentit son cœur se contracter, se fissurer un peu plus. En deux semaines, elle avait retrouvé une raison de vivre, une raison de continuer et une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait pleurer après s'être confiée. Pourquoi voulait-elle arrêter tout ça, maintenant ? Elle avait tout imaginé mais certainement pas qu'Emma allait partir si vite

 **« J'ai besoin de liberté, j'ai besoin de… en vrai je ne sais même pas ce dont j'ai besoin mais tout ce qui se passe, là, maintenant, ça me fait peur. »** avait-elle dit en agitant ses bras pour désigner d'un geste brouillon tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

 **« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »** fit Regina la voix cassée, se détestant déjà d'avoir posé cette question mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Emma se retourna vivement et croisa la détresse de la brune dans son regard.

 **« Non ! Non Regina... vraiment ce n'est pas de ta faute, rien est de ta faute, au contraire... C'est moi… Juste moi. »** La blonde elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin de fuir. Tout était en train de s'emmêler dans son crâne et elle semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas partir en courant à l'instant même. La seule chose qui la retenait de le faire était la réaction de la brune même si elle n'avait pas les réponses à ses propres questions, c'était un moindre mal que de partir en douceur. Après toutes leurs confidences, tous les instants qu'elles avaient vécus… Elle ne pouvait pas claquer la porte du manoir sans même se retourner et sans donner la moindre explication, aussi bancales soient-elles.

 **« Je t'ai fait la promesse de rester près de toi Regina, je la tiendrai. »** reprit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau près de son hôte.

 **« Ne te sens pas obligée. »** répondit avec amertume la brune. Elle était blessée et incapable de le cacher. Elle se claqua mentalement d'être aussi idiote et peu compréhensive. Elle reprit aussitôt **« Excuse moi c'est juste que… J'aurais aimé que tu restes. »**

Emma baissa les yeux, consciente qu'elle était particulièrement nombriliste à ce moment précis. Regina aussi s'était confiée sur ses douleurs, ses craintes et son passé, il était évident qu'elle avait besoin d'une présence auprès d'elle pour la soutenir. Mais Emma était-elle suffisamment forte pour être cette personne ? N'était-elle pas trop brisée elle-même pour supporter ce rôle ? Dans sa tête, le constat était clair : elle avait besoin de se reconstruire un minimum pour être à la hauteur, pour être assez forte, pour pouvoir soutenir comme il se devait la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

 **« Est-ce qu'il existe un endroit dans cette petite ville qui pourrait m'accueillir pour quelques nuits ? »**

 **« Il y a le Granny's au centre qui fait aussi hôtel si… si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites. »**

 **« Regina regarde moi… »** dit la blonde en se rapprochant d'elle, mais cette fois-ci évitant tout contact physique, comme pour instaurer une première distance. **« Il faut que tu me crois quand je te dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est juste que ça fait deux semaines qu'on est quasiment chaque seconde l'une avec l'autre. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'enfermer avec moi dans mon malheur. Tu as un boulot, une vie… Tu n'as pas quitté ta maison depuis que je suis ici. »**

 **« Mais je l'ai décidé, c'est mon choix Emma ! »** dit-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle ne s'était pas enfermée, qu'elle ne s'était pas volontairement privée de sa liberté. Regina était bien ici, c'était tout.

 **« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien sur qui tu dois te reposer... »**

 **« Arrête. Ne dis pas ça. »**

 **« Je suis sérieuse. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul sur ce que j'ai vécu, sur mes… »** elle s'arrêta brutalement, consciente de ce qu'elle aurait pu avouer si elle avait continué sa phrase. Elle rajouta **« … sur tout. »**

 **« Et si ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire ? Si ce n'était pas la solution ? »**

 **« Alors on avisera à ce moment là. Je ne pars pas pour toujours Regina, je serai à quelques rues d'ici à peine… »** pourquoi diable la Mairesse rendait les choses plus difficile ? Pourquoi s'accrochait-t-elle de la sorte ? La blonde le savait, mais ne voulait pas l'entendre. La brune avait besoin d'elle également. Regina avait sauvé Emma. Mais Emma avait aussi sauvé Regina. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être égoïste à ce moment précis. Mais elle avait l'intime sentiment que c'était pour revenir moins vulnérable, plus résistante.

 **« On a besoin de sortir de tout ça »** dit-elle en répétant ces grands gestes qui entouraient l'ensemble de la pièce **« de cette… bulle dans laquelle nous nous sommes enfermées. Je ne veux plus être enfermée. »**

 **« Je comprends. »** répondit la brune faiblement. Et c'était vrai, même si elle aurait voulu que ça se passe différemment.

 **« S'il te plaît ne me mens pas Regina. Ce n'est pas compréhensible, je n'arrive pas à me comprendre moi même. »**

La brune ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire. Emma avait cruellement raison, encore une fois.

 **« Excuse moi... »** Elle agissait comme une petite fille en faute à qui on avait retiré un jouet qu'elle appréciait. Son regard fixé sur ses pieds, on aurait pu croire qu'elle boudait presque de la situation tant elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce sentiment d'abandon qu'elle ressentait jusqu'au creux de son estomac.

 **« Écoute… Je vais prendre mes quelques affaires et aller au Granny's dormir ce soir. Toi, tu vas te faire couler un bon bain, tu vas te préparer un bon repas, tu vas te relaxer et passer enfin une longue nuit réparatrice… Demain tu iras à ton bureau avec le sourire parce que ton sommeil aura été réparateur, tu feras tout plein de trucs qui me sont complètement incompréhensibles et on va se rejoindre à midi précis à ce Granny's pour manger ensemble. »**

 **« Alors on se revoit demain… ? »** dit la brune d'une toute petite voix en relevant la tête. Une vraie enfant.

 **« On se revoit demain. »** confirma Emma avec un sourire et en penchant doucement la tête de haut en bas. C'était une certitude et la mairesse ne devait pas en douter.

Elle se dirigea cette fois vers la porte et quitta cette pièce qui avait été le témoin de nombreuses confidences. Regina quant à elle respira un grand coup, accablée par cette conversation qui lui semblait avoir tout détruit et à laquelle elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer. Pour autant, elle sentait bien que l'idée de la blonde n'était pas mauvaise. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle s'accrochait à Emma avec beaucoup trop d'importance. Elle ne pouvait pas dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau… Parce que cette fois elle n'y survivrait pas si quelque chose lui arrivait. Il était impératif qu'elle se reprenne. Alors, la brune se leva et se dirigea droit vers son miroir qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se contempla quelques longues secondes avant d'effacer d'un revers de manche les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Elle respira profondément avant de revêtir, parfaitement, le masque impassible dénué de sentiment.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Regina accompagna Emma jusqu'au Granny's où elle réserva pour la nuit une chambre d'hôtel à une certaine Ruby, une jeune femme exubérante aux cheveux bruns tintés de rouges et qui parlait beaucoup. Lorsqu'Emma eut sa clef en main, elle se tourna vers la brune qui semblait mal à l'aise.

 **« Alors… A demain ? »**

 **« Oui… A demain »** répéta la brune plus tristement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Alors Emma s'approcha de la Mairesse et la prit doucement dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée. C'était sa manière de lui montrer que tout irait bien et de la rassurer. Elles se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et la blonde rentra dans sa chambre tandis que la brune faisait demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle… seule.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Réapprendre à vivre

_Bonjour à tous ! Ayant des impératifs professionnels demain, je ne pourrais pas poster la suite._

 _Par conséquent bonne nouvelle... Elle arrive un peu plus tôt ! Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a laissé sans voix, sans reviews ou presque ahah ;p. J'ai un peu peur de vous décevoir du coup... Mais il m'était inconcevable de laisser Emma et Regina vivre dans une bulle de bonheur sans se confronter à ce qu'il y a autour. Et puis, une histoire sans rebondissement n'est pas une vrai histoire ;p. Je pense qu'il est important pour Emma de se reconstruire, de réapprendre à vivre dans le monde extérieur... Sinon elle risque d'exploser au bout d'un moment, non ?_

 _Allez, je vous laisse lire cette suite centrée sur la reconstruction d'Emma justement. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même... On se revoit très vite ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : RÉAPPRENDRE À VIVRE**

 **« Excusez moi… hum, Ruby c'est ça ? »**

 **« Pour vous servir M'dame ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »**

 **« Je… »**

Emma était restée dans sa chambre l'heure qui avait suivi le départ de sa sauveuse pour ensuite redescendre dans le petit restaurant au charme particulièrement accueillant. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre, à revivre. Elle avait besoin de se prouver qu'elle pouvait avancer et être forte. Deux ans coincée sans vie extérieure laissaient forcément des traces. Depuis Regina, Emma n'avait parlé à personne d'autre et aujourd'hui elle voulait remédier à cela, s'ouvrir à nouveau au monde et doucement redevenir quelqu'un. Faire confiance. Accepter. Ne pas le laisser gagner.

Même si la tache risquait d'être ardue, elle voulait réussir ce nouveau challenge personnel. Pour elle, mais aussi pour Regina. Voyant que la brune aux reflets rouges la regardait d'un drôle d'air, elle reprit alors…

 **« Je viens d'arriver ici, et c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais… »** dieu que les mots étaient difficiles à trouver… **« je reprends ma vie à zéro. J'ai besoin de vraiment tout reprendre »** avait-elle insisté **« est-ce que je peux quémander votre aide ? »**

 **« Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Partez du principe que je suis née pour vous aider, hum… »**

 **« Emma, je suis Emma… »**

 **« Parfait Em', par quoi on commence ? »**

L'enthousiasme de la serveuse avait surpris la blonde. Derrière son comptoir, elle tapotait frénétiquement ses mains entre elles, ravie de pouvoir l'aider et de sortir de son ordinaire. Elle arborait un sourire déconcertant. La joie de vivre de Ruby n'était pas quelque chose qu'Emma avait l'habitude de côtoyer et même si la jeune brune semblait aux antipodes de la blonde et qu'elle allait devoir s'y faire, Emma avait compris en quelques secondes qu'elle avait demandé à la bonne personne.

 **« Pour être honnête, j'ai été complètement déconnectée ces deux dernières années alors… Faites comme si… »** elle s'arrêta, pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire. Finalement, elle pensa que la meilleure solution était peut-être de ne pas vraiment mentir **« comme si j'avais disparu de la circulation pendant deux ans et que pouf, je reviens sans rien d'autre qu'un pull et un jean sur moi. »**

 **« Woh… Attendez, vous avez disparu de la circulation de quelle manière ? Genre, tour de magie ? Parce que moi j'suis du genre à croire à tous ces trucs là hein… »**

 **« Non non j'ai… »** peut-être que finalement, la vérité n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée… **« c'était juste à titre d'exemple pour vous prouver que… j'ai besoin de… tout ? »**

 **« Tout ? Genre… tout, tout, tout ? »**

 **« De ce genre là oui je pense… »**

 **« Ok, je vois. On va faire une liste, c'est l'meilleur truc à faire ! Alooooooors… »** fit-elle en cherchant de quoi noter derrière le comptoir. Une fois qu'elle se fut saisie du carnet qui servait habituellement à la prise de commande, elle commença à griffonner. **« D'abord les fringues… Il faut bien plus qu'un seul jean pour mettre en valeur vos p'tites fesses… Ensuite la coiffure parce que vos cheveux jusqu'en bas du dos c'est pas possible, y'a besoin d'au moins rafraîchir vos pointes. Oh, un téléphone également, il vous faut un téléphone, moi j'pourrais pas vivre sans téléphone… C'est diiiingue tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un smartphone de nos jours. »**

 **« Oh hum… »** Emma se gratta l'arrière de la tête, particulièrement gênée. Ruby avait débité l'ensemble de son plan avec une vitesse impressionnante. **« Ok, je crois que je suis d'accord avec vous mais pour faire tout ça j'ai inévitablement besoin… d'argent. Chose que je n'ai pas. »**

 **« Ah, ça explique pourquoi Madame le Maire à régler la chambre pour vous… »**

 **« Regina a… »** elle soupira, exaspérée. Emma avait bêtement imaginé qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver une solution seule et régler ses dettes le plus rapidement possible. Elle fronça des sourcils, mécontente de ce que lui avait imposé la Mairesse. **« Je crois qu'on va devoir avoir une discussion elle et moi... »**

 **« Hé… hm… c'est trop vous demander de connaître le lien qui vous unit toutes les deux ? Parce que ça faisait super longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vue revenir ici, et encore moins accompagnée de quelqu'un. C'est qu'elle est plutôt solitaire habituellement notre Maire. »**

 **« Regina est mon amie. »** répondit simplement Emma d'une voix ferme, signe que la conversation n'allait pas vraiment aller plus loin. Elle se souvenait très bien des confidences que la brune lui avait faite la nuit dernière et du fait que tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos et l'avait oubliée alors qu'elle traversait une épreuve particulièrement difficile.

 **« Ok. »** la serveuse avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder davantage sur la question. **« Alors reprenons. Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire de vos dix doigts ? »**

 **« Oh euh… Je suis plutôt débrouillarde, je crois. »**

 **« Tenir un plateau, servir des clients… C'est dans vos compétences ? »**

 **« Hum… Je ne sais pas si je suis très bonne avec le contact clientèle »**

 **« Et être dans la cuisine ? J'suis sûre que ma grand-mère ne dirait pas non à un coup de main derrière. Vous verrez, elle est adorable ! »**

 **« Sérieusement ? Vous… Vous êtes en train de m'embaucher ? »** dit-elle en écarquillant grand les yeux. Quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'on lui offre un travail sur un plateau d'argent de la sorte ?

 **« Ouaip ! J'connais pas votre histoire, ni le pourquoi du comment, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'un truc semblant intéressant me tombe sur le coin du crâne. Puis vous semblez être une vraie énigme, et j'vais vous résoudre, parole de Ruby ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose dans cette petite ville… J'vais pas passer à côté. »**

 **« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour vous remercier Ruby… C'est inespéré. »**

 **« Ok, en fait, je ne sais pas si je vais vous embaucher… »** fit-elle la mine soudainement contrariée.

Emma leva un sourcil, perdue face à la brune qui semblait monter sur ressorts. Elle passait du coq à l'âne sans que la blonde n'arrive à la suivre.

 **« La seule condition pour que vous bossiez ici, c'est que tu me tutoies. Marché conclu ? »**

 **« Marché conclu ! »** répondit immédiatement Emma, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Ruby l'invita alors à la suivre pour rencontrer sa grand-mère qui s'occupait des fourneaux. Lorsqu'Emma posa ses yeux sur cette vieille femme aux lunettes en demi-lune, elle eut l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle avait dans ses yeux ce je-ne-sais-quoi de rassurant qui bouleversa la blonde. La jeune serveuse quant à elle s'évertuait à expliquer la situation avec de grands gestes et un sourire plaqué jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **« Alors bienvenue dans l'équipe Emma, je suis ravie de vous compter parmi nous... »** avait dit la femme aux cheveux gris avec un large sourire et une douceur incroyable. La blonde était gênée, tout allait très vite et se forcer à être sociable n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire. Fort heureusement elle avait pu décliner l'offre initiale de serveuse que lui avait proposé Ruby. Lorsque cette dernière reprit son poste à l'avant du restaurant, Emma se permit d'approcher un peu.

 **« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous savez faire de beau et de bon ma p'tite ? »**

 **« Je… Je n'sais pas trop. Mais j'apprends vite, je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur. »** Elle ne voulait pas décevoir. Parce qu'on finit toujours par être mal traitée lorsqu'on déçoit…

La femme – qui avait insisté pour qu'Emma l'appelle Granny, comme tout le monde – lui avait montré les rudiments de la plonge avec une bienveillance incroyable. Cela suffit amplement à la blonde qui s'évertua à nettoyer correctement les assiettes du service de midi. Elle repensait à Regina, comme toujours. A son accueil, sa bonté et sa beauté, sa gentillesse et ses bras ô combien réconfortants. Comment avait-elle pu avoir tant de chance après le malheur qui lui était arrivé ? Était-ce le destin qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait été clément en lui faisant croiser le chemin de cette femme ? Regina s'était confiée sur les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, et elle avait semblé si fragile cette nuit là…

 **« Emma… ? »**

La concernée n'avait pas entendu Granny l'appeler, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsque la vieille dame posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde que celle-ci sursauta, criant de ne pas la toucher et s'écartant d'un geste brusque qui fit basculer la vieille dame qui fut projetée contre le réfrigérateur, dans un bruit sourd. Et l'instant fut suspendu…

Emma s'était recroquevillée contre le pan d'un meuble, rabattant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les yeux grands ouverts et les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

 **« Je suis désolée Granny, je suis désolée… je suis sincèrement désolée. »**

Elle répétait inlassablement cette phrase, la voix cassée, incapable d'en dire davantage. Granny quant à elle se remettait de ses émotions, se grattant l'arrière du crâne pour se redonner contenance. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de la blonde et s'accroupit – non sans mal – près d'elle, avec un sourire qui se voulait tout aussi réconfortant.

 **« Plus de peur que de mal Emma… Tout va bien. »** dit-elle calmement, bien consciente que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

 **« Je suis désolée »** répéta-t-elle une énième fois.

 **« Ma pauvre petite… Vous semblez complètement perdue et effrayée… »** dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour la blonde **« On va prendre notre temps, ensemble, et quand vous serez prête, nous nous remettrons au travail. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »**

Emma sembla hésiter un instant. Se forcer à vivre de nouveau, à faire comme si de rien, semblait peut-être un peu trop prématuré. Elle avait essayé de passer outre ses appréhensions, ses craintes et son mal-être mais les vieux démons étaient restés à la surface, revenant à elle avec une force démesurée. La blonde tentait de retrouver une respiration normale, et s'était accrochée au regard bienveillant de la vieille dame. Et finalement…

 **« J'ai été kidnappée et torturée ces deux dernières années… »**

Emma raconta ainsi les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées : son abandon, son kidnapping et l'horreur qu'elle avait pu connaître durant plus de deux ans. Elle expliqua avec une aisance déconcertante son agissement et ses craintes. Granny l'écoutait d'une oreille particulièrement attentive et bienveillante…

C'était étrange. Tout cette situation échappait complètement à la blonde qui ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son corps. Un véritable chaos de sentiments. Elle était partagée entre sa volonté de tout garder pour elle, de se protéger des autres qui l'avaient toujours fait souffrir, de rester seule et son désir de s'ouvrir, de vivre à nouveau et de ne pas laisser ses douleurs l'atteindre éternellement.

Puis Emma parla de Regina, de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, des moments qu'elles avaient partagés. Le sourire de Granny s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que la blonde énumérait les petits instants de bonheurs qu'elles avaient vécus ensemble. Elle lui expliqua également les raisons de son départ de la villa qui lui semblait légèrement troubles et sa volonté de garder sa liberté.

 **« Regina est une femme exceptionnelle. »**

 **« Oui »** souffla Emma. **« Vous… vous savez ce qu'elle a… »**

 **« Oui, bien sûr. Tout le monde le sait ici, mais ils font tous comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Sa tristesse et son chagrin m'ont beaucoup touchée. Nous nous parlions beaucoup avant que ça n'arrive et puis… »** La vieille dame s'arrêta puis reprit **« Même si nous n'avons plus vraiment l'occasion d'échanger elle et moi, je suis ravie de savoir qu'elle a enfin quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. »**

 **« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Elle et moi c'est… Je… »** Emma semblait perdue dans son propre fil de pensée, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. **« Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, c'est tout. »**

 **« Vouloir ne pas la faire souffrir, c'est déjà faire attention à elle Emma. Toutes les deux, vous avez vécu des épreuves difficiles… Et le monde paraît plus simple à affronter lorsqu'une amie se tient à nos côtés. »**

 **« Oui. Elle doit venir demain pour qu'on mange ensemble à midi… D'ailleurs est-ce que cela… »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de problème, je comprends, vous pourrez la rejoindre. »**

Emma lui sourit alors et la remercia. Puis, doucement, elle se rapprocha de la femme aux cheveux gris avant de délicatement la prendre dans ses bras. C'était une façon de mettre fin à sa crainte d'être touchée par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait lui montrer par ce geste toute sa reconnaissance pour son écoute, sa générosité et sa compréhension. Emma s'excusa une nouvelle fois, incapable de retenir ces mots qu'elle avait déjà prononcés des dizaines de fois quelques minutes auparavant. Elles avaient discuté plus d'une heure du passé de la blonde, toujours agrémenté de conseils importants. Avait-elle franchi une nouvelle étape ?

 **« Il me reste tant de choses à régler… Je ne me souviens de rien, ni de l'endroit d'où je me suis échappée, ni ce à quoi ressemblait ma vie avant d'être enfermée » l** es larmes lui montaient aux yeux **« Il y a sûrement des gens qui me cherchent, qui m'attendent, un boulot… peut-être un mari ou des collègues, quelque chose à quoi me rattacher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, pourtant j'essaie mais… »**

 **« Chaque chose en son temps. Si c'est le cas, si des personnes vous attendent, alors ils comprendront que vous ayez eu besoin de temps pour vous remettre. Emma, les progrès que vous avez faits en quelques jours à peine sont considérables. Ne vous en demandez pas trop… »**

 **« Et s'il n'y avait personne ? Si j'étais seule ? Si j'étais quelqu'un de peu recommandable ? »**

 **« Alors vous n'aurez pas de raison de vous en vouloir de recommencer votre vie à zéro. Mais vous ne partez pas de rien Emma… Je suis sûre que les quelques souvenirs qu'il vous reste pourraient vous servir de base. Ingrid par exemple… »**

 **« Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, en sachant que c'est par la que tout a commencé… Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. »** avoua-t-elle avec sincérité.

 **« Un pas après l'autre. Je suis certaine que ça peut attendre encore quelques jours… »**

Granny avait ce grand sourire qui lui faisait plisser les yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Tout semblait plus simple avec elle. Elles restèrent ainsi à parler des angoisses et des peurs de la blonde, Granny lui raconta également quelques anecdotes de sa vie qui l'avait blessée, elles échangèrent ainsi dans une ambiance détendue, la blonde avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une certaine bienveillance maternelle. Oui… Emma se sentait bien.

L'heure défilait et il était temps de se remettre au travail puisque les clients du soir arrivaient. Et c'est dans une bonne humeur qu'Emma n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps qu'elles s'affairèrent à leurs postes respectifs. Ruby revenait parfois en cuisine avec son sourire légendaire pour annoncer où reprendre les plats et ne manquait pas de plaisanter sur les vêtements d'un client ou le stress d'un jeune homme qui semblait accompagner sa petite amie au restaurant pour la première fois.

Lorsque le service fut terminé, les trois femmes discutèrent autour d'un dernier verre. Réapprendre à vivre, à s'ouvrir aux autres et à sourire. Ce challenge de toute une vie venait de prendre un très bon départ. La route risquait d'être longue mais - et Emma s'en rendait compte - beaucoup plus simple entourée de personnes qui prenait soin d'elle.

Épuisée par cette première journée de travail, Emma avait rejoint sa chambre et s'était écroulée de fatigue sur son lit. Elle réussit à s'endormir quelques courtes heures avant d'être attaquée, à nouveau, par des cauchemars toujours plus douloureux. Apeurée, elle se surprit à repenser à Regina et à son absence près d'elle à ce moment-là. La blonde aurait voulu pouvoir calmer ses angoisses dans les bras de la femme qui l'avait sauvée. Elle se demanda alors comment allait la brune et si, enfin, elle avait réussi à s'endormir et faire une nuit complète.

Emma s'était finalement assise dans un fauteuil et regarda les étoiles disparaître, absorbées par un soleil levant. Son banc dans le jardin de la mairesse lui manquait un peu. Lui, sa tasse de chocolat chaud et le plaid gris qu'elle avait pris pour habitude d'enrouler autour d'elle lorsqu'elle restait dehors la nuit. Elle soupira.

Le matin, les trois femmes s'attelèrent à la préparation de la journée, servant les quelques clients habituels qui passaient prendre leur café avant de partir au travail. Granny prenait soin d'apprendre à la blonde ses recettes pour ne pas la cantonner qu'aux tâches ingrates de lavage. Les heures défilèrent sans que les deux compères ne s'en rendent compte.

A midi pile, la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta, signe de la venue d'un nouveau client. Lorsque Ruby releva la tête, elle vit Regina Mills qui balayait déjà la pièce du regard avec un léger sourire. Elle s'approcha alors pour la saluer avec un air enjoué qui dénotait clairement avec l'air épuisé de la mairesse.

 **« Bonjour M'dame le Maire ! Installez-vous, j'vous en prie. »** et avant que la brune ne put rétorquer quoi que ce soit, la serveuse avait tourné les talons pour se diriger à nouveau vers son bar avant de crier sans aucune discrétion : **« Em' c'est pour toi ! Madame le Maire est ici ! »**

Regina ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise et déboussolée par la familiarité dont avait fait preuve la serveuse avec la blonde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage lorsqu'elle vit Emma sortir de la salle de cuisine, un torchon humide sur l'épaule.

 **« Merci Rub', j'te revaudrai ça… »** dit-elle en posant ledit torchon sur l'épaule de la serveuse, accompagnant ses gestes d'un clin d'oeil.

Regina n'en revenait pas… Sans le vouloir, elle s'agaça de cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Que diable s'était-il passé en moins de 24 heures ?


	14. Chapitre 14 - Gare au vous

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Je suis contente d'être lundi pour pouvoir vous poster ce nouveau chapitre... Mais, avec le chapitre précédent on a dépassé les 10000 views et les 100 reviews. Autant vous dire que je suis énormément touchée et que ça me donne des petits papillons dans le ventre. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir. Merci à **Saramy18** , ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je suis ravie de savoir que tu es là depuis le début. Un merci également à **Back-to-Paradise** , ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée. **Moithea**... Tu es très douée pour déceler quelques indices ! **Regina2015** : accroche toi bien, les péripéties commencent ;p. Sygui... Toi aussi tu es très très douée pour deviner la suite..._

 _Merci encore une fois à ma not gonna die. Et surtout surtout surtout... Merci à vous d'être toujours là !_

 _On y va ? C'est parti !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : GARDE AU VOUS.**

Regina était toujours assise, bouche bée, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait quitté Emma vingt-quatre petites heures auparavant et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en face d'une nouvelle inconnue. Son attitude, ses gestes, son sourire… Tant de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'entrapercevoir en deux semaines de vie commune. Elle refusait de tirer des conclusions hâtives mais elle sentait déjà son cœur se serrer et la colère monter en elle.

Elle se sentait trahie et semblait comprendre qu'elle n'était plus, ou pas, celle qu'il fallait à la blonde pour se sentir mieux. Une journée auprès de Granny et de Ruby et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face à une femme complètement différente. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Emma enfonça le clou lorsqu'elle s'assit en face d'elle.

 **« Bonjour Regina, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »**

Vous ? Sérieusement ? Emma venait-elle de la vouvoyer après tout ce qu'elles s'étaient dit, tout ce qu'elles s'étaient confiées ? La brune avait-elle été assez stupide pour donner sa confiance à quelqu'un qui était capable de retourner sa veste en si peu de temps ? Emma avait-elle été au moins sincère lors de leurs échanges ? Elle était meurtrie, et c'était un bien faible mot.

La blonde quant à elle avait sorti cette phrase bien plus naturellement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle vit un léger froncement de sourcil de la part de la mairesse lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à elle mais n'en comprit pas la teneur. Ce vouvoiement était purement instinctif.

 **« Bien »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre alors, incapable d'en dire davantage tant son souffle était coupé. **« Et vous ? »** rajouta-t-elle naturellement, bien consciente que sa réponse monosyllabique risquait de paraître suspecte.

 **« Je vais bien, je crois. J'apprends à me reconstruire. Ruby a été adorable avec moi, tout comme Granny ! Elles m'ont prise sous leurs ailes et grâce à elles, j'ai un job ici et je vais pouvoir revivre. »** dit-elle avec un enthousiasme peu connu de la brune.

 **« C'est bien. »** Elle avait envie de pleurer. **« Je suis contente pour vous. »** C'était vrai, mais elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. **« Vous allez pouvoir avancer. »** _Sans moi,_ se surprit-elle à rajouter intérieurement.

Regina pensait avoir trouver en Emma quelqu'un qui allait enfin pouvoir la comprendre. Comprendre ses douleurs, ses angoisses, ses peines. Mais elle s'était trompée. En quelques heures à peine, Emma agissait presque comme tous les autres habitants de ce petit village de malheur, s'adressant à elle de manière polie, usant d'une distance inhumaine. Elle était comme tous les autres. Effectivement, elle avait sûrement aidé Emma en faisant le nécessaire pour la soigner et lui refaire prendre confiance mais la blonde n'avait vraisemblablement plus besoin d'elle. Elle se sentait vulgairement abandonnée.

 **« En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez assez faim pour aller jusqu'au dessert, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai confectionné les chaussons aux pommes et j'ai hâte que vous goûtiez ça. »**

Regina avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, d'avoir dormi pendant six mois et d'avoir tout loupé. Pourquoi diable l'attitude de la blonde l'atteignait autant ? Elle haïssait l'idée de s'être attachée si vite à quelqu'un qui n'en avait que faire. Elle s'était trompée, une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que la prochaine conversation qu'elles allaient échanger serait sur la pluie et le beau temps ?

Son cerveau marchait à toute allure pour trouver la bonne formulation, ne pas paraître trop sèche, jouer son plus beau rôle d'actrice pour ne pas que quelqu'un se rende compte de la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle. Voilà son crédo habituel, le masque qu'elle avait revêtu depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital après la mort de Daniel. Fort heureusement, Ruby vint à sa rescousse.

 **« Alors Mesdames, qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? »** fit la jeune femme en tapotant discrètement sur son carnet de notes.

 **« Pour moi ce sera le plat du chef, formule complète »** s'enjoua Emma.

 **« Je vais vous prendre une salade s'il vous plaît ».**

 **« Une salade ? Sérieusement ? Faites-vous plaisir Regina, pour fêter nos retrouvailles ! »**

 **« Nos retrouvailles ? Sérieusement ? »** Elle avait repris la formulation de la blonde avec un air sarcastique. **« Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions pas vues depuis des mois Emma. Et puis je suis désolée mais j'ai pris beaucoup de retard au travail avec ces dernières semaines et je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. »**

 **« Oh… Oui bien sûr je comprends. »** répondit la blonde en baissant les yeux. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était même à mille lieux de comprendre.

 **« J'vous apporte ça au plus vite »** répondit la serveuse qui s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Et le silence se fit. Gênant et oppressant. La brune semblait particulièrement intéressée par ses doigts et n'arrivait pas à les quitter des yeux. Emma quant à elle regardait Regina d'un air interrogatif. Quelque chose clochait, elle en était certaine mais elle avait du mal à savoir quoi.

 **« Vous avez réussi à dormir ? »** se risqua la blonde.

 **« Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »**

 **« Regina… »** avait-elle soufflé sur un ton de reproche qui se voulait plus protecteur que moralisateur. **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« A votre avis ! »** répondit-elle sèchement et plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, faisant se retourner un vieux monsieur au bar.

 **« Regina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »**

La brune sembla hésiter : fallait-il qu'elle explose et balance sur le coin de la table toutes ses douleurs ou fallait-il qu'elle intériorise comme elle le faisait depuis le début de ce stupide rendez-vous ?

 **« Non, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée et… j'ai beaucoup de boulot. »**

 **« C'est de ma faute hein… »** constata avec désolation la blonde qui semblait réaliser pourquoi la mairesse ne semblait pas bien depuis son entrée dans le restaurant. Même si en réalité, elle était à mille lieux de la vérité. **« Ma présence chez vous vous a retardée. Avec la tempête, vous aviez sûrement des milliers de choses à gérer. Je suis vraiment désolée. »**

 **« Je l'ai voulu, l'erreur vient de moi. »** L'erreur de s'être confiée à quelqu'un qui n'avait visiblement plus grand chose à faire de son propre mal-être. Regina ne put s'empêcher, l'espace d'un instant de trouver Emma égoïste. Mais elle se ressaisit immédiatement, se rappelant que les épreuves qu'avaient vécues la blonde étaient inconcevables, inimaginables et qu'il lui était nécessaire de repasser par la phase de reconstruction. Et le silence était revenu. Ruby finit par rapporter les plats qu'elle déposa devant les deux jeunes femmes. Au bout de quelques secondes pesantes, Emma reprit la parole.

 **« Je… J'ai réussi à me confier à Granny hier, elle m'a écoutée et ça m'a fait un bien fou. En parler ça permet de l'extérioriser et j'ai l'impression que… ça devient presque plus facile. »**

Elle avait raconté à Granny qu'elle connaissait depuis un claquement de doigt ce qu'elle, avait mis deux semaines à entendre. La brune était jalouse et blessée. Pourquoi diable réagissait-elle aussi fiévreusement face à ses révélations ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'être heureuse pour son amie qui semblait remonter la pente à une vitesse vertigineuse ? Elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments diamétralement opposés qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui lui donnait l'impression de devenir complètement folle.

 **« Granny est une femme exceptionnelle. »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre, espérant que cela suffirait pour continuer la conversation naturellement.

 **« C'est marrant, elle m'a dit la même chose de vous... »**

 **« Pourquoi parliez vous de moi ? »**

 **« Je lui ai raconté comment vous m'aviez sauvée. »** répondit presque immédiatement Emma qui avait planté son regard dans celui de la brune.

Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ce fut la phrase de trop pour la mairesse qui reposa d'un geste brutal ses couverts qui tintèrent fortement sur son assiette. Il lui était impossible de faire semblant une minute de plus. Emma sursauta à ce geste qui lui rappela violemment les accès de colère que pouvait avoir August lorsque le repas qu'il la forçait à cuisiner n'était pas parfait.

 **« Je suis désolée Emma, mais je ne peux pas… C'est… Je ne peux pas. »**

Mêlant le geste à ses paroles, elle s'était dégagée du fauteuil qu'elle occupait, incapable de croiser le regard de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière pourtant, avait réussi à effacer de sa mémoire les gestes durs de son agresseur dès qu'elle remarqua la tristesse qui s'était emparée du visage de son amie. Elle tenta alors de la retenir.

 **« Regina de quoi vous parlez ? »** elle lui avait attrapé l'avant bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'évade. Mais la brune se retira de son emprise d'un geste sec. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et la blonde le remarqua immédiatement. Et, plus rapidement que jamais, elle quitta l'établissement, laissant une Emma seule et complètement déboussolée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Emma resta figée quelques secondes, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Une toute légère larme s'échappa de ses yeux de la même manière que Regina s'était échappée de l'établissement.

 **« Rattrapez la Emma… »** lui souffla Granny qui était apparue derrière elle en silence et qui avait observé la scène silencieusement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Granny ? »** Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau faisait des acrobaties particulièrement périlleuses à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne et la sensation était particulière dérangeante. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'assembler les pièces du puzzle sans jamais trouver deux pièces correspondantes.

 **« Je crois que vous avez oublié de penser à elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment. »** dit simplement la vieille dame en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

 **« Mais… Si je suis partie, c'était pour me reconstruire, pour ne pas être qu'un poids que l'on doit soutenir, pour être à la hauteur… pour elle ! »** avait-elle répondu avec une voix cassée par l'incompréhension.

 **« Vous avez compris les véritables raisons de votre départ n'est-ce pas ? »** fit la vieille dame en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

 **« Oui… »** souffla-t-elle, décontenancée de voir que Granny avait réussi à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qui semblait être une évidence qu'Emma n'avait pourtant pas envie de comprendre.

 **« Alors dites-lui. Expliquez-lui. »**

 **« Ça n'a pas de sens… »**

 **« Est-ce véritablement nécessaire qu'il y en ait ? »**

Emma regarda son interlocutrice, le souffle coupé. Alors c'était aussi simple que ça ? Aussi banal qu'une explication entre quatre yeux ? La blonde était complètement perdue, déboussolée d'avoir enfin compris ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit ces deux derniers jours. Elle se rendait compte que tout était trop rapide, trop imprécis, trop brouillon, trop… trop.

 **« Est-ce que je peux… ? »** demanda t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend et en dirigeant son regard vers la porte.

 **« Filez Emma. Et ne revenez pas temps que vous n'avez pas résolu cette histoire. »**

La jeune femme remercia son mentor d'un signe de tête avec de poser sa main sur son avant bras et d'exercer une légère pression. Elle lui était reconnaissante de comprendre. Elle prit sa veste rouge offerte le matin même par la jeune serveuse et fila à toute vitesse derrière les pas de la mairesse.

Elle était allée à son bureau, croyant bêtement que Regina s'y trouvait pour travailler sur ces fameux dossiers en retard mais se confronta à son assistante qui lui informa que la brune n'était pas encore revenue de sa pause déjeuner. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains puis finit par faire demi-tour, après avoir demandé expressément à la jeune fille de prévenir la Mairesse de sa venue dès son retour. Elle prit la direction du manoir de la jeune femme, priant de tout son être pour qu'elle se trouve là-bas. Quand elle y vit sa voiture garée dans l'allée, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle se surprit à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de frapper précipitamment, avec plus de force et d'entrain qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

 **« Regina ?! »** hurlait-elle à travers la lourde porte **« Regina, ouvrez-moi s'il vous plaît ! »** dit-elle tout aussi fortement. **« Regina je sais que vous êtes là ! Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas ouvert… »** Mais toujours rien. **« Vous savez que je vais rester ! »** Et encore le silence.

Emma était complètement perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'assit alors sur les marches du perron, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. La blonde resta ainsi plusieurs dizaines de minutes, immobile, regardant dans le vide et tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Elle aurait cette conversation, coûte que coûte.

Mais un nouvel orage se profila à l'horizon et bientôt quelques gouttes de pluie vinrent s'échouer sur l'arête du nez de la blonde. Et lorsque l'averse se fit, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota. Peu importe la pneumonie qui l'attendait, elle resterait ici.

Trente cinq minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent. La pluie avait trempé ses vêtements et toute sa peau, Emma était complètement frigorifiée mais refusait de bouger. Elle avait blessé Regina d'une manière qui lui avait complètement échappée, elle s'en voulait et la brune lui en voulait. Si c'était sa manière à elle de la punir, de lui faire comprendre à quel point son attitude l'avait meurtrie, alors la blonde acceptait. S'il fallait qu'elle en tombe malade, alors elle s'en accommoderait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette au loin s'avancer près de la maison, son cœur manqua un battement. Regina n'était pas chez elle pendant tout ce temps, elle était dehors également. Aussi trempée qu'elle, elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre de la blonde lorsqu'elle constata sa présence.

 **« Partez ! »** cria la brune en faisant quelques pas supplémentaires pour se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. Un coup de tonnerre lointain se fit entendre.

 **« Non. »** avait répondu Emma qui s'était relevée et qui avait répondu d'un ton ferme, pour prouver sa détermination mais aussi pour couvrir le bruit de la nature qui se décharnait autour d'elles. **« Regina je ne partirai pas tant que nous n'avons pas réglé ce problème. »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de problème. Partez. »** répéta-t-elle plus doucement.

 **« Non. Et s'il faut que je sois la seule à parler, alors ce n'est pas grave. Regina je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je voulais juste tenter de ranger le bordel qu'il y avait dans ma tête. J'ai été stupide. »**

 **« Égoïste… »**

 **« Oui. Égoïste est peut-être plus appropriée… Stupide et égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mes problèmes que je pensais pouvoir régler de mon côté. »**

 **« Et visiblement vous avez réussi… et en un temps record. »** répondit la brune d'un air sarcastique, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Emma plus longtemps. Elle contemplait ses pieds, trouvant leur intérêt particulièrement grandissant. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force nécessaire pour affronter une nouvelle dispute.

 **« C'est faux ! Ce qui s'est passée avec Granny et Ruby, oui, oui c'est un progrès… »** avoua-t-elle confuse et désolée en agitant ses bras devant elle **« mais ça n'a rien réglé du tout. Regina, je ne voulais pas être un nouveau poids dans votre vie, je ne voulais pas être qu'une simple personne dont vous vous occupiez, je voulais être à la hauteur. Pour vous ! »**

La brune releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Emma dans lequel elle y vit tout son désespoir et sa sincérité. Et elle tremblait, de froid, de nerfs, de peur… Tout se mélangeait.

 **« Vous devez être frigorifiée. »** eut-elle pour simple réponse à sa précédente déclaration.

 **« Je m'en fous… »**

 **« Emma… »** elle semblait vouloir prononcer son nom sur un ton de reproche mais seul de la tendresse s'échappa de sa voix.

 **« Vous êtes trempée vous aussi… »** finit-elle pas constater sur le même ton que son interlocutrice.

Et un léger rictus s'empara des lèvres de la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette allée ? Son cœur implosait dans sa poitrine, complètement écrasé par des sentiments affreusement contradictoires. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle pinça l'arrête de son nez avant d'expirer bruyamment.

 **« Rentrons… »** finit-elle par dire en désignant la porte d'un geste de la tête, d'une voix monotone.

* * *

 _TBC..._


	15. Chapitre 15 - Nouvelle étape

_On est vendredi ! C'est le jour de la suite ! :)_

 _Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va plutôt bien... Je vous préviens juste que je déménage très bientôt et que je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai suffisamment de connexion pour poster la suite, il se peut que le prochain chapitre tarde donc à venir, ne m'en voulez pas trop._

 _Pour **MommyVal** : ta remarque ne me froisse pas du tout, je la trouve totalement légitime. J'essaie vraiment de ne pas brûler les étapes et de ne pas aller trop vite mais c'est vrai que pour le chapitre précédent, Emma a vraiment été rapide. Je __n'ai peut-être pas assez souligné le fait qu'elle se force vraiment pour accepter que Granny la touche, parce qu'elle veut vraiment guérir, se sentir mieux et remonter la pente... pour Regina, qui est sa motivation. En tout cas je comprends que tu puisses avoir eu du mal et j'espère rester dans le juste pour les prochains chapitre. Merci à **moithea** , **DontStopGlee** , **Back-to-Paradise** ainsi qu'un **Guest** sans nom pour vous adorable message, ça fait vraiment plaisir :). Chacun a son point de vu sur la réaction de Regina et c'est marrant de vous lire. Et encore un merci à **not gonna die** ;p_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés... Du coup, double dose de stress : j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira aussi !_

 _On y va ? On se retrouve en bas ? C'est parti !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 : NOUVELLE ÉTAPE.**

Elles étaient entrées dans la demeure de la Mairesse sans un mot supplémentaire, avec ce silence qu'elles avaient toujours connu entre elles. Après avoir posé ses clefs sur la table de l'entrée, la brune s'était retournée vers Emma, s'immobilisant. Les deux femmes se regardaient avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux : la colère pour l'une, le pardon pour l'autre. Deux petites flaques d'eau s'étaient déjà formées à leurs pieds, preuve de leurs longues minutes passées sous l'orage. C'est lorsqu'Emma se risqua à faire un pas que Regina prit finalement la parole, la coupant dans son geste.

 **« Vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à votre chambre, allez prendre une douche pour vous réchauffer, je vais en faire de même. »**

 **« Et on parlera ? »** demanda la blonde avec un air de petite fille. Regina soupira, baissant à la nouveau le regard sur le sol.

 **« Vous êtes venue pour ça non ? »**

Sans attendre de réponse supplémentaire, la brune se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre et la salle de bain attenante. Emma quant à elle resta quelques secondes supplémentaires à sa place, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle savait pertinemment que la conversation qu'elles allaient avoir n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Et si elle était persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix en retrouvant la brune, elle doutait plus que jamais de leur future conversation. Il y avait tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son corps et dans sa tête, sans qu'elle n'arrive encore à totalement les comprendre, et elle allait devoir mettre des mots sur ses ressentis. La mission s'approchait de l'impossible.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine sans qu'elle ne sache s'il avait été causé par le fait qu'elle avait froid ou par l'ensemble des pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle entra dans ce qui était sa chambre deux nuits plus tôt, elle constata qu'il manquait ses oreillers sur le lit. Non sans mal, elle retira ses vêtements trempés qu'elle posa sur la chaise de bureau avant de s'engouffrer dans sa propre salle de bain. Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, Emma ferma les yeux, se délectant de la chaleur qui embrasait sa peau. Le contraste chaud froid fut saisissant. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver les bonnes formulations pour sa prochaine grande conversation, en vain. Elle ne cherchait pas à gagner du temps, elle cherchait les mots justes.

Lorsqu'elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et qu'elle effaça les traces de buées sur le miroir d'un revers de la main, la blonde eut un mouvement de recul. Depuis son évasion, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas croiser son reflet, de ne pas regarder les trop nombreuses traces de torture qui subsistaient encore sur sa peau. C'était la première fois qu'elle se regardait ainsi, affrontant la vérité. Son pouls s'accéléra presque instantanément : elle détestait se voir ainsi. Si vulnérable, si affectée, si laide…

N'y tenant plus, elle quitta la pièce pour s'asseoir sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Elle avait encore tant d'étapes à franchir, tant de progrès à faire… Le temps était son allié mais surtout, surtout… elle ne se voyait pas en franchir une autre sans Regina à ses côtés. Elle se releva alors et serra un peu plus le nœud de sa serviette avant de sortir de la pièce.

 **« Regina ? »** dit-elle en frappant trois petits coups à la porte de la chambre de la concernée.

 **« Entrez… »** finit par répondre la brune au bout de quelques longues secondes. Emma tourna la poignée de la porte mais s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

 **« Regina… Pouvez-vous fermer les yeux s'il vous plaît ? »**

 **« Fermez mes… Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-elle intriguée.

 **« S'il vous plaît, c'est important… »** implora la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

 **« Bien… C'est bon, ils sont fermés. »**

Emma hésita encore quelques instants avant de finalement ouvrir la porte. Elle y découvrit la brune assise au bout de son lit, habillée d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, droite comme un i, les cheveux encore humides et les yeux clos. La blonde sentit son cœur manquer un battement en constatant que Regina lui faisait encore un peu confiance malgré ses récents agissements. Elle s'était finalement approchée de son amie avec appréhension.

 **« Emma… ? »** s'impatienta la mairesse qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

 **« Surtout, gardez vos yeux fermés pour l'instant s'il vous plaît. »** dit-elle dans un murmure.

La blonde avait pris les deux mains de la Mairesse et l'invita à se mettre debout, face à elle au milieu de la pièce. L'instant était solennel et le cœur d'Emma battait à une vitesse vertigineuse, frappant avec tant de force dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait sortir de son corps à tout moment. Pour se donner du courage, elle avait gardé les mains de la sauveuse entre les siennes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença alors son monologue.

 **« Je… Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour vous, je ne voulais pas n'être que la femme torturée que vous avez trouvé sur une plage à deux doigts de crever… »** elle sentit le corps de Regina se tendre à l'entente de ses mots. **« Je voulais gérer les choses par moi même, me reconstruire avant de revenir vers vous. Parce que je ne voulais pas n'être que l'inconnue que vous avez sauvée, je voulais être Emma à vos yeux. Je ne sais pas encore qui elle est, qui je suis véritablement. Je ne me souviens ni de mon nom, ni de mon passé, ni même des gens qui m'entouraient avant que j'aille en enfer. »** Elle s'arrêta une seconde, consciente de ce qu'elle était entrain d'avouer aussi bien à Regina qu'à elle même.

 **« J'ai sûrement des milliers de choses à régler… Je voulais juste être un peu plus forte pour affronter ce qui va m'arriver, je voulais juste me sentir complètement libre avant de devoir être attachée à nouveau par mes chaînes du passé… Parce que vous méritez quelqu'un de fort à côté de vous, quelqu'un capable de vous protéger, pas quelqu'un à six pieds sous terre incapable ne serait-ce que de respirer correctement. Et je voulais être cette personne. »**

 **« Emma… »**

 **« Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plaît… Oui, en parlant à Granny de ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai franchi une nouvelle étape, j'ai progressé. Mais ça n'avait pas la même saveur, je n'étais pas… Regina vous m'avez manqué et je ne veux plus franchir de nouvelle étape sans vous. »** la concernée pressa doucement ses mains dans celle d'Emma, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux clos. **« N'ouvrez pas encore les yeux s'il vous plaît. »** Elle hocha la tête, mais s'interrogea toujours sur les raisons qui poussait la blonde à lui demander une telle chose.

 **« Regina, quand vous allez ouvrir les yeux, vous allez voir ce que j'ai véritablement vécu. Les traces, les cicatrices, les brûlures, les coupures, les bleus… »** elle avait énuméré ses sévices d'une voix basse. **« Si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je le comprendrai parce que… c'est affreux, hideux, dégouttant et abominable et je ne veux pas que vous ayez… »**

 **« Emma, laissez-moi en juger par moi même. »** avait-elle dit aussi faiblement. **« C'est une partie de vous, je veux vous connaître, je n'ai pas peur. »** reprit-elle avec certitude.

 **« Vous devriez… »** répondit instantanément la blonde. Et Regina exerça deux légères pressions sur les mains de son amie. Non, elle ne le devait pas. **« Quand vous serez prête, ouvrez les yeux. »**

 **« Vous êtes nue ? »** fit la brune avec un léger sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour que les nerfs de la blonde se calment.

 **« Je suis en serviette… »** avait-elle répondu sur le même ton, ravie de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la Regina dont elle avait tant besoin. Et là, à ce moment précis, elle était persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix.

 **« Je suis prête Emma… »** et Regina ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard resta pourtant planté quelques longues secondes dans celui de la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer et savait pertinemment que ce qui se passait à cet instant présent était plus qu'important. La brune voulait lui transmettre suffisamment de force pour qu'Emma ne flanche pas, pour qu'elle reste bien droite sur ses deux jambes et qu'elle reste debout, qu'elle affronte son passé et qu'elle en soit plus forte. Et elle lui sourit, avec une sincérité déconcertante. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle baissa son regard sur le corps de son amie, son sourire disparut instantanément.

Regina ressentait chacune des douleurs dès que son regard s'arrêtait sur une blessure. Et la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était de partir en courant retrouver le monstre qui lui avait fait subir tout ça. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, incapable de se retenir et son visage s'était crispé de souffrance. La brune aurait tout donner à cet instant pour effacer une par une chacune de ces plaies.

Emma quant à elle fixait son amie, guettant chacune de ses réactions, effrayée par la possibilité que Regina l'abandonne et ne parte en courant sans regarder derrière elle. Car cette attitude aurait été plus que légitime. Tout était… dégoutant. La blonde finit par fermer les yeux, baissant son visage, honteuse. Elle avait honte de son corps, de son attitude envers Regina, du fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son passé qui risquait de lui revenir en pleine tête tôt ou tard, d'elle-même.

 **« Regarde moi Emma »** souffla Regina avec une douceur incroyable, revenant plus que naturellement au tutoiement devant ce moment intime qu'elles partageaient.

 **« Je ne peux pas »** répondit-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour venir s'écraser contre le sol.

 **« Tu es belle… »**

 **« Tu mens. »**

 **« Non. Tu es belle… »** répéta-t-elle en serrant à nouveau les mains de son amie. **« Ces marques finiront par disparaître. »**

 **« Pas toutes. Elles me rappelleront chaque jour ce que j'ai vécu. »**

 **« Elles finiront par te rappeler à quel point tu es forte et extraordinaire. »**

 **« Arrête, s'il te plaît. »** La blonde n'arrivait pas à entendre de tels compliments qui lui paraissaient complètement faux et absurdes.

La brune soupira. Elle voulait qu'Emma arrête de se sentir coupable pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle arrête d'avoir honte de son corps. Alors, sa main droite quitta celle de la blonde pour parcourir le bras de celle-ci dans une douce caresse. Lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts sur une coupure qui s'étendait tout le long de son biceps, elle sentit son amie frissonner sous ses doigts. Elle remonta ensuite jusqu'à l'épaule et fit glisser son index sur les trois brûlures en forme de cercle qui parsemaient sa clavicule, frôlant l'épiderme rougi d'Emma délicatement. Cette dernière avait fini par relever son visage, les yeux toujours clos, prenant pleinement conscience des gestes qu'initiait la brune.

 **« Je sais qu'il… Quand je faisais une erreur à ses yeux, quand je n'étais pas suffisamment bien, quand il était juste de mauvaise humeur, il… »** la confidence était difficile **« il mutilait mon dos et s'amusait à écrire un mot avec la pointe de son couteau… et il recommençait, éternellement. Comme pour y laisser une trace indélébile. »**

Regina avait envie de pleurer de rage et de tuer de ses propres mains l'homme qui avait fait ça. Elle finit par lâcher la main d'Emma pour se déplacer derrière elle et constater avec effroi les dires de son amie. Elle lui prit délicatement ses cheveux pour les reposer devant son épaule. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'inscription sur le haut du dos de la blonde, elle ne put s'empêcher de porter ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet de surprise. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Tout lui semblait injuste… Se reprenant, elle commença à parcourir de ses doigts l'insulte qu'on ne pouvait que trop bien distinguer. Le G, le A, le R, le C, et le E. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle posa à plat ses deux mains sur la peau d'Emma comme pour lui montrer qu'elle effaçait ce mot, qu'elle repartait à zéro et qu'il ne la ferait plus souffrir.

Et, sans réussir à se retenir, Regina se pencha sur Emma dans un geste lent, ses deux mains reposant sur les épaules si frêles de son amie. Lorsque ses mèches brunes encore humides vinrent chatouiller le haut de la colonne vertébrale de la blonde, celle-ci fut parcourut d'un long frisson. Et Regina finit par poser doucement ses lèvres dans le cou nu de la blonde, s'y attardant quelques longues secondes. Si Emma s'était figée devant ce geste, elle ne pût néanmoins s'empêcher de pencher sa tête sur le côté, dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, comme pour appuyer le geste de Regina. Son souffle s'était coupé. La brune sembla prendre conscience de son geste et mit fin à ce baiser pour se redresser.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ? »** demanda Emma avec une voix plus aiguë qu'habituellement.

 **« Qu'on y arrivera, ensemble. »**

 **« Je suis désolée. »**

 **« Ne le sois pas. »** répondit immédiatement Regina qui ne voulait pas que la blonde ne s'en veuille de quoi que ce soit. Rien n'était de sa faute.

 **« D'être partie, de t'avoir laissée seule, de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. »**

 **« Alors reste. »**

Emma avait ouvert les yeux et s'était retournée pour faire face à son interlocutrice dans un geste brusque, l'interrogeant du regard.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas me pardonner aussi vite. »**

 **« Je ne le fais pas. Je t'accorde juste une seconde chance. »**

 **« Merci… »** fut-elle seulement capable de répondre.

 **« Et si tu allais t'habiller pendant que je nous prépare un chocolat chaud à la cannelle ? »**

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre le chemin vers sa chambre et d'enfiler des vêtements chauds qui traînaient dans la penderie et que la brune lui avait prêté le premier jour où elle était arrivée ici à la sortie de l'hôpital. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua à quel point Regina lui avait toujours tout donné, malgré ses propres peines. Emma s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes et d'avoir été aussi égoïste. A cette constatation, elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la brune à la cuisine

 **« Regina, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir été si égoïste. »**

 **« Passons à autre chose Emma… Je veux juste que la prochaine fois, au lieu de fuir sans explications, tu prennes le temps de me dire ce que tu ressens. »**

 **« Je le ferai. »**

 **« Oh… Et ne me vouvoie plus jamais s'il te plaît. »**

A ces mots, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement. Elle s'avança vers Regina et finit par passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'entraîner dans une forte étreinte dans laquelle elle souhaitait faire passer toute sa reconnaissance. Et là, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles étaient bien.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Dix jours

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On est mardi et je m'excuse pour le léger retard. J'avoue que je profite de la connexion du boulot pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre n'ayant pas encore internet à mon appartement. Je ferai mon maximum pour poster le prochain chapitre dès que possible..._

 _Pour **OoO-RED-OoO** , je suis désolée que le chapitre t'ai déçu... J'essaie au maximum de ne pas me précipiter et de ne pas donner des réactions disproportionnées à mes deux personnages mais c'est visiblement pas tout le temps le cas. Pour moi Emma et Regina avait besoin l'une de l'autre et le départ précipité d'Emma n'avait rien d'obligatoire. Enfin bref... J'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera ma petite erreur :(. Un grand grand grand merci à **franchiulla** , **moithea** , **MommyVal** , **emma2016** , **Sygui** et un **Guest** -sans-nom pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touché... Ce chapitre était vraiment important pour moi et je suis contente que les sentiments ressentis par nos deux protagonistes aient été ressentis. _

_L'histoire et le temps avancent dans ce chapitre 16. Vous me laissez vos avis en bas ? C'est parti !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 : DIX JOURS.**

Durant les dix jours qui suivirent, Regina et Emma s'étaient apprivoisées et semblaient avoir trouvé une nouvelle routine. La blonde avait finalement rendu sa chambre au Granny après avoir expliqué à ses deux amies que tout allait mieux et qu'elle resterait chez la mairesse pendant quelques temps. La vieille dame avait souri en voyant Emma le lendemain et paraissait véritablement heureuse de voir que tout s'était arrangé. Ruby quant à elle avait un peu plus de mal à comprendre le véritable lien qui unissait les deux jeunes femmes, sûrement parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire.

Les jours se ressemblaient : Emma quittait la villa en même temps que Regina le matin pour aller travailler de son côté. Elle commençait vraiment à apprécier cuisiner auprès de Granny qui lui en apprenait toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Et lorsque la Mairesse terminait sa journée, elle passait au restaurant pour rejoindre la blonde et elles repartaient toutes les deux chez la brune, se racontant leurs journées respectives sur le chemin du retour. Elles s'étaient accordées pour faire le repas chacune leur tour, Emma mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas être servie.

Le soir venu Emma rejoignait Regina dans sa chambre, dans laquelle elle avait d'ailleurs retrouvé ses oreillers. Elles continuaient de discuter puis finissaient par s'endormir, l'une à côté de l'autre, épuisée par les heures de sommeil qui leur manquaient. Les cauchemars, de l'une ou de l'autre, finissaient toujours par envahir leurs nuits. Alors elles se rassuraient, se parlaient encore un peu, parfois redescendaient pour s'asseoir sur leur banc fétiche dans le jardin, puis remontaient se coucher, liant leurs mains jusqu'au matin.

Mais ce matin-là, les habitudes risquaient d'être quelque peu bousculées. Regina Mills clôturait quelques dossiers ayant finalement réussi à rattraper tout le retard qu'elle avait pris après la tempête, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

 **« Entrez »** clama-t-elle par habitude d'une voix sèche et dénuée de sentiment.

 **« Bonjour Madame le Maire. »**

 **« Graham… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous apportez enfin les rapports que je vous avez demandés ? »**

 **« Oui. Ils sont tous faits »** dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en déposant quelques dossiers sur le coin du bureau de la brune. **« Mais je suis aussi venu pour votre inconnu Madame le Maire. Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui que vous l'avez ramenée à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour prendre sa déposition au vu de ses blessures. Je sais que vous vous étiez portée garante mais… »**

 **« Elle n'est pas prête »** fit Regina avec une assurance légèrement chancelante.

 **« Vous m'avez déjà dit ça il y a deux semaines... Lui en avez-vous au moins parlé ? Ou au moins évoqué le sujet ? »**

 **« Je… nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps. Emma se remet de ses blessures, je ne veux pas la brusquer. C'est compréhensible non ? »** Elle avait terminé sur cette question qui n'attendait pas de réponses, la ton sec et définitif.

 **« Elle vous fait confiance, ce sera plus facile si ça vient de vous. Mais si vous ne le faites pas je vais devoir m'en charger moi même. C'est ce que vous voulez ? »**

 **« Non ! »** répondit-elle avec un peu plus de force et de précipitation qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **« Alors parlez lui ce soir… Je vous attends dans mes bureaux demain. »**

 **« Et si elle n'est pas prête ? »**

 **« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait la deuxième solution : les photos diffusées partout, les médias mis au courant pour trouver son identité… »**

 **« Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Je vais la convaincre. »**

Le shérif finit par la saluer d'un signe de tête poli pour ensuite quitter le bureau. Regina quant à elle, enfouit son visage entre ses mains dès que la porte fut fermée à nouveau. Elle savait que cette déposition allait tout changer et elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. La brune avait retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre depuis qu'Emma était à ses côtés et elle savait pertinemment que leur routine allait être bousculée. Au fond d'elle, Regina savait qu'Emma était prête et qu'elle avait suffisamment de force pour affronter les questions de Graham, mais elle, en revanche, n'avait pas envie de retrouver la tourmente. Et s'il parvenait à retrouver l'identité d'Emma et les gens qui l'entouraient avant ? Il paraissait légitime qu'elles les rejoindraient, eux qui devaient sûrement être morts d'inquiétude. Et elle finirait par se retrouver seule. Encore…

 **« Bon Emma… Ça fait deux semaines que tu bosses avec nous, je te donne ta demi-paie aujourd'hui. »** s'exclama Ruby avec un sourire qui, si elle le pouvait, monterait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 **« Oh, euh… c'est légal ça ? »**

 **« Je m'en fous ! On va chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui ! Depuis le temps que je te l'avais dit… Ces cheveux qui vont jusqu'à tes petites fesses, c'est pas possible ma chérie. »**

 **« Mais j'aime mes cheveux longs. »** dit-elle comme une enfant.

 **« Il y a long et long hein… Il faut absolument rafraîchir tout ça. On coupera jusqu'au milieu de ton dos puisque tu tiens vraiment à tes jolies boucles blondes, mais j'vois bien un petit dégradé histoire de te donner un peu de… »**

 **« Ok, ok j'ai compris Ruby, on y va. »** finit par capituler Emma.

Elles passèrent ainsi une partie de l'après-midi chez ledit coiffeur qui s'offusqua de la chevelure non entretenue de la blonde. Emma s'était crispée à plusieurs reprise lorsque l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle avait posé ses mains sur son dos pour prendre un meilleur appui. Elle avait fermé les yeux brièvement, respirant fortement pour reprendre contenance et éviter de rendre cette sortie désagréable. Les progrès semblaient réels…

Après une coupe simple pour la blonde et le rajout de quelques mèches rouges supplémentaires pour Ruby, elles quittèrent le salon et la serveuse insista pour faire quelques boutiques.

 **« Tu veux me faire claquer mon demi salaire en une demi journée à peine ou comment ça se passe ? »**

 **« Je t'augmenterai t'inquiète ! »** dit elle avec un sourire.

 **« Ne dis pas ça trop fort, je pourrais te croire et le prendre au mot. »**

 **« Oh mon dieu… Re-gar-de-moi-cette-robe ! Je suis sûre qu'elle t'irait parfaitement. Va l'essayer ! »** s'emporta la serveuse

 **« Oh hum, non, elle ne me plaît pas trop… »** répondit une Emma gênée et évasive qui ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à exposer son corps à une autre personne que Regina. Les blessures physiques commençaient doucement à cicatriser mais la plupart étaient encore bien trop visibles.

 **« Tu plaisantes, t'as vu ce bustier ? Elle est faite pour toi.. »** fit la brunette en posant la robe sur Emma, plissant des yeux et secouant la tête frénétiquement de bas en haut pour appuyer ses dires.

 **« Ruby s'il te plaît… Je ne peux pas. »** expliqua finalement la blonde. **« Ne me demande pas d'essayer cette robe ici. »**

Voyant le regard inquiet et quelque peu désespéré de son amie, l'extravagante brunette n'insista pas davantage, bien que légèrement déçue.

 **« Ok… Mais est-ce qu'elle te plaît au moins ? »**

 **« Bien sûr, elle est magnifique… Mais elle n'est pas faite pour moi, je te l'assure. »**

 **« Quand tu seras prête, elle le sera ! On la prend, je te l'offre et n'essaie même pas de m'en dissuader. Tu la mettras quand tu le voudras. »**

Emma capitula, bien obligée d'accepter le présent de son amie. Elles rentrèrent finalement au Granny et seulement dix minutes plus tard, Regina franchissait la porte. Et pour la première fois depuis près de deux semaines, le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence absolu, les deux femmes étant particulièrement perdues dans leurs pensées respectives…

 **« Regina… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »** finit par demander la blonde après une heure sans un mot échangé dans le manoir.

Emma avait observé la jeune femme s'agiter dans la cuisine, le visage fermé. Elle avait juré trois fois en moins de cinq minutes : lorsqu'elle avait fait tomber un ustensile, lorsqu'elle s'était brûlée avec une casserole d'eau bouillante et lorsqu'elle se cogna contre l'îlot central de la cuisine en voulant se saisir d'un ingrédient.

 **« C'est juste que… »** la brune soupira, s'arrêtant dans ses gestes. Elle prit quelques secondes supplémentaires comme pour se donner du courage. **« Je crois qu'il faut que je te parle. »**

 **« Tu me fais un peu peur là… Je t'écoute. »**

 **« Graham est venu me voir à la mairie… Tu sais, c'est le shérif qui est venu te voir lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital. »** Elle vit la blonde se tendre à cette remarque et se demanda réellement si Emma était prête à affronter cette nouvelle étape. **« Ça fait un mois que tu as été hospitalisée et il a besoin de connaître ce qui t'est réellement arrivée, il ne peut pas faire comme si de rien était. Il aimerait que tu ailles à son bureau demain pour lui expliquer… »**

 **« Est-ce que tu seras là ? »** avait simplement répondu Emma avec une voix monocorde, le visage dénué de toute expression.

 **« Si tu le veux oui, je ferai en sorte de me libérer. »**

 **« Je le veux. »**

 **« Alors je serai là. »**

 **« Très bien. »**

Emma n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, son cerveau tentant d'assimiler ce que son amie venait de lui avouer. Demain, tout allait changer et elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir réellement envie. Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était retournée vivre chez Regina et tout se passait pour le mieux. Emma caressait l'espoir de retrouver un certain équilibre, une liberté heureuse qu'elle partageait avec cette brune qui l'avait sauvée sur cette plage, un mois auparavant. Prétextant l'envie de prendre une douche avant le dîner, Emma avait quitté la cuisine avec précipitation, laissant une Regina perplexe face à la situation.

Sauf qu'au bout d'une heure sans voir la blonde redescendre, Regina commença à s'inquiéter. Elle savait que la nouvelle allait être difficile à avaler mais elle aurait voulu que la blonde se confie.

 **« Emma, est-ce que tout va bien… ? »** demanda-t-elle à travers la porte de la salle de bain de la concernée.

 **« Oui, oui… Entre. »**

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, une serviette nouée autour de son corps, Emma regarda la mairesse rentrer dans la pièce, s'asseoir près d'elle et lui sourit faiblement.

 **« Certaines marques commencent à disparaître »** constata la brune qui n'avait pas revu le corps d'Emma depuis la dernière fois dans sa chambre. Elle avait posé son index sur le biceps de la jeune femme où la coupure qu'elle avait précédemment constatée commençait à doucement se résorber.

 **« Certaines resteront pour toujours. »**

 **« Et toi tu resteras toujours belle... D'ailleurs, cette nouvelle coiffure te va à merveille. »** répondit-elle aussitôt en se saisissant d'une boucle blonde qui se trouvait sur l'épaule nue de son amie.

 **« Ruby... »** dit-elle simplement pour justifier cette nouvelle tête. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre elles. Regina, d'un geste lent, avait finalement fait glisser son doigt jusqu'à l'avant bras de la blonde avant de prendre sa main et d'entremêler leurs doigts, comme elles savaient si bien le faire.

 **« Parle moi Emma… »**

 **« Tu sais que ça va tout changer n'est-ce pas ? »** répondit instantanément Emma qui semblait juste avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se confier.

 **« Oui. »**

 **« J'en ai pas envie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'être bien ici, avec toi. »**

 **« Pour être tout à fait honnête… Moi aussi. »**

 **« Il retrouvera probablement August. S'il est mort, j'irai sûrement en prison pour homicide. »** dit-elle simplement, tentant de prendre conscience de ce qui l'attendait.

 **« C'était de la légitime défense Emma. »**

 **« Il fera des recherches, finira par retrouver mon identité, les gens qui m'entourent qui voudront probablement me revoir… Je vais retrouver ma vie d'avant. »** Elle avait énuméré toutes ces possibilités, prête à devoir les affronter.

 **« Tu vas te retrouver toi. Peut être que des jolies choses t'attendent… »** tenta tant bien que mal de la rassurer la brune.

 **« Est-ce grave si je m'en fous ? Si je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner ? Si je n'ai pas envie de les retrouver ? »**

 **« L'inconnu fait toujours peur, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas beau. »**

 **« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit sans toi. »** souffla Emma, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

 **« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre Emma… Tout dépendra de toi »**

 **« C'est déjà tout vu. »** répondit-elle immédiatement.

 **« Tu n'y as jamais repensé ? »** demanda la brune d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu après quelques secondes de silence. Emma se retourna alors vers elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment où la mairesse voulait en venir. **« A ton passé, à ceux qui t'entouraient avant… »** elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ayant encore quelques difficultés à prononcer le mot kidnapping, tant elle savait toutes les significations qu'il pouvait avoir.

 **« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je fais un tel blocage, pourquoi j'ai tout effacé, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… »**

 **« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu souviens de ta vie d'avant ? »** ne put s'empêcher de tenter Regina qui semblait également avoir besoin de réponses.

 **« Tout ce qui me relie à… lui »** constata Emma avec amertume. **« Je me souviens de ma pitoyable enfance jusqu'à mon arrivée chez Ingrid… Les dix ans suivants sont un véritable trou noir. »**

 **« Graham va sûrement partir de ce début pour faire des recherches sur toi. »**

 **« Je sais, je me doute. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. »**

 **« Et si nous allions dîner ? » f** it Regina en serrant la main de son amie avec entrain, bien consciente que cette conversation n'était pas très agréable.

Emma acquiesça alors dans un sourire et la brune quitta la pièce pour la laisser se changer. Elles continuèrent leur conversation autour du repas préparer par la mairesse, s'amusant à deviner quel pouvait être le métier d'Emma ou son nom de famille. Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler de ce dont elle avait peur avec un certain détachement. La brune trouvait toujours les mots justes et réconfortants qui lui permettaient de ne pas flancher et d'être assez forte pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve.

Elles avaient fini par s'endormir, épuisées par les confidences et les craintes. Emma se réveilla de nombreuses fois cette nuit-là, son cerveau fonctionnant à une vitesse folle, tentant de trouver par elle même des réponses à ses questions avant que le shérif ne les trouve pour elle. Elle finit par se rendormir avant d'être, quelques minutes plus tard, attaquée par de nouveaux cauchemars. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait la respiration de son amie s'accélérer, Regina la réveillait, la calmait et lui répétait que tout irait bien.

Le matin fut compliqué pour les deux jeunes femmes à qui il manquait indéniablement de longues heures de sommeil. Elles savaient toutes les deux que la journée allait être rude et qu'elles allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup de force pour affronter les prochains jours, forcément synonyme de révélations. Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que Regina était déjà éveillée et la regardait dormir se soutenant la tête avec son bras.

 **« Bonjour »** prononça d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'habituellement la mairesse, un sourire merveilleux sur son visage.

 **« Bonjour »** répondit Emma en plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes confortables, laissant leur respiration s'ajuster ensemble. Emma leva la main et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Regina qui s'arrêta de respirer l'espace d'un instant. Elle fit glisser son index le long de la mâchoire de la brune avant de faire retomber sa main sur le matelas. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle avait envie de hurler, d'exprimer toute la crainte qu'elle ressentait. Aujourd'hui, sa vie allait changer. Aujourd'hui elle risquait de retrouver son passé. Pourtant, une seule phrase sortit de sa bouche à ce moment précis…

 **« Regina, embrasse-moi... »**


	17. Chapitre 17 - Quand tout a basculé

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me revoilà une semaine plus tard avec la suite et le Chapitre 17. Je m'excuse du retard mais je n'ai toujours pas internet à mon appartement et c'est pas toujours facile de prendre du temps au boulot pour poster la suite. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est possible !_

 _Un ENORME merci à **tous** pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu sadique de couper à ce moment là mais c'était nécessaire. J'espère que cette suite va également vous plaire... J'ai la pression ;p. Un merci également à **not gonna die** pour tout ce qu'elle fait._

 _On se retrouve très vite pour la suite (d'ici la fin de la semaine normalement)._

 _Vous êtes prêt ? On y va ? Vous m'dites ce que vous en avez pensé en bas ? C'est parti !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 : QUAND TOUT A BASCULÉ**

 **« Regina, embrasse moi… »**

La brune resta figée face à cette demande. Aucune des deux femmes n'osait bouger. Regina ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose mais Emma préféra la devancer, comprenant avec douleur que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la mairesse n'étaient pas réciproques. Il suffisait de voir le trouble que la brune ressentait à ce moment là.

Parce qu'elle éprouvait sincèrement quelque chose pour la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était encore brouillon dans son esprit, terriblement brouillon, mais il y avait quelque chose. Elle s'en était rendue compte à la seconde où elle avait vu Regina s'enfuir du Granny le jour où elles s'étaient disputées. Si elle était partie de chez la mairesse, c'était justement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait. C'était trop rapide, trop fort et trop réel. Avait-elle encore le droit et la possibilité de ressentir ce genre de sentiments ?

 **« Excuse moi, je… Oublie ça, s'il te plaît, je… je… »** balbutia la blonde confuse. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait été trop loin et que sa stupidité risquait de tout changer entre elles, avant même que Graham ne le fasse en retrouvant son passé.

 **« Emma… »**

 **« Non, vraiment, c'était stupide de ma part… Le rendez-vous avec le shérif me rend nerveuse, j'ai tout qui s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je croyais que… j'ai été stupide »** répéta la blonde qui parlait vite, affreusement gênée par ce qui venait de se passer. Joignant le geste à ses paroles, elle s'était redressée, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et enfilant son peignoir qui traînait là. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se détestait de réagir ainsi.

Regina quant à elle était restée interdite, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement et semblait toujours en train d'essayer d'analyser la situation et de la comprendre. Emma venait de lui demander de l'embrasser…

 **« On ferait mieux de se préparer. Plus vite ma déposition sera faite, plus vite je serai débarrassée »** finit par dire Emma tout en quittant la chambre de la brune avec précipitation, sans même se retourner, incapable d'affronter le regard désolé de son amie.

Que venait-il de se passer pour que tout bascule en une demi-seconde à peine ? Les pensées se bousculaient dans le cerveau de Regina qui ne savait même plus comment elle s'appelait. Emma venait de lui demander de l'embrasser. Emma… La personne qui partageait sa vie depuis un mois, la personne dont elle n'arrivait pas à se passer ne serait-ce que pour dormir correctement, la personne qui l'avait sauvée et qui lui redonnait le sourire, venait de lui demander de l'embrasser. Tout simplement. Et elle, comme une idiote n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, persuadée que cette demande émanait tout droit de son propre cerveau et que la blonde n'avait jamais prononcé ses mots. Embrasser… Emma.

La brune quitta alors son lit avec la même précipitation pour se ruer dans la chambre d'Emma. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, elle entra et se stoppa net.

 **« Emma… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te… »**

 **« Oui je sais… »** coupa la blonde, sentant bien que la suite risquait de lui briser un petit peu plus le cœur. **« Je voudrais juste que tu oublies tout ça si c'est possible s'il te plaît… »**

 **« Non »** répondit Regina sur un ton définitif.

 **« Je comprends que ça te gêne, je ne voulais vraiment pas te… Je vais retourner au Granny dès ce soir si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »**

 **« Non »** répéta la brune **« Et laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît Emma »** rajouta-t-elle aussitôt pour ne pas que son amie la coupe une nouvelle fois. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se redonner un peu de courage et vit la blonde pencher légèrement la tête, en attente de la suite.

 **« Je ne veux pas oublier et je ne veux pas non plus que tu retournes au Granny parce que… je veux t'embrasser Emma. »** Regina avait fait quelques pas supplémentaires pour s'avancer près de la blonde, se balançant de droite à gauche pendant son discours comme une petite fille prise en faute. Finalement, un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur les deux visages.

Et dans une douceur infinie, Regina finit par s'approcher davantage pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Cependant il s'agissait plus d'une belle caresse que d'un baiser. Lentement, les deux femmes s'étaient détachées l'une de l'autre, gardant toujours leurs mains liées qu'elles avaient naturellement jointes durant le court échange.

 **« Woh »** finit par prononcer Emma qui avait toujours les yeux fermés **« Mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir rêvé là… »**

 **« Je ne voulais pas te brusquer… »**

Alors ce fut Emma qui, cette fois, s'approcha de Regina. Elle posa avec légèrement plus de force ses lèvres contre celle de la brune qui se laissa faire. Et elles s'embrassèrent bien plus longtemps que la première fois, appréciant l'instant qui s'offrait à elles. Plusieurs fois, elles gouttèrent les lèvres supérieures et inférieures de l'une et de l'autre, laissant échapper quelques rires entre chaque baiser. Elles finirent par s'éloigner l'une de l'autre avec un sourire, révélateur des sentiments qui naissaient entre elles.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** se risqua à demander Regina qui voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas trop pour la blonde.

 **« La journée me paraît bien moins insupportable avec ce genre de matin »** répondit finalement Emma en haussant les épaules. Tout cela lui semblait parfaitement parfait.

 **« Le temps que j'enfile quelque chose de plus professionnel que ce pyjama et on y va ? »**

 **« Il va bien falloir… »**

 **« Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre »** tenta de rassurer la mairesse. Elle s'était de nouveau approchée d'Emma, posant sa main sur la joue de la blonde et effectuant quelques caresses affectueuses du bout de son pouce. A nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser délicatement avant de repartir vers sa chambre.

 **« Regina ? »** l'interpella la blonde avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse derrière sa porte **« Merci pour tout »** conclut-elle.

C'était un merci pour l'avoir sauvée, pour l'avoir soignée, pour l'avoir aidée à surmonter chacune des étapes qu'elles avaient franchies ensemble. Un merci pour accepter de l'accompagner au bureau de shérif, un merci pour sa présence, un merci pour l'avoir embrassée. Les yeux brillant de larmes, Regina ne lui avait répondu que d'un simple signe de tête, incapable d'en faire plus tant son cœur frappait fortement dans sa poitrine. Jamais la brune n'aurait osé initier le premier pas tant les douleurs de son amie étaient encore présentes. C'est la raison pour laquelle la mairesse avait toujours enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle même. Mais dès le départ d'Emma du manoir, dès l'instant ou elle l'avait quittée, Regina avait du se rendre à l'évidence : elle éprouvait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu pour son amie…

Le trajet en direction du commissariat se fit en silence. Chacune essayait tant bien que mal de trouver des réponses aux mille questions qui martelaient leur tête. Et les dix minutes en voiture ne suffirent pas à trouver la moindre réponse. Lorsque la brune avait détourné les yeux de la route quelques secondes pour regarder son amie, elle avait bien vu le désarroi qui l'habitait. Sans un mot, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma pour la réconforter. Cette dernière soupira, tentant de garder contenance et posa à son tour sa main sur celle de la mairesse, se concentrant sur leurs doigts qu'elle s'amusait à lier et délier inlassablement.

Lorsqu'elle sortir de la voiture, Emma sentait que ses jambes étaient faibles et elle manqua de s'effondrer. Elle s'appuya alors contre la mercedes et Regina le vit immédiatement. Elle fit immédiatement le tour du véhicule avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et d'exercer une légère pression.

 **« Tout va bien se passer Emma, je reste avec toi. On va y arriver… ensemble. »**

 **« Ensemble »** répéta la blonde pour se persuader, le souffle court.

Graham les attendait de pied ferme, ravi de voir que la mairesse avait finalement réussi à convaincre la blonde.

 **« Je suis ravi que vous ayez bien voulu venir Emma… On va y aller doucement, c'est promis. Je vais commencer par prendre vos empreintes et on parlera ensuite. »**

 **« Est-ce que Regina peut rester avec moi s'il vous plaît ? »**

 **« Oh… Euh, oui je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »**

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers un bureau où les prouesses technologiques permettaient de prendre les empreintes digitales sans se salir les doigts par de l'encre bleue. Emma tremblait, affreusement consciente qu'elle arrivait à un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Elle avait peur qu'avec ce qu'elle allait dire au shérif aujourd'hui, celui-ci finisse par retrouver son identité dans les jours à venir. Elle le voyait déjà frapper à la porte de Regina, lui annonçant tout ce qu'il avait trouvé et bouleversant définitivement leurs vies. Égoïstement, elle priait pour que sa vie d'avant n'existe pas.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Graham pour entrer ses informations dans le fichier central. Et c'est quelques minutes à peine après leur entrée dans le commissariat que tout bascula.

 **« Hé bien vous êtes connue de nos services Madame Emma Swan… Deux ans de prison à Phoenix en Arizona pour vol il y a 11 ans… »** fit le shérif d'une voix monocorde, dénuée de sentiments.

Et le monde sembla se dérober sous les pieds des deux jeunes femmes.

La suite du rendez-vous au bureau du shérif se fit dans un calme olympien. Malgré la présence de Regina auprès d'elle, Emma se sentait désespérément seule face à son passé qui semblait la rattraper à une vitesse folle. Depuis l'annonce de Graham, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. La blonde tentait pourtant d'attraper son regard, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fuyants, la brune ne se contentant que d'un maigre sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne l'était plus vraiment.

Emma quant à elle continuait d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait subi, expliquant à l'homme qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son passé et qu'elle redoutait de devoir y faire face à nouveau. Elle fut contrainte de révéler l'identité de son agresseur et d'avouer la manière dont elle avait réussi à s'échapper.

 **« Je ne sais même pas si… Je l'ai probablement tué. »**

 **« Ce que vous avez vécu Emma justifie plus que nécessaire votre geste. Rien ne sert de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives sur l'état de santé de cet homme. »**

 **« Mais s'il était mort ? Si je l'ai réellement tué ? »** dit elle un sanglot s'échappant de sa voix.

 **« Alors nous aviserons à ce moment là. Pour l'instant, je vais faire des recherches de mon côté vous concernant et je reviendrai vers vous prochainement. En attendant, rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous… Vous en avez besoin. »**

 **« Merci shérif… »**

 **« Tout va bien se passer Emma. »**

La concernée acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête, pas réellement convaincue par les dires du jeune homme. Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent Graham avant de quitter l'établissement dans un silence pesant. Lorsque Regina claqua sa portière, Emma – déjà sur le siège passager – éclata en sanglot. La brune reposa alors sa main sur la cuisse de son amie pour lui témoigner son soutien.

 **« Regina, je t'en supplie… »** Emma s'était redressée vers la mairesse, posant sa main droite sur la joue de la brune et s'approchant d'elle d'un geste désespéré. **« Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose... »** Elle l'embrassa alors, de l'arête de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa bouche, dans des mouvements précipités et brouillons, des larmes se mêlant à cette triste scène. La blonde sentait bien que sa sauveuse ne bougeait pas et qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses supplices. **« Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît… »**

La brune se recula alors lentement, caressa du bout de ses doigts le visage de la blonde dans un mutisme qui effrayait Emma. Le cœur de cette dernière se serra lorsqu'elle vit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux noisettes pour venir s'écraser contre son genou.

 **« Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes Emma. Juste… quelques minutes. »**

Comme à l'allée, le trajet du retour se fit dans un calme absolu qui inquiéta Emma davantage. Elle avait réussi à prévenir Granny de son absence pour la journée qui avait très bien compris et qui, comme à son habitude, avait été adorable avec elle. Lorsque son passé lui reviendrait en pleine figure, le semblant d'équilibre qu'elle avait trouvé ici risquait d'être bouleversé et anéanti.

Il était près de midi lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans le manoir de Regina. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer un repas.

 **« Je… Je n'ai pas faim Regina. »**

 **« Moi non plus. »** répondit la brune sans s'étendre davantage, lâchant sans la moindre délicatesse la casserole qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Emma sentait bien que la mairesse lui échappait. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle, saisissant ses mains et lui quémandant implicitement de la suivre. Tel un automate, Regina marchait à la suite de son amie sans réussir à réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Elle avait juste envie de hurler pour évacuer la douleur qui broyait ses entrailles et son cœur.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent jusqu'à leur chambre où elles s'allongèrent lentement sur le lit, toujours silencieusement, l'une à côté de l'autre. N'y tenant plus, Emma fit glisser sa main le long du bras de la mairesse, la posant sur sa joue avant de venir enfouir son visage dans son cou. Naturellement, la brune passa ses bras autour du corps de la blonde pour la serrer un peu plus forte contre elle.

 **« Tu as fait de la prison »** finit-elle par déclarer solennellement.

 **« Tu as peur de moi ? »**

 **« Non. C'était il y a longtemps… Et puis faire de la prison pour vol, c'est vaste »** répondit la brune sans détour.

 **« Deux ans c'est long. »**

 **« A cette époque tu vivais en Arizona. »**

 **« A l'autre bout du pays… »** constata soudainement Emma.

 **« Peut-être que ta famille se trouve là bas. »**

 **« Peut-être que je n'ai pas de famille »** fit la blonde avec une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

 **« Emma… »** la brune s'était relevée, passant sa main sous le menton de la blonde pour l'obliger à la regarder. **« Graham t'a appelée Madame Swan… Tu es mariée. »**

 **« Qui que ce soit… Je ne l'aime plus. Si je l'aimais encore, je ne l'aurai pas oublié. »**

 **« Tu ne peux pas dire ça… et tu le sais très bien. »**

Emma soupira. Elle savait pertinemment que Regina avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il lui était plus simple de croire que le petit monde qu'elle s'était construit ce dernier mois allait continuer sans le moindre problème. Mais c'était un vain espoir. Elle était saisie d'une peur bleue qui ne voulait plus la quitter depuis le début de la journée. Malgré les bras rassurants de Regina dans lesquels elle se trouvait, l'attitude de la brune montrait bien ses propres craintes. La distance qu'elle commençait déjà à installer, sa façon de pousser Emma vers son passé et son probable futur. La blonde savait très bien que la mairesse faisait ça pour la protéger mais aussi pour ne pas souffrir. Emma était perdue.

 **« Il y a un mois, jour pour jour, tu m'as sauvée sur cette plage »** fit la blonde en reposant sa tête sur le cœur de Regina.

 **« Non… C'est toi qui m'a sauvée il y a un mois »** lui répondit-elle avec douceur.

 **« Je ne l'oublierai jamais. »**

 **« Tu as bouleversé ma vie. »**

 **« Tu m'as donné la possibilité de croire qu'il existait un monde plus beau, bien loin de l'enfer. Qui aurait cru que c'était possible ? »**

 **« J'ai toujours cru en toi Emma. »**

Ce jeu de ping-pong pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot, pour savoir qui avait réussi à sauver l'autre… La vérité, et les deux jeunes femmes le savaient, c'était qu'elles étaient sur le même pied d'égalité sur ce point. Les épreuves avaient été rudes et particulièrement délicates. Et si elles avaient conscience et qu'elles s'étaient préparées à voir leurs vies chamboulées, les deux femmes étaient bien loin d'imaginer toutes les douloureuses épreuves qui allaient les toucher dans les prochains jours.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Le passé

_Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis, voici la suite avant la toute fin de semaine :)_

 _Nous avançons dans l'histoire, et vous allez enfin en connaître un peu plus sur le passé d'Emma. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et qu'il répondra à quelques questions._

 _Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le site bug chez moi et je n'ai pas toutes les reviews qui s'affichent. Mais fort heureusement j'ai activé les notifications mails et je les garde tous pour être sûre de n'en rater aucune. Avoir vos impressions et vos avis sur mes chapitres et mon histoire, c'est juste génial et je vous remercierai jamais assez de prendre quelques minutes pour me lire et pour m'écrire... C'est juste... Indescriptible :)_

 _Pour **NathanS23** , tu vas donc voir que le Madame n'est pas dit par simple respect ;p. Un grand merci à **moithea, Siguy, lily** et **MommyVal,** pour votre fidélité, pour vos avis, pour vos reviews, vous êtes au top. Mention spéciale à **oOo-RED-oOo** qui se rapproche grandement de la vérité, d'ailleurs une de tes hypothèses se confirme dès ce chapitre. Quand au **Guest** qui attendait avec impatience le début du chapitre précédent, merci pour ton message... Est-ce qu'Emma va réussir à rassurer Regina ? Rien n'est moins sur ! A un second **Guest** : je l'avoue... Je suis une amoureuse des cliffanghers, j'espère d'ailleurs secrètement que ça va te faire revenir à chaque fois pour le prochain chapitre. Avec les bugs de reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sans quoi je m'excuse sincèrement. En tout cas, vous me faites vraiment aimer l'aventure et je suis ravie de vous avoir avec moi !_

 _Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite ! :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18: LE PASSÉ.**

Trois jours supplémentaires s'écoulèrent sans que Graham ne se montre. Durant ces longues quarante-huit heures, les deux jeunes femmes n'arrivaient pas à vivre naturellement et lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient le soir après leur journée de travail, elles parlaient peu. Elles s'endormaient l'une à côté de l'autre sans un baiser, sans mains qui se liaient, sans se toucher. Chaque nuit, Emma s'était réveillée en proie à de terribles cauchemars et quittait la chambre pour aller prendre un chocolat chaud sur le banc présent dans le jardin, comme à ses débuts au manoir. Regina quant à elle constatait bien vite que la place à côté d'elle était vide, elle se réveillait remplie de doutes et avait pris la décision de ne pas rejoindre la blonde, comme elle en avait pourtant pris l'habitude les premiers jours. Elles avaient peur.

Ce matin là, alors qu'Emma qui était réveillée depuis le milieu de la nuit avait préparé le petit-déjeuner et qu'elles mangeaient en silence, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La blonde se figea instantanément et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la mairesse. Elles savaient que c'était le jour où tout changeait.

Regina s'était levée après quelques secondes pour aller ouvrir, Emma sur ses pas, gardant ses distances.

 **« Bonjour Madame le maire »** salua Graham qui se tenait là, uniforme correctement repassé et arme de service à la ceinture. **« Emma… »** fit-il en voyant la blonde derrière Regina qui s'approcha alors vers la porte d'entrée. **« Nous avons retrouvé quelqu'un qui… »**

 **« Emma ! »**

Le shérif n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un homme sortait de sa voiture de fonction, les larmes aux yeux, hurlant le prénom de la blonde. Et là, comme si un flash venait de lui transpercer le cerveau, la blonde se souvint immédiatement de celui qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

 **« David ! Oh mon dieu David ! »** avait-elle dit les larmes se mêlant à ses paroles.

Dans un geste purement instinctif, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir l'un en direction de l'autre avant qu'Emma ne saute à son cou. L'homme, dans cette étreinte qui semblait venir d'un autre monde tant elle était remplie de sentiment, décolla la jeune femme du sol en la serrant dans ses bras avec force.

Regina ne bougeait plus et ne respirait plus. Elle était déboussolée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle était partagée entre le plaisir de voir Emma heureuse de retrouver quelqu'un qui lui semblait important à ses yeux, et affreusement triste de la voir lui échapper si vite et si facilement aux bras d'un homme particulièrement beau qui semblait véritablement bouleversé de retrouver la blonde. Graham posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune avec un sourire, sûrement persuadé que l'émotion de la brune était due à sa joie de voir Emma renouer avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Officiellement, le tableau qui se dessinait devant elle était magnifique, officieusement il ressemblait au chaos.

 **« Em' mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire »** fit l'homme en reposant la blonde par terre, entourant son visage de ses grandes mains. **« On… on te croyait… morte. Mais tu.. tu es là, bien vivante !»**

Pour toute réponse, la blonde serra à nouveau l'homme entre ses bras avec une infinie tendresse. La mairesse, toujours immobile, sentait ses dents se serrer. Ces gestes que la blonde partageait avec cet inconnu étaient des gestes qu'Emma avait l'habitude de partager avec elle et avec personne d'autre. Et ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné lui rappelait avec force qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit mois dans la vie d'Emma.

 **« David, je… je me souviens de rien de ma vie d'avant. C'est quand je t'ai vu que j'ai eu un flash et que je me suis souvenu de toi »** avait-elle dit avec rapidité, s'étant légèrement éloigné de lui. **« Mais tout est flou, je… »**

 **« Je suis là maintenant, je vais t'aider à te souvenir. Tu n'es plus seule Emma… Je suis là. »**

A ces mots, Emma prit à nouveau David dans ses bras pour une étreinte interminable, réellement rassurée de savoir que les pièces du puzzle allaient enfin pouvoir se lier. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de sentir son parfum, de s'accrocher enfin à son passé et de renouer avec. A ces mots et à ce dernier geste, une larme qu'elle avait retenue depuis trop longtemps s'échappa des yeux de Regina qui l'effaça aussitôt d'un mouvement brusque de la main. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, la blonde se tourna enfin vers la mairesse qui était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

 **« Viens… »** ordonna t-elle gentiment à l'homme dont elle prit la main entre la sienne pour le ramener vers le porche. **« Je te présente Regina Mills »** fit elle avec cérémonie. **« C'est la maire de la ville et accessoirement celle qui m'a retrouvée sur la plage quand… enfin voilà quoi. »**

Est-ce qu'Emma venait d'utiliser le mot accessoirement... ? _Réellement_ _?_ La brune sentit la colère monter en elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle venait d'être balayée au dernier plan sans le moindre ménagement et en une minute à peine. Elle savait qu'Emma agissait sans réfléchir, elle avait déjà expérimenté ça la dernière fois… Mais Regina avait pensé avec utopie que cela n'allait pas se reproduire et que son amie avait compris à quel point ça pouvait la blesser. Raté.

Elle se contenta alors de sourire avant de tendre sa main à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle venait de reprendre le masque de cette femme froide et autoritaire que rien n'atteignait. Elle avait l'impression que ce masque était difficile à remettre, sûrement parce qu'elle avait fait l'erreur de l'oublier depuis que la blonde était à ses côté.

 **« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Madame le Maire, j'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Vous avez sauvé notre Emma et… C'est inestimable. »**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle au passé ? Croyait-il que ce qu'avait fait Regina ne relevait que de son statut de maire et qu'elle avait terminé sa mission ? De qui parlait-il lorsqu'il disait nous ? Elle bouillonnait de rage mais avait cette facilité déconcertante de ne rien montrer. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, parce qu'il semblait être un homme fondamentalement bon qui ne savait pas réellement ce que ses mots pouvaient signifier.

 **« J'ai été ravie de l'aider et je suis également ravie de voir qu'elle a retrouvé quelqu'un sur qui elle pourra compter »** finit-elle par dire avec détachement.

Emma fronça les sourcils, comprenant que quelque chose clochait. Elle connaissait Regina mieux que n'importe qui dans cette ville à présent et elle voyait que son masque était de retour. Elle agissait en parfaite diplomate, usant de phrases dûment réfléchies.

 **« Quand le shérif m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était vivante… »** avait-il dit en jetant un regard furtif à la blonde avec un sourire comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas **« j'ai pas hésité à prendre ma voiture et parcourir des kilomètres pour la voir. Emma est comme ma petite sœur et… La nouvelle était incroyable. »**

 **« Je me doute que ça a dû vous faire un choc. D'où venez-vous ? »**

 **« De New York Madame… Ma femme et moi avons une petite maison là bas »** dit-il avec un sourire incroyablement doux. **« Les enfants vont être tellement heureuse de revoir leur marraine… Je… Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire Em', c'est merveilleux. »**

Trop d'informations émanaient de cette simple phrase. Regina passa par toutes les émotions impossibles et inimaginables. D'abord la douleur en apprenant qu'il habitait aussi loin, ensuite le soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du compagnon de la blonde et enfin la colère et l'affliction d'entendre qu'il avait déjà dans le projet de ramener la blonde près d'eux, de ceux qui lui étaient proche avant son kidnapping.

 **« Vous devez être tellement… heureux »** dit-elle avec un entrain qui sonnait faux. Elle fit mine de regarder sa montre avant de déclarer **« Oh, je suis désolée mais je suis en retard pour la Mairie, j'ai une réunion ce matin. Puis vous avez du temps à rattraper tous les deux… »**

 **« Regina… »** souffla la blonde qui sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et que la brune n'était pas bien.

La mairesse sourit une fois encore avant de rentrer à nouveau dans sa maison afin de récupérer ses affaires sans prendre en compte la supplique de son amie.

 **« Attendez moi ici deux secondes »** demanda Emma aux deux hommes qui se tenaient sous le porche. Elle rejoignit alors la brune à l'intérieur de la maison qui s'était redirigée vers la cuisine. Elle avait posé ses deux mains sur l'îlot central, la tête baissée et elle expirait longuement.

 **« Regina… »** répéta Emma en s'approchant d'elle et en posant une main sur son épaule.

La brune se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna d'elle, récupérant son sac à main dans lequel elle commença à rassembler ses affaires.

 **« Lorsque tu partiras, est-ce que tu pourras repasser à la mairie déposer les clefs à ma secrétaire ? Je serai en réunion et je ne pourrais pas me libérer... »** elle dit ça sans le moindre sentiment, continuant d'enfouir dans son sac une bouteille d'eau, une pomme et son portefeuille.

 **« Regina… »** fit à nouveau la blonde sur un ton de reproche.

 **« Du coup je te dis au revoir ici je présume. J'ai été ravie de… »**

 **« Regina arrête ! »** cria presque Emma **« Je ne partirai pas aujourd'hui et certainement pas comme ça ! »**

 **« Aujourd'hui ou demain, qu'est-ce que ça change Emma ?! »** avait répondu la brune plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, pointant son index vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Sa voix s'était brisée au moment où elle avait prononcé le nom de son amie **« Je ne suis que la maire qui t'a accessoirement trouvée sur la plage. »**

 **« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… »** se radoucit alors la blonde qui comprit qu'elle avait blessé Regina avec ses précédentes paroles. **« Tu es bien plus que ça et tu le sais… »**

 **« Il est ta famille Emma, il connaît ta vie. Regarde ce qui s'est passé ce matin… Il t'aura fallu moins de dix secondes pour te souvenir et être heureuse de le retrouver. »**

 **« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux partir. »**

 **« Ce serait stupide et égoïste de ne pas rejoindre ceux qui t'attendent. Et on sait très bien que tu ne souhaites pas être égoïste »** ne put s'empêcher de rajouter la brune, rappelant avec une légère pointe de méchanceté ce qu'elles avaient vécu quelques jours auparavant.

 **« C'est ce que tu veux Regina ? Que je parte ? »**

 **« Tu connais la réponse. »**

 **« Mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre… Parce que tout ce que tu me dis me donne l'impression du contraire… »** dit elle avec une voix tremblante, prête à laisser échapper le moindre sanglot face à une situation qu'elle redoutait et qui lui faisait mal. **« Alors est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? »**

 **« Non. Mais on sait toutes les deux que c'est inévitable. »**

 **« Si je pars, je reviendrai… Je te le promets. »**

 **« Les promesses sont faites pour être brisées et on le sait très bien. »**

 **« Regina… Arrête bon sang ! »**

Elles se regardèrent alors pendant plusieurs secondes, sans bouger, mesurant le poids de la conversation qu'elles venaient d'échanger. Tout s'écroulait. Emma avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de faire éclater leur bulle de bonheur avec une très fine et douloureuse épine. Le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait compter pour la blonde, les trois derniers jours également... Elles s'étaient embrassées, avec délicatesse et passion. Ça ne s'inventait pas ce genre d'instant...

 **« On m'attend »** finit par dire la brune en fixant Emma. Jetant son sac sur les épaules, elle quitta alors le manoir en saluant rapidement les deux hommes qui se tenaient toujours sur son porche.

 **« Tout va bien Em' ? »** avait demandé David en voyant son amie les yeux légèrement rougis lorsqu'elle était enfin sortie de la maison plus d'une minute après le départ de Regina.

 **« C'est un peu compliqué… C'est beaucoup de choses à encaisser et je… »** Emma ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier tout ce qui traversait son esprit. Elle avait cette furieuse impression que son cerveau allait exploser et vu le bordel qu'était sa vie en ce moment, la jeune femme se demandait si ce n'était pas le mieux à vivre à cet instant précis. **« C'est compliqué »** répéta t-elle finalement devant son ami qui ne comprenait pas où elle souhaitait en venir.

 **« On va y aller doucement et ensemble. Un pas après l'autre. Une étape après une autre. »**

 **« Ouais »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre, agacée sans le vouloir par les mots qu'il utilisait et qu'elle aurait préféré attribuer à la mairesse. **« Viens, je t'emmène au Granny… J'ai besoin de tout savoir. »**

 **« Je vais vous laisser… Je pense que tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur vous pour l'instant, votre ami vous le dira. Et c'est sûrement beaucoup plus agréable que ça vienne de lui plutôt que de moi. Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à passer à mon bureau »** prononça enfin Graham qui se sentait légèrement de trop dans cette scène.

Ils partirent alors en direction du fameux restaurant, prêts à entendre les confessions de l'un et de l'autre.

 **« Ça a été très difficile pour nous. On te croyait morte. Plus de deux ans et demi sans toi… »** constata avec douleur le jeune homme. **« Je voulais m'excuser Em'… »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Pour avoir arrêté d'y croire… »**

 **« Je… Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends »** dit-elle simplement. Elle se souvenait encore des mots de Regina la veille qui lui disait exactement le contraire. **« Qu'est-ce que Graham t'a raconté à mon propos David ? »**

 **« Il m'a dit qu'on t'avait retrouvée et que tu étais vivante… Et que tu avais été kidnappée durant tout ce temps. Il m'a dit ce qui t'était arrivé… Et, je suis vraiment désolé Em'. »**

 **« Pourquoi t'avoir contacté toi ? »**

 **« J'étais la personne en charge de l'enquête sur ta disparition. La hiérarchie n'était pas trop d'accord vu notre lien mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'ai passé des mois et des mois à te chercher en vain, j'ai failli devenir fou. »**

 **« Donne moi plus de détails David… Je n'arrive à me souvenir que de ton nom, et encore... Je suis désolée mais je crois que j'ai été obligée de faire le vide pour survivre et… Enfin bref. »**

 **« On était collègues tous les deux. Je peux te le certifier, tu es la meilleure des binômes que je n'ai jamais eue et on formait une équipe de choc tous les deux. Même si au départ c'était pas ça, surtout qu'il a fallu que tu fasses tes preuves vu ton casier de délinquante »** dit-il avec un sourire plus grand que jamais. **« C'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré ma femme… Mary Margaret. Tu te souviens d'elle ? »**

 **« Maintenant que tu prononces son nom… Ça me dit quelque chose oui. »**

 **« Tu la considérais un peu comme ta sœur de cœur. Vous étiez inséparable toutes les deux et tu me l'as présentée un soir et on a eu le coup de foudre. T'étais tellement heureuse pour nous… »**

 **« Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux quand tu parles d'elle »** dit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'ils marchaient toujours en direction du restaurant.

 **« Je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle. Je serai devenu fou si elle n'avait pas été là pour me soutenir pendant ton kidnapping. Moi j'essayais aussi de l'aider, parce que je savais qu'elle souffrait de ton absence, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle a fait preuve d'une force incroyable. »**

La blonde avait l'impression que ses paroles faisaient écho à sa propre relation avec Regina. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ramène toujours toutes ses pensées à la brune ? Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle compare tout ce que lui racontait le jeune homme à Regina ?

 **« J'imagine que maintenant que je suis de retour ça ira mieux… »**

 **« Elle voulait venir mais elle devait garder nos enfants. »**

 **« Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas… Et… Et moi ? Je suis mariée ? »**

 **« Tu l'étais… »** répondit-il simplement sans aucun détour.

 **« Divorcée ? »**

 **« Non… veuve. »**

 **« Oh »** elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement, sans vraiment le vouloir.

 **« Il s'appelait Neal, vous vous êtes rencontrés très jeune, vous vous êtes mariés à Las Vegas à vos dix-huit ans, juste avant qu'il ne t'abandonne à la police pour vol de montres, alors qu'accessoirement il aurait dû prendre ta place. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu lui as pardonné à ta sortie… Sûrement parce que tu l'aimais vraiment… Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas hein ? »**

 **« Non. Et je m'en veux un peu. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mon cerveau fait un blocage. »**

 **« Je… Je suis sûr que… que ça finira par revenir. »** Emma fronça un sourcil, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose gênait son ami, sans réussir à comprendre quoi. **« Mary a tellement hâte de te revoir… Kilian et Belle aussi. »**

 **« Kilian et Belle ? Des amis je présume ? »**

 **« Oui. Kilian a toujours voulu te mettre le grappin dessus je crois mais tu n'as jamais répondu à ses avances. Belle est une femme adorable qui a toujours été là pour toi et inversement. »**

 **« C'est dingue de ne pas réussir à se souvenir. »**

 **« Peut-être que ça reviendra quand tu les verras à nouveau, comme ça te l'a fait avec moi. »**

 **« David… Je ne pense pas être… prête à retrouver ma vie d'avant. Tous ces gens, toute cette vie dont tu me parles, je ne la connais pas… ou plus »** répondit-elle avec pudeur, consciente du mal qu'elle était sûrement en train de faire à son ami qui avait fondé de nombreux espoir dans ces retrouvailles.

 **« Mais… Attends Em' tu veux dire que… ? »** il s'arrêta alors, intiment la demoiselle d'en faire de même avant de lui prendre la main. **« Emma, on a besoin de toi. Je ne veux plus te perdre. »**

 **« Ce n'est plus ma vie David… »** elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Regina en prononçant ces mots. Elle fonçait tête baissé dans un mur, prête à tout plaquer pour une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis un mois et qui avait fui le matin même par peur de la perdre. Toute leur relation était affreusement fragile mais c'était à la brune dont elle avait envie de se raccrocher, pas à son passé.

 **« Après ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne veux pas regarder en arrière. J'ai réussi à me reconstruire doucement ici. Ce n'est pas encore ça mais… »** elle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver les mots justes pour ne pas blesser son ami, mais elle savait que c'était une mission impossible. **« Je ne veux pas être égoïste envers vous, ce serait affreux de ma part mais je ne suis pas prête. »**

 **« Attend Emma, tu ne peux pas dire ça... Des gens t'attendent là bas… Depuis des années… »**

 **« Je sais… Je ne te demande pas de comprendre David, juste d'accepter. Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'il y a trois ans et… Ça veut pas dire que je ne veux plus te voir, toi ou les autres, au contraire… Je serais ravie de les retrouver ici. Mais je sens et je sais que j'ai besoin de rester ici. »**

 **« Promets-moi qu'un jour tu essaieras de revenir Emma… C'est important pour nous, pour toi, pour ta vie… »**

 **« Je… Je te promets d'essayer en tout cas. »**

 **« Je t'aime Emma. Et je ne veux que ton bonheur… »**

Elle lui sourit alors, heureuse de voir qu'il respectait son choix. Quelque chose venait de s'apaiser au fond de son cœur à cet instant précis. Ils étaient finalement arrivés aux abords du Granny ou ils décidèrent d'entrer pour continuer leur conversation autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Ils continuèrent alors de discuter sur la vie d'Emma et cette dernière se confia également sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait retrouvé un ami sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Pourtant, l'attitude de Regina ce matin même continuait également d'occuper ses pensées. Elle allait devoir lui parler et la rassurer, et très vite.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Je crois que

_Bonjour tout l'monde ! Voici la suite :)_

 _Je sais que j'ai du mal à être régulière dans ma façon de poster mes chapitres et je m'en excuse platement. Difficile de tout concilier : le travail, les études, le manque d'internet à mon nouvel appartement... Pour ce dernier point, c'est réglé, j'ai reçu ma box. Je pense donc pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Cependant, et puisque j'ai pris en compte vos reviews, j'ai allongé la taille de mes chapitres... Donc ils me demandent un peu plus de temps d'écriture. Je vais donc repasser à une suite par semaine. Merci à **not gonna die** qui me supporte toujours autant..._

 _Un grand merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre... Ça me touche beaucoup. Je vois que vous êtes tous triste pour Regina qui souffre pas mal mais, en même temps, vous comprenez Emma. C'est exactement ce que je cherchais à faire et ça me plait de savoir que vous êtes d'accord avec moi._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Attention, léger Rated M à la fin..._

 _Vous m'donnez vos avis en bas à la fin ?_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19 : JE CROIS QUE.**

 **« Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire »** finit par dire Emma en haussant les épaules après ce très long discours relatant toutes les choses qu'elle avait vécues pendant son kidnapping.

 **« J'vais le tuer. S'il n'est pas déjà mort, j'te jure que je vais vider mon chargeur entre ses deux yeux… »** fit le jeune homme d'un air sérieux. Elle l'avait vu se tendre lorsqu'elle lui avait expliquer les sévices qu'elle avait subis et elle avait vu ses larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué avoir songé à se laisser mourir.

 **« Ne dis pas ça David… Ça détruirait ta vie et il ne le mérite pas »** tenta de raisonner la blonde qui sentait bien qu'il pouvait être sérieux. **« Est-ce que tu sais si… si Graham l'a retrouvé ? »**

 **« Ils ont fait une descente à sa dernière adresse connue à Boston… Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. L'appartement n'était pas vide mais il n'était pas là. Ça fait trois jours qu'une équipe planque là bas pour voir si y'a du mouvement mais pour l'instant, ça ne donne rien. »**

 **« Donc on ne sait toujours pas s'il est en vie ou non… »** souffla-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas quelle situation pouvait être la pire. Si August était mort, c'était elle la meurtrière… et peut importe les circonstances, elle avait un casier judiciaire et ça pouvait lui retomber dessus. Si August était vivant, alors il pouvait la retrouver, à tout moment… et lui faire payer son évasion.

 **« On va le retrouver Em'… »**

La blonde lui sourit faiblement. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de tout, David avait eu la patience de lui expliquer son ancienne vie, il semblait accepter sa volonté de rester à Storybrooke puisqu'il parlait déjà de faire venir Mary Margaret dans la petite ville.

 **« Combien de temps tu restes ici ? »**

 **« Le temps que tu veux. »**

 **« Tu devrais demander une chambre auprès de Ruby, la serveuse là »** fit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers la concernée **« ils sont super ici et j'aimerais continuer à en apprendre un peu plus sur moi. »**

 **« Considère que c'est chose faite »** dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **« Tu m'en veux si je t'abandonne quelques heures ? J'ai quelque chose à régler... »**

 **« C'est la maire c'est ça ? J'ai vu que quelque chose clochait ce matin… »**

 **« Elle m'a sauvée David. Elle n'est pas juste la maire tu sais… Elle compte beaucoup pour moi… »**

 **« Alors va vite régler ton quelque chose auprès d'elle »** répondit le jeune homme en posant une main affectueuse sur l'avant bras de son amie.

 **« Merci… »** elle commença à se lever de sa chaise pour partir puis fit demi-tour pour lui déposer un rapide baiser amical sur sa joue. Elle avait retrouvé un membre de sa famille, elle le sentait au fond de son cœur. Si elle arrivait à rassurer Regina, alors elle sentait que sa vie pourrait avoir un avenir bien plus agréable.

Elle prit alors la direction de la mairie, une pointe d'appréhension dans l'estomac. Elle savait que Regina avait peur d'être abandonnée, encore une fois. Elle avait tout perdu et il lui était inconcevable de revivre ça à nouveau, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle érigeait tant de barrières autour d'elle. Il fallait du temps pour les abaisser une à une mais Emma voulait être celle qui le ferait.

 **« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous Madame ? »** demanda la secrétaire à peine eut-elle franchi la porte de l'office.

 **« Je dois voir Re… Madame le Maire, c'est important. »**

 **« Je suis désolée mais elle m'a demandé à ne pas être dérangée aujourd'hui. Je peux vous proposer de prendre un rendez-vous pour… »**

 **« Non »** l'avait coupée Emma légèrement agacée par la jeune femme qui ne faisait pourtant que son boulot. **« Ce n'est pas professionnel et c'est urgent. »**

 **« Je… Je suis désolée mais… »**

 **« Ecoutez, elle ne va pas vous virer, j'en prends la responsabilité. Maintenant, avec votre autorisation ou non, j'entrerai dans ce bureau. »**

La jeune Rose s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Emma s'avançait déjà vers ladite porte, incapable d'attendre davantage.

 **« Regina il faut que… »**

 **« Madame le maire je suis désolée j'ai essayé de… »**

Les deux jeunes têtes qui venaient de faire irruption dans le bureau avaient parlé d'une même voix, faisant relever la tête de la concernée. Elle souffla sur le dossier posé devant elle, ouvert à la même page depuis qu'elle était arrivée à son bureau le matin même.

 **« Ce n'est pas grave Rose, laissez-nous s'il vous plaît »** avait prononcé la mairesse d'une voix plus frêle que jamais, accompagnant ses dires d'un geste de ses bras.

Cette dernière acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de quitter le bureau en silence. Les deux femmes, l'une en face de l'autre ne s'étaient pas quittées des yeux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** avait fini par demander Regina.

 **« J'avais envie de te voir »** répondit simplement Emma avec honnêteté. **« J'avais envie de te parler de ce que je viens de vivre »** avoua t-elle en haussant les épaules. **« Et si j'étais totalement sincère avec toi, je rajouterais que j'avais envie de t'embrasser aussi. »**

La brune ouvrit la bouche, prête à rétorquer quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment, prise de court par les mots qu'Emma avait osé prononcer sans le moindre détour.

 **« David m'a raconté l'histoire de ma vie »** reprit-elle tout aussi naturellement, bizarrement à l'aise dans le dialogue. **« De ce que j'en ai retenu je n'étais pas malheureuse, j'ai quelques amis, j'ai été condamnée à la place de mon amour de jeunesse, je me suis rachetée une conduite puisque je suis flic et… »** elle fit une pause après cette courte énumération **« je suis veuve, mais on était en instance de divorce au moment où il a été tué. »**

 **« Emma… »** fit la brune avec empathie et inquiétude.

 **« Je ne suis pas triste Regina »** répondit-elle aussi vite. **« C'est peut-être affreux de ma part, mais je ne suis pas triste… »** répéta-t-elle.

 **« Tu étais mariée à un homme qui est mort… Ce n'est pas rien Emma ! »** s'énerva Regina qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa propre histoire, se levant de sa chaise et s'appuyant sur le devant de son bureau.

 **« Je ne l'aimais plus Regina… Si un jour mon cerveau veut bien se remettre à fonctionner… »** fit elle en frappant doucement sa tête avec sa main droite comme si les neurones allaient miraculeusement se connecter entre eux **« … alors peut-être que je serai triste, peut-être qu'il me manquera parce qu'il a fait partie de ma vie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas le droit de passer à autre chose. J'ai juste plus de facilité parce que l'intérieur de ma boîte crânienne ne fonctionne plus. »**

 **« Un jour tu te souviendras, et ce ne sera plus aussi simple. »**

 **« Je sais. Je sais que c'est ce que toi tu vis. Pire encore, tu as perdu Daniel alors que tu l'aimais encore… »** Emma ne prenait pas de pincette, souhaitant volontairement bousculer la brune pour qu'elle abaisse ses barrières. **« Mais tu as le droit de vivre à nouveau Regina. Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes. »**

 **« Je sais. J'ai juste besoin de temps. »**

 **« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, alors j'attendrai... »** répondit-elle pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait rester à Storybrooke encore longtemps. **« On parle toujours de moi et de mes problèmes… C'est injuste pour toi. »**

 **« Tant mieux… si on peut éviter de faire le concours de celle qui a la vie la plus pourri »** dit-elle avec un léger sarcasme.

 **« Regina… Je ne veux pas que tu t'oublies à cause de ce que j'ai vécu. »**

 **« Emma s'il te plaît… »** avait répondu la brune d'un air suppliant, ne souhaitant visiblement pas continuer la conversation sur ce terrain glissant.

 **« J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser »** tenta-t-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. La brune esquissa un léger sourire, suffisant à faire battre un peu plus fort le cœur de la blonde. La conversation n'était pas terminée, elles le savaient, mais elles avançaient à leur rythme.

 **« Alors fais-le… »** finit par prononcer Regina avec une voix légèrement plus rauque qu'auparavant.

Emma s'avança alors vers la mairesse qui était toujours appuyée sur le bureau avant d'encercler le visage de la brune de ses mains, avec une douceur incroyable. Elle y déposa un tendre baiser avant de se reculer doucement, un sourire s'élargissant sur son visage. C'était la première fois depuis leur départ du commissariat et les baisers désespérés d'Emma dans la voiture de la mairesse qu'elles s'adonnaient à ce geste. Et parce que ça ne semblait plus suffire, la blonde se pencha à nouveau vers Regina pour un baiser cette fois bien plus passionné.

Emma avait finalement quitté le bureau de Regina avec satisfaction, consciente qu'elles avaient fait un grand pas. Les liens étaient toujours fragiles mais elles semblaient avoir envie de se battre ensemble pour les renforcer. Elle avait rejoint David pour le reste de la journée, trop heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un de confiance à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme lui avait alors montré de nombreuses photos à l'aide de son téléphone portable. Son fond d'écran affichait ses deux adorables petites filles et Mary Margaret. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage rond et les cheveux courts de la petite brune, elle eut un sentiment familier. Comme lorsqu'elle avait revu son ami dans l'allée du manoir de Regina, il semblait que certains souvenirs lui revenaient en voyant ce large sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa femme. Alors qu'il était retourné sur son téléphone à la recherche d'autres photos qui pourraient faire revenir les souvenirs de la blonde, celle-ci comprenait que sa vie était en train de prendre un nouveau tournant. Le sentiment qui lui empoignait le cœur était étrange. On était en train de l'aider à dessiner dix ans de sa vie qui s'étaient échappés dans les limbes de son subconscient.

Au fur et à mesure que l'homme lui racontait sa vie, elle avait l'impression de se souvenir de certains détails qui lui arrachaient un sourire sincère. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait était du temps…

Regina avait passé une journée étrange. Le retour de David dans la vie d'Emma l'avait clairement bouleversée et elle s'était sentie mise de côté en un claquement de doigt. Elle s'était isolée dans son bureau, incapable de penser à autre chose. Finalement, Emma l'avait rejointe, rassurée et embrassée avec ferveur. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée… Le dossier qu'elle avait ouvert depuis le matin même avait enfin été traité dès le départ de la blonde de l'office. Elle autorisa même sa secrétaire à partir plus tôt afin de la remercier pour le travail titanesque qu'elle avait effectué, et qu'elle devait reconnaître, lorsqu'elle s'était pris quelques jours pour rester avec Emma au manoir. Surprise, la jeune femme n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était éclipsée rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée le soir même, elle fut surprise de voir que la blonde l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Emma s'approcha et s'autorisa à l'embrasser de nouveau. C'était comme si elles avaient fait ça depuis toujours, comme si tout était naturel. Elles firent le repas ensemble et dînèrent dans une ambiance détendue, la blonde s'amusant à décrire les quelques bribes de sa vie qu'elle connaissait à peine. Avec bienveillance, la mairesse écoutait le récit de son amie, ravie de savoir qu'elle était sur la bonne voie pour se reconstruire.

David était rentrée cinq jours plus tard à New York afin de retrouver sa petite famille et reprendre le travail. Il lui avait promis de tout faire pour retrouver August avec l'aide de Graham et de la tenir au courant. Pour cela, il avait d'ailleurs acheté un téléphone portable à Emma, et le jeune homme lui avait fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles chaque jour, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il se comportait comme un véritable grand-frère et la blonde avait l'impression d'être enfin protégée.

Un mois supplémentaire s'écoula ainsi. Trente jours qui passèrent dans une routine parfaite qui reconstruisait doucement Emma. Elle avait repris son travail au Granny's, les deux propriétaires de l'établissement continuant à être adorable avec elle. Ruby la faisait toujours rire et Granny avait une bonté naturelle incroyable et des conseils merveilleux. Un mois de reconstruction. Un mois de tendresse. Un mois de liberté.

Elle échangeait des messages avec David tous les jours et avait même repris contact avec Mary Margaret, Belle et Killian qui semblaient tous êtres des personnes qui tenaient à elle. Les débuts avaient été compliqués avec chacun d'eux puisque tous agissaient en oubliant la perte de mémoire de la blonde, ce qui pouvait amener rapidement à quelques quiproquos et moments gênants.

Belle semblait être une femme très douce et très compréhensive, avec une culture incroyable. Visiblement, elles s'étaient rencontrées en soirée par le biais de son défunt mari Neal et ne s'étaient plus quittées depuis. Elle travaillait dans la grande bibliothèque centrale de New York et vivait heureuse avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme précisa au cours de leurs échanges que la blonde avait été l'une des seules à la soutenir et à l'aider lorsqu'elle avait annoncé leur relation, ce qui l'avait placée très rapidement au premier rang dans la liste des meilleures amies.

Killian quant à lui semblait être un homme particulièrement vaniteux, qui n'hésitait pas à faire quelques nombreuses blagues graveleuses qui faisaient toujours rire la blonde. Il agissait avec elle très naturellement. Le jeune homme était un ancien collègue à elle qui travaillait toujours pour les flics aujourd'hui mais qui avait changé de département, brigade des mineurs, quelques mois avant son kidnapping. Mais derrière cet homme sûr de lui et légèrement machiste, Emma avait bien compris qu'il était d'un soutien sans faille et qu'il n'avait qu'une parole. Emma avait tout perdu pendant presque trois ans et elle avait maintenant l'impression que la vie lui offrait une seconde chance sur un plateau d'argent.

Avec Regina, tout allait pour le mieux et les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à se découvrir jour après jour. Elles avaient toujours ces gestes tendres entre elles qui restaient pourtant chastes. Une fois, Emma l'avait embrassée avec un peu plus d'insistance mais s'était ravisée lorsqu'elle avait senti les mains de la brune s'aventurer sous son débardeur. La blonde s'était reculée avec précipitation, mettant rapidement fin à leur étreinte. Regina avait bien compris le malaise, n'avait rien dit et n'avait jamais échangé un mot sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Emma s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à franchir l'étape supérieure alors qu'elle en avait terriblement envie. Mais elle était aussi affreusement effrayée de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas ou de ne plus savoir comment faire. Les seules relations intimes qu'elle avait eues ces trois dernières années n'étaient que des viols à répétition, tous plus violent les uns que les autres. Elle ne savait pas si elle était capable d'offrir douceur et amour dans des gestes qu'elle ne connaissait que comme douloureux.

Emma était rentrée un peu plus tôt ce jour là parce qu'elle savait que les journées de son amie étaient particulièrement éprouvantes en ce moment. Regina rentrait toujours plus tard que la veille, avec des dossiers qu'elle devait encore traiter et des affaires à régler. Il était plus de vingt heures trente quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour y laisser entrer la mairesse.

 **« Le rapport aurait dû être prêt pour avant-hier Sidney ! Il me faut les conclusions avant notre réunion mensuelle et j'aimerais éviter de découvrir les chiffres le jour même ! »** La brune semblait particulièrement agacée. Elle tenait entre ses mains plusieurs papiers, son sac à main et les clefs de sa voiture et elle avait coincé son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille. A cette vision, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha alors de la brune pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ses affaires. **« Hé bien je m'en fiche ! Faites-en sorte que ce soit fait. Bonne soirée Sidney ! »** Regina raccrocha sans même attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur et souffla bruyamment. Elle était enfin chez elle.

 **« Bonsoir »** fit Emma avec douceur en se saisissant de la main de la mairesse.

 **« Bonsoir… »** répondit Regina beaucoup plus sereinement que précédemment. **« Excuse moi pour… »** elle ne pût terminer sa phrase, arrêtée par les lèvres de la blonde qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

 **« Je t'ai fait couler un bain chaud dans lequel tu pourras te prélasser en écoutant ta musique préférée, ton Ipod est déjà prêt avec le concerto de Bach. Le repas sera servi dans vingt minutes et il sera accompagné d'un bon verre de vin rouge »** énuméra la blonde avec un grand sourire, s'étant positionnée derrière la mairesse pour lui retirer doucement son manteau et terminant sa phrase dans un léger murmure au creux de son cou.

 **« Mon dieu Emma tu es parfaite »** répondit la brune avec émotion faisant tomber basculer sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

 **« Va te détendre et reviens quand ce sera prêt… »** fit la blonde en souriant, déposant un léger baiser dans le cou de la brune, en plein sur sa jugulaire. Regina ferma brièvement les yeux et exerça une légère pression sur la main d'Emma qu'elle tenait toujours puis se retourna doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 **« Merci… »** souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Mais vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, le silence était total dans le manoir et Emma tendait l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre une marche de l'escalier craquer. Elle laissa s'écouler cinq minutes supplémentaires avant de monter elle aussi à l'étage, après avoir sorti le plat du four. Elle frappa deux fois à la porte de la salle de bain mais fit mouche. Légèrement inquiète, Emma se permit de pousser la porte doucement.

Allongée dans son bain, recouverte par une épaisse mousse, Regina semblait s'être endormie avec ses écouteurs. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le cœur d'Emma se gonfla à cette vision. La brune semblait si paisible et si détendue… Elle s'approcha alors avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle se pencha et embrassa délicatement la mairesse pour ne pas qu'elle prenne peur. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux puis les referma immédiatement lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Sortant l'une de ses mains de l'eau, elle vint la poser sur la nuque de la blonde qui frissonna. Doucement, Emma retira les écouteurs de la brune.

 **« Tu es magnifique Regina… »** dit-elle en ancrant son regard dans celui de la concernée, caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Emma se recula finalement pour se saisir d'une serviette afin de la tendre à la brune. **« Mais tu risques de tomber malade à rester dans une eau si froide… »** fit elle avec un sourire. **« Le dîner et prêt… »**

La blonde s'était retournée pour laisser Regina sortir de son bain. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine mais la brune saisit son bras et la fit se retourner.

 **« Embrasse moi Emma… »**

Regina se tenait devant elle, une serviette négligemment nouée autour de son corps, quelques perles d'eau s'échappant de ses cheveux pour venir rouler sur sa peau nue et disparaître entre ses deux seins. La blonde combla la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps, plaçant une main derrière la nuque de la brune et l'autre au creux de ses reins. Et ce baiser là n'avait rien de chaste, rien de discret… Emma passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de la brune qui ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir leurs gestes. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les deux femmes dansaient presque au milieu de cette salle de bain. Finalement, la blonde poussa Regina jusqu'à la porte, appuyant son corps sur le sien, continuant de l'embrasser. Et lorsque la mairesse passa ses mains sous le débardeur d'Emma, celle-ci se recula immédiatement, reprenant ses esprits.

 **« Attends, je… je… je ne peux pas. J'ai, je… »**

 **« Emma… Regarde moi »** répondit la brune en posant sa main sous le menton de la blonde pour la forcer à relever la tête. **« Explique-moi ce qui te fait peur. Parle moi. »**

 **« Je… Je ne sais plus ce que c'est. Je connais la violence, la douleur… Et je ne veux pas t'infliger ça. »**

 **« Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal. On réapprendra, ensemble. Depuis Daniel je n'ai jamais… Et jamais avec une femme non plus. »**

 **« Moi non plus… Enfin je crois, je ne m'en souviens plus »** dit elle en rougissant et en haussant les épaules timidement.

 **« Si tu n'es pas prête, on ne fera rien. Je ne te forcerai jamais Emma… Jamais. »**

 **« Je hais mon corps… »**

 **« Laisse-moi l'aimer pour nous deux alors… »**

Emma resta bouche bée. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de la brune, prit l'une de ses mains entre la sienne et exerça une légère pression. Comme à leur début, elle venait de lui dire un oui inaudible mais ô combien puissant. Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la chambre et intima à la brune de la suivre.

Debout au pied du lit, Emma se remit à embrasser Regina avec autant de ferveur que dans la salle de bain. Regina se saisit alors du débardeur de la blonde et commença doucement à le remonter.

 **« On va y aller doucement, je te le promets. Et si ça ne va pas, je m'arrête. »**

Emma acquiesça faiblement avant de lever les bras en l'air pour que la brune puisse enlever son vêtement. Tout ce qui se passa ensuite semblait se dérouler au ralenti, chaque geste, chaque baiser, chaque caresse étaient lentes, douces et délicates.

Regina lui embrassa la clavicule, caressant de ses mains la nuque de la blonde. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, constatant que tous ces sens étaient en éveil et que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus chaotique. Elle avait peur, c'était indéniable, mais elle avait pleinement confiance en la mairesse. D'un habile jeu de hanches, elle fit reculer la brune avec délicatesse jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le lit. Elles s'arrêtèrent alors, se regardant avec envie. Lentement, Regina s'allongea sur le matelas, entraînant son amante avec elle en se saisissant de ses mains.

Dans un geste qui se voulait protecteur, Emma, qui surplombait la mairesse, l'embrassa avec délicatesse sur le front, puis sur la joue, avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Durant leurs baisers, la brune s'était redressée, tenant délicatement entre ses bras une Emma assise sur ses genoux. La blonde posa sa main légèrement tremblante sur le nœud négligemment noué de la serviette qui entourait encore le corps de la mairesse. Elle le détacha alors, la laissant tomber sur les hanches de la brune, rendant le haut de son corps complètement nu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, des milliers de papillons s'étant soudainement invités dans le creux de son estomac…

Regina se sentit soudainement honteuse, plus vraiment habituée de montrer son corps à une autre personne. Sa dernière fois remontait à plus de trois ans, avec son mari. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne, comme pour se cacher. Pour toute réponse, Emma lui caressa alors le dos, du haut de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses puis dégrafa son sous-vêtement avec hâte, pour se mettre sur le même pied d'égalité.

Elles embrassèrent alors chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre, caressèrent et jouèrent avec leurs seins, savourant ces nouveaux sentiments et ces nouvelles sensations. Lorsque la brune sentit pourtant le visage d'Emma s'approcher de son ventre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Toucher son ventre, là où son enfant n'avait pas survécu… Sans un mot, la blonde comprit pourtant l'appréhension de la jeune femme et s'approcha à nouveau de ses lèvres pour lui transmettre du courage, de la force et pour lui prouver que tout allait pour le mieux.

Allongées une nouvelle fois l'une contre l'autre, elles firent l'amour cette nuit là avec délicatesse et envie. L'une après l'autre, elles réussirent à trouver le moment parfait pour faire plaisir à l'autre. Emma réapprenait à Regina les gestes d'amour. Regina réapprenait à Emma ce qu'était la douceur. Leurs corps se consumèrent avec passion, oubliant le monde entier. Seules dans cette chambre, elles avaient fini par exprimer leur plaisir dans un gémissement commun qu'elles firent taire par un baiser ardent. Leurs mains s'étaient à nouveau liées sur l'oreiller.

 **« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi Emma… »**

Rectification, c'était ça… la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit...


	20. Chapitre 20 - Réveil en douleur

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Battez-moi, faites de moi n'importe quoi. Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard... Pour minimiser la chose, je vous avais laissé sur une chapitre sympa. Celui-ci en revanche, risque de vous étonner._

 _Je m'excuse également de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews mais sachez que je vous lis et que c'est vos mots qui me donnent l'envie de continuer. Vos avis sont vraiment importants pour moi et j'espère sincèrement avoir des retours sur ce chapitre 20, qui risque de vous intriguer._

 _Promis, je vais tout faire pour poster à temps la semaine prochaine._

 _Vous êtes prêt ? On y va ? Vous m'donnez vos avis en bas ? A très vite !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 : RÉVEIL EN DOULEUR**

Emma s'était réveillée tôt ce matin là et avait passé de longues minutes, appuyée sur son bras, à regarder la femme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Allongée sur le ventre, le dos nu et les draps ne recouvrant que la partie basse de son corps, Regina dormait profondément avec un visage apaisé. La blonde regardait ce spectacle avec un sourire non dissimulé, appréciant l'instant. C'était beau, Regina était belle, et elle venait de lui faire l'amour. Emma avait presque l'impression qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre cet instant, qu'il n'était pas possible d'être aussi heureuse en aussi peu de temps après avoir vécu l'enfer. Quand Regina l'embrassait, quand Regina lui caressait chaque parcelle de peau, quand Regina lui avouait en murmurant qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, Emma oubliait son passé. Et c'était inespéré.

Regina lui avait dit être en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle… Les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis à ce moment là étaient indescriptibles. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Emma l'avait alors embrassée une ultime fois, mêlant force et douceur, priant pour que ce baiser traduise ce qu'elle n'avait su dire.

D'un geste lent, prenant soin de ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas, la blonde se pencha vers la mairesse avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur son omoplate. Il lui sembla voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la brune mais qui ne brisa pas pour autant son sommeil. Délicatement elle quitta alors ce lit, seul témoin de leur nuit, puis s'habilla prestement avant de descendre.

Deux heures plus tard, Regina ouvrit ses yeux avec l'impression de se sentir terriblement bien. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit que la place à côté d'elle était froide, elle eut un éclair d'appréhension. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce que l'absence d'Emma pouvait signifier, peur d'être seule dans ce qu'elles avaient commencé hier soir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit à l'étage inférieur, elle souffla de soulagement. Emma ne s'était pas enfuie, elle était restée…

La nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble, Regina eut l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir l'oublier tant elle avait été importante pour elle. Les gestes n'avaient pas été parfaits, loin de là. Mais toutes les caresses, tous les gémissements, tous les soupirs de plaisir… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire. Oui, elle avait réussi à redonner sa confiance à une personne qui lui avait fait vivre un moment merveilleux entre ses bras. Si on lui avait dit qu'une telle nuit l'attendait trois mois auparavant, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

La mairesse se leva, passa rapidement son peignoir avant de descendre à la cuisine. La blonde se trouvait là, une tasse de café entre les mains, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha alors de la blonde pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci tourna la tête au dernier moment, laissant le baiser s'échouer lamentablement sur sa joue. La brune fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre la situation.

 **« Cette nuit c'était… »** tenta pourtant la brune avec un sourire non dissimulé.

 **« Je n'ai pas aimé Regina »** dit-elle froidement.

 **« Oh… Je pensais que… »**

 **« Hé bien tu pensais mal »** lança t-elle durement.

 **« Emma !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »**

 **« Tout ça… »** fit elle en désignant son interlocutrice et elle même d'un geste ample **« c'était une erreur. »**

 **« Une erreur ? »** répéta la brune abasourdie, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Emma. **« Tu entends quoi par tout ça exactement ? »** continua t-elle plus agacée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **« Tout. Ma venue ici, notre rapprochement, les moments qu'on a passés, hier soir… Je me suis prise dans l'instant mais… je n'en avais pas envie. »**

Le ventre de la brune semblait se compresser à mesure que la blonde parlait. Tout allait si bien hier soir, elle entendait encore Emma gémir son prénom lorsqu'elle posait ses mains sur son corps.

 **« Je ne te crois pas »** répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Arrêtons de se leurrer Regina, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. On n'est pas compatible… Encore moins sexuellement parlant. »**

 **« A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu sois si méchante avec moi ce matin ? »**

 **« Je n'ai pas aimé Regina ! »** répéta-t-elle presque en criant, ancrant son regard dans le sien. **« Et en plus tu me dis que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse… C'est n'importe quoi. On ne se connaît que depuis deux mois. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. On est sensées être hétéro toutes les deux… C'est ridicule... »** avait-elle continuer en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite.

La mairesse resta bouche bée. Si Emma voulait la faire souffrir, elle était très, très, très bien partie. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune femme qui paraissait pourtant sûre d'elle. La blonde baissa à nouveau le regard, comme si ça ne comptait pas.

 **« Excuse-moi de penser le contraire »** lâcha-t-elle faiblement, une larme venant s'échapper de ses yeux pour venir rouler sur sa joue.

 **« Je préfère être honnête avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on continue. Je pense que je vais repartir à New York, j'ai besoin de retrouver ma vraie vie »** avait dit Emma d'une voix ferme et définitive.

 **« Parce que celle là est fausse peut être ? »** s'emporta Regina qui avait tapé bien malgré elle contre l'îlot central.

 **« J'aurais préféré que tu me laisses crever sur cette putain de plage, ouais ! »** avait répondu en hurlant la jeune femme qui avait finit par jeter sa tasse à l'autre bout de la cuisine, s'écrasant contre le mur et s'éclatant en mille morceaux. **« J'aurais préféré ça que de vivre ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines. C'était ridicule, ça n'avait pas de sens ! »** elle s'était levée d'un bon, faisant tomber sa chaise sur le sol. **« D'une manière ou d'une autre, toi aussi tu m'as privée de ma liberté, à m'enfermer avec toi coûte que coûte, à me faire promettre des choses que je n'aurais jamais du, à me faire sentir minable à côté du fantôme de ton mari ! »**

 **« Sors de chez moi… »** répondit simplement la brune d'une voix faible et cassée, reflétant bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était à ce moment précis.

 **« Tu sais que j'ai raison Regina, c'est de ta faute si on en est là... »**

 **« Casse toi ! »** cria t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues **« Dégage ! »** réitéra t-elle en s'approchant de la blonde, la forçant à reculer.

 **« Tu n'arrives même pas à te rendre compte de ce que tu fais... C'est pitoyable. Tu es pitoyable... »** cracha presque Emma avec dédain.

 **« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »** lui hurla-t-elle à la figure.

 **« Moi non plus, parfait ! Adieu ! »** avait répondu Emma qui quitta la cuisine sans se faire prier, sans un regard en arrière, ni même une larme. Ne prenant même pas le temps de récupérer ses affaires à l'étage, la blonde quitta le manoir en faisant claquer la porte d'entrer avec force.

Regina, toujours dans la cuisine, sentait ses jambes trembler, incapables de supporter davantage le poids de son corps et surtout le poids de sa tristesse. S'effondrant à même le sol, elle porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri de désespoir tandis que l'autre appuya sur son cœur comme pour lui implorer de ne pas exploser. Et pourtant, un hurlement de haine, de rage, de tristesse et de désespoir sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Et si c'était possible, elle aurait juré que son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Comment les choses avaient pu se détériorer à ce point en si peu de temps ? Comment avait-elle pu ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires en si peu de temps ? Passer de l'amour… au désespoir ?

Ce que ne savait pas Regina, c'est qu'Emma ne pensait pas un seul foutu mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. A peine fut-elle assez éloignée du manoir que la blonde se faufila dans une ruelle avant de s'effondrer à terre, à son tour, envahie par le chagrin. Pour éviter de crier, elle se mit à frapper inlassablement contre le mur en face d'elle, jusqu'à ce que la douleur physique soit telle qu'elle put oublier l'espace d'une seconde ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le sang qui coulait sur ses doigts lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Si elle avait fait tout ça, si elle avait blessé Regina… C'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Emma pleurait, incapable de s'arrêter. Elle venait de faire l'une des choses les plus douloureuses de sa vie et n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de briser en mille morceaux le cœur de la personne qui l'avait sauvée. Parce que tout avait changé en quelques secondes à peine. On lui avait à nouveau tout prit en l'espace d'un instant.

Ce matin là, quand elle avait quitté leur lit en déposant un léger baiser sur l'omoplate de Regina, elle était descendue avec la volonté de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom afin que la mairesse passe une aussi belle matinée que la nuit qu'elles avaient partagé. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir, la réveiller par quelques douces caresses sur son corps nu, lui apporter un plateau plein de viennoiseries avec leurs tasses de café et traîner au lit avec elle tout la matinée. Elles se seraient alors embrassées de nombreuses fois, avec des visages apaisés et des sourires qui témoigneraient de leur bonheur retrouvé. Et au milieu de ce beau tableau, Emma lui aurait sûrement avoué qu'elle aussi était en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Mais rien de cela n'avait eu lieu…

Lorsqu'Emma avait quitté le manoir ce matin là pour aller acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour parfaire son petit déjeuné idéal, tout avait basculé.

A peine eut-elle tourné dans la petite rue qui menait au Granny qu'elle fut projetée avec violence contre le mur en brique de la petite ruelle adjacente. Complètement sonnée par l'impact sur son crâne, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais, elle reconnut l'odeur d'alcool mélangé à celui de la cigarette, elle reconnut la main qui emprisonnait son cou et l'autre qui tenait ses bras contre son ventre avec une force considérable. Et elle reconnut August.

Elle essaya de se débattre, en vain, et fit face au sourire vainqueur de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

 **« Comme on se retrouve Emma… »**

La blonde voulait répondre mais la pression qu'il exerçait sur son cou était si forte qu'elle peinait à respirer correctement.

 **« Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper si facilement ? Tu es à moi Emma et je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »**

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir et elle se détestait de ne pas réussir à être plus forte pour résister à celui qui lui avait prit sa vie et qui risquait de le faire une seconde fois.

 **« Tu vas me revenir, parce que tu m'appartiens et que tu n'as pas le choix. »**

 **« No… Non ! »** réussit-elle à répondre à bout de souffle, tentant toujours de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie.

 **« Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de réitérer ce que j'ai déjà fait à Neal ? Je t'observe depuis des jours Emma, j'ai bien vu que cette Regina était importante à tes yeux… »**

Cette fois ce furent les mots de trop. Dans un mouvement habile des hanches, Emma réussit à libérer un de ses bras ce qui déstabilisa August qui lâcha brièvement sa prise sur la trachée de la blonde. Elle réussit alors à respirer un bref instant jusqu'à ce que l'homme reprenne la situation en main, bien plus puissant que la jeune femme.

 **« Si tu la touches… »** menaça-t-elle avec un regard noir, tentant de s'échapper à nouveau sans y parvenir.

 **« Tu vas quoi ? Me poignarder comme la dernière fois ? Regarde toi…. Tu n'es même pas capable de me tuer ! J'ai survécu, je suis là et si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je te dis, je te promets que madame le maire va y passer. »** Il semblait si sur de lui, persuadé d'avoir le contrôle sur la situation. Emma avait l'impression de revenir deux mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était encore sous son emprise.

 **« Cette fois Emma, je n'aurai pas besoin de te faire perdre connaissance. Allez, je vais même être sympa avec toi… Je te laisse six heures pour lui faire tes adieux. Dans six heures, si tu n'es pas là, à cet endroit même, c'est Regina qui prendra ta place et vu son corps, ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. »** Emma serra les dents, une vague de colère venant s'engouffrer jusque dans ses entrailles.

 **« Et si tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, tu te trompes... Il m'a fallu quelques jours à peine pour retrouver David à New York en train de parler de toi à son idiote de femme et de l'endroit où tu vivais dans un café. Crois moi Emma, me suivre sans broncher est ta meilleure solution. »** Il fit une pause, affichant un sourire vainqueur sur son visage. **« Autrement, je vois bien ta brune attachée à la poutre du sous-sol, nue, avec moi et mon couteau… »**

Les yeux d'August étaient devenus noir de désir et de folie, incapable de cacher plus longtemps le plaisir qu'il prenait à imaginer cette scène. La blonde tenta une ultime fois de se débattre et constata avec surprise que l'homme avait desserrer sa prise. Elle réussit alors à décoller son dos du mur qui la retenait prisonnière du corps de son agresseur. S'éloignant de lui, elle reprit son souffle en inspirant à pleins poumons.

 **« Dans six heures ici Emma… Six heures. »**

Et il s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était de la petite ruelle, seul témoin de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Sans réussir à se retenir, la blonde se mit à vomir, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle resta de nombreuses minutes, immobile, les idées fusant dans son cerveau à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais le constat était sans appel : elle ne permettrait pas que quelqu'un vive l'enfer qu'elle avait déjà vécu et encore moins à Regina.

Elle en oublia complètement les viennoiseries qu'elle était initialement partie chercher et retourna au manoir avec une appréhension non dissimulée. Quand elle entra et qu'elle constata que Regina dormait toujours, elle souffla lourdement, une ultime larme venant s'échouer sur sa joue. Elle essaya de se ressaisir et de trouver la solution la plus adéquat. Après la nuit qu'elles avaient passée, après toutes les choses qu'elles avaient pu s'avouer, après l'aveu de Regina après avoir fait l'amour… Comment allait-elle pouvoir justifier son départ ? Comment allait elle réussir à protéger la jeune femme ?

Elle connaissait son tempérament, cette façon de ne jamais lâcher, cette volonté de toujours vouloir comprendre et mettre des mots sur la situation. Et la solution, aussi douloureuse soit-elle, finit par se dessiner. Elle devait partir, elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était indéniable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avouer à la mairesse qu'August l'avait retrouvée ce matin même et qu'elle avait décidé de la suivre. Non seulement elle ne le comprendrait pas, mais en plus elle ne l'accepterait jamais.

Pour que Regina ne se mette pas en danger et pour ne pas qu'elle pose des centaines de questions, pour qu'Emma puisse partir sans que Regina ne la retienne et ne la cherche, elles devaient se disputer fortement. La blonde préférait que Regina vive en la haïssant plutôt qu'elle ne soit torturée en l'aimant. Si ça lui arrivait, Emma ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 **« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir »** fut donc les dernières paroles que la mairesse prononça à l'égard de la blonde. Ça lui avait fendu le cœur en mille morceaux mais elle n'avait rien laissé paraître. La défiant une ultime fois du regard, Emma avait quitté le manoir en claquant la porte et s'était presque mise à courir pour s'en éloigner. Et lorsqu'enfin ce fut fait, elle laissa tomber toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis que la brune s'était réveillée. Elle avait frappé à plusieurs reprise le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle, il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte que la douleur physique soit plus importante que la douleur morale.

La blonde regarda sa montre, il lui restait un peu plus de deux heures avant de devoir rejoindre August. La vie était définitivement injuste. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi sans s'assurer que Regina irait bien. Elle connaissait sa fragilité, le risque qu'elle prenait en agissant ainsi avec elle. Après tout, le jour de leur rencontre elles s'étaient sauvées mutuellement… Pour toutes ces raisons, Emma se dirigea alors vers le Granny, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure afin de trouver les solutions adéquates.

 **« Bonjour Granny… Je peux vous parler quelques minutes ? »** avait-elle dit de but en blanc dès son arrivée au restaurant.

 **« Bien sûr… »** la vieille dame s'arrêta en voyant la main ensanglantée de la blonde **« Emma ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? »** elle lui avait prit la main, lui faisant signe de la suivre dans l'arrière du magasin.

 **« Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. J'ai… Ce n'est rien. »**

 **« Laisse-moi regarder ça et te soigner »** dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole et en commençant à nettoyer le sang.

 **« Granny j'ai… j'ai besoin de vous. »**

 **« Je m'en doute, tu as l'air dans tous tes états… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

 **« Je me suis violemment disputée avec Regina »** finit-elle par dire de but en blanc, n'ayant pas réellement temps de passer par quatre chemins. **« Je sais ce que vous allez me dire… Il faut que je lui parle, qu'on arrange les choses, qu'on… »** elle s'arrêta devant le regard perplexe de la propriétaire des lieux.

 **« Mais ? »** lui demanda Granny, comprenant bien que quelque chose de différent s'était produit. Emma souffla durement, la situation était si difficile…

 **« Je vais repartir à New York pendant quelques temps. »**

 **« Emma… Fuir n'est pas la solution… »** souffla doucement la vieille dame.

 **« Il y a certaines circonstances qui font que… Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire pour l'instant Granny. Mais je vous promets que vous comprendrez plus tard. Mais là pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin que vous me promettiez de veiller sur elle pendant mon absence, de faire attention à elle. Je sais qu'elle est fragile et ce que je lui ai dit ce matin pourrait… »** elle fit une nouvelle pause, consciente qu'elle en disait peut-être un peu trop. Elle avait une toute confiance en Granny mais elle connaissait son envie de voir les gens heureux. **« J'ai été très loin, je lui ai fait du mal, j'en suis consciente… Mais j'ai mes raisons. Le jour où l'on s'est rencontrée elle et moi, Regina allait faire quelque chose d'irréparable. J'ai besoin de vous pour qu'elle oublie ce genre de pensée néfaste. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? »**

 **« Oui, oui bien sûr »** fit-elle immédiatement, comprenant au visage d'Emma qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important **« mais je… je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

 **« Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer si je reviens… »**

 **« Comment ça si je reviens ? »** coupa la vieille dame.

 **« Lorsque je reviendrai… »** se reprit-elle alors, priant intérieurement pour que cela suffise à Granny pour ne pas y repenser **« Je vais devoir partir, je suis désolée que ce soit précipité mais je n'ai pas le choix. Promettez-moi que vous allez prendre soin d'elle… Je vous en supplie, promettez-le-moi. »** supplia la blonde en se saisissant à son tour des mains de Granny sur lesquelles elle exerça une légère pression. Elle avait vraiment besoin de l'entendre et de savoir que Regina irait bien.

 **« Je te le promets. »**

 **« Ne lui parlez pas de ce que je viens de vous dire d'accord ? »**

 **« Emma… »**

 **« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi Granny, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Vous avez agi comme une mère avec moi, et pour l'orpheline que je suis ça veut dire beaucoup »** et pour éviter que la propriétaire des lieux ne lui pose davantage de questions, Emma se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en une étreinte remplie de gratitude. Elle effaça d'un revers de manche les quelques larmes qui tombèrent encore sur ses joues.

Elle la remercia une dernière fois avant de partir, regrettant qu'il soit encore tôt et que Ruby n'ait pas commencé son service. Malheureusement, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de la remercier également et de lui dire un dernier au revoir. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle prit le téléphone que David lui avait offert et l'appela alors, consciente que si elle ne lui donnait pas de nouvelle chaque jour, il alerterait la terre entière.

 **« Salut David »** dit-elle immédiatement, se forçant à sourire pour que sa voix ne la trahisse pas **« Oui ça va et toi ? »** il lui répondit quelques banalités puis Emma reprit rapidement **« En fait je t'appelle pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! »** essaya-t-elle de s'enthousiasmer **« Regina a réussit à se libérer pour quelques semaines et on a décidé de prendre des vacances loin de tout. Je pense que ça va me faire un bien fou. »** Et son interlocuteur resta muet. **« Elle me fait la surprise de la destination et elle m'a dit qu'il risquait d'y avoir des difficultés avec le réseau alors je préférai te prévenir. Ne t'inquiète pas si je t'envoie pas de message ces prochains jours. »** Il lui avait alors répondu avec légèreté et Emma avait bien compris que cette idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment et qu'il avait du mal a comprendre. Même si elle détestait mentir, elle n'avait pas le choix. **« Et… Je ne sais pas encore quand exactement mais on pense à faire un arrêt à New York lors de notre retour, histoire que… voilà quoi »** rajouta-t-elle alors. Et il lui avait répondu que c'était génial, retrouvant son enthousiasme légendaire. Emma de son côté avait envie de pleurer devant cet énième mensonge.

Pour éviter que son attitude paraisse suspecte, elle resta au téléphone plusieurs minutes avec lui, parlant de tout ou de rien afin de brouiller les pistes. Si August avait réussi à le retrouver facilement sans se faire repérer, il pouvait réitérer la chose et être beaucoup moins indulgent que la fois précédente. Elle avait vu dans le regard de son kidnappeur toute la détermination qu'il avait. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie des seules personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Emma se dirigea alors vers le fleuriste de la ville, c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour assurer ses arrières. Malgré les interrogations de la vendeuse qui se demandait pourquoi la blonde souhaitait effectuer une livraison pour dans deux mois, elle prit sa commande et la lettre qui devait être joint au bouquet.

Elle regarda sa montre : il lui restait dix-sept minutes de liberté. Elle prit pourtant la direction de la fameuse ruelle, la gorge nouée et l'envie de pleurer mais persuadée d'avoir tout fait pour protéger ceux à qui elle tenait.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Deux mois

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Me revoilà, un petit peu plus tôt que prévu pour vous poster la suite. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de le faire cette semaine donc je préfère vous la poster aujourd'hui._

 _Je suis ravie des retours que j'ai eu sur le précédent chapitre ! Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant et légèrement injuste pour Emma qui en a vu de toutes les couleurs mais je ne voyais pas ma fic sans un retour d'August... Certains savaient déjà, depuis le début, qu'il allait revenir. Un grand grand grand merci à **oOo-RED-oOo** pour ta review qui m'a énormément touché et qui m'a juste fait hyper plaisir. Ça fait toujours du bien de voir de tels réactions et vraiment... Merci d'être au top et d'être une fidèle lectrice :). Merci également a **moithea** pour ta fidélité, tout comme **Siguy**... J'attends toujours avec impatience d'avoir vos avis ;p. Pour **franchiulla** , elles avaient déjà passé beaucoup d'étapes ensemble et je me sentais presque obligé de les séparer un peu... Pour **virg05** , je n'ai pas peur des représailles mais j'avais la trouille que ce chapitre ne vous plaise pas du tout. Djam... Bienvenue ! Je suis ravie de te lire et ton commentaire m'a énormément touché, ça fait vraiment un bien fou et j'espère ne pas te décevoir jusqu'à la fin. Quant au Guest n°1, oui, Emma n'a pas tenue sa promesse... Mais c'était pour mieux protéger Regina. Guest n°2 : le soleil... Il risque d'être caché un moment par de nombreux nuages ;)._

 _Merci immense à not gonna die qui est d'une gentillesse et d'une aide incroyable. Merci aux lecteurs anonymes également, j'espère vous convaincre assez, un jour, pour vous donner l'envie de laisser un petit mot ;)._

 _On y va ? C'est parti pour le nouveau chapitre ! :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21 : DEUX MOIS**

 **« Monsieur Graham Humbert ? »**

 **« C'est moi. »**

 **« J'ai un bouquet de fleur pour vous. »**

 **« Un bouquet de… ? »** le concerné s'était retourné, intrigué par l'annonce faite par la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans le poste de police. Qui diable pouvait lui faire livrer un bouquet de fleur à son travail ? Arquant un sourcil, il se rapprocha de la fleuriste qui tenait dans ses bras un large bouquet touffu, garni de fleurs diverses et variées.

 **« Il y a une enveloppe »** fit-elle en désignant du regard le milieu du bouquet sur lequel trônait effectivement une petite enveloppe légèrement rosée, consciente que l'homme en face d'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il la remercia alors avec un sourire charmeur avant de se saisir non sans mal du colis qui lui était tendu. Il le posa nonchalamment sur son bureau avant de se rasseoir confortablement dans son siège à roulette. Lorsqu'il se saisit de ladite enveloppe et qu'il l'ouvrit, il y découvrit une feuille pliée en quatre écrite au recto et au verso. Il commença alors sa lecture avec hâte, impatient de percer le mystère.

A mesure que les lignes défilaient sous ses yeux, son regard s'était agrandi tandis que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il s'était finalement redressé sur son siège, droit comme un i, ayant même fait craquer le bas de sa colonne vertébrale tant une tension soudaine s'était emparée de lui. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas de la première page et qu'il retourna la feuille, il constata que sa main tremblait légèrement. Ce qu'il était en train de lire était bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Regina Mills avait les yeux grands ouverts, en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle regardait le plafond de sa chambre, une larme s'étant encore échappée de ses yeux. Elle était épuisée de cette même rengaine, de cette même peine qui venait la frapper chaque nuit.

Sur son ventre nu reposait une main d'homme qu'elle détestait sentir sur elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour faire face à la personne qui se trouvait près d'elle, elle n'eut aucune surprise. C'était toujours lui, toujours la même personne, depuis plus d'un mois. Pourtant, elle se saisit de cette main pour ne plus la sentir et le réveilla d'un geste peu délicat.

 **« Tu devrais partir. »**

 **« Mh, pourquoi ? »** Il avait grogné sa réponse tel un homme des cavernes, encore plongé dans un sommeil qui semblait être réparateur.

 **« Parce que »** fut la seule réponse que la mairesse trouva.

 **« Regina… Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours que je parte de chez toi en plein milieu de la nuit ? »** l'homme s'était finalement redressé, se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec force, comme si cela allait suffire pour se réveiller complètement. **« C'est vrai… Je n'ai pas d'impératif et toi non plus… Pourquoi nous cacher ? »**

 **« Ecoute Robin, je… je… »** elle balbutia, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement de cette situation. Elle ne voulait pas dire tout haut ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis au risque de le blesser considérablement. **« Tu peux rester si tu veux »** finit-elle par répondre.

L'homme se rallongea aussitôt avant de souffler bruyamment, conscient que la personne qui partageait ses premières parties de nuits évitait de répondre à sa profonde question en lui laissant entendre ce qu'il avait envie. Il caressa alors l'avant bras de la brune dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant mais il ne sentit pas les frissons qui parcoururent l'échine de la concernée.

La mairesse n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que Robin ne s'endorme à nouveau. Elle s'éclipsa alors de son lit avec délicatesse, s'habilla chaudement et se rendit à la cuisine de son manoir. Telle une automate, elle se prépara alors un chocolat chaud et y ajouta une pointe de cannelle, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude de faire sauf depuis l'arrivée d'Emma dans sa vie. Elle soupira à cette pensée. Elle détestait savoir que tous ses gestes tournaient encore autour d'elle… Pourtant, les mouvements étaient toujours similaires : elle finissait par s'enrouler autour du plaid qui se trouvait sur son canapé avant de sortir dans son jardin et s'asseoir sur le banc qu'elles avaient partagé de si nombreuses fois. Il faisait particulièrement froid depuis que l'hiver s'était installé mais la mairesse n'en avait que faire. Avoir froid, c'était au moins ressentir quelque chose.

Les étoiles étaient cachées par des épais nuages qui rendaient le ciel particulièrement lourd. La lune parvenait parfois à se frayer un faible chemin, éclairant avec faiblesse le monde de la brune. Tout lui semblait si terne et sans saveur. Robin n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, bien au contraire. Il était bienveillant, délicat et parfois même adorable. Il ne posait jamais de question embarrassante, sauf ce soir là, et acceptait toujours les moindres désirs de la jeune femme.

Elle était tombée sur lui un mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle s'était rendue dans un bar. Fatiguée de ne plus rien ressentir, elle avait bu bien plus que de raison cette nuit là, et il l'avait raccompagnée tel un gentleman jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'avait fait s'allonger sur son lit et à peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller que la mairesse s'était endormie. Elle l'avait retrouvé le lendemain matin dans sa cuisine ou il avait préparé un copieux petit déjeuner accompagné d'une aspirine. Il lui avait confié avoir veillé sur elle toute la nuit, en tout bien tout honneur, afin de s'assurer qu'elle irait bien. La minute suivante, elle lui faisait l'amour sauvagement.

Elle n'avait rien ressenti, pas le moindre plaisir, pas le moindre désir. Elle lui avait juste sauté au cou dans un geste désespéré qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué. A chaque baiser, à chaque caresse, Regina se haïssait encore un peu plus. Mais là encore, au moins, elle ressentait autre chose que du vide.

S'en était suivi, chaque soir ou presque, des rendez-vous clandestins où ils échangeaient peu, leur relation était finalement purement sexuelle et la jeune femme s'en accommodait tout à fait, bien consciente qu'elle était incapable de donner quoi que ce soit de plus important, de plus réel. Au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveillait toujours avec ce profond sentiment de dégoût qui s'emparait de tout son être. Elle se haïssait elle même du comportement qu'elle pouvait avoir avec cet homme qui n'avait rien demandé.

Cette nuit là, avec la remarque qu'il avait faite, elle s'était rendue compte que cela risquait de ne plus lui suffire et qu'il allait sûrement vouloir passer à une nouvelle étape. Après tout, c'était légitime et tout à fait compréhensible. Mais Regina n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Elle resta ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne viennent chasser la nuit. Alors que les rayons du soleil peinaient à se faire une place dans cette grisaille, Robin la rejoignit sur son banc.

 **« Merci de m'avoir permis de rester cette nuit. C'était important pour moi… »** finit-il par dire avec la voix la plus douce qu'elle lui connaissait. La mairesse quant à elle s'était contentée de lui sourire faussement en haussant les épaules. **« Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à parler de nous… Si la première fois que je t'ai vue tu étais dans un tel état, c'est forcément que tu avais tes raisons… »** il s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant sa phrase en suspend, avant de reprendre simplement **« j'aimerais juste que tu me promettes qu'un jour nous aurons cette conversation. »**

Regina soupira à nouveau avant de baisser son regard sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire subir une telle vie, une telle relation alors qu'elle voyait bien dans ses yeux que des sentiments étaient en train de naître.

 **« Écoute Robin, je sais que tu en attends sûrement plus de ma part mais, je ne peux pas te l'offrir pour l'instant. Je comprendrai si ça ne te convient plus, si tu veux partir… »**

 **« Je ne partirai pas Regina… Sauf si tu me le demandes expressément. »**

 **« Merci »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre. L'homme hocha la tête avant d'effectuer une légère pression de sa main sur l'avant bras de la brune.

 **« Je vais y aller. Appelle moi… »**

Elle croisa son regard une nouvelle fois avant de lui faire un signe de la tête positif en guise de réponse. Il se pencha alors sur elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres avant de partir sans un mot supplémentaire.

Regina resta de longues minutes supplémentaires sur ce banc qu'elle n'arrivait plus à quitter. Elle revivait, éternellement, les premiers mots qu'avaient prononcés Emma à cet endroit même, la première discussion, les premières confidences. Elle était épuisée de repenser sans cesse à cette femme qui l'avait profondément blessée et meurtrie. Chaque endroit qu'elle pouvait fréquenter lui rappelait avec force tous les instants qu'elles avaient partagés. Elle en voulait terriblement à la blonde qui était partie sans même se retourner, qui lui avait brisé le cœur sans un sourcillement. Emma lui avait dit des choses affreuses avant de tourner la page de leur relation définitivement. La mairesse s'en voulait de s'être trompée sur la personnalité de la blonde. Elle y avait terriblement cru. Pour rien. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, définitivement. Emma ne devait plus faire partie de sa vie.

Graham reposa la lettre sur son bureau dans un geste lent, hébété par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en parcourant les mots écrits des mains d'Emma Swan. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues secondes, incapable de réfléchir convenablement, incapable de trouver par quoi il devait commencer. Il finit par se ressaisir et fit quelques recherches nécessaires sur son ordinateur : il devait impérativement retrouver le numéro de David Nolan qu'il avait contacté quelques mois plus tôt. Ses mains tremblaient toujours.

 **« Monsieur Nolan ? C'est le Shérif Humbert à l'appareil. Je… J'ai… »** il ne put s'empêcher de se haïr pour le manque de professionnalisme dont il faisait preuve à ce moment précis.

 **« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Emma ? »** s'inquiéta immédiatement l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, conscient que les balbutiements de son interlocuteur ne présageaient rien de bon.

 **« Avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles ces deux derniers mois ? »**

 **« Elle m'a appelé il y a deux mois pour me dire qu'elle partait avec Regina en vacances pour plusieurs semaines et qu'elles viendraient sûrement à New York à la fin de leur séjour… Que se passe-t-il bon sang ? Elles ont eu un accident ? »**

 **« David… Elles ne sont jamais parties en vacances. Emma vous a menti »** finit-il par dire de but en blanc, incapable de retenir davantage les informations qu'il détenait.

 **« Pardon ? Non, non… Elle m'a appelé, elle m'a dit que… »** l'homme paniquait et semblait comprendre que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

 **« Je sais. Écoutez David, je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Emma, datant d'il y a deux mois. Elle y explique qu'August l'a retrouvée à Storybrooke et qu'il menaçait de s'en prendre aux personnes à qui elle tenait si elle ne retournait pas auprès de lui. »**

 **« Non, non… C'est impossible, elle, elle… »** L'instant était particulièrement difficile à vivre, Graham sentait bien que le monde venait de se dérober sous les pieds de l'inspecteur Nolan.

 **« Elle a tout prévu, pour vous protéger et pour protéger Regina. »**

 **« Lisez-moi cette lettre. »**

Graham commença la lecture des lignes écrites par Emma huit semaines plus tôt. A l'autre bout du fil, il entendait son collègue renifler de temps à autre, incapable de cacher ses pleurs. Il revivait, pour la deuxième fois, la perte d'une personne qu'il aimait, l'absence de réponse, l'inconnu sur sa situation. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un long silence se fit comme unique réponse.

 **« C'est de ma faute »** finit par répondre David après la longue tirade de son interlocuteur. **« Si j'avais été plus vigilent, si j'avais fermé ma putain de bouche dans ce café… Putain ! »**

David avait crié sa dernière phrase dans une rage certaine. De colère, il frappa dans son casier métallique qui se trouvait non loin de lui, son poing s'écrasant avec force sur celui-ci, déformant légèrement sa forme.

 **« On va la retrouver David… »**

 **« Je prends ma voiture, je suis là dans quelques heures »** rajouta t-il avec une voix ferme et définitive. **« On va tout reprendre depuis le début, depuis son départ de Storybrooke. Et quand on va retrouver ce fumier, je jure devant dieu qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Emma. »**

 **« Faites attention sur la route... »** se contenta de répondre Graham, conscient que l'état de nervosité dans lequel était son collègue pouvait être dangereux. David était considérablement impliqué émotionnellement dans cette affaire mais il n'avait pas la force de le retenir et de lui interdire de venir. Et puis, il était le seul à connaître le passé d'Emma, son aide allait être plus qu'utile.

Le sheriff de Storybrooke poussa un long soupir avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur sa chaise. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il resta ainsi pendant de nombreuses secondes, sans bouger, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver des solutions au problème qui se posait. Non seulement Emma lui avait expliqué sa situation, mais elle lui avait également demandé d'être très discret auprès de Madame le Maire. D'un geste lent, il se saisit à nouveau de la lettre qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lire une fois supplémentaire, en quête d'un quelconque indice supplémentaire.

 _A Graham Humbert,_

 _Je suis Emma Swan, l'inconnue qui a été retrouvée sur une plage par Madame le Maire. Il y a deux mois, j'ai quitté Storybrooke précipitamment. Personne ne vous a prévenu de ma disparition car personne ne pouvait savoir que j'avais disparu._

 _Si je vous envoie un bouquet de fleur, c'est parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que vous receviez cette lettre aujourd'hui. J'ai expressément demandé à la fleuriste de vous envoyer ce bouquet aujourd'hui. Je voulais me laisser deux mois pour m'échapper ou deux mois où vous n'essayez pas de me retrouver… Parce que je sais qu'il sera très vigilant au début._

 _August m'a retrouvée. A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, je dois le retrouver dans quelques heures à peine. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il a fait de nombreuses recherches pour me retrouver et il a réussi à entendre David parler de Storybrooke alors qu'il se cachait dans un café. Il m'a observée pendant plusieurs jours avant de réapparaître dans ma vie. Il m'a dit que si je ne le suivais pas, il s'en prendrait aux personnes à qui je tiens et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire de Regina sa nouvelle proie. Il m'est strictement inconcevable de la laisser entre les mains de ce fou. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais la protéger…_

 _Il m'a laissé une poignée d'heures ²pour dire adieu à ceux qui m'entourent afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. J'ai dû faire une chose horrible à Regina pour ne pas qu'elle se doute des raisons de mon départ et je m'en veux terriblement. Je suis passée voir Granny également afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de ne plus voir son employée. Et pour ma dernière heure de liberté, je vous écris cette lettre…_

 _Je me laisse deux mois pour m'échapper à nouveau, et deux mois sans que personne ne cherche à me retrouver. August finira par baisser sa garde et sa vigilance. Si vous recevez cette lettre avant mon retour… C'est que je n'ai pas réussi à m'échapper ou c'est parce qu'il m'a tuée. Il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux vous demander ça : retrouvez-moi. Même si je suis morte, je ne veux pas qu'il gagne, je ne veux pas qu'il soit le seul à savoir où se trouve mon corps. Ces dernières heures, j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de me souvenir, de vous donner des indices supplémentaires pour que vos recherches soient plus simples, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je m'en remets complètement à vous et à vos compétences._

 _Appelez David, demandez-lui de vous aider. Il est le seul à me connaître mieux que moi-même, peut-être que mon passé vous aidera à me retrouver. Surtout, dites-lui que je ne lui en veux pas et que ce n'est pas de sa faute._

 _Quant à Regina… Ne lui dites rien, je vous en supplie. Je préfère qu'elle me déteste et me haïsse pour ce que j'ai fait plutôt que de la savoir triste et inquiète pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en veuille. Si elle sait, elle voudra me retrouver et elle vivra dans l'attente. Je veux qu'elle tourne la page et surtout, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Prenez soin d'elle, veillez sur elle, ne l'abandonnez pas une nouvelle fois. C'est une femme exceptionnelle et je vous jure que lorsqu'elle sourit… Mon dieu, son sourire est la plus belle chose que j'ai pu voir sur cette terre. Alors faites la rire, soyez tous là pour elle, elle le mérite._

 _Je sais que ce sera délicat pour vous d'enquêter sans qu'elle ne soit en courant parce qu'elle est votre supérieure mais c'est important pour moi. Tant que vous ne m'avez pas retrouvée, soyez discret auprès d'elle. Si par miracle je suis encore vivante lorsque vous me retrouverez, alors je lui expliquerai peut-être ce qui s'est passé le jour de mon départ, sauf si elle est plus heureuse sans moi._

 _Si en revanche, il m'a tuée… Dites lui que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, que tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire avant mon départ, j'en pensais tout l'inverse. Dites-lui qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en veuille et que mon seul désir c'est qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un à nouveau, qu'elle s'autorise à aimer à nouveau et qu'elle soit heureuse. Dites-lui que pour moi ce n'était pas une erreur, dites-lui que j'ai aimé chaque instant, dites-lui que grâce à elle, grâce au fait qu'elle m'ait sauvée sur cette plage ce jour là, j'ai vécu des jours merveilleux à ses côtés et que je ne regrette rien. Dites-lui que c'était réel, puissant et vrai._

 _Et surtout, surtout… Dites-lui que je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle, dites-lui que je l'étais déjà._

 _Retrouvez-moi Graham. Retrouvez-moi…_

 _Emma._

Le shérif souffla à nouveau face à la situation. L'enquête qui l'attendait risquait d'être très compliquée. Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Madame le Maire ? Comment allait-il faire pour canaliser David qui risquait de se donner corps et âme pour sauver son amie ? Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver Emma Swan et la sortir de l'enfer ? Était-elle encore vivante ?

Il secoua vivement la tête, se refusant cette pensée néfaste, bien conscient que la mort de la blonde n'était pas une option. S'il voulait respecter les demandes de la blonde, à savoir prendre soin de Regina Mills, il était hors de question de la retrouver morte. En attendant l'arrivée de David, il lui était inconcevable de rester sans rien faire, se saisissant de sa veste, il quitta son bureau avec précipitation pour commencer son enquête.

* * *

 _TBC..._


	22. Chapitre 22 - Et puis rien

Bonjour à tous !

WOH. Vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre m'ont donné des petits papillons dans le ventre... !

Un grand merci à **franchiulla** pour ton petit mot, ça me touche beaucoup. **oOo-RED-oOo** , j'aime toujours autant voir tes spéculations et tes idées sur la suite de ma fic et j'ai hâte de lire ton avis sur la suite que j'ai prévu. **Mystik.7** , j'ai aussi hésité à rajouter Robin dans l'équation mais, je me suis dis que ce serait plus logique d'avoir une Regina qui faisait n'importe quoi. Et oui, deux mois c'est très long... **lily** : j'aime que tu m'aimes et que tu me détestes en même temps ahah ;p. **Guest** (sans nom) : merci pour ton mot, ça me fait très plaisir que tu penses que ma fic est assez réaliste (mais flippante ;p), j'avais peur d'être trop dans l'exagération. **JunkieWoman**... Ton commentaire p'tain, je souriais niaisement en te lisant alors que j'étais au boulot, ma collègue m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais dans cet état ahah. Merci mille milliards de fois pour cette magnifique et longue review, ça me touche énormément et franchement ça ne peut être que moi qui te remercie de ta lecture et de ta présence. MERCI. **Guest2** : il faudra encore un peu de patience pour connaître le sort définitif d'Emma... Regina qui va être intrigué par le retour de David ? Lis le chapitre, tu n'es pas loin du tout ! **Guest** (sans nom) : il faut toujours un Robin un peu relou ;p. **Sygui** : deux mois ça urge, elle est en petit morceaux... Peut être que tu ne crois pas si bien dire ? ahah ;p merci de ta fidélité ! **Guest** (sans nom) : j'ai pas prévu de faire de Regina une chanteuse, mais c'est vrai que Hello d'Adèle pourrait correspondre à cette histoire... **emma2016** , merci pour tes mots et ta fidélité, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ton ressenti ! : bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise et de savoir que tu aurais agis de la même manière. Comme on le sait : Love is sacrifice ;p.

Voila... Juste merci merci merci des millions de fois pour vos reviews, ça fait juste hyper chaud au coeur. Je passe un petit coucou et je dis merci également à ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre, ceux qui me suivent... Vous êtes géniaux ! :) Merci à **not gonna die** également pour sa fidélité et son aide.

BON. On y va ? On s'y met ? Prêts ?

J'espère avoir vos avis en bas !

C'est parti !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22 : ET PUIS RIEN**

David Nolan était arrivé l'après-midi même à Storybrooke particulièrement inquiet de la situation. L'angoisse d'avoir perdu à nouveau celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur l'empêchait d'agir sainement. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir su déceler les indices, de ne pas s'être inquiété de voir son amie partir en vacances pendant plus de deux mois, de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger une seconde fois. Il avait pleuré à plusieurs reprises sur la route pour rejoindre son collègue mais la haine chassait vite ses larmes.

Après les quelques banalités échangées lorsqu'il avait franchi les portes du poste de police, il avait immédiatement demandé à voir la lettre écrite par Emma. Il se mit à la lire plusieurs fois, à la recherche du moindre indice. Sur une feuille à part, il avait noté les premières lettres de chaque phrase, les dernières lettres de chaque ligne ou encore les mots présents au milieu de chaque sentence… en vain. Force était de constater que la blonde n'avait rien caché et n'avait rien laissé derrière elle qui pourrait les aider. Après tout, son amie avait perdue la mémoire et il lui était sûrement impossible de les aider d'une quelconque manière.

Au bout de longues minutes, il avait reposé la feuille sur le bureau du shérif et se prit la tête entre les mains, soufflant longuement. L'enquête risquait d'être longue et l'issue malheureusement peu favorable.

 **« Je sais que ça doit être dur pour vous… »**

 **« On va la retrouver. Je vais la retrouver. S'il faut que je passe ma vie à la chercher, je le ferai ! »**

 **« Et je vous aiderai. Emma m'a expressément demandé de la retrouver et je le ferai. Je veux respecter tout ce qu'elle a dit dans cette lettre »** il fit une courte pause, s'approchant du bureau où se trouvait son collègue pour s'y appuyer **« Regina Mills ne doit rien savoir tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvée. »**

 **« Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de lui cacher ? »**

 **« C'est ce qu'Emma veut. Tout comme elle souhaite que vous ne vous blâmiez pas pour sa disparition. Et ce serait bien de commencer par ça David. Vous n'y êtes pour rien… »** avait prononcé le Shérif, le regard ancré dans celui de son collègue. David devait y croire, ne pas s'en vouloir… Sans quoi il lui serait impossible d'enquêter à ses côtés.

 **« Si j'avais fait plus attention… Si j'avais fermé ma gueule au lieu de crier au monde entier qu'elle était de retour… Je… »**

 **« Ça n'aurait rien changé. C'est un psychopathe, il l'aurait retrouvée d'une façon ou d'une autre. »**

 **« On va la retrouver n'est-ce pas ? »** il avait posé cette question avec une fragilité qui déconcerta le shérif l'espace d'une seconde. Cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer dans cette enquête.

 **« Oui David. On va la retrouver… »** répondit Graham avec certitude, ayant lui aussi besoin d'y croire **« Je ne vous cache pas que ça risque d'être difficile… Regina étant ma supérieure, elle va se poser des questions sur mes agissements. Il faudra être discret et… »**

 **« Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne faut rien lui dire ? »** coupa David qui souhaitait vraiment prendre une décision définitive sur la question.

 **« Je sais qu'elles étaient proches et qu'elle est l'une des dernières personnes à qui Emma a parlé… Mais si elle savait quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, Emma ne nous aurait jamais demandé de ne rien lui dire. Alors pour l'instant on enquête de notre côté et en dernier recours, on va la voir. Ok ? »**

David sembla réfléchir un instant, perdu entre son désir de respecter les volontés d'Emma et celui d'avoir tous les éléments en main pour retrouver son amie. Pourtant, la solution proposée par Graham lui sembla tout à fait correct et il acquiesça d'un mouvement bref de la tête. Regina ne devait pas être au courant des réelles circonstances du départ d'Emma.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes firent leur première réunion sur cette enquête : il était évident qu'ils devaient récupérer les enregistrements vidéos de la ville afin de retracer le parcours de la blonde avant son départ. Il fallait également interroger Granny qui était la dernière à avoir eu une conversation avec la blonde… Un tour chez la fleuriste allait être nécessaire. Et le tout devait être effectué dans une discrétion totale. Madame le maire ne devait pas savoir que David était à Storybrooke sans quoi elle risquait de se poser des questions.

 **« Madame le maire, j'ai un appel pour vous de la part de Monsieur Hood. »**

 **« Transférez-le-moi dans mon bureau. »**

La jeune assistante s'exécuta immédiatement, encore apeurée de faire le moindre faux mouvement. Depuis deux mois maintenant, Regina Mills était d'une humeur de chien et ne décrochait jamais le moindre sourire. Elle craignait pour son poste duquel elle risquait d'être évincée à la moindre bavure. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment qu'au fond d'elle, Madame le maire était loin d'être cette femme rigide qui ne lui adressait rarement la parole. Quelque chose clochait, c'était évident, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte que cela cesse… Pour le confort de sa supérieure et surtout pour le sien.

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler au bureau Robin… »** cracha-t-elle avec plus de venin qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment voulu lorsqu'elle fut finalement assise derrière son bureau dont elle avait fermé la porte sans délicatesse.

 **« Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone alors je… »**

 **« Alors j'étais occupée. J'ai du travail, je ne peux pas te parler »** le coupa-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser déborder de la sorte, elle se refusait d'y accorder la moindre importance. Parce que les deux seules fois où elle s'était réellement laissée aller, on lui avait retirer toute espèce de bonheur en une fraction de seconde à peine.

 **« Laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner ce soir. »**

Long silence. Face à l'invitation de l'homme, Regina ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre, gênée malgré tout de lui faire du mal alors qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

 **« Robin… »** dit-elle avec un ton de reproche **« Tu sais que je ne veux pas être… »**

 **« S'il te plaît Regina. Juste une fois, juste ce soir. Rien d'officiel, rien de pompeux. On peut même aller au Granny si ça te rassure, avec un jean et des baskets… Je veux juste… discuter. »**

La concernée souffla dans son combinée, essayant tant bien que mal de réfléchir à la situation. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez et fermant les yeux, elle soupira longuement. Elle était pleinement consciente que Robin était en train de s'attacher et que c'était une bien mauvaise idée. Elle était incapable de lui donner quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une relation physique. Au fond, qu'allait-elle lui raconter pendant ce dîner ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler. Même Granny avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle depuis le départ d'Emma, mais Regina s'était renfermée sur elle, se forgeant une carapace qui lui semblait indestructible… ou presque.

 **« D'accord… »** finit-elle par répondre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

 **« Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais… On dit à 20h ? Tu veux que je passe te prendre ? »**

 **« Non, je viendrai directement après le boulot, on se rejoint là bas. »**

 **« Très bien… A tout à l'heure alors. »**

Elle pouvait entendre au son de sa voix qu'il souriait. Et aussitôt eut-elle raccroché qu'elle se frappa le front avec sa paume de main. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour accepter un tel rendez-vous-qui-n'était-pas-vraiment-un-rendez-vous-mais-qui-y-ressemblait-quand-même-beaucoup ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la grande horloge qui se situait au dessus de la porte d'entrée de son bureau. 17h. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se mit à ranger précipitamment les quelques dossiers qui traînaient devant elle. Prenant sa veste pour la jeter sur ses épaules, elle sortit de la pièce rapidement.

 **« Rose ! Je vous libère une heure plus tôt aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »**

 **« Oh… Merci madame le Maire »** se contenta de répondre l'assistante qui avait ouvert ses grands yeux ronds. Voilà qui n'était pas familier. Madame Mills qui quittait le bureau avant l'heure n'était pas chose courante, et encore moins qu'elle lui accorde une heure. La jeune fille remercia silencieusement le fameux coup de téléphone qu'elle avait transféré quelques minutes plus tôt. Si ça suffisait à rendre la mairesse plus légère, ça lui suffisait amplement. Sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire et de peur que sa supérieure ne change d'avis, elle rangea ses affaires aussi vite qu'elle le put avant de quitter l'office.

Regina avait encore trois longues heures devant elle avant de se rendre au Granny pour partager un dîner avec Robin. Elle n'en avait pourtant pas la moindre envie. Au volant de sa mercedes, elle essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait eu envie de quelque chose. Elle soupira lorsque la tête d'Emma apparut immédiatement derrière ses paupières qu'elle avait fermées une demi-seconde. Elle fit demi-tour précipitamment sans même faire attention aux autres automobilistes qui se trouvaient là. Il lui fallut moins d'une demi-douzaine de minutes pour rejoindre sa destination.

La plage était agitée ce soir là. Les vagues martelaient le sable avec férocité, rendant la symphonie environnante particulièrement rude. Tel un automate, elle s'était dirigée vers le banc ou tout avait commencé et se surprit à le maudire. Et si ce jour là Emma n'était pas apparue ?

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir ce genre de réflexion, elle était épuisée de rejouer sans cesse leur histoire, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu déraper. La conclusion était toujours la même : ce qui s'était passé n'avait rien de réel, tout s'était fait dans la précipitation et sur le coup de l'émotion. Emma et Regina… ça n'existait pas.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les heures défilèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, elle constata qui ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour rejoindre Robin au Granny. Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle était en pleine conversation avec son elle intérieur. N'était-il pas temps de tourner la page, de passer à autre chose ? Avait-elle encore besoin de se rendre à cette plage à chaque fin de ses journées ? Non. Définitivement non.

Emma avait été plus que clair avec elle lors de leur dernier échange dans la cuisine du manoir. Elle n'avait pas aimé leur nuit et elle ne l'aimait pas, tout court. Au fond, Regina s'en voulait de s'être dévoilée à la blonde qui n'en avait rien eu à faire. Parfois, la mairesse pensait que toute cette histoire n'avait pas de sens… Que les mots, les gestes et les confidences qu'elles avaient échangées suffisaient à prouver que ce qu'elles avaient vécu toutes les deux était vrai. Elle avait cru à une blague de mauvais goût de la part de son amie. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence… Emma n'était jamais revenue au manoir pour s'excuser. Elle était partie sciemment et avait sûrement retrouvé sa vie d'avant à New-York, sans jamais regarder derrière elle. Souvent, trop souvent, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle avait été stupide.

David et Graham avait finalement interrogé la fleuriste en fin d'après-midi, tentant de trouver quelques informations supplémentaires. Malheureusement, Emma était bel et bien venue seule ce jour là et lui avait expressément demander de livrer son bouquet deux mois plus tard, ce qui avait particulièrement intrigué la jeune vendeuse. Ils étaient donc repartis bredouille de l'endroit, agacés de ne pas pouvoir en faire davantage.

Lorsque les vingt heures sonnèrent au clocher de l'Eglise, l'inspecteur Nolan ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son mécontentement par un long soupir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps, si Emma était encore en vie, il fallait impérativement trouver une façon de la sauvé sans quoi elle risquait d'y passer.

 **« Il faut qu'on aille au Granny's »** dit-il en claquant la porte de la voiture de police et en s'installant sur le siège passager.

 **« Il est déjà plus de vingt heures, nous devrions continuer demain. »**

 **« Non. Demain, on a tout juste le temps d'éplucher l'ensemble des caméras de surveillance et si ça ne donne rien, je veux retourner à New York pour recommencer tout depuis le début »** David ne voulait pas brasser du vent, la sécurité et la vie d'Emma étaintt en jeu. Il avait déjà échoué à deux reprises et il était hors de question que ça lui arrive de nouveau. Cette fois, il allait la retrouver, et au plus vite. Graham capitula, comprenant bien que son collègue ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

 **« David, il y a de forte chance que Granny et Ruby ne puissent pas nous aider davantage… Ne soyez pas déçu d'accord ? On la retrouvera quand même. »**

Pour toute réponse, le blond acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit convoité une poignée de minutes plus tard. Lorsque Graham ouvrit la porte, faisant tinter la cloche du restaurant, quelques clients se retournèrent pour découvrir le nouvel arrivant tandis que d'autres continuaient de déguster leur repas. David, derrière lui, gardait espoir d'obtenir le moindre petit indice sur Emma grâce à son ancien employeur. Pourtant, il heurta son collègue qui s'était arrêté net.

 **« Merde ! Madame le Maire est ici… »** fit il en remarquant la chevelure tant caractéristique de la brune qui était assise à une table, tournant le dos à l'entrée.

David prit d'une panique soudaine d'être repéré par la concernée ne put s'empêcher, néanmoins, de tourner la tête dans la même direction que son collègue pour confirmer ses dires. A peine son regard fut-il posé sur l'amie d'Emma que son sang se glaça.

Regina, pour qui son amie Emma s'était sacrifiée deux mois plus tôt, dînait en tête à tête avec un homme qui venait de lui saisir la main par dessus la table... Emma était sûrement en train de vivre l'enfer pour la protéger, elle était peut-être même morte pour la sauver, et Regina était en train de batifoler… Emma était clairement amoureuse d'elle et Regina s'en foutait royalement. Sans se contrôler, il s'avança vers la table avec colère, incapable de s'arrêter… Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il frappa violemment son poing contre la table, faisant sursauter les deux personnes qui ne l'avaient pas vu arriver, et planta son regard dans celui de la mairesse, qui, apeurée, avait relevé la tête et avait retiré sa main de celle de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

 **« Comment osez-vous… »** cracha-t-il de haine à la femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

 **« Da… David, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »** s'étonna-t-elle, complètement déboussolée par la scène qui était entrain de se passer, dont elle était visiblement l'une des protagonistes et non pas une spectatrice.

 **« David arrêtez ça. Venez… »** rajouta Graham qui avait rattrapé son collègue et qui avait posé sa main sur l'avant bras du concerné pour ne pas qu'il effectue un geste qu'il aurait pu regretter plus tard.

 **« Vous êtes là à… à… »** il fit de grands gestes pour la designer, elle et l'homme avec qui elle avait rendez-vous, un air de dégoût clairement affiché sur son visage **« pendant qu'elle… elle est en train de… »**

 **« David stop ! »** l'avait coupé Graham d'une voix ferme, faisant s'arrêter définitivement toutes les conversations dans le restaurant **« ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut ! »** avait-il rajouter tout aussi fortement, priant pour que ses paroles suffisent à le convaincre de ne rien dire de plus.

Il s'était arrêté, le regard toujours fixé dans celui de Regina qui ne bougeait plus. La mairesse ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et restait interdite face à la situation. Que diable fichait David Nolan à Storybrooke ? Pourquoi semblait-il aussi énervé de la voir ici accompagné de quelqu'un alors qu'Emma l'avait quittée sans se retourner deux mois plus tôt ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu lui raconter la blonde sur elle pour que l'homme réagisse ainsi ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que signifiaient les paroles de Graham qui avaient fait s'arrêter presque immédiatement la colère de David ? Poussé par Humbert, les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

 **« C'était quoi ça ? »** demanda Robin froidement.

 **« Je n'en sais rien… »** avait-elle répondu faiblement. Toujours assise, elle s'était retournée vers la porte de sortie vitrée du Granny d'où venaient de sortir les deux hommes qui s'étaient approchés de sa table. Dehors, éclairé par les faibles néons du restaurant, elle distinguait David faisant de grands gestes devant un Graham qui tentait désespérément de le calmer. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre lorsque le blond frappa avec violence sur une poubelle en métal qui se trouvait sur son chemin, raisonnant jusque dans le restaurant et faisant sursauter la mairesse.

 **« C'est pour lui ? C'est parce que tu l'aimes encore que tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ? »**

 **« Quoi ? »** répondit la brune complètement désabusée par la question de son amant **« David ? Non, non, tu te trompes complètement David n'est... »** Il était quoi d'ailleurs ce David ? L'ami d'une amie qui n'était plus une amie ? L'ami d'un amour qui n'existait pas et qui était parti ? **« Ce n'est qu'une connaissance… »**

 **« Une connaissance ? Qui t'agresse de la sorte sans la moindre raison ? Regina arrête de me prendre pour un con »** balança-t-il avec une certaine arrogance, non pas pour blesser son amante mais pour la faire réagir.

 **« Je ferais mieux de rentrer… Merci pour ce repas »** avait-elle répondu catégorique, se levant déjà pour prendre la fuite.

 **« Regina attends, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »** mais l'homme n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer davantage, la mairesse étant déjà partie du restaurant. Il n'y avait plus personne à l'extérieur, Nolan et Humbert s'étaient éclipsés aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, laissant mille et une questions dans la tête de Regina.

 **« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Qu'elle… mais putain, ça me rend fou. »**

 **« David… »** Graham conduisait sa voiture de fonction pour se diriger vers le poste de police et essayait toujours de calmer son collègue qui n'arrivait pas à laisser retomber sa colère.

Voir Regina main dans la main avec cet homme l'avait rendu fou. Même s'il allait sûrement s'en vouloir d'ici une poignée d'heure d'avoir sur-réagit de la sorte, à cet instant précis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester focaliser sur la haine qu'il ressentait. Emma avait tout fait pour épargner Regina, elle s'était même sacrifiée pour la personne dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Madame le maire accordait-elle si peu d'importance à ce que pouvait ressentir la blonde ?

David ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les mots écrits de la main d'Emma vinrent se coller derrière ses paupières. Il l'avait lue tellement de fois qu'il avait l'impression de les connaître par cœur. La blonde avait répété que Regina était une femme merveilleuse, qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre et que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout. Toutes ses volontés étaient en train de se réaliser et les deux flics avaient mis un point d'honneur à respecter les bons vouloirs d'Emma… Alors pourquoi cela lui faisant tant de peine ? Pourquoi était-il si en colère contre la mairesse ?

 **« Il faut qu'on dorme… Ou au moins qu'on essaie. Demain à la première heure on reprend les investigations »** Graham essaya de prendre les choses en main et de rassurer son collègue. Son implication émotionnelle l'empêchait d'être raisonnable sur cette affaire mais son aide était précieuse. **« Leroy m'a certifié que les bandes vidéos seraient prêtes dans la matinée, si on agit méthodiquement on devrait avoir terminé avant midi… »**

 **« Ce qui nous laisse le temps de repartir sur New York et continuer l'enquête là-bas… Quelqu'un peut vous remplacer ici ? J'aimerais vous avoir comme partenaire... Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir gérer la disparition d'Emma seul »**

 **« Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger… Regina pourrait me l'interdire mais très franchement, je m'en fous, je partirai quand même. »**

David releva la tête face à cette confidence qui l'avait particulièrement touché. Il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé en Humbert un collègue et partenaire qui lui correspondait. S'il n'avait pas été là ce soir au Granny, David aurait sûrement été trop loin et Emma lui en aurait voulu. Graham avait finalement pris son trousseau de clefs entre les mains et s'approcha des cellules pour les ouvrir. Comprenant qu'ils allaient tous les deux dormir au commissariat pour ne pas perdre de temps, David souffla de soulagement. Il était persuadé d'avoir en face de lui l'homme le plus apte à l'aider à trouver Emma.

 **« Graham ? »** l'appela t-il avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Lorsque le concerné se retourna en arquant l'un de ses sourcils, le blond rajouta simplement **« Merci pour ce que vous faites… Pour moi et surtout pour Emma. »**

Vraiment pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection, Graham se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme pour lui signifier que ce qu'il faisait était tout à fait normal puis il lui fit un sourire amical. La nuit et les jours prochains promettaient d'être longs.

* * *

 _TBC..._


	23. Chapitre 23 - En quête de toi

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comment ça va ?_

 _Lana Parrilla est à Paris, je suis à Paris, il y a une convention ce week end et je ne peux malheureusement pas y aller, faute de budget. Je ne suis que tristesse :(. J'espère que certains d'entre vous iront là bas et qu'ils apprécieront le moment. Choyez les et montrez leur à quel point ils nous font rêver ;p_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _ **serpentardecoeur :** ta review m'a fait sourire et malheureusement je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec Robin. **oOo-RED-oOo** , j'aime toujours autant tes reviews et je vois que cette fois, tu es un peu dans le flou concernant la suite, vais-je enfin réussir à te surprendre ? ;p **emma2016** , il va falloir encore patienter avant de savoir si c'est une victoire ou non. , ton idée est très intéressante et j'aime beaucoup voir les gens spéculer sur mon histoire... Merci de ta review. **Guest** -sans-nom : il ne faut pas haïr Robin à ce point là, il n'a rien fait de mal... Et si le titre de la fiction s'appelle à notre seconde chance, ce n'est pas sans raison ;p ; **Guest2** : grand grand grand merci pour ta review, je suis ravie de voir que tu as été surpris par la tournure de l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de la confrontation Regina/Graham, la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre ;p. **Sygui** : la réaction de Regina est dans les prochaines ligne, c'est promis. Et ça risque de vous donner envie de vous tirer les cheveux ! **lily** : n'était-ce pas une bonne idée que David pète un plomb et que Regina se rende compte que quelque chose cloche ? Est-ce que ça aurait été mieux qu'elle ne sache vraiment rien ? Merci de ta fidélité. **moithea** : Emma me manque également lorsque je relis mon histoire... Et Regina est en effet aveugle, mais c'est une façon comme une autre de se protéger après ce qu'elle a vécu. Non ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, encore mille mercis pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir et qui me donne toujours envie de continuer. Vos remarques m'ont permis de changer ma façon d'écrire (notamment en augmentant la taille des chapitres par exemple), donc n'hésitez pas si vous en avez d'autre._

 _Vous êtes prêt pour le prochain chapitre ? On y va ? On se retrouve en bas ? C'est parti !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23 : EN QUÊTE DE TOI**

Finalement, les deux policiers n'avaient que très peu dormis, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser sans cesse à ce qu'Emma pouvait être en train de vivre. Et s'ils étaient tout à fait honnête, ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider lequel des scénarios qu'ils avaient imaginés était le pire… Retrouver le corps d'Emma sans vie, abandonné vulgairement dans un coin d'une forêt ou retrouver Emma mutilée et torturée, violemment battue par un psychopathe sans scrupule ?

Dès qu'un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre du commissariat, David s'était immédiatement levé, ne souhaitant pas perdre une minute supplémentaire à combattre ses pensées négatives. A ce moment précis, il aurait tout donner pour être à la place de son amie… Peu lui importait les conditions barbares qui s'en accompagnaient. N'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il s'octroya le droit de se faire un café particulièrement serré et en fit de même pour son collègue qui devait sûrement être dans le même état que lui. Le manque de confort qu'offraient les lits présents dans les cellules était tel que David s'était presque senti coupable d'embarquer Graham dans ses histoires.

Sur le grand tableau en liège qui trônait près du bureau de son collègue, David avait commencé à lister les maigres éléments qu'ils avaient pu récolter. Au centre de celui-ci se trouvait la lettre d'Emma, attachée par une punaise rouge vif. Un fil de la même couleur semblait retracer le parcours de la blonde avant son départ. Sur une feuille blanche avait été inscrit en lettre capital le nom de « Mills » agrémenté d'un énorme point d'interrogation et qui avait été punaisé tout en haut à gauche du tableau, endroit le plus vide de celui-ci. Le fil continuait sur une autre feuille ou il était écrit « Rencontre avec August ? », puis sur « Granny » et sur « Fleuriste » avant de terminer par un ultime mot : « Où ? »

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : les indices étaient ridicules et peu exploitables. D'après ce qu'avait écrit Emma dans sa lettre, David avait tenté de trouver la chronologie des événements le jour de son départ, sans même parvenir à un résultat qui lui convenait. Il n'était sûr de rien et commençait à clairement s'impatienter du temps que Leroy mettait à ramener les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance.

Pourtant, tout s'accéléra lorsque le concerné arriva au poste avec les précieuses vidéos. Humbert s'était finalement réveillé et l'avait gentiment remercié avant de lui rappeler que cette demande était strictement confidentielle et que personne ne devait être au courant. L'homme s'était contenté d'acquiescer avant de demander bêtement de quoi il était en train de parler, comme s'il souhaitait prouver qu'il était loyal.

Naturellement, les deux hommes se concentrèrent sur les caméras de surveillance qui étaient situées dans la rue de Madame le maire. Ils virent Emma sortirent du manoir à 7h54 précise et lorsque David remarqua le sourire qu'affichait la blonde à ce moment précis, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La revoir, vivante, juste devant ses yeux… Et devoir prendre conscience que ces images dataient de deux mois.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retracèrent enfin la matinée de la blonde dans les moindres détails. A chaque nouvelle information ils imprimaient une photo avant de l'ajouter sur le tableau qui commençait à se remplir considérablement.

Les deux collègues constatèrent que la ruelle où s'était sûrement déroulée la confrontation entre le kidnappeur et la blonde ne faisait pas partie de la zone couverte par la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait sur la rue principale. Cela les empêchait de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux deux pendant 87 secondes : il s'agissait du laps de temps entre la disparition d'Emma dans la ruelle et le départ d'August de celle-ci. Après avoir clairement identifié l'homme et notamment les vêtements qu'il portait, les deux policiers réussirent facilement à retracer son itinéraire.

Le kidnappeur d'Emma était donc arrivé à Storybrooke dans une berline noire dont ils relevèrent avec aisance la plaque d'immatriculation. Bizarrement, il s'était directement garé non loin de la maison de la maire avant de suivre discrètement Emma et de prendre un raccourci pour l'attendre dans la fameuse ruelle. De par ses agissements, il semblait opportun de croire que l'homme connaissait le terrain et que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il venait ici. Cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il pistait la blonde afin d'être certain de son coup.

Ils reprirent le chemin qu'avait effectué Emma et purent rajouter son retour au manoir de Mills pendant plus de deux heures, puis son départ précipité de celui-ci en larmes, son arrêt de plusieurs minutes dans une énième ruelle non filmée puis les quelques minutes qu'elle passa chez Granny et l'appel qu'elle avait passé à David non loin du restaurant. Une poignée d'heures supplémentaires s'écoulèrent également sans qu'Emma ne fasse quoi que ce soit, perdue dans ses pensées et quittant parfois les zones couvertes par les caméras. Enfin, ils réussirent à la retrouver cinq heures après son entrevue avec August, entrant dans la boutique de fleurs. Ressortant quarante-trois minutes plus tard – il s'agissait sûrement du temps qu'elle avait du mettre pour écrire la lettre – Emma s'était de nouveau dirigée vers la ruelle ou l'attendait August.

Sur la vidéo retraçant les dernières minute d'Emma à Storybrooke, la blonde venait de se prendre un violent coup de poing dans sa mâchoire qui la fit vaciller dangereusement. De sa main gauche, l'homme tenait un large couteau qu'il utilisait comme arme de menace. Devant ces images, David serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, incapable de respirer convenablement, la colère s'emparant jusque dans ses entrailles. Le kidnappeur lui asséna un second coup dans le ventre qui la fit se tordre de douleur et tomber les genoux à terre. Il l'avait saisie par les cheveux brutalement et l'obligea à se relever tout en pointant le couteau sur son cou. Il l'obligea enfin à se diriger vers la fameuse berline noire où il lui attacha pieds et poings avant de vulgairement la placer dans son coffre et de quitter la ville, pied au plancher.

Et c'était tout. Rien de plus n'allait pouvoir leur permettre d'en savoir davantage sur cette fameuse journée. Il avait quitté Storybrooke avec une Emma blessée et prête à tout, prête à subir l'impensable pour protéger Regina. Lorsque David avait accroché au tableau la dernière photo où l'on voyait Emma vivante mais blessée ainsi que la berline noire et sa plaque d'immatriculation, il soupira longuement. Au vu des images exploitées et des circonstances, les chances pour retrouver son amie vivante s'amenuisaient.

 **« Leroy ? C'est encore Humbert… »** le shérif de la petite ville du Maine avait pris son téléphone pour contacter l'homme qui était venu trois heures plus tôt **« Écoute, je dois partir quelques jours à New York pour mon enquête et j'vais encore avoir besoin de toi… »**

David releva la tête, incertain de la demande de son collègue qui faisait les cents pas dans le bureau alors qu'il téléphonait.

 **« Je vais t'envoyer le numéro d'une plaque d'immatriculation et la photo d'un homme. Je voudrais que tu remontes au delà de deux mois en arrière dans les archives et que tu me dises si tu revois cette voiture ou ce mec à Storybrooke »** l'homme à l'autre bout du fil sembla poser une question à laquelle Graham répondit immédiatement **« Je ne sais pas trop… attends deux secondes… »** il posa son téléphone sur sa clavicule pour cacher le microphone et s'adressa alors à David **« il s'est passé combien de temps entre votre départ de Storybrooke la première fois que vous avez retrouvé Emma et son appel le jour de son kidnapping ? »**

 **« Hmm, je dirais quelque chose comme un mois, peut-être un peu plus… »** Humbert hocha ostensiblement la tête avant de reporter le combiné à son oreille.

 **« Épluche-moi les 30 jours avant les vidéos que je t'ai demandées ce matin. Y'a des grandes chances de le retrouver dans la rue de Madame le maire et dans la rue du Granny… Si tu trouves la moindre info, tu m'appelles immédiatement. »**

Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques dernières banalités avant de raccrocher. Il était tout à fait possible qu'August ait été moins vigilent les jours précédents le kidnapping d'Emma et c'était leur seule chance d'acquérir quelques précieux indices supplémentaires.

David quant à lui avait également pris son téléphone afin de prendre en photo l'immense tableau devant lui. Il voulait garder avec lui chaque indice et chaque photo qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer… Cette enquête il voulait se donner tous les moyens de la réussir et, de sa petite voix intérieure, il ne cessait de promettre à Emma qu'il allait la retrouver. Lorsque ce fut fait, il commença à détacher chacune des pièces pour les glisser dans un dossier sur lequel il inscrivit le nom d'Emma Swan en lettres capitales. Il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne tombe sur les indices qu'ils avaient récoltés. Et la première personne à qui il pensait en faisant ça restait Regina Mills qui, en tant que maire de la ville, risquait fortement de venir dans le bureau du Shérif. Et après ce qu'il avait vu la veille au Granny's, l'idée qu'elle sache pour Emma lui était inconcevable. Lorsque le tableau fut vierge de toute enquête il se tourna vers son collègue, prêt à partir.

 **« Avant de partir à New York je dois passer à la mairie pour signifier mon départ à ma supérieur »** David grinça des dents face à cette remarque, comprenant que Graham pointant du doigt Regina **« Ça ne me prendra qu'une minute… De toute façon je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. Et nous prendrons la route immédiatement. »**

Robin était revenu le soir même au manoir, frappant à tout rompre sur la porte d'entrée en ne cessant de s'excuser pour les paroles déplacées qu'il avait pu avoir lors de leur dîner. Agacée par ses jérémiades, Regina était montée à l'étage, dans sa chambre, et lui avait simplement envoyé un message pour lui demander de partir. Après un énième refus, elle avait dû lui promettre une conversation dans les prochains jours autour d'un autre repas. Seulement après avoir obtenu cette promesse, l'homme avait quitté le porche de la maison de la mairesse.

Assise sur le bord de son lit, Regina ne savait plus quoi faire. Désemparée par la situation, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement.

David Nolan, meilleur ami d'Emma était à Storybrooke en ce moment même. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Est-ce que la blonde était elle aussi de retour en ville ? Pourquoi Graham accompagnait David ? Et surtout pourquoi semblait-il si en colère contre elle ?

Des milliers de questions du même genre martelaient la boîte crânienne de Regina qui n'arrivait plus à démêler le vrai du faux. Elle ne savait rien et toutes les réponses qu'elle tentait de trouver n'étaient que pure spéculation. Après des heures de réflexion, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée, et s'était promis de comprendre cette affaire dès le lendemain. Elle était décidée à poser toutes ses questions à Graham et elle ne partirait pas de son bureau sans avoir d'explications suffisantes.

Lorsque son réveil sonna ce matin, elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire les trop nombreuses questions qu'elle avait pu se poser durant la nuit. Elle était fatiguée de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit depuis des mois et ne supportait plus d'être aussi faible. Pourtant, elle avait un rendez-vous important à 8h30 précise avec un promoteur immobilier qu'elle ne pouvait pas décaler. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'Emma.

Le retour de David à Storybrooke l'avait complètement chamboulée. Et si elle s'était promis, pas plus tard que la veille, d'arrêter de penser à la blonde et de passer à autre chose, ce retour impromptu avait bouleversé ses bonnes résolutions.

Son rendez-vous dura plus que de raison, sûrement à cause du fait qu'elle était complètement ailleurs et qu'elle répondait à côté de chaque question une fois sur deux. Fort heureusement, Rose avait été d'un soutien sans faille, n'hésitant pas à rester dans le bureau de sa patronne dès qu'elle avait vu ses traits tirés à son arrivée à l'office le matin même. La secrétaire, qui avait été bien plus durant cet entretien, fournissait toutes les réponses et les papiers qui étaient à sa portée. Regina quant à elle était… ailleurs. Le vieil homme aigri et très proche de son argent quitta les lieux à 11h47, rendant la matinée de la mairesse complètement inutile.

A peine eut-elle refermée les portes de son bureau pour ensuite s'asseoir confortablement dans son siège et souffler un bon coup que Rose frappait déjà. Agacée et surtout fatiguée, elle lui ordonna d'entrer d'une voix ferme.

 **« Madame le maire, le Shérif aimerait vous voir quelques minutes. »**

Cette annonce fit redresser la brune immédiatement, comme si elle venait de recevoir une piqûre d'adrénaline en plein cœur. Elle qui avait prévu de rejoindre Graham l'après-midi même pour avoir des réponses à ses questions allait pouvoir gagner du temps.

 **« Faites-le entrer Rose… Merci. »**

La demoiselle hocha doucement la tête avant de s'effacer pour laisser place à Humbert qui tenait une fine enveloppe entre ses mains.

 **« Entrez Graham, je voulais justement venir vous voir à votre bureau cet après-midi pour vous pos… »**

 **« Je viens pour vous demander un congé sans solde à effet immédiat… »** dit-il en coupant sa supérieure, conscient qu'elle pouvait à tout moment lui poser des questions embarrassantes. La concernée, prise au dépourvu par une telle demande en eut la gorge coupée.

 **« Je dois partir de Storybrooke dès ce matin pour raison personnelle et c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvée… Normalement et puisque vous êtes ma supérieure, vous êtes sensée me donner votre accord. »**

 **« Il est hors de question que… »**

 **« Mais si vous ne le faites pas, alors je démissionne sur le champ… Ma lettre est déjà prête »** répondit-il froidement en jouant frénétiquement avec l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses mains. C'était quitte ou double, soit son bluff fonctionnait, soit il mettait sa carrière en jeu pour résoudre cette enquête. **« Je compte revenir le plus vite possible et reprendre mon poste… Si vous n'acceptez pas ma demande et souhaitez ma démission il vous faudra trouver et former quelqu'un en un temps record. Si vous l'acceptez… En attendant mon retour et vu le calme qu'il règne actuellement dans la ville, Leroy pourrait me remplacer. Ses compétences seront suffisantes. »**

Regina resta muette face à la demande de son employé qui se tenait droit comme un i devant elle. Elle avait tout imaginé, sauf ça… Elle le regarda pendant de nombreuses secondes en silence, rendant l'atmosphère particulièrement lourde et dérangeante. Finalement, après une réflexion bien trop courte, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son offre.

 **« Je veux bien accepter ce congé sans solde à condition que vous répondiez à mes questions… Pourquoi partez-vous Graham ? »**

 **« Pour raisons personnelles Madame le Maire. »**

La brune fronça des sourcils face à cette réponse qui ne l'avançait à rien dans sa propre enquête.

 **« Comptez-vous me répondre cette même phrase à toutes mes questions… ? »**

Le concerné soupira, tiraillé entre sa volonté de tout révélé et la promesse qu'il avait fait à Emma et David de ne rien lui dire. Madame Mills était loin d'être stupide et il était déjà persuadé que sa supérieure se faisait de nombreuses idées sur la situation. Le fait que David soit en ville avait du déjà lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

 **« Tout dépendra de vos questions. Mais sachez que je dois prendre la route dans quelques minutes… »**

 **« Où allez-vous ? »**

 **« A New York »** finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes de silence. Tant pis pour la bienséance, après tout Regina n'avait pas agi correctement envers Emma la veille au soir en se pavanant avec ce Robin main dans la main. S'il pouvait lui donner quelques indices qui la rendrait folle de ne rien savoir, alors c'était peut-être pas plus mal.

 **« Partez-vous avec Monsieur Nolan ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

La brune ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise par cette réponse monosyllabique. Elle espérait au fond d'elle qui le lui avoue mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Regina voulait des réponses et souhaitait comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Elle avait sûrement des centaines de questions différentes qu'elle aurait pu poser à ce moment là, pourtant une seule s'échappa de sa bouche…

 **« Est-ce que votre départ à une quelconque lien avec Emma ? »**

Cette fois, le shérif fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin et fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle la brune avait touché dans le mille. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir été suspicieux avec elle. Sa dernière question semblait lui prouver que la mairesse gardait la blonde en mémoire et il était fort probable que Mills appréciait la blonde. Fallait-il qu'il lui dise la vérité ou qu'il lui mente ?

 **« Je suis désolée Madame le maire mais je dois y aller… Merci d'avoir accepté ma demande. »**

 **« Graham attendez ! »**

Mais l'ordre de de sa supérieure ne ramena pas le Shérif dans le bureau qui était parti plus vite que jamais. Regina, quant à elle, resta abasourdie. La scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux était surréaliste. Son cœur venait de se serrer si fort qu'elle dut poser sa main sur sa poitrine pour vérifier qu'il battait encore. On lui cachait délibérément quelque chose à propos d'Emma.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau. De loin, elle vit une voiture blanche où David Nolan se tenait nonchalamment sur le capot. Il semblait captiver par son téléphone portable qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Graham arriva cependant et les deux hommes échangèrent quelques paroles. Le shérif hocha sa tête de haut en bas tandis que le blond haussa ses épaules. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le côté conducteur et alors qu'il avait ouvert sa portière et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, il leva la tête en direction du bureau de la mairesse. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut bref mais particulièrement intense. Fronçant les sourcils de colère, David brisa ce moment pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture avant de partir rapidement.

Les kilomètres défilèrent dans un silence assourdissant. Même la radio était éteinte, laissant libre court aux pensées des deux hommes qui n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot depuis de longues minutes.

 **« Ça va aller ? »** finit par demander Graham, brisant l'instant en une seule et unique phrase.

 **« Non. Pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvée… »** avait immédiatement répondu le blond sans même réfléchir, accablé par la peine qui s'était emparée dans tout son être.

 **« Vous avez le droit de craquer David… C'est votre amie. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas que mon amie, elle est ma famille ! »** répondit-il avec colère, haussant le ton plus qu'à l'accoutumé. **« Elle est ma famille »** répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus doucement, comme s'il prenait conscience des mots qu'il était en train de prononcer.

 **« Parlez moi d'elle… De l'Emma que vous connaissez. »**

 **« Elle est… bornée. Je crois que c'est le premier qualificatif qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle. Quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, elle ira jusqu'au bout pour la défendre et gare à celui qui se met en travers de son chemin… J'en ai fait personnellement l'expérience sur une de nos enquêtes. »**

L'homme qui conduisait avait souri en racontant cette histoire, il semblait se replonger dans des souvenirs heureux qu'il chérissait. Il tenait à Emma, c'était certain.

 **« Mais surtout c'est quelqu'un de droit et sincère… Cette gamine n'a pas vraiment eu de chance dans la vie et c'est dégueulasse que le sort s'acharne sur elle comme ça... Quand je l'ai rencontrée, je l'ai tout de suite prise sous mon aile même si je ne connaissais pas son passé parce que j'ai vite compris que derrière cette immense carapace se cachait une vraie grande sensibilité »** il fit une courte pause et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. **« Elle déteste l'injustice et dans notre métier, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi patient et compréhensif avec les victimes qu'elle. Elle a un don pour comprendre la peine des autres, pour la soulager et pour les faire se sentir mieux. »**

Il s'arrêta plus longtemps cette fois ci. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et avait l'impression de ne plus avoir assez de force pour les retenir. Mais il ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant… Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée vivante.

 **« Emma ne donne que très rarement sa confiance, elle en a trop souffert par le passé. Mais une fois qu'elle aime, une fois qu'elle arrive à s'ouvrir… Je sais qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour sauver les gens qu'elle aime. »**

Lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots, son cœur se serra bien trop fortement. La phrase lui était sortit naturellement, sans réfléchir… Et il venait de se rendre compte à quel point c'était vrai. Emma était en train de se sacrifier pour Regina. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, faisant blanchir ses phalanges.

 **« Emma fait partie de ces gens incroyables qui vous laissent une trace indélébile. Je ne remercierai jamais assez la vie pour l'avoir mise sur mon chemin. »**

Et il s'arrêta, incapable d'en prononcer davantage tant sa gorge était nouée. Graham souriait face à la description ô combien positive que David pouvait faire de son amie. Il l'aimait, d'un amour véritable et sincère. Et c'était beau. Pour éviter qu'une gêne supplémentaire s'installe dans le véhicule, le shérif préféra changer de sujet.

 **« Par quoi on commence lorsqu'on sera à New York ? »**

 **« Par le début… Nous allons rendre une petite visite à Ingrid, sa mère adoptive. »**

* * *

 _TBC... Avec l'arrivée d'Ingrid dans l'histoire... Nous allons en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé d'Emma !_


	24. Chapitre 24 - Sur tes traces

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Je reviens un peu plus tôt pour ce Chapitre ! Et quel Chapitre !_

 _Je vous avoue que là j'ai une pression de dingue car je crois que ce chapitre est très important... Vous allez voir, il y a quelques révélations que vous attendiez depuis très longtemps. C'est le moment d'en connaître beaucoup plus sur le passé d'Emma._

 _ **OoO-RED-OoO** : mille mercis pour ta fidélité. Et pour une fois je suis ravie de voir que je vais sûrement te prendre à contrepied par rapport à tes idées sur mon histoire. Tu vas voir que pour une fois, tu t'es trompée. Et j'espère toujours te surprendre ;p. **franchiulla** : David agit ainsi car il a l'impression que Regina trahi Emma en l'oubliant aussi rapidement. **Mystik.7** : c'est un choix personnel que de mettre David et Graham en avant et de les lier pour une enquête. J'aimais beaucoup Graham, je lui rend hommage en quelque sort ;p. **JunkieWoman** : tes reviews sont des pépites. J'aime avoir tes avis sur ce que j'écris et tes sentiments. Très sincèrement j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre ahah. Mais je préfère te dire, il n'y aura pas de couple David/Grahm, seulement une bonne amitié... Et peut être que tu risques de comprendre avec ce chapitre pourquoi David agit ainsi... Sygui : J'aimais beaucoup Graham, c'est ma façon de lui rendre hommage :). **Guest** -sans-nom : chapitre sans Robin, ça va te plaire ;p. **Guest2** : Est-ce que Regina va vraiment débarquer à New York ? Je crois que la réponse se trouve peut être dans ce chapitre. Merci de tes reviews en tout cas ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre._ _  
_

 _On est parti ? J'aimerai avoir vos avis à la fin, ce chapitre est plein de révélations._

 _Here we go !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24 : SUR TES TRACES**

Il faisait froid à New York. La neige s'était installée dans les rues, paralysant la ville. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour le binôme d'enquêteur qui voulait impérativement trouver des réponses à leurs questions. C'est à Brooklyn, aux abords d'une immense bâtisse réunissant de nombreux appartements que David et Graham avaient arrêté leur voiture. Par un simple signe de tête, ils s'accordèrent pour rentrer dans l'immeuble. Le blond de l'équipe ne savait plus si c'était le froid de l'hiver qui le faisait frissonner ou s'il s'agissait de l'instant qu'il était en train de vivre.

Quatre longs étages qu'ils montèrent à pied furent nécessaire pour arriver devant une porte verte qui affichait le numéro 23. David prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de frapper trois petits coups timides.

Les secondes suivantes semblèrent durer une éternité ou presque. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et il semblait gêné de frapper si tard chez la mère adoptive d'Emma qui devait probablement déjà dormir. Voyant que personne ne venait, il frappa à nouveau, légèrement plus fort. Puis, une lumière s'échappa de sous la porte, signe que quelqu'un approchait enfin. Les deux hommes distinguèrent des pas juste derrière le seuil qui se figèrent. Ingrid venait de regarder à travers l'œilleton pour savoir qui pouvait bien venir la déranger si tard. Et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

 **« David ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… »**

L'homme ne laissa pas le temps à la femme de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'enlaçait déjà fortement. L'étreinte dura plus qu'à l'accoutumé et Graham recula d'un pas. L'intimité de la scène le faisait rougir et il se sentait de trop. David avait intériorisé toute sa peine depuis le début de l'enquête et revoir quelqu'un, sûrement proche d'Emma, venait probablement de lui faire baisser ses derniers remparts.

 **« Comment va-t-il ? »** demanda le blond après s'être séparé de son amie.

 **« Il va bien, il dort… David qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

 **« On peut entrer quelques minutes ? C'est très important… »** avait-il simplement répondu en faisant un signe de tête vers Graham pour rappeler qu'il était avec lui.

La grande blonde acquiesça poliment de la tête et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux collègues. Lorsque le Shérif Humbert passa devant elle, elle lui présenta sa main qu'il serra gentiment, la remerciant implicitement du regard d'accéder à la requête de David.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon dans un silence morbide, Ingrid avait proposé un verre d'eau aux garçons qui avaient accepté bien volontiers. Elle s'appliqua à faire le moins de bruit possible pour soulever sa chaise et s'asseoir dessus et Graham comprit avec aisance que quelqu'un devait probablement dormir dans la pièce d'à côté, sûrement le mari de la maîtresse de maison.

 **« C'est à propos d'Emma… »** lança de but en blanc David qui avait son regard fixé sur le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

 **« Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Elle est vivante ? »** demanda aussitôt la jeune femme à qui les larmes étaient montées aux yeux à une vitesse fulgurante.

 **« J'ai merdé Ingrid, je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute, je… Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir… Je suis désolée. »**

Et une larme s'échappa des yeux de David qui gardait toujours la tête baissée, puis une seconde et une autre encore. Il essayait tant bien que mal de les faire disparaître par un revers de manche, sans y parvenir tant elles étaient nombreuses. Ingrid, plus discrète, pleurait en silence et se contenta de poser une main rassurante sur le bras de son ami. Graham quant à lui observait la scène, gêné et incapable de comprendre la douleur qui régnait dans cette famille.

 **« Elle est morte n'est-ce pas ? »** finit par prononcer la jeune femme dans un souffle presque inaudible.

 **« Non… Non, non elle n'est pas morte ! »** répondit-il précipitamment en relevant son regard pour croiser celui de son amie **« Enfin… On ne sait pas vraiment. »**

La confusion pouvait se lire sur les deux visages. Humbert, quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire face à la situation. Un vrai quiproquo était pourtant en train de s'installer dans la pièce, rendant l'ambiance particulièrement pesante.

 **« Emma a de nouveau disparu »** finit par dire Graham pour éviter tout malentendu. L'annonce eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête de la blonde qui alternait entre le Shérif et David.

 **« Comment ça, de nouveau ? David qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »**

 **« J'ai retrouvé Emma il y a trois mois… »**

 **« Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !? »**

Et Graham s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. La situation était bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et l'implication de David l'était tout autant. Visiblement, l'homme avait effectivement fait quelques erreurs de parcours et semblait s'en vouloir considérablement.

 **« J'ai merdé, je n'ai pas fait les bons choix… Quand je l'ai retrouvée elle n'était plus… C'était plus la même. Elle ne se souvenait pas de moi Ingrid ! Elle a tout oublié, elle nous a tous effacés de sa mémoire. Tous ! »** David semblait véritablement désemparé par les aveux qu'il était en train de faire. Mais, il était conscient que ça ne suffisait pas pour justifier son geste.

 **« Elle m'a dit et répété qu'elle avait besoin de temps avant de retrouver sa vie d'avant. J'ai pensé que si je te le disais alors… Alors il finirait par comprendre, par l'apprendre, par espérer… Et tu sais très bien que ça aurait été compliqué de lui expliquer qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite »**

 **« Tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision… Tu sais très bien que ça aurait pu tout changer ! »**

David baissa à nouveau les yeux, conscient que son amie avait raison. Il n'avait pas fait les bons choix, et c'était également parce qu'August l'avait entendu parler dans un bar qu'Emma avait été de nouveau enlevé.

 **« Tout est de ma faute… »**

 **« Je veux connaître la vérité. Maintenant ! »** ordonna la blonde sur un ton ferme et définitif qui ne laissa pas de doute sur la suite de la conversation. Graham se racla alors la gorge pour prendre la parole et soutenir son partenaire qui était à bout de force.

 **« Nous avons retrouvé Emma à Storybrooke, dans le Maine, à la fin de l'été sur la plage. C'est Madame le maire qui l'a recueillie chez elle. Elles se sont liées d'une forte… amitié »** expliqua t-il non certain des termes qu'il venait d'utiliser pour qualifier la relation qu'entretenait Emma et Regina. **« Lorsque nous l'avons trouvée et que les médecins l'ont examinée, ils m'ont annoncé qu'elle avait été… torturée. »**

Le visage d'Ingrid se crispa face au récit du Shérif qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester son boulot à cet instant précis. Parler à la famille de ce genre de cas était particulièrement difficile, surtout lorsqu'il voyait que son interlocutrice était à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

 **« Elle a dû rester près d'une semaine à l'hôpital et elle ne parlait à personne. Il n'y avait que Madame le maire en qui elle avait assez confiance pour se confier silencieusement… Elles avaient un espèce de… code entre elles. »** A ces mots, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'il avait vu les deux femmes ensemble. Déjà à l'époque, quelque chose liait fortement Regina et Emma qui s'étaient mutuellement aidées.

 **« Emma avait perdu la mémoire, elle ne se souvenait de rien concernant son passé et refusait de nous expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Madame le maire l'a prise sous aile et l'a accueillie chez elle. Là-bas, elle a appris à redonner sa confiance, à parler aux autres et à se reconstruire doucement. Je l'ai revue un mois plus tard, prête à m'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. »**

Il fit une courte pause pour laisser le temps à Ingrid de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à sa fille adoptive. Par manque de temps et parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'en savoir le plus possible rapidement, il avait été forcé de faire la version courte.

 **« Lorsque j'ai pris ses empreintes, j'ai vu qu'elle était dans le fichier central et j'ai pu faire des recherches sur elle… C'est là que j'ai vite trouvé son ancien boulot et donc David que j'ai contacté très rapidement. »**

 **« Emma lui a aussi dit qui était son kidnappeur durant tout ce temps Ingrid… »** dit David d'une voix plus basse d'un octave, sûrement provoqué par sa gorge qui devait être nouée. **« C'est August… »** finit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Ingrid.

Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise et elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de stupeur. Et très vite, elle eut la sensation étrange d'être en train de s'étouffer, elle manquait cruellement d'air et n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens, apeurés par la révélation qui venait de lui être faite.

Graham, dans un geste purement instinctif, s'était saisi de la main de la blonde pour tenter de la rassurer et la faire revenir parmi eux. Comme un électrochoc, elle s'était levée de sa chaise précipitamment, manquant de la faire tomber. Elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière avant d'être arrêtée par le bar qui barrait sa route. Ce que venait de dire ce policier, le nom du kidnappeur d'Emma… Après toutes ces années… C'était impossible. Ingrid resta interdite durant de longues secondes, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Les deux hommes avaient échangé un regard entendu, comprenant que la blonde avait besoin d'une petite minute pour avaler l'information qu'on venait de lui donner. Quand il constata que son interlocutrice tremblait un peu moins, Graham reprit son discours d'une voix qui se voulait douce, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

 **« David est venu à Storybrooke dans la foulée, il a retrouvé Emma et a constaté qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Seules quelques bribes de souvenirs semblaient lui revenir mais… Sur ça, je pense qu'il vous expliquera mieux que moi »** avait-il finit par dire, conscient de ne pas être le plus doué dans cette situation.

 **« J'ai bien vu qu'elle était déboussolée, qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à mettre un prénom sur mon visage. Quand je lui parlais de Mary-Margareth, de Belle ou de Kilian, elle me disait clairement qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment qui ils étaient. »** Il s'arrêta un instant. David avait la désagréable sensation de chercher des excuses aux erreurs qu'il avait commises et qui étaient impardonnables.

 **« Elle ne se souvenait même plus de Neal »** rajouta-t-il un peu plus bas. **« Puis elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle n'était sûrement plus la même personne qu'avant, qu'elle était bien à Storybrooke, qu'elle avait trouvé un équilibre avec Regina… »** voyant la blonde froncer des sourcils à ce nom, il précisa **« la maire… »**

 **« Emma avait aussi retrouvé un emploi, elle s'ouvrait doucement aux autres, souriait parfois à des inconnus, riait souvent quand Regina était avec elle. Elle revivait. Et elle se sentait libre »** rajouta Graham pour illustrer les propos de David qui n'arrivait plus à parler tant la douleur lui serrait le cœur.

 **« Pour ne pas l'effrayer, j'ai répondu à ces questions sans m'étendre davantage sur ce qu'était réellement sa vie auparavant. Je me suis dit que, lorsqu'elle reviendrait à New York alors… Alors on aurait trouvé une solution pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. »**

 **« Lui apprendre la nouvelle ? »** répéta Ingrid, une veine de colère apparaissant soudainement sur son front.

 **« J'ai merdé Ingrid, je sais… »**

 **« C'est son fils ! »** cria la blonde sur David en s'avançant vers lui d'un air menaçant.

Graham ouvrit grand les yeux face à la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre. Emma Swan avait un fils ? Et personne n'avait jugé bon de l'informer, de lui rappeler que la chair de sa chair l'attendait quelque part ? Le blond s'était levé d'un bond devant la colère de la jeune femme, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque verbale supplémentaire.

 **« Et si elle s'était braquée ? Tu ne l'as pas vue comme je l'ai vu Ingrid… Ce n'était pas la Emma qu'on connaissait ! Brisée, complément paumée, sans mémoire… Même physiquement ce n'était plus elle ! Elle avait les joues creuses, le teint fatigué et on avait l'impression que si le vent soufflait, il l'emporterait avec lui tellement elle est devenue fragile… J'ai cru qu'avant d'embarquer le petit là-dedans, il était préférable qu'Emma se reconstruise solidement. Il aurait pu avoir peur ! »**

 **« Il a besoin de sa mère David ! Ça fait presque trois ans qu'il l'attend… Trois ans merde ! »**

 **« Mamie ? Pourquoi tu cries ? »** avait fait une petite voix toute endormie de l'autre côté de la pièce.

A l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Il frotta ses yeux mi-clos qui semblait lui piquer de sa main droite alors qu'il tenait un doudou en forme de cygne de l'autre, qu'il avait naturellement posé sur sa poitrine, près de son cœur. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et paraissait tout chancelant, prêt à s'effondrer de fatigue à l'endroit même où il se situait. Il venait d'être tiré de son sommeil par les cris des deux amis qui se déchiraient quelques secondes plus tôt et qui s'étaient stoppés net à son arrivé.

 **« Ce n'est rien mon cœur… »** fit la blonde en s'approchant de lui, les bras tendus pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle le souleva du sol pour l'installer dans ses bras, malgré le poids qu'il faisait, ce dernier installa immédiatement sa tête au creux du coup de sa grand-mère et se cala, les bras ballants, tout contre elle. Il ferma les yeux instantanément, Morphée semblant vouloir le récupérer très vite. Ingrid quant à elle faisait de lente caresse dans le dos de son petit enfant, dans l'espoir de le calmer et de l'endormir.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de la blonde qui prenait conscience des aveux qui venait de lui être fait. Pourtant, elle était consciente que l'histoire n'était pas terminée et qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour Emma si David était revenu la voir en personne et lui avouer ses erreurs. Elle renifla alors légèrement, incapable de retenir le sanglot qui s'était installé dans sa gorge.

Le petit garçon se redressa alors difficilement et plongea ses petits yeux bruns dans ceux de sa mamie qui le tenait toujours. Il posa sa petite main sur la joue ou glissait encore quelques larmes et s'avança pour embrasser l'autre dans une douceur infinie.

 **« Pourquoi tu es triste mamie ? »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Henry, j'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses un gros câlin et ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux. »**

Le jeune garçon, trop heureux d'être en âge de réussir une telle mission s'exécuta alors immédiatement, entourant de ses deux petits bras le cou de son aînée. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à effectuer correctement sa tâche et consoler sa Grand-mère, ses yeux se posèrent sur Graham qu'il ne connaissait puis sur David. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la présence du grand blond, il se détacha d'Ingrid et gesticula dans ses bras pour la forcer à le faire descendre.

 **« Tonton David ! »** avait-il presque crié, un sourire sincère se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres.

A peine le petit garçon avait-il touché le sol qu'il partait déjà en direction de son oncle, les bras devant lui, prêt à sauter dans ses bras. Nolan s'accroupit alors pour se mettre à sa hauteur avant de le réceptionner pour une forte étreinte. Il posa alors ses grandes mains sur le dos du petit garçon, incapable de bouger davantage et savourant l'instant.

Henry avait très mal vécu la disparition de sa mère et il avait eu du mal à comprendre la situation, surtout lorsque les adultes qui lui expliquaient n'avaient pas vraiment de réponse non plus. De plus, la relation qu'entretenaient mère et fils était plus que fusionnelle… Le jeune garçon, après de nombreuses crises de larmes s'était finalement ancré dans un mutisme profond pendant plusieurs mois.

Mais un jour, David était revenu à l'appartement d'Ingrid pour prendre des nouvelles du petit garçon, priant intérieurement pour trouver une solution afin de le faire sortir de son silence. Il s'était installé sur son lit, le regardant jouer avec quelques dragons en plastique pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de le rejoindre en se saisissant d'une des figurines. Au milieu de la partie, sans prévenir, le policier avait fini par promettre au jeune homme qu'il allait retrouver sa mère et la lui ramener. Alors, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le petit garçon avait remercié de vive voix son oncle qu'il avait fortement serrer dans ses bras.

Depuis, Henry reparlait mais n'utilisait la parole que lorsqu'elle lui était nécessaire. Ce n'était pas un garçon comme les autres et il n'aimait pas vraiment le contact avec les autres. Même s'il aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses, il détestait l'école parce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à apprécier les autres enfants.

Et, comme une rengaine perpétuelle, à chaque fois que David revenait à l'appartement, le petit garçon s'approchait de lui, lui demandait de le prendre dans ses bras et lui demandait en chuchotant s'il avait retrouvé sa maman. La réponse était toujours la même : je suis désolée mon garçon, mais je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ta maman… Mais je la retrouverai, je te l'ai promis. Et le garçon descendait de ses bras et retournait dans sa chambre en silence.

Le cœur de David se brisait à chaque fois un peu plus et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il espaça les visites chez Ingrid, se sentait de moins en moins capable d'affronter les yeux pleins de larmes du jeunes Henry, qui avait placé bien trop d'espoir en sa personne. Parce que plus le temps passait, moins David réussissait à y croire. Il perdait espoir et n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre indice qui aurait pu l'aider dans ses recherches.

Voilà maintenant près de sept mois qu'il n'était pas revenu chez Ingrid et qu'il n'avait pas revu le petit garçon – qui avait bien grandi au demeurant. Il n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux, se sentant trop coupable d'abandonner et de ne plus y croire.

De la même manière qu'Ingrid, David ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme s'échapper de ses yeux pour venir s'écraser dans le dos du garçonnet. S'en voulant immédiatement de ne pas cacher sa peine auprès de lui, il effaça les autres d'un revers de la main. Pourtant, là encore, Henry se détacha de son oncle pour venir déposer sa main sur sa joue.

 **« Tu es triste à cause de ma maman ? »**

L'homme regarda par dessus les petites épaules de son interlocuteur, interrogeant du regard sa Grand-mère. Il ne voulait plus faire d'erreur, il ne voulait plus s'en vouloir. Le poids de la culpabilité était trop lourd à porter. Tout était de sa faute. C'était à cause de lui si August l'avait retrouvée. Puis, peut être qu'Emma serait revenue à New York si elle avait su pour Henry et qu'elle ne se serait pas fait kidnappée une seconde fois… Ingrid hocha doucement la tête pour l'intimer de continuer.

 **« Oui gamin, c'est à propos de ta mère… »**

Le jeune Henry commença à serrer un peu plus fortement la peluche qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et sur son cœur. Ce doudou représentait tellement de chose pour le petit garçon… Il savait que le cygne appartenait à sa mère et qu'il était le seul cadeau qu'elle avait reçu lorsqu'elle était jeune, par Ingrid. Il ne le quittait presque jamais et s'affolait, s'il le perdait.

 **« Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »** demanda t-il de but en blanc sans la moindre expression sur son visage. Il avait vécu trop de douleurs, trop d'espoirs… Avec cette question il ne ressemblait pas à un enfant de sept ans.

 **« Je ne sais pas Henry… J'ai fait une grosse bêtise et à cause de moi, on doit encore attendre un peu avant de retrouver ta maman. »**

Le petit garçon recula d'un pas et fronça des sourcils. Il semblait analyser la phrase de son oncle et tentait d'en comprendre le sens. Il reste ainsi pendant de longues secondes, sans faire le moindre geste. L'heure tardive n'aidant pas vraiment à réfléchir aussi vite qu'à l'accoutumé.

 **« Tu m'as promis de la retrouver Tonton. »**

 **« Et je vais la retrouver. Je ne briserai pas cette promesse Henry. »**

 **« J'ai besoin d'elle. C'est ma maman… »**

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête et Ingrid s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon, l'intimant de retourner dans sa chambre. La jeune femme revint cinq minutes plus tard, le visage vide d'expression. Elle était complètement sonnée par la situation et savait pertinemment que les explications n'étaient pas terminées.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »** dit-elle en fixant Graham, n'arrivant pas encore à regarder David droit dans les yeux.

 **« Tout est dans ce dossier »** dit-il en posant la pochette cartonnée sur la table, incitant la blonde à revenir s'asseoir près de lui. **« Il y a deux mois, Emma a de nouveau été kidnappéd par August qui lui a visiblement fait du chantage. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à Madame le maire de qui Emma… était très proche. J'ai reçu cette lettre il y a deux jours. Tenez, lisez là, je pense que vous comprendrez mieux. »**

Il avait ouvert la pochette et tendait la feuille à la blonde qui s'en saisit. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'elle dut la poser sur la table pour réussir à la lire. A mesure que les lignes défilaient sous ses yeux, des larmes venaient s'écraser sur la table. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré ce soir là ? Elle ne les comptait plus.

 **« Toujours à vouloir protéger les gens qu'elle aime au détriment d'elle-même… »** prononça la blonde après avoir lu la lettre. **« Est-ce que vous avez dit la vérité à Regina ? »**

 **« Non… »** répondit immédiatement Graham. **« Je voulais respecter les dernières volontés d'Emma. »**

 **« Ne parlez pas comme ça. Ne parlez pas comme si elle était déjà morte et que cette lettre est la dernière chose qu'il nous reste d'elle. Emma est vivante ! Emma doit être vivante. Son fils a besoin d'elle… »**

Ingrid semblait fatiguée d'espérer, encore et encore. Elle voulait retrouver sa fille, coûte que coûte. Lorsqu'elle l'avait recueillie chez elle à ses seize ans, elle avait récupéré une jeune femme blessée par la vie, écorchée par des familles sans scrupules, effrayée par l'amour et agitée par la colère. Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle avait réussi à gagner sa confiance mais surtout à lui redonner confiance. Elle avait pansé ses blessures, physiques et morales, une à une. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma avait eu un foyer.

Le jour des dix-sept ans de la jeune fille, 11 mois après son arrivé chez elle, Ingrid lui avait proposé de l'adopter officiellement et de la garder près d'elle pour toujours. Emma n'avait rien dit, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un lui offrait enfin ce dont elle avait toujours secrètement rêvé.

Puis, ami de longue date avec le directeur de l'orphelinat, Ingrid avait accepté de prendre en charge le jeune August qui allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans. Elle n'avait pas peur du passé des enfants, elle savait qu'il était souvent lourd à porter et affreusement douloureux. Elle s'en accommodait et partait du principe qu'il fallait remettre l'ensemble des compteurs à zéro et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. S'il arrivait à se tenir à carreaux jusqu'à sa majorité, six mois plus tard, il évitait la détention.

Les trois premiers mois se passèrent sans accroche, au prix de nombreux efforts cependant. August avait lui aussi vécu un traumatisme lié à son enfance et refusait de donner sa confiance. Puis, un matin de Février tout avait basculé lorsqu'Emma avait malencontreusement fait tombé un précieux souvenir, le brisant en mille morceaux. Il était rentré dans une colère noir et avait frappé Emma d'un coup puissant, venant ouvrir son arcade sourcilière. Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille avait crié de douleur. Et le temps qu'Ingrid monte à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre des enfants, August avait déjà assené deux coups supplémentaires dans le ventre de la petite blonde qui, par la douleur, s'était effondrée par terre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, Ingrid tomba sur le jeune garçon à cheval sur sa fille adoptive, tentant de l'étrangler avec une force incroyable.

Elle réussit à le repousser grâce à une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas : celle de l'amour d'une mère pour sa fille, prête à tout pour la sauver. Reprenant le dessus sur le garçon, elle avait dû le renvoyer à l'orphelinat malgré les efforts fournis ces trois derniers mois. Son sort était scellé.

Après ça, les séquelles physiques mais surtout morale furent difficiles à soigner, et pour Ingrid, quelque chose s'était brisé entre sa fille et elle. Emma n'avait plus confiance et considérait que sa mère adoptive était la seule responsable du calvaire qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces quelques minutes. Ingrid avait accepté qu'August vienne vivre avec elles, et à cause de ça, elle avait revécu toutes les atrocités de son enfance.

Le jour de ces dix-huit ans, Emma était partie de la maison au bras du jeune Neal, son amour de jeunesse rencontré quelques mois plus tôt. Sans même se retourner, elle avait quitté New York pour vivre en Arizona. Sur un coup de tête, ils s'étaient mariés à la vite, sans l'annoncer à leurs proches. Elle ne donnait que rarement de ses nouvelles et Ingrid s'était réellement inquiété lorsqu'Emma s'était retrouvée en prison à l'aube de ses dix-neuf ans pour vol de montres. Sortie deux ans plus tard, elle avait pardonné à Neal qui était responsable de son incarcération et les deux amoureux avaient voulu tout recommencer.

Peu après ses vingt-et-un ans, Emma apprenait qu'elle était enceinte. Neal avait très mal réagi et criait au monde entier qu'il n'était pas prêt à être père si jeune. Si Emma avait tout fait pour sauver les apparences et sauver son couple, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence… Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Neal et leur histoire ne rimait à rien. Emma était enceinte de huit mois quand elle avait fait les démarches nécessaires pour divorcer de son premier amour de jeunesse. La procédure était longue et non aboutie… Trois semaines plus tard, Neal était tué d'une balle dans la tête lors d'un règlement de compte entre voyous. Même si elle ne l'aimait plus, son ex-mari restait son premier amour et surtout le père de son fils. Un fils qui ne verrait jamais son père. A l'annonce de la nouvelle, Emma avait eu de violentes contractions et Henry était né le jour même.

Voilà pourquoi, après tant d'efforts pour se construire sa propre vie en vain, Emma était revenue à New York, bien consciente qu'Ingrid était la seule à pouvoir l'aider et la remettre sur pied. Sa mère adoptive avait mis ses doutes et ses rancœurs de côté, accueillant les bras ouverts la fille qu'elle avait choisie pour être sa famille. Et, petit à petit, Emma s'était reconstruite, avait trouvé un emploi, s'était faite des amis et semblait heureuse avec son fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Ingrid n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Emma avait pu l'oublier… Elle les avait vus si proches, si fusionnels, si aimants. Le traumatisme de son premier kidnapping devait être effroyable. La vie était clairement injuste avec sa fille.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Ingrid feuilletait pourtant en même temps le dossier que Graham avait mis devant elle, saisissait chacune des photos et tentant de comprendre les derniers indices que les deux hommes avaient pu collecter. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, elle revoyait sa fille… Sur les photos d'Emma avec August qui la frappait, juste avant son départ, Ingrid était restée plus longtemps, portant sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer un énième hoquet de surprise.

Les deux jeunes policiers s'évertuèrent à raconter toute l'histoire, encore et encore. Ingrid avait besoin de tout savoir, de connaître les moments de liberté de sa fille. Elle avait émis le souhait de voir Regina au plus vite mais Graham lui avait expressément demandé d'attendre quelques jours.

Mais Ingrid ne savait rien de plus sur August. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui et ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu depuis son départ de chez elle, presque douze ans plus tôt. L'enquête n'avait pas plus avancé et les deux hommes ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver Emma rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner, ils devaient y croire, coûte que coûte.

Il était prêt de deux heures du matin lorsque le portable de Graham sonna. Étonné d'entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone à une heure si tardive, il décrocha immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le nom de Leroy.

 **« Oui Leroy… Attend, je te mets en haut-parleur je suis avec Nolan. »**

 **« Ouais ok… Vous m'entendez là ? »**

Les deux jeunes hommes répondirent d'une même voix et Ingrid, plus en retrait, n'osa rien répondre. Les yeux rivés sur le téléphone, ils attendaient le rapport.

 **« Écoute Graham, j'crois qu'j'ai retrouvé ton gars en étendant les recherches que tu m'as donné. Il est revenu quelques heures à peine après son départ de Storybrooke mais avec une autre caisse et complètement déguisé. J'suis pas sûr de moi, parce que l'gars est bon, mais surtout il est louche. J'vis ici depuis tout p'tit, j'connais tout l'monde mais lui… Y'a un truc qui cloche. »**

 **« Comment savoir que c'est lui ? »** répondit le Shérif en plissant des yeux, pas certain de l'information qu'on était en train de lui donner.

 **« J'peux pas t'l'affirmer. Mais il a la même corpulence, même démarche et surtout les mêmes pompes à ses pieds, on pense jamais aux pompes, c'est ça qui m'a fait tiquer. Puis en plus, il est revenu dans la même rue alors bon… »**

 **« Comment ça dans la même rue ? »** demanda David aussitôt.

 **« Bah il a rentré sa caisse dans le garage d'une maison au 13 Mifflin Street. J'ai cherché qui était l'proprio et… elle vient d'être vendu y'a moins de trois mois à un certain Gus Velberk. Et bizarrement, pas moyen trouvé la moindre info sur l'gars… M'enfin, j'suis en train de te transférer les photos sur ton mail…Tu devrais r'cevoir ça dans quelques minutes. »**

 **« Merci Leroy… Continue de chercher et si tu trouves un truc, rappelle-moi. »**

 **« Euh mec, j'comptais rentrer chez moi là, j'ai déjà fait un bon paquet d'heure sup' que tu vas devoir me dédommager. »**

 **« Ouais, excuse-moi »** fit le shérif en se rappelant de l'heure qu'il était. « Rentre chez toi, on se tient au courant. Je pense qu'on va rentrer très vite à Storybrooke. »

 **« Ok pas d'problème, allez… »**

 **« Leroy attend ! Surtout… Tout ce que tu viens de nous dire, tu n'en parles à personne, c'est clair ? Et encore moins à Madame le maire... »**

 **« T'inquiète mon pote, je t'ai déjà dit que j'dirai rien. »**

Et ils raccrochèrent sur ces dernières paroles, laissant les trois personnes complètement interdites par la révélation que venait de faire Leroy.

 **« Putain… Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ça, ne me dis pas qu'il était sous notre nez tout ce temps… »** s'énerva David, incapable de contrôler la colère et la rage qui montaient en lui.

Ils allaient avoir la réponse très vite, le téléphone de Graham sonnant pour annoncer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle notification. Il venait de recevoir le mail avec les photos…

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _En espérant avoir vos avis sur ces révélations..._


	25. Chapitre 25 - Retrouvez moi

Bonjour à tous !

C'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre. Et... Je crois que ça va plaire à certains :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! Hé oui, Henry existe et je vous le cachais depuis le début. Je suis une sadique... !

Grace à vous, nous avons dépassé les 200 reviews, c'est dingue et c'est une vrai motivation pour continuer. Je vous remercie vraiment de votre fidélité et du temps que vous prenez pour me donner vos avis. C'est... Juste génial. Merci aussi à **not gonna die** pour son soutien sans faille, son temps et sa gentillesse.

 **ohio92** : ça aurait été sadique de faire ça... Et pour être honnête j'y ai pensé mais je trouvais que ça faisait un peu trop exagéré, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré resté sur Robin. **Sygui** : des caves... J'te dis ça dans ce chapitre ! **OoO-RED-OoO** : un Henry, pas d'Anna et Elsa, et une amitié David/Graham et une théorie sur Regina que je vais contredire ! J'aime tellement ta fidélité et tes petits mots... Mille merci d'être toujours là ! : Alors August promoteur immobilier ou pas ? La question se pose... ;p. **MommyVal** : je ne voyais pas Emma raconter son passé alors qu'elle l'a oublié, et je trouvais ça plus logique que ce soit Ingrid et David qui s'en charge. Tu remarques des petits détails que je glisse et qui me font plaisir d'être remarqué. J'avais envie de faire de Leroy un mec un peu bourru mais sympa... J'aime casser les codes (de même en faisant d'August un méchant).  
 **Guest2** : tu as raison, il y a beaucoup beaucoup de larmes... Peut être même un peu trop tu me diras. Mais un jour, il y aura du soleil, c'est promis :). **jessie** : David essaie juste de faire du mieux qu'il peut, l'erreur est humaine après tout ;). **lily** : contente de t'avoir surpris avec l'arrivée d'Henry ! :) **Guest** : a trop faire d'Emma une martyr et une fille qui à souffert, j'ai voulu lui donner une Ingrid aimante et une mère qui l'aime. Trop de souffrance pour notre petite blonde. **Guest** : merci pour ton message, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre. **emma2016** : merci pour tes mots. Hé oui, nous allons découvrir ou se cachait August tout ce temps... Avec ou sans Emma ? **JunkieWoman** : je deviens accro à tes commentaires ! Ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir en ramenant Henry dans l'histoire... Et je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, je vais enfin répondre à tes attentes :). **AmandineReader** : merci pour ton petit mot, ça me touche beaucoup :)

ALLEZ. J'ARRÊTE DE VOUS FAIRE ATTENDRE.

Voici le chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25 : RETROUVEZ-MOI.**

Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, seule une respiration lente et difficile venait troubler le silence de l'instant. A même le sol, une lampe de chevet était allumée éclairant les murs gris de la petite pièce. Il y avait également ce vieux matelas, poussiéreux et troué, poussé dans le coin de cette chambre de fortune. Et c'était tout.

Elle s'était allongée sur ce lit, tentant de retrouver une respiration à peu près cohérente. Ses côtes la faisaient atrocement souffrir et l'empêchaient d'inspirer convenablement. D'un geste brouillon, elle dégagea ses mèches blondes et sales de son front encore couvert de sueur, de sang et de poussière, et ce simple mouvement lui décrocha un soupir de douleur supplémentaire qu'elle retint en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Combien de temps allait-il la laisser tranquille après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir aujourd'hui encore ?

Enfermée dans cette pièce, il lui était difficile d'avoir la notion du temps puisque les jours et les nuits se ressemblaient toujours. Parfois, il l'emmenait à l'étage supérieur et revoir le soleil à travers les fenêtres l'éblouissait toujours terriblement. Mais elle ne disait rien, ne bronchait pas et n'essayait pas de s'enfuir. Parce que son kidnappeur avait retenu la leçon… Elle avait réussi à s'échapper une fois, mais il ne comptait pas la laisser faire une seconde. Alors il la nourrissait peu, ne lui apportant que le strict minimum vital et lui faisait subir ses coups et ses envies, au moment voulu.

Ce jour là, une énième larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle était épuisée et n'arrivait plus à tenir. Elle avait l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité et d'y être seule. Elle avait envie de lâcher prise… Définitivement.

Graham avait-il reçu sa lettre ou cela faisait-il moins de deux mois qu'August l'avait enfermée ? Ou bien l'avait-il reçue depuis des semaines sans savoir quoi faire pour la retrouver ? Après tout, elle était partie sans laisser le moindre indice et après la première fuite d'Emma, il était certain qu'August avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Elle pensait à Regina, à sa peau et à ses caresses la veille de son départ. Elle repensait inlassablement aux épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées ensemble, aux moments qu'elles avaient passés et aux mots qu'elles avaient échangés. Cette fois, elle ne voulait pas oublier…

 **« EMMA !? »**

Encore eux, ces innombrables pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête… Parfois elle avait l'impression d'entendre la pluie ou le vent, mais elle se rendait compte que c'était des sons qu'elle inventait. Parfois encore, il lui semblait entendre Regina qui l'appelait, qui murmurait son prénom comme elle avait pu le faire pendant leur seule et unique nuit.

 **« EMMA ?! EMMA !? »**

Une autre larme coula le long de sa joue pour venir s'échouer au creux de son cou. Elle était fatiguée, complètement épuisée par l'espoir qu'elle se fabriquait. Dans ses rêves, Emma s'imaginait vivre heureuse, un sourire aux lèvres, assise sur le banc dans le jardin de la mairesse à regarder l'horizon, un thé posé à côté d'elle et la tête de sa compagne sur ses genoux dont elle caressait doucement les cheveux. Et dans son esprit elle répétait inlassablement ce moment, aspirant à un rêve qui lui paraissait maintenant inaccessible.

 **« EMMA ! »**

Pourquoi la voix puissante de David venait s'insinuer à l'intérieur de son crâne à ce moment précis ? Son ami… Emma aurait voulu qu'il soit vraiment là, à la serrer à nouveau dans ses puissants bras, la tenir et la soutenir encore, la faire virevolter au dessus du sol comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Elle s'en voulait affreusement de lui avoir menti et de lui avoir fait croire qu'elle finirait par venir à New York. Elle aurait tout donné pour y être à cet instant précis. Elle aurait voulu retrouver Belle et Killian, voir à quoi ses amis ressemblaient, rencontrer à nouveau Mary-Margareth qui semblait être une femme importante dans sa vie… Renouer avec son passé, vivre libre.

 **« Oh mon dieu Emma… ! »**

Elle aurait presque cru que la porte s'était ouverte, son rêve paraissait si vrai. La fatigue, la douleur, l'espoir l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement et les hallucinations se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus réelles. Emma avait fermé les yeux, elle arrivait à sentir les mains de son ami David lui caresser le front, l'aider à replacer ces quelques mèches blondes restantes derrière son oreille. Et si elle se concentrait fortement, elle arrivait même à le sentir trembler.

 **« C'est fini Emma… J'suis là. C'est fini… »**

Elle avait péniblement ouvert les yeux, prête à affronter la vérité et l'absence de son ami qu'elle aurait pu jurer sentir près d'elle tant son rêve paraissait réel. Mais il était là, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. D'un geste franc mais délicat en même temps, il avait placé son bras gauche sous les omoplates de la blonde et l'autre soutenant l'arrière de ses genoux. Il l'avait relevée doucement, la tenant fermement contre lui.

 **« Je te tiens. C'est fini… »** murmura le blond avec un tremblement incroyable dans sa voix.

 **« David… ? »** fut la seule chose qu'Emma fut capable de prononcer à ce moment précis.

Elle vacillait entre rêve et réalité, incapable de discerner le vrai du faux, l'envie de l'enfer. Dans un dernier geste qui lui valut une grimace de douleur, la blonde s'était accrochée au col de chemise de son ami, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle arrivait à sentir son odeur, elle arrivait à le sentir sous ses doigts… L'avait-il réellement sauvée ou était-elle en train de lâcher définitivement prise pour se laisser mourir ?

* * *

Ils avaient ouvert le mail pour y découvrir les photos envoyées par Leroy et avaient été consternés de constater que l'homme avait raison. Affublé d'une terrible perruque et d'un vieux blouson beige, la démarche de l'homme restait facilement reconnaissable et certaines similitudes, dont notamment les chaussures qui étaient les mêmes, ne donnaient que peu de marge de manœuvre. August, l'homme qui avait kidnappé Emma, vivait à Storybrooke, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine du manoir de Madame le Maire.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, David frappa d'un violent coup sur la table faisant trembler les verres vides. Ingrid sursauta à ce geste, apeurée mais ô combien compréhensive face à la rage qu'extériorisait son ami. Emma était à portée de main depuis deux mois déjà, elle vivait l'enfer sans que personne ne s'en doute.

 **« On reprend la route immédiatement »** finit par dire David après avoir inspiré longuement pour reprendre contenance.

 **« David… On ne peut pas y aller comme ça sans préparer notre… »**

 **« Je m'en fous ! Il est hors de question qu'Emma vive une journée supplémentaire auprès de lui. »**

Graham baissa la tête, conscient qu'il était inutile de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il commença alors à rassembler ses affaires, ranger les pièces du dossier que la blonde avait étalées sur toute la table, prêt à partir dès que son collègue le souhaitait.

 **« J'aimerais vous accompagner, mais avec le petit… »**

 **« Écoute Ingrid… »** répondit David en s'approchant d'elle et en prenant ses mains entre les siennes. **« Je te promets que je ne ferai pas l'erreur deux fois. Je vais la ramener parce que je suis sûre qu'elle est encore en vie… Je vais la soigner et je vais lui faire souvenir de son passé, de toi, de son fils et de l'amour qui l'entoure ici. Et Henry retrouvera sa mère… »**

Ingrid ferma les yeux et acquiesça doucement d'un signe de la tête, incapable d'en rajouter davantage. Elle avait la gorge serrée devant la situation. Les prochaines heures allaient être décisives et la blonde n'arrivait pas à être aussi optimiste que David quant à l'état de santé de sa fille adoptive. Alors, les deux amis s'enlacèrent pour se donner du courage et de la force face à ce qui les attendait.

La route du retour avait été le témoin de leurs plans, tous plus barbares les uns que les autres. David était difficile à gérer, la haine qui l'avait envahi était sans faille. La vérité était qu'il s'en voulait terriblement pour les trop nombreuses erreurs qui avaient été commises par sa faute.

C'est ainsi qu'à l'aube, ils remontèrent l'allée de Mifflin Street, passant d'abord par le numéro 108 correspondant à la maison de Madame le Maire où, à cette heure si matinale, les volets étaient clos. Regina Mills, dont Emma était clairement tombée amoureuse, ne savait rien de ce qui se déroulerait à quelques mètres à peine de chez elle. Ne rien lui avoir dit, l'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance était sûrement une erreur supplémentaire qu'il avait la volonté de corriger dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son amie, saine et sauf.

Et tout se déroula dans une précipitation incroyable. A peine la voiture s'était garée aux abords de la maison de l'enfer que David s'en était éclipsé, prêt à en découdre immédiatement. C'est un Graham inquiet de la fougue de son collègue qui se lança à sa suite, priant intérieurement pour que cette frénésie ne vire pas au cauchemar. Et, par une chance miraculeuse, il parvint à trouver une porte à l'arrière de la maison qui ne résista pas à son coup d'épaule redoutable. Armes de service au poing, les deux hommes avancèrent avec rapidité dans le dédale qu'était cette grande bâtisse.

Il était là, vulgairement allongé sur un vieux canapé gris, télévision encore allumée et bouteilles d'alcool à ses côtés. Le déchet qu'il était semblait bien loin de l'homme plein de tactique et d'ingéniosité deux mois plus tôt. De haine, David grogna presque. Il pointa alors son arme entre les deux yeux du diable, la main tremblante.

 **« Où est-elle ? »** cracha t-il de répugnance et de dégoût.

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de vivre, August ouvrit cette fois grand les yeux, un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il se mit alors à ricaner, peu effrayé par la menace qui se tenait en joug, droit sur son front.

 **« T'arrives trop tard David… Tu l'as tuée au moment même où tu m'as gentiment indiqué où elle se trouvait. »**

La mâchoire du concerné se serra, un éclair de rage traversant ses yeux. Sa main tremblait de plus en plus, prête à lâcher la gâchette à la moindre seconde. Humbert s'approcha alors doucement de son collègue, avançant les bras en avant, prêt à bondir sur David.

 **« Ne fais pas ça Nolan. Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction… »**

 **« Il a tué Emma ! »**

 **« Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça, elle te l'a déjà dit. Pense à ta femme, à tes enfants… Ne te prive pas de ta liberté pour lui, il ne le mérite pas. »**

Le temps était suspendu, deux larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de David qui était incapable de les retenir tant la souffrance avait envahi tout son être. Il avait perdu Emma, il avait failli à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Henry. Il venait de faire de ce petit garçon un orphelin. Tout était de sa faute.

 **« Nolan… Pose ton arme et fouille la maison. Elle est peut-être encore là. Je m'occupe de lui… »**

Il ne voulait pas espérer inutilement, il était fatigué de le faire depuis qu'il avait appris pour son kidnapping. Pourtant, lorsque Graham posa sa main sur son avant bras, lui intimant de baisser sa prise, il se laissa faire. Son épuisement était plus fort que sa haine, sa tristesse plus importante que sa colère. Et tel un automate il se recula de quelques pas, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Humbert, avec toute la brutalité dont il était capable, frappa d'un coup sec avec la crosse de son arme le visage d'August, le faisant vaciller et s'étaler plus encore sur son vieux canapé. Il haussa les épaules, comme si cela suffisait à justifier son geste purement gratuit. L'immobilisant en plantant son genou au plus profond de ses côtes, il lui passa les menottes qu'il prit soin de serrer au maximum. L'homme, à moitié inconscient après le coup qu'il avait reçu, saignait de l'arcade mais continuait d'afficher un sourire triomphant.

 **« David… Y'a peut-être encore une chance. Fouille cette putain de baraque ! »**

Nolan, qui n'avait plus bougé depuis plusieurs secondes releva soudainement la tête et renifla pour se redonner contenance. Il commença alors à crier le nom de son amie, une boule d'appréhension s'étant formée dans son estomac. Graham quant à lui continuait de garder un œil sur August et composait déjà les numéros des urgences.

Combien de fois l'avait-il appelée ? Comme un ultime cri de désespoir, il hurlait son prénom dans l'espoir que cela suffirait à produire un miracle. Il avait cherché partout dans la maison sans réussir à trouver quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de perdre espoir tant que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Il avait déjà échoué la première fois et il était hors de question qu'il flanche à nouveau.

Il s'était retrouvé au sous-sol, lieu sombre et peu accueillant. Prenant son téléphone pour éclairer un peu plus la pièce, il cherchait le moindre indice qui pourrait prouver la présence d'Emma. Il remarqua alors le manque de poussière à côté d'une large armoire particulièrement imposante.

 **« Oh mon dieu Emma… ! »**

Il l'avait trouvée là, dans cette petite pièce à peine éclairée par une lampe de chevet. Allongé sur le sol, la tête reposant sur un vieux matelas, elle portait un débardeur poussiéreux et déchiré et un sous vêtement noir qu'elle n'avait pas pu remettre correctement. Elle avait les genoux fortement éraflés et les cuisses pleines de bleus. Ses bras, plus fins que jamais portaient de nombreuses coupures parfois encore ouvertes d'où le sang s'échappait doucement pour venir s'échouer sur son haut. Ses cheveux, si dorés et bien coiffés habituellement étaient ternes et sales. Sur sa joue gauche, une large plaie s'était dessinée alors que son œil droit n'arrivait plus à s'ouvrir tant il était gonflé. Elle avait tant d'ecchymoses sur l'ensemble de son corps…

 **« C'est fini Emma… J'suis là. C'est fini… »**

Il l'avait vue péniblement ouvrir ses yeux, ou au moins son œil gauche, mais le refermer aussitôt tant les forces lui manquaient. David quant à lui, ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et qui venaient s'échouer sur le corps détruit de son amie qu'il avait approché.

Avec délicatesse, il avait placé ses deux mains sous son amie pour la soulever. Elle paraissait si légère, si facile à tenir entre ses bras, si frêle…

 **« Je te tiens. C'est fini… »**

Elle était là, elle était encore vivante. Dans un sale état mais vivante. Il l'avait retrouvée… David serrait son amie contre lui, presque incapable de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait vraiment dans ses bras. Il voulait la protéger et empêcher que quiconque lui fasse du mal.

 **« David… ? »**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant prononcer son prénom, pleurant de plus belle face à la situation. La vie leur avait offert une seconde chance… A Emma, c'était certain, mais aussi à lui qui allait pouvoir réparer toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis. La jeune femme, dans un effort qui avait du lui paraître surhumain, avait enfouie sa tête au creux du cou de David et se laissa porter, incapable de plus.

 **« C'est fini… »** répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction **« Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal Emma, je te le promets. »**

La blonde n'avait plus la force de répondre, elle se contenta d'appuyer légèrement sa main dans le cou de son ami. C'était sa façon à elle de le remercier pour l'avoir retrouvée et pour l'avoir sauvée. Si c'était un rêve, il paraissait plus que réel.

Regina Mills s'était encore réveillée tôt ce matin là, incapable de continuer à dormir, sa nuit ayant été hantée par de nombreux cauchemars, une nouvelle fois. Depuis le départ de Graham la veille et leur étrange conversation, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Emma. Elle qui avait tout fait pour l'oublier, sans jamais y parvenir, se retrouvait à y penser continuellement.

Idiotement, la mairesse avait rappelé Robin dans ce qui lui paraissait être un excès de colère contre elle-même. Elle l'avait invité à venir au manoir et elle lui avait presque sauté dessus, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux. Comprenant que ce n'était pas ce soir là qu'il aurait sa conversation, l'homme se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre de son amante ou ils passèrent une partie de la nuit ensemble.

Elle se haïssait pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se détestait de réagir ainsi face à la situation. Dès qu'elle repensait à Emma, la colère l'envahissait et ses attitudes étaient stupides. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin la blonde la rendait fébrile et… triste.

Elle avait dans ses mains une tasse chaude qu'elle regardait sans vraiment le faire. Assise sur son banc, elle constata que ses matins se ressemblaient bien trop. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et il faisait froid dehors. Avec une épaisse couverture sur ses épaules, elle regardait droit devant elle. Aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur le départ précipité du Shérif de sa ville qui ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle détestait être prise au dépourvu et ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas tout connaître. L'attitude de Graham était bien trop mystérieuse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut perturbée par les lumière bleues et rouges d'une ambulance qui passa dans sa rue. Mais les lumières s'éloignèrent sans faiblir, signe que la voiture était toujours dans la même rue. La curiosité fut telle qu'elle rentra chez elle pour enfiler une longue veste et en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui se déroulait près de chez elle.

Et ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle s'approcha lui fit rater un battement de cœur. David Nolan sortait de la maison devant laquelle l'ambulance s'était justement arrêtée. Dans ses bras, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds avait son visage enfoui dans son cou. Il la posa avec délicatesse sur le brancard qui avait été sorti par les deux ambulanciers. Les bras de la blonde tombèrent de chaque côté de ce lit de fortune, et son visage bascula du côté opposé ou se trouvait la mairesse, de sorte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier la personne blessée.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, les deux hommes venaient de fermer les portes arrières de l'ambulance avec David à l'intérieur, emportant avec eux la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle avait cette appréhension et surtout ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'empêchait de regarder ailleurs. Quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

Graham venait de sortir de la maison où tout venait de se dérouler. Il tenait un homme menotté dont du sang s'écoulant de son arcade sourcilière et qui arborait un sourire curieux. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers eux et arbora un visage impassible…

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »** dit elle en s'adressant à Graham.

 **« Nous venons d'arrêter le suspect que nous cherchions avec Da… avec l'inspecteur Nolan. »**

Le shérif s'était détourné de sa chef, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il savait qu'il allait craquer à tout moment si Regina insistait davantage et il restait persuadé de ne pas être la personne qui devait lui annoncer. Sans la moindre délicatesse, il poussa l'homme à l'arrière de sa voiture et fit le tour pour rejoindre le côté conducteur. Incapable de résister à la tentation et refusant de rester une seconde de plus dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Regina se rapprocha de Graham, posant avec violence sa main sur la portière, l'empêchant d'entrer dans sa voiture.

 **« Bordel Humbert, qui est cet homme ? »**

Le shérif s'arrêta, soupirant grandement. Il savait que ça allait se passer comme ça, il savait que Madame le maire allait insister. Et il savait que sa réponse risquait de tout changer…

 **« August Wood, Madame. »**


	26. Chapitre 26 - Tout doucement

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je reviens, moi et mes grands sabots. Moi et mon chapitre 26. Après une fin de chapitre 25 qui vous a perturbé à ce que j'ai compris._

 _Moi et mon sadisme... Nous nous excusons ! :)_

 _On a l'impression que je radote mais... Vos reviews me font tellement plaisir et tellement de bien ! C'est incroyable. MERCI un milliard de fois._

 _ **MuriFr** : j'espère que la suite te plaira et que l'attente en valait la peine. Merci de ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Jessie943 : je suis désolée de ce sadisme, mais c'était nécessaire pour refléter le trou dans le coeur que Regina a du ressentir, il fallait que je vous le fasse ressentir également ;p. _

_**OoO-RED-OoO** : August n'allait certainement pas faire le poids contre mon équipe de choc David/Graham/Leroy ahah. J'ai fait exprès que Regina pose la question, parce que je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle connaît pertinemment la réponse mais qu'elle refuse de l'admettre. Elle refuse de comprendre que c'est Emma qui est blessé et qui s'est fait à nouveau capturé par August. Elle ne veut pas y croire et c'est pour ça qu'elle pose la question. Regina va s'en vouloir, c'est sûr et certain, elle va se rendre compte de ses (nombreuses) erreurs. Pour le reste de tes spéculations, je te laisse voir si tu t'es trompée où non... Et je confirme : j'aime toujours tes reviews._

 _ **franchiulla** : je ne pense pas que Regina soit capable de tuer August... Elle reste quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. **alays 59** : merci mille fois pour ta review, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps et que tu seras encore là pour ce chapitre 26._

 _ **MommyVal** : Une partenaire de sadisme ! J'ai fait passé le côté psychologique en premier étant donné qu'Emma est resté peu de temps consciente et que les gens autour d'elle ne savent pas comment elle va réagir. Mais le côté psychologique de sa captivité risque d'arriver un peu plus tard. Quant aux réactions de Regina... Elles arriveront et une explosion risque en effet d'avoir lieu ! En tout cas, merci pour ton avis sur ce chapitre, ça m'a permit d'être plus précise et de me donner quelques idées supplémentaires pour la suite de mon histoire, c'est vraiment top._

 _ **Regina lily Swan** : J'ai coupé à ce moment exprès pour que mes lecteurs ressentent la même chose que Regina, le choc émotionnel, et visiblement mon sadisme à marcher ;p je m'en excuse. Merci de ta review en tout cas :). **Guest2** : j'ai hésité à faire de David le tueur d'August mais je trouvais ça trop évident... En tout cas, la culpabilité de chacun va se réveiller un peu plus tard, c'est certain. Merci de ta fidélité en tout cas :). **emma2016** : deuxième ou troisième chance ? Tout est relatif ! Merci de ta fidélité :). **moithea** : c'était volontaire que Regina ne participe par aux recherches, d'avoir été à ce point extérieur, de ne rien voir venir... Elle va cruellement s'en vouloir. **Sygui** : les blessures physiques sont peut être terminé mais les psychologiques risquent d'être encore bien ouverte... Les étapes sont encore nombreuses... :)_

 _Allez c'est parti ! Chapitre 26, nous voila. On se retrouve en bas ?_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 26 : TOUT DOUCEMENT**

 **« August Wood, Madame. »**

Regina eut l'impression, à ce moment précis, de recevoir un coup de poing en plein dans son diaphragme, lui coupant toute respiration. Elle resta ainsi de trop nombreuses secondes, sans bouger, incapable de réaliser la confidence que venait de lui faire le Shérif. Les pièces du puzzle semblaient doucement se lier entre elles, mais de trop nombreuses zones d'ombres l'empêchaient de saisir complètement la portée de cette révélation. Pourquoi on ne lui avait rien dit ? Que diable s'était-il passé derrière son dos ? Et pour quelles raisons elle avait été tenue à l'écart de cette enquête ? Était-ce une demande expresse d'Emma ?

Il y avait ce corps inerte, cette jeune femme que David tenait à bout de bras, l'ambulance qui était partie aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle refusait de l'admettre. C'était inconcevable.

 **« La… La jeune femme… Était-ce… Était-ce… »**

Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, incapable de prononcer son prénom, bien trop consciente de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle avait vu l'inquiétude dans les gestes de David, elle avait vu que la blonde qu'il avait allongée sur ce brancard ne bougeait plus, elle avait vu…

 **« Oui Madame… C'était Emma. »**

A l'instant même ou Graham avait prononcé son nom, une larme s'échappa des yeux de la brune qui ne put se contrôler. Les tremblements qui agitaient son corps l'empêchèrent de rester stable et ses jambes ne supportèrent pas davantage le poids de son corps. Le Shérif la rattrapa au dernier moment, lui évitant de se briser les genoux sur le granite. L'homme, peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affection ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter avec sa supérieure qui ne semblait plus capable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Ils étaient ainsi, accroupis au sol, les sanglots de la maire venant perturber le silence qui s'était installé. D'un geste maladroit, le shérif posa sa main sur le dos de Regina tentant de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Au bout de longues minutes, il lui releva le visage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **« On l'a retrouvée à temps. Elle est vivante…** **»** précisa t-il dans un murmure qui se voulait rassurant. **«** **Regina, vous devez vous reprendre, ces deux derniers mois ont été affreux pour elle et elle va avoir besoin de vous plus que n'importe qui. »**

Elle le regarda alors profondément, essayant de se reconnecter à la vie qui l'entourait et essayant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

 **« Comment ça… Deux… Deux mois ? »** souffla t-elle d'une petite voix, sentant le goût de ses larmes salées qui s'étaient échouées sur ses lèvres.

 **« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ça… »**

 **« Graham… »**

 **« Elle nous a fait croire que son départ était volontaire… Elle a fait ça pour protéger les gens auxquels elle tenait. »**

Et, telle une automate, la mairesse se releva les yeux vides de toute expression. Elle prit la direction de son manoir sans un mot supplémentaire pour son subordonné qui s'était relevé troublé. Graham n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer dans l'esprit de Madame la maire, mais il la savait bouleversée par la situation.

* * *

Voilà deux heures que David était à l'hôpital, attendant désespérément des nouvelles du médecin sur l'état de santé d'Emma. Il l'avait tenue contre elle, encore vivante, il l'avait entendu murmurer son nom avant qu'elle ne plonge dans l'inconscience. Il lui avait tenu la main dans l'ambulance et avait eu du mal à la quitter lorsque les docteurs avaient souhaité l'examiner. Assis sur la chaise de la salle d'attente, il restait immobile. Il avait besoin de savoir que son amie allait bien avant d'agir et avant de prévenir tous ceux qui tenaient à elle. Sa responsabilité dans cette affaire était bien trop importante pour qu'il se permette d'échouer une seconde fois. Son petit garçon l'attendait, ses amis, sa famille également… Et Regina ?

David soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette relation dans laquelle Emma s'était lancée corps et âme et pour laquelle elle avait sacrifié sa vie. Il avait vu la mairesse au bras d'un homme deux mois seulement après le départ de la blonde. D'après la lettre de celle-ci, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave entre elles et il était clair qu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. Mais comment pouvait-il accepter son attitude ?

Et comme une réponse à sa question, il vit la brune apparaître au détour du couloir qui s'était arrêtée lorsque son regard s'était posé sur elle. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi à se regarder ? Peut-être une éternité… Visiblement suffisante à apaiser la colère et la honte de chacun. D'un geste bref, David hocha doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait sa place ici également. Regina baissa alors les yeux et souffla longuement, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle durant cet échange silencieux. D'un pas lent et particulièrement tremblant, elle s'avança près de lui avant de s'installer dans le siège à ses côtés, posant sa main sur l'accoudoir avant de croiser ses jambes et de baisser les yeux.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot sur la situation, tous les deux incapables de se prononcer tant les sentiments débordaient. La haine, la tristesse, la colère, la douleur, la rage, la honte, la peine… Alors, dans un geste se voulait réconfortant, David posa sa main sur celle de Regina et exerça une légère pression qui lui fit relever la tête. A nouveau, leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et semblèrent parler pour eux. Ils se pardonnaient du mal qu'ils avaient pu commettre et se soutenaient du mal qui allait arriver. Une larme tout aussi silencieuse s'échappa des yeux de Regina, puis une autre de ceux de David, leur faisant tous les deux baisser la tête.

Trois heures supplémentaires s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'échangent le moindre mot. Leurs mains étaient restées liées de nombreuses minutes avant de se séparer naturellement lorsque le téléphone de Nolan s'était mis à sonner. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de décrocher et s'était levé agacé, faisant les cents pas dans la trop petite salle d'attente. Après un long moment, il s'était de nouveau assis à sa place, perdu dans des pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres.

 **« Monsieur Nolan ? Madame le maire ? »**

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la porte battante s'ouvrir sur le Docteur Whale. Il avait pris une chaise non loin, l'approchant pour pouvoir s'asseoir en face d'eux.

 **« Comment va-t-elle ? »** demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, craignant une réponse négative.

 **« Physiquement, elle survivra… »** Regina et David se regardèrent alors vivement, une lumière d'espoir s'étant soudainement immiscée dans leurs yeux jusque là si ternes. **« Mais moralement… La première fois que je l'ai reçue ici c'était déjà difficile mais là… Elle va avoir besoin de vous plus que tout. »**

 **« Je ne l'abandonnerai plus jamais »** répondit immédiatement David qui voulait reprendre sa place de grand frère et surtout, ne plus échouer à ce rôle.

Regina ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter la conversation entre les deux hommes. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement de savoir Emma vivante, la colère de n'être au courant de rien et d'avoir été dans l'ignorance tout ce temps et la honte de ne plus savoir quelle attitude adopter.

 **« Elle est encore endormie… On a dû l'opérer pour multiples fractures, notamment aux jambes et sa convalescence risque d'être longue et douloureuse. Elle aura besoin de soins, de soutien et d'amour. »**

Regina détourna le regard, perturbée par les derniers mots prononcés par le Docteur Whale. Emma ne l'aimait pas, elle le lui avait clairement fait comprendre le jour de son départ. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici et elle n'avait plus sa place dans sa vie.

Sur cette dernière constatation, la brune se leva brusquement prête à partir. Il s'était passé trop de choses, elles avaient toutes les deux beaucoup trop soufferts. La brune avait cette désagréable sensation de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses sentiments mais de savoir, au fond d'elle, qu'ils étaient destructeurs. Elle avait vécu des moments extraordinaires avec Emma mais aussi des moments douloureux qui la faisaient encore souffrir aujourd'hui.

David lui attrapa l'avant bras, l'empêchant de faire un geste supplémentaire. La mairesse était fatiguée de pleurer, fatiguée de ne jamais dormir des nuits entières tant sa relation avec Emma la hantait et fatiguée d'être malheureuse.

 **« Restez s'il vous plaît. Elle a besoin de vous. »**

 **« Elle... Je ne suis pas celle qu'elle veut. »**

 **« Regina… Ne partez pas. Pas maintenant. »**

Les mots semblaient difficiles à prononcer, leurs gestes et leurs regards témoignaient pour eux. La situation était invivable. Pourtant, la jeune femme vint se rasseoir à côté de l'inspecteur Nolan attendant les prochaines nouvelles du docteur Whale. Apprendre à encaisser, indéfiniment. Il leur expliqua alors les opérations qu'il avait dû effectuer, les risques de séquelles physiques que la blonde pouvait avoir, l'ignorance sur son état de santé mentale et sur le moment de son réveil.

 **« Vous voulez aller la voir ? »**

Avant même que Regina ne puisse décliner l'invitation, par crainte de ne pas réussir à tenir debout, David s'était à nouveau saisi de sa main pour qu'elle le suive et l'accompagne.

 **« Je n'y arriverai pas sans vous Regina. »**

C'était se tromper que de croire qu'elle était assez forte pour survivre à ça. Elle avait déjà tenu miraculeusement ces deux derniers mois, avançant un pas après l'autre sans même comprendre comment. Pourtant, elle s'agrippa à lui, serrant sa prise avec force, prête à faillir.

Et ce fut le cas. A l'instant même ou le médecin poussa la porte de la chambre aseptisée, à l'instant même ou son regard se posa sur Emma, Regina sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la main devenue tremblante de David pour ne pas tomber alors qu'elle étouffa un cri de l'autre, en la plaçant sur sa bouche.

Deux mois… Emma était physiquement atteinte par deux mois de torture. Elle avait ce bandage autour du crâne, deux grandes coupures sur son front et son œil gauche était bleu et gonflé. Ses lèvres, qu'elle avait tant aimé embrasser autrefois, étaient tuméfiées et un pansement épais trônait sur son nez. Sa jambe gauche était plâtrée alors que la droite portait une attelle tout comme, à nouveau, son poignet. Et c'était ce que Regina pouvait voir au premier coup d'œil, elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se cachait sous le drap : les blessures, les mutilations, les entailles et les ecchymoses.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, presque sans respirer et sans bouger, à regarder Emma et prendre conscience des derniers mois qu'elle avait vécus. Lorsque le Docteur Whale quitta la pièce, David s'approcha alors d'Emma pour lui prendre la main.

 **« On est là Emma… C'est fini. Et on ne te laissera plus jamais, je te le promets. »**

Cette façon de parler pour eux deux, cette promesse qu'il lui faisait mettait Regina mal à l'aise. Toujours au pied du lit, elle s'était finalement reculée pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de la chaise présente. Son regard ne quittait pas le visage de la blonde qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir soigner d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire les mots qu'Emma lui avait dit avant de la quitter deux mois auparavant tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de la regarder. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait en ce moment étaient si contradictoires qu'elle en avait le vertige.

Les bips habituels du monitoring restaient monotones et la brune eut même l'impression que son propre rythme cardiaque s'était calqué sur ce bruit. Les heures défilaient dans un silence morbide, David et Regina n'arrivant pas à lâcher des yeux le corps d'Emma dont la cage thoracique se soulevait à une fréquence régulière.

 **« Ils attendent tous de ses nouvelles… Je peux vous laisser quelques minutes ? Je dois les prévenir… »**

Elle acquiesça d'un rapide hochement de tête et se leva pour lui laisser la place de sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Regina ne savait plus où se mettre, gênée par la situation. Emma lui avait certifié ne plus jamais vouloir la revoir… Pourquoi David avait tant insisté pour qu'elle reste ?

D'un pas mal assuré, la mairesse se dirigea aux côtés de la blonde, s'appuyant sur les remparts du lit. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, redécouvrant les traits de son ancienne compagne. Et, presque naturellement, elle avait approché sa main du visage d'Emma, effleurant du bout de ses doigts son front, ses pommettes et ses lèvres. Elle tremblait affreusement et n'arrivait pas à s'approcher suffisamment pour toucher la peau de la blonde. C'était bien trop.

Regina se recula alors, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Son dos rentra en contact avec la table qui se trouvait derrière elle. Surprise par le bruit qui venait de fracasser le silence ambiant, elle sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de fuir cette chambre.

 **« J'ai besoin d'encore quelques jours Ingrid, et après on lui dira tout je te le promets, je ne referai pas l'erreur deux fois. »**

Regina s'arrêta aussitôt dans ses mouvements, prenant même soin de retenir la porte pour ne pas qu'elle claque.

 **« August a été arrêté et on l'a retrouvée à temps… Mais là, elle est toujours dans le coma et on ne sait pas comment elle va réagir à son réveil. »**

L'homme fit une pause, visiblement interrompu dans son récit par la personne qu'il avait à l'autre bout du fil. Regina ne bougeait pas, écoutant plus que de raison l'homme qui lui tournait le dos et qui ne l'avait pas encore vue.

 **« Je sais Ingrid… Il l'aime, il l'attend depuis des années et il a besoin de la retrouver. Mais là c'est encore trop tôt. »**

La brune se figea face aux dernières paroles de l'inspecteur Nolan. On lui cachait encore bien trop de choses provenant du passé d'Emma. Elle était fatiguée de se battre contre l'inconnu et fatiguée de voir que David leur avait menti, à elle et à Emma, depuis leur première rencontre. De qui diable pouvait-il parler avec la mère adoptive de la blonde ?

 **« Non, elle n'est pas au courant… Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire Ingrid, et tu le sais, c'est à Emma. Dans sa lettre elle ne voulait pas que Regina soit au courant que… »**

 **« STOP ! »** complètement à bout, la brune avait hurlé tout en frappant sur le mur auquel elle s'était adossée. David s'était vivement retourné, abasourdi par l'apparition soudaine de la mairesse. **« Stop ! Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de me mentir, je veux savoir ! »**

 **« Ingrid, je dois te laisser… »** et David raccrocha aussitôt, se rapprochant de la mairesse. **« Ecoutez Regina je… »**

 **« Non stop stop, stop ! »** répéta-t-elle. **« Si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement ce qui est arrivé à Emma je vous jure que je… que je… »**

Elle avait le regard noir et les sourcils indécemment froncés, son doigt pointait maintenant sur la poitrine du jeune homme et le menaçait.

 **« August l'avait retrouvée. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à vous, aux personnes à qui elle tenait. Alors elle a préféré se sacrifier… Pour nous protéger. »**

 **« Elle… Quoi ? »**

 **« Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous donne quelque chose… Prenez cette lettre… »** dit-il en sortant une feuille pliée en quatre de l'arrière de son jean. Il lui prit l'avant bras pour déposer au creux de sa main le papier déjà abîmé par ses nombreuses relectures. **« Lisez là, à tête reposée. Ne vous en voulez pas, pour quoi que ce soit. Et revenez quand vous serez prête. »**

Regina regarda longuement la lettre puis David avant de tourner les talons et quitter l'hôpital rapidement. Ses gestes la menèrent rapidement à la plage, ou elle s'installa sur son banc habituel. Elle avait posé la lettre sur ses genoux, peureuse de l'ouvrir et d'y découvrir la vérité…

* * *

 **« Emma, c'est moi… »** elle détestait l'idée de lui parler alors qu'elle était dans cet état. Les médecins ne cessaient de répéter que les patients dans le coma entendaient lorsqu'on leur parlait. Elle aurait tout donner pour voir ses yeux verts, même si c'était pour une demi seconde. **« S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, réveille toi. Si tu m'entends, si tu sens que je suis là… Fais moi un signe, n'importe lequel… »**

Regina fixa le visage de la blonde, priant intérieurement tous les dieux du monde pour que sa prière soit entendue. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'un miracle se produise… La voir ouvrir ses yeux, la voir sourire, la voir vivante.

Rien. Emma n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, même son électrocardiogramme était resté platonique. La mairesse aurait tout donner pour qu'un quelconque miracle se produise. Après un long moment, elle soupira, posant son front contre la main de la blonde. Elle voulait sentir ses mains bouger. Et pour être même tout à fait honnête, elle voulait que les doigts d'Emma parcourent à nouveau sa peau, que ses lèvres l'embrassent et l'embrasent à nouveau, elle voulait aussi dormir près d'elle, la sentir respirer contre son cou… et l'aimer.

Elle resta ainsi, assise sur son fauteuil, la tête appuyée contre le lit de la blonde et sa main liée à la sienne qu'elle avait posé sous sa joue. C'était la toute première fois que Regina avait réussi à lui parler, la toute première fois qu'elle avait réussi à la toucher.

 _Douze jours._ Voilà douze jours que David et Graham avaient retrouvé Emma à Mifflin Street dans un piteux état. Cette fois, les marques qu'avaient laissées August sur son corps peinaient à disparaître. Le docteur Whale s'inquiétait de ne pas voir d'amélioration notable sur l'état de santé de la blonde et n'arrivait pas à médicalement expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle ne se réveillait pas. Les infirmières allaient et venaient dans sa chambre, prenant soin de relever ses constantes et de refaire ses pansements chaque jour sur le corps inanimé, froid et presque cadavérique de la blonde.

Assise sur le banc qu'elle avait tant de fois rejoins ces derniers mois, face à la mer, là où tout avait commencé, elle avait mis de longues heures avant de réussir à lire la lettre que David lui avait transmise. Chaque mot, chaque révélation avait un peu plus brisé la brune qui sentait sa vie lui échapper complètement. Elle avait eu cette affreuse impression d'avoir vécu deux mois de mensonges et de trahison. Elle s'en voulait amèrement de s'être rapprochée de Robin, d'avoir eu toutes ces pensées négatives contre Emma, de l'avoir crue capable de partir sans se retourner, de ne pas l'avoir retenue, de ne pas avoir essayé de comprendre… Elle s'en voulait de l'état d'Emma. Tout était de sa faute.

Elle n'était pas revenue à l'hôpital durant plus de trois jours, incapable d'affronter la situation, incapable de regarder le corps abîmé de son ancienne compagne. La mairesse s'était enfermée chez elle, sans jamais en sortir. Elle avait rejoué les scènes de sa vie un million de fois, changeant leur histoire, les imaginant toutes les deux heureuses et peut-être même amoureuses… Mais la vie réelle s'en éloignait affreusement.

Le Shérif Humbert avait fini par venir chez elle, l'obligeant à lui ouvrir. Il l'avait sermonnée et secouée, l'obligeant à se reprendre et à aller voir Emma qui avait besoin d'elle. Il lui avait également amené le dossier de l'enquête sur la blonde et lui avait confié qu'à son réveil, son amie allait vraiment avoir besoin d'elle. Et il était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu… Le lendemain, Regina retournait déjà à l'hôpital.

David n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son absence de ces derniers jours. Finalement, ils parlaient peu et se relayaient pour veiller sur Emma. La mairesse s'installait dans le fauteuil présent dans la chambre sans dire un mot, et regardait son amie éternellement. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre que la regarder dormir. Elle se sentait incapable de bouger, de lui parler et de la toucher.

Neuf jours passèrent ainsi sans qu'aucune amélioration ne se manifeste. Ce jour là, Regina était arrivée en début d'après-midi, ayant convenu la veille avec David de se roulement. Elle avait frappé deux coups succincts sur la porte avant d'entrer en silence. L'homme s'était alors levé, un sourire peiné se dessinant sur le visage. Il caressa le front d'Emma dans un geste tendre avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. Il semblait épuisé et à bout de force.

Quand il se retourna, Regina posa sa main sur son avant bras comme pour le soutenir. Ce geste fut celui de trop pour David, qui craqua complètement dans les bras de la brune.

 **« J'en peux plus… Elle doit se réveiller. Elle ne peut pas rester ainsi, il faut qu'elle se réveille. Regina je t'en supplie fais quelque chose. »**

Resserrant ses bras autour du corps de David qui avait tout l'air d'un petit garçon de trois ans à cet instant précis, elle lui caressa le haut du dos pour lui redonner un peu de force et de courage. Lui, tentait de sécher ses trop nombreuses larmes retenues depuis des jours.

 **« Rentrez-vous reposer quelques jours auprès de votre femme et de vos enfants… Je veillerai sur elle, je vous le promets. »**

C'était la première fois que Regina s'autorisait à parler alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de la blonde. David secoua négativement la tête pour lui signifier son refus.

 **« Je veux être là quand elle se réveillera… »**

 **« Je vous appellerai immédiatement quand ce sera le cas. Vous avez besoin de repos et du soutien des personnes que vous aimez… Vous ne pouvez pas gérer ça tout seul. »**

 **« Et vous ? »** dit-il tout bas, encrant son regard dans celui de la mairesse.

 **« Je… Pour l'instant je tiens. »**

 **« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas… ? »**

La brune baissa la tête, laissant la question sans réponse. C'était bien trop dur et inapproprié que de répondre à cette question de cette façon. David lui fit un sourire de respect, avant de la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, puis quitta la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire. La mairesse savait que l'homme n'allait pas écouter ses conseils et rentrer à l'hôtel ou il attendrait patiemment de revenir.

Regina s'appropria une nouvelle fois la chaise qui se trouvait là. Mais pour la première fois depuis le retour d'Emma, elle l'approcha un peu plus du lit pour se saisir de sa main.

 **« S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, réveille toi. Si tu m'entends, si tu sens que je suis là… Fais moi un signe, n'importe lequel… »**

Elle le lui avait demandé, elle l'avait suppliée de faire un geste, de se réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Son regard resta figé sur le visage de la blonde, dans l'attente de la moindre réaction. Comme si le geste était naturel et habituel, elle caressa doucement l'avant bras de son ancienne compagne, la sensation sous ses doigts lui ayant affreusement manqué.

Les minutes défilèrent ainsi et Regina finit par s'endormir, épuisée par les dizaines d'heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient. Et le simple fait de sentir la main d'Emma dans la sienne sembla la rassurer puisque, malgré la position inconfortable, elle réussit à récupérer quelques précieux moments de sommeil.

* * *

Sa bouche était pâteuse et elle avait cette désagréable sensation d'avoir mal partout. Ses paupières lui paraissaient affreusement lourdes et elle avait du mal à respirer. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement à cause de la lumière qui vint lui brûler la rétine. Intriguée par la situation, elle répéta le geste plus doucement encore pour prendre le temps de s'habituer à ce qui l'entourait.

Immobile, Emma Swan venait d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux après douze longs jours de coma. Elle resta plusieurs longues minutes ainsi à fixer le plafond blanc, tentant désespérément de comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle était. Retrouver une à une les sensations qui lui avait été arrachées était un combat plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. La vue tout d'abord, qu'elle eut du mal à ajuster face à la lumière qui inondait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'odorat ensuite, il était certain qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital. Elle reconnaissait l'odeur caractéristique de ces endroits qu'elle avait appris à haïr. L'ouïe fut légèrement plus longue à revenir, mais après quelques minutes, il lui sembla reconnaître le son régulier d'un électrocardiogramme qui correspondait déjà à sa première constatation, à savoir celle d'être dans un hôpital. Puis le goût, elle sentait sa bouche sèche et elle ne rêvait que d'un grand verre d'eau froide.

Puis le toucher. Si tout son corps semblait n'être que douleur, elle aurait juré sentir le contraire sur sa main gauche. Non sans difficulté, elle pencha légèrement la tête pour voir ce ce qu'il y avait sur sa main. Et elle était là…

* * *

 _TBC..._


	27. Chapitre 27 - Juste là

_Bonjour !_

 _Nous sommes mercredi, et c'est le temps d'un nouveau chapitre :)_

 _Comment allez vous ? Les choses s'accélèrent de mon côté et j'ai quelques difficultés à écrire un passage dans la suite de cette fic... Je fais tout ce que je peux, en tout cas, pour vous livrer la suite en temps et en heure sans jamais trop dépasser la semaine d'attente ! Merci à **not gonna die** qui me suis toujours dans l'aventure et qui est top !_

 _ **OoO-RED-OoO** : j'étais à deux doigts de faire un triple salto tellement j'étais heureuse de ton commentaire. J'ai une pression de dingue maintenant pour te faire plus aimer encore mes chapitres que le numéro 26 ahah. Et pour être plus sérieuse... Merci vraiment vraiment vraiment pour ton commentaire, j'ai failli lâcher ma petite larme tellement ça m'a fait plaisir. :)_

 _ **franchiulla** : les remords... On est loin d'en avoir fini ! Merci de ton commentaire :) **Regina lily Swan** : ce chapitre devrait te satisfaire niveau réaction de la part de nos jeunes femmes. **Jessie943** : je suis de retour et je m'excuse de mon sadisme, mais la prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à me donner tes scénarios, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir ce qu'imagine mon lecteur pour la suite :)_

 _ **Lily21SwanMills** : Bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Je suis hyper touchée par ta review, vraiment, ça me touche énormément et je suis hyper émue de voir que des gens me suivent et apprécient ce que je fais. J'aurai jamais pensé ça possible au début, quand je me suis lancée dans l'aventure. Vraiment, merci mille fois. Merci merci merci. Et j'espère avoir tes réactions sur mes prochains chapitres alors !_

 _ **JunkieWoman** : coucou toi ! J'arrête d'écrire vite ou... non ? Ou oui ? Ou non ? Du coup j'suis perdue ahah. En tout cas, je n'ai plus les mots suffisant pour te décrire à quel point j'aime tes reviews et à quel point j'ai hâte de te lire à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre. J'espère tellement ne pas te décevoir et que tu apprécies la lecture. Merci mille fois de ta fidélité._

 _ **emma2016** : un miracle de la vie, oui ! Mais est-ce que ça suffira ? Merci de ta fidélité ! **Sygui** : surtout la confiance, oh que oui. En l'autre et en elles mêmes. Merci de tes mots et de ta fidélité :). **AmandineReader** : merci de ton petit qui fait toujours plaisir et qui donne envie de continuer._

 _ **MommyVal** : Ton double commentaire... Double dose de bonheur ! Face à un tel traumatisme, aussi bien pour l'une que pour l'autre, les réactions ne sont pas forcément celles auquel on s'attend. Quant à David... Il a une mauvaise place, notamment par rapport à Henry, il ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à Regina surtout qu'il ne sait pas réellement ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Robin. Alors, avouera-t-il ou non ? La réponse bientôt ! Quant aux douleurs mentales d'Emma elles viendront... Mais pas forcément lorsqu'on s'y attend ! Quant à August... Il risque en effet de revenir dans l'histoire ;)._

 _ **Guest2** : La culpabilité va y être, ça c'est certain. Et des deux côtés. Quant à August... Il reviendra oui. :) Je ne te le redirai jamais assez, mais mille mercis pour ta fidélité, ça compte toujours autant et ça motive puissance 1000 !_

 _ALLEZ. Trêve de blabla. Nous y voilà !_

 _J'attends vos avis, juste en bas ! :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 27 : JUSTE LÀ.**

Emma resta ainsi, sans bouger, à regarder Regina Mills qui semblait dormir profondément. Son visage était pâle et ses joues légèrement creusées par rapport à son souvenir. Elle portait un tee-shirt gris sur lequel elle avait posé négligemment son veston noir et avait également relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval approximative. Dans son sommeil, elle fronçait parfois les sourcils et sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, plus chaotique. Alors que pour la troisième fois depuis près d'une heure la mairesse s'agitait dans ses rêves, elle finit par ouvrir grand les yeux, le visage crispé par un souvenir douloureux et le souffle court. Elle mit quelques longues secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité, effaçant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front de sa main qu'elle venait de délier de celle d'Emma.

Et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis des mois...

Regina resta interdite, complètement paralysée. Emma était réveillée, ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient ouverts et elle la regardait avec la même intensité que leurs premiers jours. D'un geste fébrile et qui semblait douloureux, Emma approcha sa main valide de sa bouche, signifiant qu'elle avait soif et que sa gorge était sèche. Voyant l'incompréhension se dessiner sur le visage de son ancienne compagne, elle fit un geste du pouce pour mimer le fait de boire et Regina comprit enfin. Comme si une décharge électrique venait subitement de l'atteindre, elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour prendre un gobelet avant de disparaître dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, elle avait eu envie de pleurer. Emma était bel et bien de retour.

Elle revint alors dans la chambre, s'approchant de la blonde avec appréhension. Elle lui tendit alors le verre qu'Emma se saisit non sans mal. Alors qu'elle l'approchait de sa bouche, la douleur de tendre le cou pour l'atteindre fut telle que de forts tremblements vinrent secouer sa main. Aussitôt, Regina prit le verre d'eau et plaça une main délicate sous la nuque d'Emma pour la soutenir au mieux. Elle l'aida ainsi à boire de toutes petites gorgées qui vinrent aussi bien brûler qu'apaiser la gorge de la blonde.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle déposa le verre vide sur la table de chevet avant de reposer ses mains sur les rebords du lit. Emma ne quittait pas des yeux la brune, par peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle avait cette désagréable sensation de rêver, cette impression qu'elle allait être réveillée par August dans les prochaines minutes pour qu'il la frappe, encore et encore. Regina quant à elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Par quoi devait commencer cette conversation ? Avait-elle le droit ? Emma voulait-elle que la mairesse soit là ?

 **« Il ne te fera plus de mal… David et Graham l'ont arrêté. Il est en prison et je ferai tout pour qu'il y reste à vie. »**

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux l'espace d'une demi seconde, soulagée d'apprendre la nouvelle. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour venir s'écraser contre son oreiller.

 **« C'est fini Emma… C'est fini. »**

A son tour, Regina se mit à pleurer, une tornade de sentiments venant se répandre dans chacune de ses veines. Malgré, ses faibles forces, Emma souleva son bras pour se saisir de la main de la brune qu'elle serra aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Face à ce geste, les larmes de la mairesse s'intensifièrent. Emma était de retour.

 **« Tu m'as tellement manqué… »** dit-elle tout bas, en sanglotant, sans réussir à s'en empêcher.

Elle s'assit alors sur le bord du lit dans un geste rapide avant de poser sa tête sur le haut du ventre de la blonde, s'accrochant désespérant à ses vêtements d'hôpitaux, incapable de se retenir. Et elle craqua. Ses joues s'inondèrent de larmes tandis que son corps entier tremblait.

Malgré la douleur que la blonde ressentait sur ses côtes, sûrement à cause d'un coup donné par August, elle ne repoussa pas son ancienne amante. Elle aussi en train de pleurer, posa sa main valide dans les cheveux de Regina qu'elle commença à doucement caresser.

Elles restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, attendant que les sanglots de l'une et de l'autre se calment. Regina s'était mise à caresser le bras d'Emma alors que cette dernière continuait de lentement passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune. Elles réapprenaient, doucement, à sentir la peau de l'autre sous leurs doigts mais aussi à sentir l'odeur de l'autre. Elles savaient que cet instant volé n'allait pas durer, que la réalité allait les rattraper bien vite. Elles avaient juste besoin d'un instant à elles, hors du temps, sans explications, sans mots. Juste de laisser parler leurs corps et leurs coeurs.

 **« Je devrais aller prévenir le Docteur Whale que tu es réveillée… »**

Elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité mais elle savait pertinemment que pour le bien d'Emma, les médecins devaient l'ausculter. Elle se détacha alors doucement de la blonde et se rassit sur le bout du lit. Emma continuait de fixer la brune sans rien dire, sans bouger.

 **« Et David également… Toute ta famille attend de tes nouvelles. »**

La blonde fronça doucement des sourcils, légèrement déçue que leur moment s'arrête aussi brusquement.

 **« Ils avaient tous hâte que tu te réveilles… »**

Cette fois, la blonde l'interrogea du regard, encore incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

 **« Ça fait douze jours qu'ils t'ont retrouvé »** dit Regina d'une voix faible, répondant à la question silencieuse de son ancienne amante.

Emma ferma les yeux, prenant la mesure de la confidence qui venait de lui être faite. Elle était restée endormie presque deux semaines. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de sa libération, et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Emma avait l'impression que le cauchemar n'était pas terminé et qu'elle risquait de se réveiller à tout moment, encore enfermée dans le sous-sol d'August.

Regina se leva alors et dans un geste désespéré, Emma lui attrapa vivement l'avant bras. La rapidité dont elle avait fait preuve se fit ressentir par une douleur assommante au niveau de ses côtes, de son épaule et de son dos. Elle grimaça alors avant de fixer la brune, les larmes aux yeux. Elle la retenait, comme elle pouvait, la suppliant du regard de ne pas fuir.

 **« Je reviens vite. Je te le… »** elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, consciente qu'elle allait faire une énième promesse. Il y en avait eu trop, qui n'avaient pas été respectées, trop de mots qui n'avaient eu aucune valeur. **« Je reviens »** répéta-t-elle simplement.

Elle posa alors sa main sur celle d'Emma avant de la serrer doucement et de se détacher. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de la chambre et qu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir, elle eut besoin de s'appuyer contre le mur afin de souffler un bon coup. Ce qui venait de se passer était surréaliste.

Finalement, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil où se trouvait plusieurs infirmières avant d'annoncer le réveil d'Emma. Deux d'entre elles, qui venaient régulièrement relever les constantes de la blonde, exultèrent d'une joie communicative. Une autre bipa immédiatement le Docteur Whale, signifiant à la mairesse qu'il allait vite arriver. Regina aborda un sourire de façade avant de s'écarter pour appeler David.

 **« Allo ? »**

 **« David… Elle est réveillée… »** dit-elle doucement, sachant pertinemment que les sentiments de l'inspecteur risquaient d'exploser au moment où il entendrait cette phrase.

 **« Elle… Oh mon dieu Regina, vous l'avez fait ! Vous… Comment va-t-elle ? »**

 **« Le médecin va bientôt l'examiner. Vous devriez venir… »**

 **« J'arrive immédiatement »** dit-il avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse supplémentaire.

Le flot d'émotions qui traversa son corps la fit légèrement trébucher. Elle s'accouda difficilement à un fauteuil qui se trouvait non loin d'elle avant de s'effondrer sur celui-ci, épuisée. Le simple fait de respirer lui semblait difficile et elle dut se calmer avant de réussir à reprendre contenance. Les mains sur ses tempes, elle tentait d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Emma était de retour. Emma était vivante. Et il n'y avait aucun doute… Emma se souvenait d'elle.

Et c'est ainsi que David Nolan arriva à l'hôpital, le souffle court et les yeux encore humides. Regina s'était levée en l'apercevant, un léger sourire de façade s'étant dessiné sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle vivement avant de l'enlacer dans une étreinte incroyablement forte.

 **« Merci Regina. Sans vous elle… elle n'aurait pas… C'est grâce à vous si… »**

 **« Je n'ai rien fait David »** le coupa-t-elle, incapable d'entendre ce qu'elle considérait comme des mensonges. **« Elle est forte et c'est vous qui l'avez retrouvée à temps. »**

Après tout, elle était la raison pour laquelle Emma avait pris la décision de se sacrifier et de retourner sous l'emprise de ce fou. Regina n'arrivait pas à accepter de tels compliments qui la rendaient terriblement mal à l'aise.

 **« J'ai fait des erreurs Regina. Vous n'êtes pas la personne à blâmer dans cette histoire… »**

La concernée haussa les sourcils, non convaincue par ce que son interlocuteur racontait mais aussi parce qu'elle ignorait de quoi il parlait.

 **« Je ne lui ai pas tout dit sur son passé. Je l'ai vu tellement brisée, tellement détruite que j'ai pensé que… que lui cacher certaines choses pour lui laisser le temps de se reconstruire était la solution. Je n'aurais pas dû. »**

Avait-elle le droit de lui demander de quoi il parlait ? Avait-elle le droit de s'immiscer dans la vie de la blonde alors qu'hier encore elle n'y croyait plus ? Elle aurait dû ne rien dire, acquiescer, accepter et le laisser rejoindre Emma…

 **« De quoi parlez-vous David ? »** ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

 **« J'ai caché son retour à des gens qui tiennent à elle, des gens de son ancienne vie qui l'aiment désespérément et pour qui elle aurait pu prendre une décision différente... Tout est entièrement de ma faute. Je voulais attendre qu'elle soit prête… mais je ne peux pas faire l'erreur deux fois. Je dois lui dire. »**

Regina ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle était consciente que David ne voulait pas lui faire cette confidence, Emma étant la seule concernée. De ne pas avoir cette place de choix, d'être dans l'ignorance la plus totale, lui donna l'impression d'être faible et de ne pas avoir sa place dans l'équation. Alors l'étreinte qu'elle s'était autorisée par désespoir quelques minutes auparavant était-t-elle la dernière ? Était-ce leur dernière conversation ? Leur dernier moment ? Si ces révélations pouvaient tout changer, qui était-elle pour s'imposer ?

 **« Vous devriez aller la voir »** dit-elle la voix cassée et chargée d'émotion.

 **« Et vous ? »**

 **« Je… Je n'y ai plus ma place »** décida-t-elle de dire en étant honnête sur son ressenti.

David fit un léger non de la tête. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de la brune dans une intensité incroyable, comme s'il était en train de prendre une décision lourde de sens, comme s'il choisissait, là, maintenant, de prendre les bonnes décisions. Il l'attrapa alors par le bras avant de lui imposer, tendrement, de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma.

 **« Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis Emma ? »**

David, suivi de Regina, étaient entrés dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà le Docteur Whale en train d'ausculter Emma. Son ami se précipita vers le lit avant de saisir de sa main.

 **« Je suis tellement content de te voir Emma… Comment tu te sens ? »**

Elle l'avait regardé une seconde à peine avant de jeter un œil derrière son épaule pour apercevoir la brune qui était restée en retrait les bras croisées, accoudée sur le mur le plus loin de la pièce, gênée. Finalement, la blonde redirigea son regard vers David et acquiesça d'un très léger hochement de tête. Il lui avait souri avant de passer sa main sur le front de son amie qui grimaça légèrement à ce contact.

 **« Docteur ? »** finit-il par demander en se retourner vers le concerné, lui demandant implicitement si Emma allait vraiment bien.

 **« Vos constantes sont bonnes Emma… »** s'adressa-t-il directement à elle. **« Vous allez avoir besoin d'encore beaucoup de repos et de nombreuses séances de rééducation dès qu'on enlèvera vos plâtres. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »**

La blonde hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête.

 **« Pouvez-vous parler ? »**

Emma resta immobile face à cette question. Seule sa cage thoracique se soulevait dans un rythme régulier. De nouveau, elle se tourna vers Regina qui gardait indéniablement le regard baissé, tentant de retenir des énièmes larmes. Tout avait commencé comme ça ou presque des mois auparavant. C'était parce qu'Emma lui avait donné sa confiance qu'elle avait pu se rapprocher d'elle et communiquer. Lier leurs mains dans une douceur infinie pour se soutenir… Et tout ce qui avait suivi…

 **« Emma ? »** demanda à nouveau le docteur pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

Elle acquiesça finalement.

 **« Vos ecchymoses au visage commencent à doucement s'amenuiser et finiront par disparaître. Vous semblez pouvoir ouvrir votre œil gauche complètement et c'est une bonne nouvelle… Votre nez était cassé, nous vous avons enlevé le plâtre hier mais il reste encore fragile, les bleus disparaîtront dans quelques jours. »**

Emma l'écoutait cette fois attentivement, priant intérieurement pour que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle prenne conscience des sévices d'August.

 **« Votre cheville gauche a été fracturée et vous avez encore besoin de deux semaines de complète immobilisation. Vous avez une entorse à votre genou droit et quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faudra attendre encore plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir vraiment vous lever. On sera avec vous, on vous aidera et on prendra tout le temps qu'il vous faut Emma… »**

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Son kidnapping était peut-être terminé mais elle restait toujours prisonnière de son corps et obligée de rester enfermée entre ces quatre murs blancs. La blonde soupira de mécontentement, appuyant sa tête contre l'oreiller par énervement.

 **« Je sais que ça vous paraît long mais c'est pour votre bien… Vous n'êtes plus seule, vos proches sont ici, avec vous. »**

 **« On ne te lâchera plus Emma, je te le promets »** rajouta David pour montrer son soutien.

 **« Vous devriez vous reposer pour reprendre des forces Emma… »** dit-il en serrant doucement son avant bras. **« Ne tardez pas trop, elle a besoin de repos »** rajouta-t-il aux deux autres.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, David toussota légèrement comme pour se redonner convenance. Regina, elle, peinait presque à respirer tant elle se concentrait pour ne pas craquer.

 **« Je suis désolé Emma… »** dit-il d'une toute petite voix, comme celle d'un enfant qu'on aurait prit en faute. **« Tout est de ma faute. »**

Elle appuya sur la main de David deux fois avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne partageait ce code qu'avec Regina. Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête de gauche à droite, les sourcils froncés, pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il se trompait.

 **« Je… J'ai tant de choses à te dire Emma. »**

Elle ferma les yeux pendant de longues secondes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était fatiguée. David soupira, conscient de l'actuelle fragilité de la petite blonde.

 **« Oui je… Ça peut attendre demain. On va te laisser te reposer. »**

Emma regarda alors Regina qui venait enfin de relever la tête après les propos de David mais qui restait étrangement en retrait et silencieuse. Les barrières qu'elle s'imposait semblait difficile à tenir. Alors qu'il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son amie, la blonde continuait de regarder la mairesse qui n'avait pas bougé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre le jeune homme en dehors de la chambre, Regina entendit Emma frapper les remparts de son lit. Elle se tourna alors vers son ancienne amante pour capter son regard et comprit rapidement sa demande silencieuse. La brune fit alors un rapide geste à David pour lui dire qu'elle restait encore quelques minutes, ce qui le fit sourire.

Finalement, Emma tapota doucement son lit pour lui signaler son envie qu'elle s'approche. Mais elle ne bougea pas, apeurée par l'idée de craquer encore.

 **« Regina… »** finit par dire Emma d'une voix plus rauque qu'habituellement, dû à sa bouche encore pâteuse de ne pas avoir été consciente ces douze derniers jours.

La brune avait relevé la tête, regardant intensément son ancienne compagne, touchée de l'entendre à nouveau. Il y avait bien trop de signification dans ce premier mot qu'Emma prononçait.

 **« S'il te plaît… viens près de moi. »**

Elle la suppliait presque, tendant comme elle le pouvait sa main valide vers la brune. Et cette dernière céda enfin. Dans une précipitation non dissimulée, elle rejoignit Emma avant de lui prendre la main. Naturellement, elle s'était assise près d'elle et resta ainsi à jouer avec ce contact, s'amusant à lier et délier leurs doigts.

 **« Je suis désolée »** fini par prononcer Emma.

 **« Chut… Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît… »** Oui, la blonde l'avait clairement blessée et détruite le jour de son départ. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir pris une autre décision, de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée. Mais qui était-elle pour accepter des excuses venant d'une personne qui avait vécu l'enfer pour elle ? Emma n'avait pas à présenter d'excuse. Deux mois de souffrance, de torture, et c'était Emma qui s'excusait… Ça n'avait aucun sens.

 **« Je n'aurais pas survécu sans toi… »**

 **« Emma arrête… Je suis la raison pour laquelle tu as vécu ça. Ce n'est pas à toi de… »**

 **« Tu n'y es pour rien Regina »** la coupa-t-elle d'un ton brusque pour s'assurer que ses paroles rentraient bien dans le cerveau de la brune. **« C'est tout sauf de ta faute »** rajouta la blonde en prenant le temps de s'arrêter sur chaque mot pour qu'elle le comprenne et l'intègre.

Emma tira alors sur le bras de la mairesse pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'elle s'allonge à ses côtés. Sans un mot de plus, la brune se laissa faire, se coucha et se hissa à la hauteur de son ancienne compagne. Tout doucement et précautionneusement, Emma se tortilla non sans douleur pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans le cou de la brune. Dans un geste qui lui parut naturel, Regina caressa de sa main gauche le cuir chevelu de la blonde qui s'accrocha au bras qui l'entourait.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que la brune ne constate qu'Emma s'était endormie dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à ses vêtements qu'elle serrait. La situation s'était inversée. Incapable de la réveiller et de la brusquer, la mairesse finit par elle aussi s'endormir, ses bras encerclant la blonde de façon protectrice. C'était plus fort qu'elles, plus fort que n'importe quel sentiment de honte ou d'abandon… Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. Au diable les discussions, au diable les remords, au diable la douleur... Ils attendront demain. Là, elles avaient juste besoin de ça, de ce moment entre elles.

* * *

David avait finalement quitté les lieux, comprenant que quelque chose d'inexplicable se passait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il avait rejoint le Granny où sa chambre d'hôtel l'attendait et c'est dans un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'allongea sur son lit. Emma était vivante et avait repris conscience. Il lui restait encore beaucoup d'épreuves à parcourir mais plus jamais elle ne risquait de se retrouver seule. Trois sonneries passèrent avant qu'il n'entende la voix de sa femme à l'autre bout du fil.

 **« Mon amour… Elle s'est réveillée aujourd'hui ! »** Il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa joie et un sanglot s'ajouta naturellement à sa révélation. Il avait besoin de craquer, lui aussi.

 **« Nous allons venir avec les enfants, te rejoindre et surtout lui apporter notre soutien. »**

 **« Elle est encore faible tu sais… Son séjour à l'hôpital risque de durer longtemps. »**

 **« Tu nous manques, elle nous manque… »**

 **« Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je dois lui dire qu'Henry l'attend, qu'elle a un fils, que je lui ai menti, je… »** Sa gorge se serra. Il s'en voulait toujours de lui avoir caché la vérité et d'avoir gâché des mois supplémentaires à un petit garçon qui attendait sa maman depuis des années déjà. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne se pardonnerait de cette erreur.

 **« Quand comptes-tu lui dire ? »**

 **« Le plus tôt possible… Là, elle avait juste besoin de repos et besoin de Regina. »**

 **« Et Regina ? Comment va-t-elle ? »**

 **« Je crois qu'elle se sent coupable elle aussi. Mais c'est grâce à elle qu'Emma a repris conscience, elles étaient toutes les deux quand elle à ouvert les yeux. »**

 **« Il leur faudra du temps. »**

 **« Et moi je vais arriver avec mes grosses révélations… Mary-Margareth, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. »**

 **« Tu n'es pas seul David, nous avons tous les deux fait l'erreur de ne rien dire. Je le savais également et je t'ai soutenu dans cette décision alors qu'on n'aurait pas du. La seule manière de nous rattraper aujourd'hui est de lui dire la vérité. »**

Un silence plus long que de coutume s'installa entre les deux époux. Ils tentaient de se pardonner sans réussir à y parvenir, conscient de la bombe qu'ils risquaient de lancer à l'instant où ils le raconteraient à Emma.

 **« Je dois dire à Ingrid qu'Emma est réveillée. »**

 **« Elle le dira sûrement au petit… Il a le droit de savoir. »**

 **« Alors je dois parler à Emma demain. Si seulement tu la voyais comme je la vois. Elle est si fragile, si détruite… J'ai peur de lui faire mal encore un peu plus, qu'elle s'en veuille de l'avoir oublié. »**

 **« On n'a plus le droit de lui mentir. »**

 **« Tu me manques. »**

 **« Nous serons là demain. »**

 **« Je t'aime Mary. »**

Les deux amants raccrochèrent finalement, prenant la mesure de l'épreuve qui les attendait. Parce que demain, assurément, Emma apprendrait l'existence d'Henry...

* * *

 _TBC..._


	28. Chapitre 28 - Pour la vérité

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Nous sommes le mercredi 20 juillet._

 _Et aujourd'hui... C'est mon anniversaire ! Alors, comme a pu le faire Lana lors du sien en nous offrant un Facebook Live de son entrainement pour le tournage, moi aussi, je vous fais un cadeau en postant la suite... Enfin j'espère que ce sera un cadeau ahah ;p._

 _J'ai un peu moins le temps pour tous répondre à vos reviews avec précision et je m'en excuse, mais sinon je postais pas aujourd'hui ahah ! MERCI MERCI MERCI._

 _ **AmandineReader** , **emma2016** , **Jessie943 Regina lily Swan** , **moithea** , **Sygui** : vos mots me touchent énormément. C'est un pur plaisir que de recevoir vos reviews qui me donnent un sourire de malade. Vraiment, je vous remercierai jamais assez de votre fidélité ; alors, pour le peu que ça compte... Merci un milliard de fois au moins._

 _ **Lyly21SwanMills** : Ravie de faire partie de tes partenaires d'insomnies ! Merci pour ton jolie mot et pour ton ressentis sur ce que j'ai écris. La situation entre nos deux personnages est encore tendus dans les prochains chapitre parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se règle en un claquement de doigt, surtout après tout ce qui se passe autour d'elles. J'ai également failli faire venir Henry plus tard mais... Je trouvais ça cruel et pas en accord avec la volonté de rédemption de David..._

 _ **JunkieWoman** : Les mots me manquent pour te remercier de tes mots et de tes réactions que tu prends le temps de m'écrire. Difficile de remercier autant que je le voudrais les personnes qui me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire. La sensation est incroyable. Les prochains moments de la vie de nos protagonistes vont encore être difficiles mais je reste persuadée que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas se passer l'une de l'autre._

 _ **OoO-RED-OoO** : Gros chapitre en prévision... Oui et non. Je n'ai pas voulu tout mettre d'un coup au risque de rendre complètement folle notre Emma. Mais en 2 chapitres pourquoi pas ! Egalement, je tiens vraiment à te remercier de tes mots, de ta fidélité, et de tes compliments, ça fait un bien fou et j'ai plus les mots suffisant pour te dire à quel point ça fait du bien. Alors... merci !_

 _ **MommyVal** : Je suis contente de savoir que tu trouvais mon chapitre juste dosé. C'est tout le problème de mon histoire qui est très triste et qui peut aller dans des extrêmes très facilement "exagérable". J'essaie de faire au mieux pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais parfois, je dois sûrement tomber dans des clichés... Merci mille fois pour tes reviews en tout cas, c'est... inespéré et grandiose._

 _ **Guest2** : Je suis désolée que mes chapitres te paraissent court. J'ai déjà quasiment tripler leurs tailles par rapport au début, et ça demande une toute autre organisation ahah. Pour Ingrid et Mary il faudra attendre... Et pour Henry, le début commence dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes reviews, merci pour tes encouragements, merci de ta fidélité, et merci pour tout, tout simplement !_

 _Avant de commencer le chapitre... J'ai une pensée émue pour ceux qui étaient à Nice. Mes amis qui étaient présents là bas ont eu de la chance mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde et... Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment des gens peuvent commettre de telles atrocités, et ça me rend délibérément triste. A ceux de Nice mais aussi à tous les autres endroits sur terre... Je pense à vous._

 _Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 28 : POUR LA VÉRITÉ**

Quelques rayons de soleil traversèrent la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital numéro quatre cent quatorze. Épuisées par des semaines de souffrance, Emma et Regina s'étaient finalement endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre sans un mot supplémentaire. Peut importait l'étroitesse du lit, bien au contraire, puisqu'elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, incapable de se séparer. Les infirmières étaient passés par deux fois pour vérifier que tout allait bien et pour installer un drap sur les deux femmes, comprenant que pour une fois, le protocole lié aux heures de visite pouvait être enfreint. Le Docteur Whale connaissait le lien très fort qui les unissait et avait expressément demander de fermer les yeux sur la situation.

Regina se réveilla la première. Voir et sentir Emma tout contre elle la rassurait et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé de place. Peut importe les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle pouvait ressentir, peut importe le fait que son cerveau lui hurlait de ne pas agir ainsi, les gestes qu'elles avaient échangés étaient naturels. Et elle n'arrivait pas à les arrêter.

La mairesse savait pertinemment que nombreuses étaient les épreuves qui leur restait à traverser, que David avait encore des vérités à dire et que la guérison aussi bien physique que mentale risquait d'être longue pour Emma…

 **« Est-ce que je rêve encore ? »** demanda la blonde qui s'était également réveillée depuis quelques minutes, interrompant les pensées de Regina.

 **« Non. Tu es bien là. Ici. Avec moi. »**

 **« Comment tu vas ? »** questionna t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

 **« Bien »** éluda-t-elle d'un mensonge qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. **« Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »**

 **« J'ai mal partout. Mais tu es là. »**

Regina soupira doucement, toujours incapable d'accepter cette reconnaissance. Elle fixait le plafond, incapable d'affronter le regard de son ancienne compagne. Cette dernière gardait son visage dans le cou de la mairesse, avec ce besoin irrémédiable de la sentir tout contre elle.

 **« Emma je… Je suis désolée. »**

 **« Ne le sois pas. »**

 **« J'aurai dû te retenir. Je n'aurai pas dû te croire ce matin là. On aurait trouvé une autre solution, j'aurai été avec toi et… »**

 **« Je ne t'ai pas oublié »** coupa la blonde. **« Cette fois, j'ai choisi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher pour tenir dans cet enfer… Il n'y a pas une seule seconde où tu n'étais pas avec moi. »**

C'était trop. La culpabilité qui rongeait l'âme de la brune était bien trop pesante. Elle avait couché avec Robin. Elle avait tenté de l'oublier coûte que coûte dans les bras d'un autre. Il n'y avait rien de pire. Et le sentiment de dégout qu'elle ressentait l'empêchait presque de respirer correctement. En prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à Emma, Regina se décala pour finalement se lever du lit sous un grognement non dissimulé de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher et de lui mentir.

 **« Emma je… »**

Elle fut interrompue par trois petits coups succinct qui venaient d'être frappé à la porte. David apparut alors avec un timide sourire, un bouquet de fleur immense à la main.

 **« Hey… »** dit-il aux deux jeunes femmes, pas étonnée de voir Regina déjà présente dans la chambre. **« Comment tu te sens ? »**

 **« Mieux… Je crois »** répondit la concernée tout doucement, se repositionnant tant bien que mal dans son lit à l'aide de sa seule main valide.

 **« Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre Em'. »**

 **« Je ferai mieux de rentrer et vous laisser tout les deux »** proposa la brune qui s'emparait déjà de ses affaires pour quitter les lieux.

 **« Non Regina, attendez… »** David avait posé sa main sur son avant bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas supplémentaire. **« Je dois dire quelque chose à Emma… Et je pense que ça vous concerne également. »**

Regina se figea. Était-il possible que David veuille lui raconter la scène qu'il avait vu au Granny quelques jours avant la libération de la blonde ? Allait-il vraiment oser être celui qui lui en parle, mettant Regina dans une position délicate ? Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, légèrement apeurée par ce qui pouvait l'attendre.

 **« Emma j'ai vraiment merdé. Je t'ai menti sur certaines choses de ton passé alors que je n'aurai pas dû. J'ai… Je suis désolé de te le dire maintenant, je sais que tu es encore fragile mais je n'ai pas le droit de le faire attendre plus longtemps. »**

 **« David… De quoi tu parles ? »** fit la blonde, inquiète par l'attitude ô combien stressé de son interlocuteur qui jouait frénétiquement avec ses mains.

 **« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit après le départ d'August de chez Ingrid ? »**

Emma murmura un faible non, appréhendant les révélations de son ami. Regina quant à elle s'était assise sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait si longuement occupé en silence pendant le coma de la blonde.

 **« Quand Ingrid a découvert qu'August te frappait, elle l'a renvoyé immédiatement à l'orphelinat et elle a tout essayé pour te garder près d'elle… Mais tu ne lui faisais plus confiance, pour toi à l'époque, c'était de sa faute si August était rentré dans ta vie et qu'il t'avait fait subir tout ça. Malgré le fait qu'elle t'aimait, malgré le fait qu'officiellement elle était devenue ta mère grâce aux papiers d'adoption, tu as quitté la maison à tes dix huit ans. »**

Il fit une courte pause. Il était nécessaire de partir du tout début, même si cela risquait d'empirer sa toute dernière révélation.

 **« Tu as quitté New York et tu es parti vivre en Arizona avec Neal dont tu étais tombée follement amoureuse. Vous vous êtes mariés à Vegas sur un coup de tête et juste avant tes dix-neuf ans, tu as été arrêté pour vol de montres, prenant deux ans de prison à la place de ton mari, qui était le seul responsable de ce délit. Tu es ressortie deux ans plus tard et tu lui as quand même pardonné. »**

Regina se crispa à l'entente de ses mots. Elle en apprenait un peu plus sur le passé de son ancienne compagne, ce qui incluait visiblement un amour inconditionnel pour son ex-mari. Elle jouait avec ses mains, mal à l'aise face à toutes ces révélations.

 **« Est-ce que… Emma est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ça ? »**

 **« Je… Je ne sais pas, je crois, peut-être. J'ai l'impression que… Il y autre chose n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Oui… »** David baissa la tête. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui dire la vérité, il ne pouvait plus reculer. **« Emma… A tes vingt-et-un ans, tu es tombée enceinte de Neal. »**

Emma se figea tandis que Regina porta sa main à sa bouche, étouffant un cri. Les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux de la blonde face à cette révélation à laquelle elle ne s'était pas préparée.

 **« Neal ne l'a pas accepté, pour lui il était trop jeune… Tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'était pas pour toi et tu as fait les démarches nécessaires pour divorcer presque huit mois plus tard. C'est là que… Quelques semaines plus tard Neal a été tué. »**

 **« August… »** murmura-t-elle en pleurant, complétement ahurie par les révélations de son ami.

 **« Quoi August ? Comment ça ? »**

 **« C'est lui… c'est lui qui… »** elle n'arrivait plus à parler tant les émotions étaient grandes **« C'est lui qui l'a tué, il me l'a dit. »**

David se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rage. Celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu n'allait jamais pouvoir connaître son père à cause de ce monstre. Il aurait voulu le tuer de ses propres mains au lieu de baisser son arme quand Graham le lui avait demandé.

 **« Emma quand tu as appris la nouvelle, tu étais bouleversée et tu as eu des contractions… et… et ton fils est né ce jour là. »**

De stupeur, Emma inspira bruyamment, cherchant désespérément de l'air. La douleur qu'elle ressentait semblait écraser sa poitrine à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

 **« J'ai un fils… »** réussit-elle a articuler au bout de quelques secondes, incroyablement émue par ce qu'elle était en train d'apprendre.

 **« Oui… Pour l'instant il est avec Ingrid. Il s'appelle Henry, il a bientôt huit ans... »**

Regina qui n'avait plus bougé ni presque respiré depuis la révélation de David se leva brusquement, incapable de rester davantage dans cette pièce.

 **« Je… je suis désolée »** parvint-elle à murmurer.

 **« Regina attend ! »**

Mais la supplique d'Emma resta vaine, la mairesse ayant déjà quitté la pièce en courant. Elle marchait vite dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Dans ce dédale, elle finit par se retrouver dans un couloir désert. Accablée par la douleur, elle s'écroula contre un mur, ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Recroquevillée sur elle même, la brune ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

Emma avait un fils. Un enfant qu'elle avait oublié durant son premier kidnapping. Emma avait un fils…

D'instinct, elle passa sa main sur son ventre, faisant remonter à la surface le souvenir de sa fille qu'elle avait tragiquement perdue. Cette situation, cette révélation… C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas survivre à plus, elle en était incapable, ça lui faisait bien trop mal. Il y avait trop d'erreurs de commises, trop de mensonges, trop de passé. Quand bien même il y avait des sentiments, tout ce qui gravitait autour d'elles était bien trop imposant pour y survivre.

 **« Retrouve là David… »** avait supplié Emma en voyant la brune s'échapper de la pièce.

Elle était pleinement consciente de ce que ces révélations pouvaient bouleverser Regina, notamment à cause de son passé. Mais elle avant tant besoin d'elle à ses côtés, tant besoin de la sentir près d'elle. C'était égoïste, elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La perte de sa fille dans son accident de voiture devait l'avoir rattrapé à une vitesse fulgurante, c'était certain.

Et elle, elle avait un fils. Un fils qu'elle avait délibérément oublié durant toutes ces années. Quel genre de mère pouvait faire ça ? Elle se sentait honteuse, se dégoutant d'elle même, effrayé par ce dont elle était capable. Regina aurait tout donné pour avoir sa fille à ses côtés et elle, elle oubliait son propre fils.

David était parti à la suite de la mairesse mais revint quelques longues minutes plus tard, affreusement seul.

 **« Je… Je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver Emma, je suis désolé. »**

La blonde fronça des sourcils, la peur au ventre de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Tout ce qui se passait, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop. Pour elle, pour Regina et pour toutes les autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle était partagée entre sa forte volonté d'en savoir plus sur son fils et celle de rassurer la brune et de la retrouver.

 **« Donne moi ton téléphone s'il te plait. »**

Il s'exécuta et Emma ne tarda pas à composer le numéro de son amie qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La sonnerie retentit dans le vide avant de tomber sur le répondeur. La blonde laissa échapper un juron avant de recommencer, une fois, deux fois et plus de fois qu'elle n'aurait pu le compter. Elle lui envoya alors un simple message écrit, priant tous les dieux pour qu'elle finisse par le lire. _« Réponds moi Regina, je t'en supplie. »_

Elle attendit une minute supplémentaire avant de réitérer l'opération. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries… Et elle décrocha.

 **« Regina ? »**

Le silence lui répondit. Puis, elle l'entendit pleurer à l'autre bout du fil.

 **« Reviens, s'il te plait… »**

David ne savait plus où se mettre et préféra laisser de l'intimité à son amie. Il prenait la mesure de la relation qui unissait Emma et Regina. Elles avaient indéniablement besoin l'une de l'autre et pourtant les obstacles ne cessaient de s'accumuler. Il savait qu'Emma s'était réveillée grâce à la présence de Regina à ses côtés, il savait qu'elle avait tenu deux mois d'enfer pour la retrouver. Il le savait. Alors il quitta la pièce délicatement avant de déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de la mairesse.

 **« Regina… J'ai besoin de toi. »**

Et rien.

 **« Je n'y arriverai pas si tu n'es pas là. »**

Elle l'entendit respirer plus fort qu'habituellement.

 **« Je sais ce que tu ressens… Tu m'en veux et elle te manque, ils te manquent tous les deux... »**

La brune laissa échapper un sanglot qui brisa un peu plus le cœur d'Emma.

 **« Je suis tellement désolée. »**

Pas de réponses. Regina était incapable de répondre à son ancienne amante. Elle aurait voulu que son cœur explose une bonne fois pour toute et que l'histoire se termine ainsi.

 **« Pardonne moi… »** continua la blonde qui parlait désespérément seule.

Emma s'était mise à pleurer. Elle aurait tout donner pour que Regina revienne. Tout.

 **« Si… Si c'est trop pour toi, si tu ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas le droit de t'enfermer là dedans. Ce serait égoïste de ma part. Et tu sais à quel point je ne veux pas être égoïste. »**

Elle essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue mais déjà d'autres venaient s'y déposer. Son discours faisait écho à ce qu'elles avaient déjà vécu. Tant de chemin parcouru pour en arriver là.

 **« Si c'est ce que tu veux, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, je te rends ta liberté… Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse Regina. Et si pour ça je ne dois pas être à tes côtés alors je l'accepte. Difficilement, mais je l'accepte. Mon cœur me cri l'inverse, il me supplie de te demander de rester et de revenir auprès de moi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça. »**

Elle l'entendait toujours pleurer à l'autre bout du fil, signe qu'elle était toujours là mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler, ou qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

 **« Fais moi juste une dernière promesse… Toi, tu les as toujours respectées. Moi j'ai été incapable de le faire mais toi, toi tu les respectes. Alors… Alors promets-moi d'être heureuse. »**

Et encore le silence.

 **« Promets-le-moi Regina. »**

Mais rien n'y faisait. Si Emma ne l'entendait pas respirer, elle se serait demander si la brune était toujours dans cette conversation téléphonique irréaliste.

 **« Promets-le-moi ! »** Répéta la blonde plus fortement, apeurée par le silence dont son interlocutrice faisait preuve.

 **« Merde Regina, promets-le-moi ! Je n'y arriverai pas si je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse… Alors promets-le-moi ! »** cria-t-elle, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues.

Et le bip indiquant la fin de la communication fut sa seule réponse.

De colère, et puisant dans les maigres forces qu'elle avait à peine récupérer, Emma jeta le téléphone à travers la pièce, celui-ci venant se fracasser violemment contre le sol.

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Elle avait vécu deux mois d'enfer. Enfer duquel elle était miraculeusement sortie vivante. Elle venait de perdre Regina qui était la seule personne pour qui elle avait tenue dans cet enfer. Et elle avait un fils. Qu'elle avait délibérément oublié. Quel genre de mère était-elle pour oublier son propre fils ?

Une rage incommensurable s'insinua en elle, s'écoulant dans chacune de ses veines. Elle ne voyait en elle qu'un monstre répandant la douleur et la tristesse autour d'elle. Une mère indigne. Une compagne indigne. Une femme indigne. Elle n'était plus rien.

Elle avait juste besoin que la douleur cesse. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle voulait que tout s'arrête, que les derniers mois qu'elle avait vécu s'effacent et que, par miracle, elle puisse réparer les trop nombreuses erreurs qu'elle avait commise.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle tenta de se relever de son lit, ignorant la douleur cinglante qui vint frapper ses côtes. A l'aide de son seul bras valide elle aida ses jambes à passer en dehors du lit, priant de toutes ses forces pour que sa jambe attelée puisse supporter le poids de son maigre corps. L'idée était insensée et clairement irréalisable mais la blonde semblait n'avoir aucun raisonnement éclairé.

A peine essaya t-elle de se mettre debout sur ses pieds, s'aidant de sa main en se tenant au lit, qu'Emma s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. La douleur qui traversa son corps de la tête au pied lui arracha un cri. Mais, incapable de s'arrêter, elle oublia ses blessures pour ramper, sans succès.

Une main vint alors se saisir de son avant bras dans un geste brusque.

 **« Lâche moi ! »** hurla t-elle. **« Lâche moi ! »** répéta la blonde.

Elle tremblait de peur, tentant de se débattre avec une maigre violence, ses forces étant encore bien trop faibles. Était-ce August qui revenait et qui la faisait retourner sur terre ? Avait-elle rêver de ce moment de répit dans les bras de la brune ? Était-elle toujours coincée dans ce foutu sous-sol ?

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit Regina, accroupie à ses côtés, tentant de la raisonner et de la relever dans une position assise.

Emma s'arrêta alors, regardant les deux yeux bruns remplis de larmes qui lui faisait face. Elle puisa dans ses toutes dernières forces pour s'accrocher au cou de la brune, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle avait eu peur. Désespérément peur.

 **« Pardonne-moi »** répétait-elle en boucle. **« Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi Regina. »**

La mairesse lui intima de se taire, s'attelant à caresser du haut de son cuire chevelu jusqu'au bas de son dos dans des gestes lents, essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence, avant qu'une infirmière n'entre et ne les découvre toutes les deux à terre. Brisant la bulle dans laquelle les deux femmes s'étaient enfermées, elle aida la brune à remettre Emma sur son lit avant qu'elle celle-ci ne s'endorme, épuisée.

Regina resta à ses côtés durant de longues minutes, incapable de la laisser malgré la rancune qu'elle éprouvait. Elle était revenue dans cette chambre pour lui montrer qu'elle voulait essayer d'accepter la situation. La mairesse savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle et pour prendre une décision. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter d'abandonner Emma. Ça aurait été cruelle et dénué de sens, injuste, égoïste et affreux. Et quand bien même leur futur semblait incertain, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que les mois qu'elles avaient passé ensemble n'avaient pas comptés.

David entra dans la chambre sans s'annoncer et un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il constate que Regina était revenue. Il l'avait cherché partout, en vain, et il était soulagé de la savoir de retour auprès d'Emma qui avait besoin d'elle.

 **« Elle n'y arrivera pas sans vous »** dit-il à voix basse lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus.

 **« Je… C'est… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »**

 **« J'aurai dû lui dire la vérité la première fois, je sais que ça aurait pu tout changer, pour elle et surtout pour Henry. »**

 **« Sûrement »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

 **« Ne l'abandonnez pas… Mais ne vous abandonnez pas non plus. »**

 **« David s'il vous plait… Laissez moi juste un peu de temps »** intérieurement elle s'agaçait de l'attitude de l'ami d'Emma qui était celui ayant tout gâché. Il y avait eu trop de non-dits et de mensonges pour qu'elle accepte aussi facilement.

 **« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, je prends le relais pour ce soir. »**

La brune soupira et s'accroupie pour ramasser le téléphone portable de David qui était en plusieurs morceaux dans le coin de la pièce. Elle lui tendit et il la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

 **« Quand elle se réveillera, dites-lui que je reviendrai mais que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »**

 **« Je vous le promets. »**

Elle se rapprocha d'Emma et prit sa main dans la sienne, délicatement. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, à regarder la blonde dormir puis quitta la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire. David, quant à lui, prit place dans le siège à côté de son amie, attendant son réveil pour quelques explications supplémentaires.

* * *

 **« Mon dieu Regina j'étais si inquiet ! »**

 **« Robin… Je suis désolée mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là. »**

Il l'attendait sur son porche depuis elle ne savait combien de temps, et s'était levé dans sa direction à l'instant ou il l'avait vu se garer dans l'allée.

 **« Regina ça fait presque quinze jours que je n'ai plus la moindre nouvelle. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** demanda-t-il après avoir posé sa main sur son avant bras.

 **« Ecoute, je suis désolée mais on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça toi et moi »** répondit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

 **« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »**

 **« Non. Non, ça ne vient pas de toi mais de moi. Ecoute, tu es quelqu'un d'adorable et tu as un grand cœur mais je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. »**

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal. Après tout, Robin avait toujours été correct avec elle et il avait fait preuve d'une douceur incroyable au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. Regina l'avait tout simplement utilisé de la manière la plus hypocrite qui soit.

 **« Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? »**

 **« Parce que mon corps est peut-être avec toi mais mon… ma tête est ailleurs. S'il te plait Robin, j'ai besoin d'être seule. »**

Il recula alors de quelques pas, comprenant bien qu'il était en dehors de la situation et qu'il n'était plus la personne dont Regina avait besoin. Son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il s'était finalement attaché à la brune et pensait qu'un vrai bout de chemin aurait pu être parcouru.

 **« Tu sais… Même si je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut, je peux toujours rester ton ami. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas. D'accord ? »**

 **« Merci »** répondit-elle avec un mince sourire.

Il s'avança alors pour la serrer dans ses bras, amicalement. Regina remercia le ciel pour avoir croiser le chemin de Robin qui n'avait jamais été méchant avec elle alors qu'il aurait pu en avoir toutes les raisons. Elle l'avait mal traité et mal reçu de bien trop nombreuses fois. Encore une énième raison pour laquelle la mairesse s'en voulait.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi, sur le porche du 108 Mifflin Street. La brune se débarrassa aussitôt de ses affaires et se versa un verre de cidre, espérant que celui suffise à calmer ses peines. Emma était définitivement de retour, brisée mentalement mais encore présente physiquement. Elles n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se retrouver que déjà David leur annonçait que la blonde avait un fils.

Assise sur son canapé, la brune replia ses jambes sur son ventre, tentant de se créer une faible barrière. Elle ne voulait plus que le monde l'atteigne. Elle avait juste besoin de solitude et de temps. Et surtout, surtout, elle avait besoin de penser à sa fille.

* * *

 **« Hey »**

Emma se tortilla comme elle put à l'intérieur de son lit, essayant de s'étirer comme elle le pouvait. Elle s'était finalement endormie durant de longues heures, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré et d'avoir vécu ce trop plein d'émotions.

 **« Hey… »** répondit-elle faiblement, cherchant du regard Regina.

 **« Elle a besoin de temps… Mais elle reviendra ne t'inquiète pas. »**

 **« Comment tu peux en être si certain ? »**

 **« C'est évident Emma, elle tient beaucoup à toi. »**

 **« Et si ça ne suffit pas ? »**

David ne répondit pas, conscient que les mots ne seraient jamais aussi réconfortants que les gestes. Seule Regina pouvait la rassurer et elle devait prendre la décision de revenir… ou non.

 **« Comment il va ? »** finit par reprendre Emma.

 **« Bien… Il t'attend et il n'a jamais cessé d'y croire. »**

 **« Tu… Vous lui avez dit que vous m'aviez retrouvé ? »**

 **«** **Pas encore, Ingrid est au courant mais elle préférait voir avec toi. Il serait heureux de te retrouver mais… »**

 **«** **Mais il pourrait avoir peur de moi en me voyant et comprendre que je ne me souviens pas de lui, c'est ça ? »** le coupa Emma qui avait du mal à se pardonner. **« Comment j'ai pu oublier mon fils David… Comment ? »**

 **« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Emma. Les choses… les évènements… tout ce que tu as vécu… Tu as réussi à survivre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as réussi à rester en vie malgré ce qu'il t'a fait. Et si oublier Henry t'a permis de tenir, alors ne t'en veux pas. Le principal c'est que tu sois encore là pour lui aujourd'hui. »**

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire en son discours. Elle avait oublié son fils. C'était impardonnable.

 **« David, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »**

 **« Tout ce que tu veux… »**

 **« J'aurai besoin d'un téléphone. Je crois que j'ai des choses à voir avec Ingrid et… »**

 **« Et Regina n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Tu peux s'il te plait ? »** répondit-elle à côté, ne préférant pas reparler avec son ami de la brune.

 **« Je t'apporte ça demain, à la première heure. En attendant tu devrais te reposer… »**

Elle acquiesça. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser sur le front, geste qu'Emma avait du mal à apprécier, surtout depuis sa sortie de l'enfer. Elle se contenta de ne rien dire, presque habituée à se taire, et attendit que David quitte la pièce pour s'endormir à nouveau, épuisée par les calmants et par ses douleurs. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être difficiles.

* * *

 _TBC..._


	29. Chapitre 29 - Reviens moi

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me revoici, avec un petit jour de retard, je m'en excuse platement mais tout s'accélère autour de moi. Mais je vous promets que, quoi qu'il en soit, je terminerai cette fiction._

 _Le site ayant connu un bug ces derniers jours, j'espère ne pas avoir raté une seule review et pouvoir vous répondre à tous. Merci à tous pour vos jolies messages et vos joyeux anniversaire, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir :)._

 _ **MuriFr** , **Jessie943** , **AmandineReader** , **moithea** , merci pour vos mots et votre review... Vos commentaires sont de vrais encouragements et je m'en nourris clairement pour continuer. Je me répète, c'est affreux, mais je ne peux que vous remercier encore et encore._

 _ **franchiulla** : les blessures de Regina qu'on a presque oublié... Sache que c'était totalement voulu de ma part. C'est la preuve que tout a toujours été centré sur Emma et qu'on oublie très vite les blessures de la brune. N'est-ce pas un peu injuste ? Il est clair que la route risque d'être longue pour nos deux jeunes femmes. **Regina lily Swan** : exactement la même remarque, on a complètement oublié ce que Regina a vécu et c'était exactement le but. Il n'y avait qu'Emma qui comptait dans leur relation et les ressentis de la brune ont toujours été mis de côté. Quant à Robin, et contrairement à beaucoup de fic, j'ai décidé de le faire foncièrement gentil parce que, même si je suis un pro swanqueen, il a toujours été correct dans la série et je restais heureuse de voir Regina heureuse (même si ce n'était pas auprès d'Emma...). **emma2016** : Henry jouera en effet un rôle important, très bientôt !_

 _ **Mystik.7** : ravie de te retrouver ici ! J'ai eu peur de t'avoir déçu et de t'avoir perdu... Alors autant te dire que je suis hyper contente de te retrouver ! Ravie de voir que l'alliance de David et Graham t'a plu et le non-rôle de Regina dans cette recherche était totalement voulu. Les blessures psychologiques d'Emma sont réelles, peut-être peu visible encore mais il m'est inconcevable de la faire revenir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'affreux pendant ces deux mois. En tout cas, merci de ta review :) __**OoO-RED-OoO** : encore quelqu'un qui a oublié les blessures de Regina ! Je suis ravie de voir que ce que je recherchais à faire a été réussi. De la même manière que Regina et ses sentiments sont oubliés dans cette histoire, le lecteur l'a oublié aussi. Merci pour la fin de ta review, ça me touche beaucoup... :) __**Lily21SwanMills** : Comme j'ai déjà pu te le dire, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre comportera ma fiction mais elle se rapproche forcément de la fin. Les retrouvailles avec Henry et la réaction d'Emma qui apprend pour Robin c'est très bientôt ! __**Guest2** : J'ai voulu faire de David un homme maladroit, brut de décoffrage et pas très adroits avec les sentiments et les mots... C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas passé par quatre chemins pour expliquer la présence d'Henry, il voulait faire vite parce qu'il avait comprit avoir fait une véritable erreur. **Chlo** : Regina a juste essayé de survivre au départ précipité et ô combien douloureux d'Emma. Faut-il réellement lui en vouloir en sachant que son coeur la pousse quand même à revenir, à chaque fois ? __**JunkieWoman** : Merci encore pour tes mots ! Les miens me manquent pour te remercier. J'aime tellement te lire et voir ta réaction... J'espère avoir encore l'occasion de te faire changer d'avis, et trouver un autre chapitre plus beau encore que le précédent ;)_

 _J'espère n'avoir oublié personne... En tout cas, je m'arrête là et je vous laisse avec la lecture du prochain chapitre._

 _A très vite !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 29 : REVIENS MOI.**

David était revenu dès le lendemain matin avec un nouveau téléphone pour la blonde. Il lui avait alors communiqué les coordonnées d'Ingrid et avait laissé la blonde seule dans sa chambre pour lui laisser l'intimité dont elle avait besoin, lui intimant de le rappeler dès qu'elle était prête. Elle était restée ainsi de longues minutes, à regarder le numéro de sa mère adoptive sans réussir à appuyer sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Tout ça, c'était bien trop, tout allait trop vite. Et la seule chose dont elle avait besoin à ce moment précis, la seule personne dont elle avait besoin, c'était Regina… Alors finalement, elle avait composé son numéro, priant tous les dieux du monde pour que son ancienne compagne lui réponde. Une première sonnerie, puis une seconde… Le schéma semblait se répéter, le même que la veille.

 **« Oui allo ? »**

 **« C'est moi… »** répondit la blonde tout doucement. **« Je t'en prie, ne raccroche pas »** rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponses. Emma ne supportait pas d'entendre ce silence à l'autre bout du fil.

 **« Regina, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais que tu t'en veux. Je suis… Je suis complètement détruite, physiquement, moralement… »**

Emma parlait vite, balançant quelques mots qui ne semblaient pas réellement avoir de sens. Elle voulait lui dire tant de choses…

 **« Je ne suis rien, je ne suis plus rien Regina. Et si tu n'es pas là je… J'y arriverai pas sans toi. Et la lettre… Je sais que David te l'a donné, je sais que tu l'as lue. C'était plus facile de l'écrire que de te le dire et… »**

 **« Emma arrête, s'il te plaît »** la coupa gentiment la brune, incapable d'en entendre davantage. **« Je sais tout ça. C'est juste un peu dur à encaisser… »**

 **« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… »**

 **« Arrête de t'excuser Emma, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute. »**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la blonde de ne pas répondre, persuadée que les confidences de la mairesse étaient fausses. Elle se sentait coupable de tout, absolument tout.

 **« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux venir à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? »** reprit-elle finalement pour changer de sujet.

 **« Emma je ne sais pas si… »**

 **« On n'en parlera pas »** coupa Emma rapidement. **« Tu as besoin de temps, j'ai compris et je le respecte. Alors on n'en parlera pas… Mais s'il te plaît, viens. »**

La brune soupira dans son combiné, pesant les pours et les contres de cette demande. Malgré la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, il lui était inconcevable d'abandonner à nouveau Emma alors qu'elle avait besoin de son aide.

 **« Laisse moi me préparer et j'arrive »** finit-elle par dire.

Emma soupira de soulagement à l'idée que Regina acceptait de venir. Un sourire timide se dessina presque sur son visage et son cœur sembla battre légèrement plus fort.

 **« Merci… A tout à l'heure. »**

Bêtement, elle attendit que ce soit son ancienne compagne qui raccroche, non décidée à couper ce précieux lien qu'elle avait réussi à nouer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bip de fin d'appel résonna près de son oreille. Regina allait venir.

Prise dans l'élan, elle s'arrêta à nouveau sur le nom d'Ingrid dans son répertoire et appuya, sans réfléchir une seconde supplémentaire, sur le bouton appeler. A peine une sonnerie plus tard, sa mère adoptive avait décroché…

 **« Emma… »** dit-elle immédiatement, un tremblement dans sa voix trahissant son émotion.

David avait dû prévenir l'aînée qu'Emma risquait fortement de l'appeler ce matin même, fournissant probablement le nouveau numéro de la blonde. Emma sentit rapidement de nombreuses larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Après des années de souffrance, elle entendait sa mère adoptive pour la première fois. De nombreux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface en quelques secondes, et notamment les bons moments que les deux femmes avaient passés ensemble avant l'arrivée d'August chez elles.

Alors, avec un naturel qui l'étonna au plus haut point, Emma finit par répondre doucement…

 **« Maman… »**

Elles restèrent ainsi au téléphone durant de longues minutes, appréciant le bonheur de se retrouver après des années de séparation. Emma s'était excusée de bien trop nombreuses fois, se sentant trop coupable d'avoir oublié son fils durant plus de trois ans. Sa mère l'avait alors rassurée, lui expliquant qu'Henry était un petit garçon très intelligent à qui on avait prit le temps d'expliquer la situation par rapport à la disparition de sa mère.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient finalement accordées pour ne pas encore révéler à Henry que sa mère était de retour. Elle ne voulait pas faire peur à son fils et son état physique était encore loin d'une complète guérison. Elle désirait faire les choses bien, en apprendre davantage sur la vie de son fils avant de le revoir et surtout être bien plus forte mentalement pour l'affronter, pour répondre aux mille et une question qu'il devait se poser.

Emma avait alors confié que revoir Henry lui faisait particulièrement peur et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal encore. Même si depuis son réveil elle cachait facilement sa détresse psychologique, elle savait que le temps allait être nécessaire pour se remettre de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu.

Ingrid lui parla pendant longtemps de son petit garçon, lui racontant qu'il était un jeune garçon amoureux de lecture et qu'il avait un imaginaire très développé. Et c'était sûrement ça qui lui avait permis de tenir, s'inventant des histoires avec sa mère absente. Elle lui raconta également à quel point il tenait à sa petite peluche en forme de cygne qui appartenait à sa mère et qu'il n'avait jamais quitté. Et l'espoir qu'il avait toujours eu.

Elle était encore au téléphone avec sa mère lorsque trois petits coups se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement laissant apparaître une Regina esquissant un faible sourire. Emma lui fit signe d'entrer, le cœur gonflée de savoir que la brune avait tenu sa promesse.

 **« Je vais devoir te laisser Maman… Je te rappelle très vite, je te le promets. »**

 **« Pas de problème, tu m'appelles quand tu veux »** un court silence fit croire à Emma que sa mère avait déjà raccroché mais celle-ci rajouta simplement : **« Je t'aime. »**

La blonde eut un léger hoquet de surprise, peu habituée à entendre de tels mots lui étant adressés. Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur Regina qui était en train de poser son sac sur le bureau près de la fenêtre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ces mots, ils venaient d'elle.

De nouvelles larmes se formèrent aux creux de ses yeux, toujours persuadée de ne pas mériter ce genre de déclaration. Face au silence qui régnait depuis quelques secondes, la mairesse s'était retournée pour faire face à la blonde qui tenait toujours le téléphone contre son oreille, l'interrogeant du regard.

 **« Je… »** sa gorge se serra immédiatement. Elle n'arriverait pas à le dire, à prononcer ces mots bien trop lourds de signification et de conséquence. **« Je te rappelle bientôt »** finit-elle par répondre dans la précipitation, raccrochant aussitôt.

Elle reposa doucement le téléphone sur la table de chevet, dans un silence qui fit relevé le sourcil de Regina.

 **« Emma ? Est-ce que ça va ? »**

 **« Elle… Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. »**

 **« Oh »** répondit la brune qui fut surprise de voir Emma se confier si abruptement. **« Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle, elle te considère comme sa fille... »**

 **« Je ne mérite pas son amour »** coupa Emma.

 **« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »**

 **« Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on doit aimer. »**

 **« Arrête Emma, ne dis pas ça. »**

 **« Dire quoi ? C'est la vérité Regina ! Je ne suis plus capable d'aimer, tout ce que je sais faire c'est faire du mal aux gens qui m'entourent. David, Ingrid, mon fils… toi. »** elle avait prononcé son dernier mot tout bas, détournant son regard. **« Regarde moi… »** rajouta-t-elle en se redressant comme elle put, pointant du doigt son propre corps. **« Je ne suis rien. Pas capable de bouger sans avoir mal, détruite physiquement et psychologiquement. Il… Il m'a tout pris. Je fais semblant depuis que je suis réveillée. Tout me tombe dessus, on m'apprend que j'ai un fils... Ce n'était pas suffisant d'être une incapable qui fait souffrir les adultes autour d'elle. Non… Il faut que je sois aussi un monstre avec les enfants. Avec mon enfant ! Mon propre fils ! »**

Elle avait hurlé sa dernière phrase, frappant de son poing valide contre sa poitrine, comme si la douleur physique était plus supportable que la douleur morale.

 **« Tu es beaucoup de choses Emma. Il faut jute que tu réapprennes à l'être. Tu es une merveilleuse amie, une femme… magnifique, avec un cœur si grand que tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à te sacrifier pour tous nous protéger. Tu es une fille qui a la chance d'avoir une mère qui l'aime. Et tu es toi même une mère, merveilleuse j'en suis sûre. Laisse-toi juste le temps de t'en souvenir. »**

 **« Ouais »** lâcha-t-elle peu convaincue par la tirade de son ex-compagne. **« De toute façon, je t'avais dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas. »**

Regina acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, comprenant qu'il était encore trop tôt aussi bien pour elle que pour Emma.

 **« Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »** finit par demander la brune en s'asseyant sur son éternel fauteuil.

 **« Mieux je crois. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me lever. »**

Regina haussa les sourcils. Il était étrange de voir Emma si bien réagir à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait témoigné d'aucune souffrance psychologique, réagissant plutôt bien à tout ce qui l'entourait, sauf la veille ou elle avait semblé apeurée pendant sa crise de nerfs,. Pourtant, elle avait de quoi devenir folle…

 **« Emma… »** commença doucement la mairesse. Elle avait accepté de venir à l'hôpital si aucune discussion sur un sujet tendu avait lieu. Mais c'était se leurrer que de croire cela possible. Il y avait tant de choses à dire. **« Comment est-ce que tu vas… vraiment ? »**

Elle avait reposé la question doucement, prête à entendre son ancienne compagne s'effondrer de douleur et de souvenirs douloureux.

 **« Je vais bien »** répondit la blonde sans détour d'un ton sec et définitif. Elle se dandina dans son lit pour se replacer correctement, faisait fi des douleurs physiques qui martelaient ses côtes.

 **« Je sais que… que ça ne doit pas être facile mais tu peux me parler, tu sais. »**

 **« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on en parle justement ? »** répliqua t-elle froidement. **« Je croyais que c'était ta seule condition pour que tu acceptes d'être ici, avec moi »** continua-t-elle tout aussi brusquement. **« Je pensais qu'il fallait que je me taise pour avoir l'honneur de ta présence à mes côtés ! »**

 **« Emma… »** se contenta de murmurer Regina qui avait baissé le regard, bien consciente qu'elle méritait les remarques cinglantes de son amie.

 **« J'ai besoin de toi ! »** cria la blonde si fort qu'elle fit relever le visage de la mairesse, qui planta aussitôt son regard dans le sien. Les larmes qui se formaient à nouveau dans le coin de ses yeux prouvaient à quel point ses derniers mots étaient sincères. **« Je n'y arriverai pas si on en parle pas, je n'y arriverai pas si tu n'es pas avec moi à chaque instant… Putain, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi Regina ! »**

 **« Arrête Emma ! Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! »** continuait de répéter la brune en boucle, n'arrivant définitivement pas à accepter toutes ces phrases.

Regina s'était levée d'un bon, s'interdisant d'en entendre davantage. Elle avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, effrayée par ce qui était en train de se passer.

 **« Je ne te mérite pas ! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur Emma ! »** avait-elle fini par répondre sur le même ton, tournant le dos à son ancienne compagne pour poser son regard bien au delà de l'horizon, accoudée à la fenêtre.

 **« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »** demanda la blonde qui tentait de se redresser tant bien que mal dans son lit, effrayée de voir la brune lui tourner le dos et ne pas lui répondre. **« Regina, regarde moi… »**

Mais la brune ne bougeait plus, paralysée par la situation. Elle n'était pas prête à perdre la blonde, pas après l'avoir retrouvée depuis une poignée de jour seulement. Mais il était évident que lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait ses deux derniers mois risquaient d'être impossible à encaisser. Elle l'avait trahie.

 **« Regarde moi… »** répéta la blonde qui avait finalement réussi à s'asseoir, non sans mal, sur son lit. **« Parle moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »**

 **« Ce qui ne va pas ? »** dit-elle en se retournant vivement vers Emma. **« Ce que moi j'ai ? Emma tu as vécu quelque chose d'indescriptible… Il t'a… Il… »** elle n'arrivait même pas à le dire, c'était bien trop dur. **« Et toi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas normal ? »**

 **« Non… Parce que ça a toujours été moi et ce que j'ai vécu. Ça a toujours été les malheurs d'Emma, les douleurs d'Emma, l'enfer d'Emma… Et toi dans tout ça ? Qui s'est occupé de toi et de ce que tu ressentais ? »**

Regina regarda son ancienne compagne les yeux ronds, choquée de ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre. Depuis la mort de Daniel et de sa fille, elle avait toujours été seule et elle avait finit par apprendre qu'elle le serait toute sa vie, qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur personne. Seule Emma avait réussi à faire baisser ses barrières, seule Emma était entrée dans sa vie.

 **« Ce jour là, je t'ai dit des choses affreuses… J'ai cru que si tu me haïssais ça allait être plus facile pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu me retiennes… »**

 **« Je t'ai cru capable de me dire de telles choses. »**

 **« C'était le but. »**

 **« Il y avait peut-être d'autres solutions »** ne put s'empêcher de répondre durement la brune.

 **« Il avait menacé de s'en prendre à toi, de te faire subir ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'approcher de toi. »**

 **« Graham aurait pu l'arrêter si tu… »**

 **« Non »** coupa la blonde. **« A la minute où j'en aurais parlé à Graham, il aurait pris la fuite pour revenir te chercher plus tard. »** Il fallait que Regina comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions plus raisonnable que celle prise par Emma.

 **« Tu n'avais pas à te sacrifier pour moi ! »** s'énerva la brune qui se sentait affreusement coupable.

 **« Tu n'avais pas à subir ce qu'il m'a fait à cause des sentiments que j'avais pour toi ! »** répondit tout aussi abruptement Emma.

Regina en resta bouche bée. Elle se tenait là, plantée au beau milieu de la chambre d'hôpital de son ancienne compagne qui, pour la première fois, venait d'avouer à voix haute qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour elle. Son regard s'était accroché à celui de la blonde, prête à y déceler la moindre parcelle de mensonge. Mais rien, ce qu'avait écrit Emma dans sa lettre et ce qu'elle venait de dire semblait être la vérité. Et tout avait été gâché.

La blonde finit par baisser la tête, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais surtout du silence de la brune.

 **« Est-ce qu'on va y arriver ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas »** répondit honnêtement la mairesse pour qui la tornade de sentiments qui s'abattait sur elle l'épuisait un peu plus chaque seconde.

 **« J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il y autour de nous nous empêche d'être ensemble. »**

 **« Oui. Peut-être que… Peut être qu'on n'est pas faite pour… »**

 **« Ne termine pas cette phrase s'il te plaît »** coupa Emma qui refusait de voir la réalité en face.

 **« Ta famille a besoin de toi »** finit par dire Regina d'une voix qui se voulait encourageante. **« Ta mère a besoin de te retrouver. Ton fils a besoin de sa mère… »**

 **« On s'est mis d'accord avec Ingrid pour ne rien lui dire tant que je ne vais pas mieux. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** s'interrogea la mairesse qui était étonnée par cette décision qu'elle trouvait particulièrement difficile pour le petit garçon.

 **« Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. J'ai peur… de lui faire peur »** elle fit une courte pause, reprenant sa respiration qui s'était automatiquement saccadé en évoquant ce sujet délicat. **« Je veux être à la hauteur… Pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras sans avoir mal à mes côtes, pouvoir marcher à ses côtés, ne pas lui faire peur avec tous mes bleus. »**

La brune avait du mal à comprendre ce choix tant elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver sa fille dans la seconde si la vie lui en avait donné la chance. Elle retourna alors près de la fenêtre, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Cette discussion là était vraiment trop compliquée pour elle.

 **« Regina… est-ce que je peux te demander une dernière chose ? »** demanda la blonde après un silence gênant qui avait duré de longues secondes.

La brune se retourna alors, ayant compris que la sollicitation était solennelle.

 **« Est-ce qu'on peut au moins rester amies ? »**

Le cœur de Regina se serra à cette requête. Les obstacles semblaient trop nombreux et trop douloureux pour être contournés et franchis. C'était stupide et plus facile d'agir ainsi, de ne pas se battre, d'abandonner. Mais Emma avait une famille qui l'attendait, un fils qui allait sûrement lui prendre tout son temps – et c'était normal, toute une vie à retrouver, tout un passé à se souvenir. Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette équation. Regina ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette constatation arrive si vite après le retour de la blonde.

 **« Bien sûr Emma »** finit-elle par répondre, presque convaincue qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution.

Oui, Regina n'avait pas le droit de continuer à détruire, chaque jour un peu plus, la vie de son ancienne compagne. Elle l'avait crue capable de la quitter ainsi, elle n'avait même pas pris conscience qu'elle avait été à nouveau enlevée par ce fou, elle n'était pas au courant qu'une enquête était en cours pour la retrouver, elle ne l'avait même pas cherchée… Au lieu de ça, elle tentait désespérément de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Elle l'avait trompée. Elle l'avait trahie. Et pour tout ça, la brune n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Elle avait commis bien trop d'erreurs pour être digne de rester à ses côtés.

 **« Les premières séances de rééducation pour mon genou droit commencent demain, ils veulent juste me faire faire des mouvements pour le réhabituer, mais je ne pourrais pas me lever… »** reprit Emma, tentant de passer outre la réponse de Regina qui lui avait complètement brisé le cœur. **« Ils vont en profiter pour me retirer mon plâtre… Le Docteur Whale a dit que ma cheville se remettait bien et que la fracture n'était pas si grave »** elle fit une courte pause, pas vraiment certaine que cette conversation banale soit la meilleure idée. **« Je vais devoir rester ici plusieurs semaines encore. »**

 **« Tu dois prendre le temps qu'il faut pour guérir de tes blessures. »**

 **« Je hais les hôpitaux »** se contenta de répondre la blonde en haussant les épaules.

Était-ce le moment de se lancer ? De lui dire à quel point elle cachait sa souffrance et à quel point elle avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Était-ce le moment de lui dire qu'elle lui mentait en lui demandant vouloir rester amie avec elle ? Avait-elle le droit de lui demander d'être avec elle, de continuer le chemin ensemble, de s'aimer ?

 **« Regina je… »**

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, son nouveau téléphone venant de sonner. Elle décrocha, faisant un signe de la main à la brune de rester avec elle.

 **« Oui ? »** répondit-elle sans lâcher des yeux son ancienne compagne pour s'assurer qu'elle ne quitterait pas la chambre. Cette dernière attendait, sans vraiment le vouloir, de savoir qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. **« Oh, oui bien sûr. Cet après-midi ? »** questionna-t-elle, faisant relever le sourcil de la mairesse. **« Oui, d'accord. A tout à l'heure alors… »**

Elle raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur ses cuisses et souffla légèrement. Le regard perdu sur l'objet qu'elle venait de lâcher.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** ne put s'empêcher de demander la brune.

 **« Mary-Margareth est à Storybrooke, elle veut venir me voir. »**

 **« Oh… »**

 **« Elle est ici depuis avant-hier mais elle n'a pas osé… »**

 **« Tu dois lui manquer. »**

 **« Elle était au courant »** lâcha-t-elle durement. **« Elle savait que David me mentait à propos de mon fils. »**

Regina frissonna. Il lui était difficile de se rappeler que la blonde avait un fils, avec qui elle formait indéniablement une famille dans laquelle elle ne faisait pas partie. Après des années d'absence, le petit Henry avait besoin de retrouver sa mère, pour lui seul et elle n'avait pas le droit d'interférer dans cette histoire. C'était purement égoïste. Le bonheur d'un enfant passait avant tout.

 **« Ils sont ta famille… Ils voulaient te protéger et protéger ton fils. »**

 **« Sûrement »** répondit-elle froidement. **« Est-ce que tu seras encore là ? »**

 **« Elle va peut-être vouloir te retrouver et passer du temps seule avec toi. »**

 **« Alors tu reviendras demain ? »**

 **« Emma… »** réprimanda doucement la brune.

 **« S'il te plaît. »**

Avait-elle le droit de refuser une demande d'Emma après ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour elle ? La réponse était clairement non. Mais était-ce judicieux de continuer à s'accrocher de la sorte alors que la douleur d'être près d'elle, la douleur liée à la culpabilité, la douleur de la voir dans cet état là était omniprésente ? Non. La réponse était non.

 **« Oui »** répondit-elle pourtant. **« Je serai là demain. »**

* * *

 _TBC..._


	30. Chapitre 30 - Rééducation

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un 30ème chapitre... Quel parcours ! Qui l'aurait cru ?_

 _ **franchiulla** , **emma2016** , **Regina lily Swan** : merci pour vos mots... Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir. En effet, Regina a besoin de se pardonner d'abord avant de réussir à avancer, mais la question est, est-ce qu'elle va réussir à le faire ou le poids de la culpabilité est-il trop important ? Quant à Henry... Il arrive dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis :)_

 _ **OoO-RED-OoO** : je suis vraiment désolée :( mais il m'était inconcevable de faire de leurs retrouvailles un moment parfait, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les obstacles sont parfois difficiles à passer et il faut du temps... Et puis, même si elles se retrouvent puis se séparent, ne sont-elle pas quand même près l'une de l'autre ?_

 _ **Jessie943** : Décidément, tout le monde me hais avec ce chapitre :(. Mais tu as raison, quand Emma lui demande de partir, Regina revient finalement (elle l'a fait après le coup de téléphone, quand la blonde lui disait qu'elle pouvait reprendre sa liberté). La voie de la guérison est parfois longue, mais n'est-elle pas nécessaire pour avoir des bases solides ?_

 _ **Guest2** : Avec ton commentaire je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'était légion d'interrompre Emma et Regina... Comme si le destin s'acharnait à les séparer. Regina se sent de trop parce qu'elles n'étaient qu'elles deux, sans le passé d'Emma, avant. Elle pense qu'Emma a besoin de se retrouver, de se réhabituer aux choses qu'il y avait dans son passé, et elle n'y était pas._

 _ **moithea** : amour et liberté ou grande culpabilité... Tu as parfaitement résumé ce que je voulais faire passer. La réponse se trouve dans quelques chapitres... :)_

 _ **MommyVal** : Que va t-il se passer quand Emma va extérioriser son mal-être, c'est une très bonne question... Car depuis son réveil elle se dit détruite mais ne montre que quelques tout petits signes de craintes. Le tsunami... Risque en effet d'arriver. Cette volonté de se vouloir amies, c'est bel et bien pour montrer qu'elles n'arrivent pas à se passer l'une de l'autre et qu'elles ont besoin, par tous moyens, d'avoir un lien entre elles. Quant à August... Il va bel et bien réapparaître un peu plus tard ;) _

_Pour tous, je tiens également à vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de suite la semaine prochaine, mon boulot passant à la vitesse supérieur et la date pour rendre mon mémoire également, j'ai besoin de deux semaines de concentration extrême là dessus... Et comme le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore terminé, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps (et je m'en excuse). Rendez-vous très vite pour la suite ! (En attendant, je vous laisse avec un petit cadeau...)_

 _Bonne lecture et j'espère retrouver vos avis en bas ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 30 : RÉEDUCATION**

Regina avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital une trentaine de minutes plus tard, prétextant un rendez-vous important à la mairie. La blonde avait eu un mal fou à la laisser partir et trouvait toujours un sujet de conversation inintéressant à aborder. Il était clair que les conversations choisies sonnaient affreusement faux et que ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne souhaitait réellement être dans cette position étrange. Pourtant, elles s'en accommodèrent et continuèrent de faire semblant jusqu'au départ de la mairesse.

Emma souffla un grand coup lorsque la porte de sa chambre se ferma, consciente de retourner dans une solitude qu'elle haïssait. Mais, paradoxalement, elle détestait également la foule et l'idée de savoir que Mary-Margareth souhaitait lui rendre visite l'après-midi même lui donnait des nausées.

La réalité, c'est qu'elle en voulait au monde entier… Et elle s'en voulait encore plus. Elle s'accrochait coûte que coûte au bras de Regina qui ne semblait pas réceptive, qui semblait vouloir fuir et rester en même temps. Est-ce qu'elles allaient être assez fortes pour supporter toutes les épreuves qui les attendaient encore ? Avait-elle le droit de lui demander de rester ? De l'enfermer avec elle dans cette toute nouvelle prison ? De la priver, elle aussi, de sa liberté ?

Ou, pour une fois dans sa vie, avait-elle le droit d'être égoïste ? De laisser parler son cœur et de n'y mettre aucun filtre ? De dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait réellement ? De supplier Regina, chaque jour s'il le fallait, de rester auprès d'elle ?

Trois petits coups caractéristiques frappèrent à sa porte de chambre, laissant apparaître une petite femme brune aux cheveux courts qui se figea presque à l'instant où son regard croisa celui d'Emma.

 **« Mon dieu Emma… »** ne put s'empêcher de prononcer Mary-Margareth qui revoyait son amie pour la première fois depuis des années, en chair et en os. Vivante.

 **« Salut »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre, gênée par la situation.

Après les révélations que David lui avait fait, Emma avait réfléchi toute la nuit sur son passé et certains souvenirs semblaient lui revenir en mémoire. Et finalement, en voyant son amie plantée devant elle, elle eut l'impression que Mary-Margareth ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Parce qu'Emma se souvenait des nombreux moments qu'elles avaient pu échanger, des nombreuses nuits ou la petite brune lui avait prêté son canapé, de l'épaule solide qu'elle était lorsque la blonde doutait, de l'amie sincère qui avait su la réconforter après la mort de Neal et de la marraine incroyable qu'elle était pour son fils.

 **« Comment tu te sens ? »**

 **« Bien »** répondit-elle naturellement sans savoir elle-même s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou pas.

 **« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir… »**

Emma soupira. Elle savait que la bombe qui sommeillait en elle risquait de faire bien plus de dégâts si elle explosait plus tard. Alors, sans demi-mesure et sans aucun filtre, elle lui répondit simplement d'une voix anormalement calme.

 **« Peut-être que tu aurais pu me revoir il y a quelques mois mais que tu avais trop honte de me cacher l'existence de mon fils. »**

 **« Emma je… »**

 **« Laisse tomber Mary. Je vous en voudrai toute ma vie à toi et David de m'avoir fait ça »** les yeux de la brune se baissèrent, trahissant la culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Le poids qu'elle pensait enlever de son cœur en disant les quatre vérités à Mary-Margareth restait toujours ancré en elle. Elle comprit alors que cette solution n'était pas forcément la plus adéquate. Emma soupira alors.

 **« Mais je n'ai pas la force de me battre contre vous. Je vous pardonne. Je passe à autre chose et je veux me concentrer sur moi, ma vie et mon fils. »**

 **« Je suis vraiment désolée Emma… Si c'était à refaire je n'aurais jamais… »**

 **« Ce qui est fait n'est plus à refaire. Vous avez fait une erreur, on passe à autre chose. »**

La brune acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête avant de doucement prendre la main de son amie. D'un regard, elles s'accordèrent pour ne plus jamais parler de cette histoire et de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Elles restèrent ainsi de nombreuses heures à parler du passé, à échanger des précieux souvenirs qu'Emma réapprenait à aimer. Sa vie d'avant n'était pas forcément toute rose, mais elle aimait pouvoir se raccrocher à un bout de son passé.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. Chaque jour, la mairesse prenait soin de trouver une heure ou deux pour passer rendre visite à Emma et prenait délibérément du retard à la mairie. Son assistante Rose croulait sous les dossiers en attente et s'angoissait de les voir s'empiler sur le bureau de la brune qui ne prenait pas le temps de signer les différents contrats. Parce que lorsque sa patronne prenait le temps de venir travailler, elle n'était pas réellement présente. Physiquement, peut-être, mais son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Et, dès que son téléphone sonnait, elle s'enfermait dans son bureau en indiquant qu'il était impératif que personne ne la dérange. L'ancienne Regina, remplie de peine et de douleur était de retour.

Regina lui criait parfois dessus, sans raison apparente. Mais Rose ne faisait aucune remarque, se contentant d'encaisser les remarques acerbes sans jamais rien dire. Parce qu'elle l'entendait, bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, sangloter dans son bureau. Nombreuses étaient les fois où sa supérieure revenait vers elle les yeux encore rougis, s'excusant de son comportement. Rose acceptait cette attitude et souhaitait juste que la petite blonde qu'elle avait entraperçue plusieurs fois à la mairie et qui avait rendu le sourire à sa patronne revienne près d'elle. La jeune assistante, malgré ces dernières journées difficiles, avait appris à connaître la brune et savait que ce comportement n'était dû qu'à une souffrance acerbe.

Peu importait ce que les habitants de Storybrooke pouvaient penser, peu importait les rumeurs qui commençaient à courir sur la santé mentale de la mairesse, peu importait les personnes qui commençaient à craindre son courroux, Rose savait. Elle savait que Regina était juste malheureuse.

Un jour, elle avait entendu un grand bruit s'échapper du bureau de la brune et lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée dans la pièce pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle avait vu sa supérieure les poings serrés contre son bureau dont le contenu avait visiblement été violemment envoyé par terre. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Regina, remplis de confusion, de haine et de douleur elle n'avait rien dit puis s'était approchée pour ramasser un à un les stylos éparpillés dans la pièce. Regina s'excusa une énième fois avant de la congédier, lui assurant qu'elle allait réparer son erreur par elle-même.

Ce jour là, elle avait décidé de retrouver Emma le matin même suite aux nombreux messages qu'elles s'étaient échangées la veille au soir. Un nouvel infirmier était venu l'ausculter mais la séance avait été une catastrophe, Emma refusant qu'il la touche. Elle s'était mise à hurler et à s'agiter, tentant désespérément de s'enfuir de son lit.

 **« Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! »** n'avait-elle cessé de crier.

La détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son ancienne compagne retourna le cœur de la brune qui voyait pour la seconde fois les traces internes qu'August avait pu laisser à Emma. Les séquelles physiques se résorbaient peut être, mais psychologiquement, la blonde restait fragile. Pourtant, elle essayait de ne rien montrer, de rester forte et ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre que tout allait pour le mieux.

 **« Sortez ! »** avait demandé Regina d'une voix ferme et définitive qui laissa l'infirmier démuni. Quand le poing de la blonde frappa à nouveau les remparts de son lit dans un bruit sourd, le jeune homme avait sursauté et avait quitté la pièce sans demander son reste.

 **« Emma, c'est moi… Regarde-moi »** Elle s'était approchée de la blonde et tentait de capter son attention pour la calmer. Cette fois, elle mit plus de temps qu'avant à revenir auprès d'elle, à réaliser qu'elle n'était plus enfermée et qu'elle était en sécurité.

Comme une enfant, Emma avait rapproché ses mains tremblantes du visage de Regina et en dessinait les contours avec ses doigts qui venaient effleurer sa peau. Cet instant hors du temps l'avait bouleversée plus que de raison. Et si le Docteur Whale n'était pas rentré quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les barrières qu'elle avait réussi à dresser auraient pu tomber à ce moment précis.

C'est après cette première crise que le médecin avait accepté que seules des femmes s'occupent de sa patiente, Regina s'étant fermement opposé à ce qu'une autre scène comme celle-ci se produise. Malgré les avertissements de Whale sur le fait qu'Emma risquait de se renfermer sur elle-même et sur le fait qu'elle pouvait développer une réelle aversion pour chaque homme autour d'elle, la brune refusa de causer plus de peine à son ancienne compagne.

Elle était restée avec elle jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et l'avait quittée après l'arrivée de David. Et cet après-midi là, ravagée par la haine qu'elle ressentait contre August et ce qu'il avait fait à Emma, dévastée par la souffrance qu'elle avait luee dans les yeux de la blonde, elle avait balayé d'un revers de manche puissant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Après cette événement, Regina restait chaque jour un peu plus longtemps qu'habituellement, prenant parfois à sa charge les changements de pansement d'Emma, en accord avec le personnel médical de l'hôpital. Physiquement, il lui semblait que la blonde récupérait plutôt rapidement malgré ces nombreuses blessures. Moralement, elle sentait qu'Emma n'arrivait plus à vivre enfermée entre quatre murs, désespérément bloquée sur son lit d'hôpital. Et finalement, il était venu le temps de se remettre debout.

 **« Aujourd'hui, il est temps d'essayer de vous remettre debout. Fini mes bons massages, c'est à vous de jouer Emma ! »** l'enthousiasme de l'infirmière fit pâlir la blonde qui tremblait déjà face à la nouvelle épreuve qui l'attendait.

Elle s'avança alors vers Emma pour lui tendre les mains afin qu'elle les prenne pour se soutenir. Tout doucement, avec une patience incroyable, la jeune femme l'aida à se remettre debout, à se tenir sur ses jambes. Pour une demi seconde, un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Emma. C'était déjà une bonne étape. L'infirmière intima alors à sa patiente de s'agripper à la rambarde qui se trouvait près d'elle et lorsque ce fut fait, Emma rata un battement de cœur. Elle était debout.

 **« Un pied devant l'autre, à votre rythme. C'est quand vous voulez… »** dit doucement l'infirmière qui s'était éloignée mais qui restait à une distance raisonnable par sécurité, prête à bondir pour ne pas que sa patiente ne tombe.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, pétrifiée par la signification de ce simple geste.

 **« Allez Emma, tu peux le faire, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire… »** ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Regina d'une voix basse qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

La blonde grimaça, effrayée à l'idée de ne pas y arriver, aussi simple le geste soit-il. Ses mains tenaient si fortement les barrières de sécurité que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Elle regardait ses pieds et n'arrivait plus à bouger, paralysée par la peur.

 **« Regarde-moi »** reprit doucement la mairesse qui s'était finalement levée pour s'approcher d'elle et pour poser sa main sur celle de son ancienne compagne. **« Regarde-moi… »**

Emma releva alors les yeux vers la brune, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, suffisantes à lui redonner un peu de courage.

 **« Tu peux le faire »** répéta Regina.

Emma attrapa alors la main que la brune avait posée sur la sienne pour la serrer comme preuve d'un soutien sans faille. Et, comme un enfant à qui l'on apprenait à marcher, elle fit un premier pas, difficile mais ô combien significatif. A mesure qu'elle avançait, Regina reculait d'un même mouvement, un sourire radieux se dessinant sur son visage à chacun des pas qu'effectuait Emma.

Lorsque Regina sentit les jambes d'Emma trembler, signe que l'effort commençait à l'épuiser, elle s'arrêta alors et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'elle crut défaillir. Ce soutien, ce geste dont elle avait tant besoin, lui fit lâcher prise et heureusement que son ancienne compagne était là pour la tenir tant ses jambes menaçaient de flancher.

 **« Tu as réussi Emma… Tu l'as fait ! »** s'exprima avec une joie non dissimulée la brunette qui continuait d'enlacer la jeune femme.

 **« Avec toi. Grâce à toi »** ne put que répondre Emma qui épuisée par l'effort avait le souffle court. **« Avec toi »** répéta-t-elle avant de s'accrocher plus fort au cou de Regina, enfouissant l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure de son ancienne amante.

L'infirmière qui était restée en retrait durant l'échange se rapprocha alors pour l'aider à se rasseoir. Dans un grognement de douleur mais aussi de frustration d'être déjà séparée de la brune, Emma se repositionna dans son siège.

 **« Vous avez fait de grand progrès Emma, c'est très bon signe. On va réitérer ça demain pour que vos jambes arrivent à… »**

 **« Je veux recommencer maintenant ! »** lança la concernée avec une détermination qui semblait lui faire un bien fou.

 **« Si vous forcez trop, vous risquez de vous blesser et de repartir pour des semaines alitées. »**

 **« Je m'en sens capable »**

 **« Emma… »** sermonna la brune avec douceur. **« Laisse-toi du temps. Ne précipite pas les choses. »**

 **« Mais je sens que je peux le faire… Regina, si tu es là, je peux le faire. »**

La brune s'arrêta. Emma mettait tellement de confiance en elle que ça lui brisait les entrailles. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, après son aventure avec Robin, elle avait du mal à voir dans les yeux d'Emma cette confiance incommensurable. Elle s'approcha finalement pour s'accroupir près de la chaise où était la blonde.

 **« Alors je préfère m'en aller que de te voir te faire mal. »**

Sa voix était douce, posée, à la limite d'une déclaration importante. Emma fronça les sourcils, interrogeant du regard son ancienne compagne.

 **« De quoi on parle là Regina ? De ma rééducation ? »** répondit alors la blonde d'une voix beaucoup plus sèche qu'habituellement.

Sentant le malaise grandissant dans la pièce et la conversation pouvant déraper à tout moment, l'infirmière racla sa gorge avant de préciser qu'il était temps que la blonde retourne à sa chambre.

 **« Il est tard, je devrais rentrer de toute façon… »**

La mairesse s'avança vers Emma pour lui dire au revoir mais cette dernière tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

 **« A demain… »** se contenta-t-elle de dire, prenant déjà la direction de la sortie.

Les jours passèrent ainsi… Regina revenait quelques heures chaque jour, le plus souvent durant les séances de rééducation de la blonde. Elle ne l'avait plus aidée depuis ses premiers pas mais les progrès d'Emma étaient considérables. Son genou reprenait de la force et sa cheville supportait son poids sans le moindre problème. Elle boitait encore mais se déplaçait seule dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, réapprenant les gestes faciles de la vie.

Ce jour là, Regina était revenue en fin de journée, quittant la mairie plus tôt qu'habituellement. Elle avait fait le tour de l'hôpital trois fois avec Emma à ses côtés, parlant de tout et de rien, de ce qui se passait à Storybrooke et de sa santé, prenant bien soin d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

Alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de la chambre de la blonde, elles constatèrent que le Docteur Whale en sortait tout juste. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il s'approcha alors d'elles, un grand sourire sur son visage.

 **« Emma ! Je vous cherchais justement… Encore en train de parcourir les couloirs de l'hôpital je présume ? Vous allez finir par les connaître par cœur. »**

 **« C'est déjà le cas Docteur et j'aurais voulu ne pas connaître aussi bien les recoins de cet endroit. »**

 **« Justement ! C'est exactement de ça dont je voulais vous parler… »** il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, esquissant un plus grand sourire encore. **« Emma… Vous pouvez sortir ! »**

 **« Que… Quoi ? »**

 **« A la seule condition que vous me promettiez d'être extrêmement prudente, que vous n'abusiez pas de la marche, que vous reveniez ici deux fois par semaine pour votre suivie et que vous laissiez du temps à votre corps pour vous remettre complètement… »**

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après des semaines et des semaines à rester enfermer dans cet hôpital, après des mois de captivité auprès d'August, elle allait enfin être libre ?

Le bruit du biper de son médecin la fit retourner sur terre. Whale prit connaissance du message qui lui était destiné, le visage fermé.

 **« Je suis navré, mais un de mes patients a besoin de moi… Il vous suffit de signer vos papiers de sortie et vous êtes libre Emma. Et si vous avez le moindre souci, vous avez mes coordonnées, n'hésitez pas. »** Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de la serrer amicalement. **« Vous allez vous en sortir, j'en suis convaincu. Vous êtes bien entourée et je crois en vous Emma »** rajouta-t-il avant de s'excuser à nouveau et de partir d'un pas précipité.

Elles le regardèrent partir sans un mot supplémentaire, abasourdies par la nouvelle. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent encore et Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Emma était guérie. Emma était libre.

La blonde, quant à elle, était perdue par les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Alors, machinalement, elle fit les quelques pas qui lui manquaient pour retourner à sa chambre. Et lorsqu'elle s'y trouva, elle fut bouleversée par la situation. Habituellement, elle se rallongeait dans son lit après sa ballade dans l'hôpital, mais là, que devait-elle faire ?

 **« Emma, est-ce que ça va ? »** se risqua la mairesse en s'approchant d'elle.

 **« Emmène-moi à la plage »** répondit la blonde en relevant le visage pour faire face à son ancienne amante.

 **« Quoi ? »**

Regina regarde la blonde avec interrogation. Est-ce que le premier souhait d'Emma pour sa liberté retrouvée était de retourner à la plage où tout avait commencer ? Elle n'osait pas y croire.

 **« Là où tout à commencer »** reprit-elle comme si elle avait entendu la question silencieuse de la mairesse. **« Emmène-moi là où on s'est rencontrées. Là où je me suis sentie libre pour la première fois. Emmène-moi là où tu m'as sauvée… »**

Emma suppliait la brune d'une voix tremblante. Ses mains s'étaient machinalement posées sur les avant-bras de la mairesse et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Regina se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.

Alors les deux jeunes femmes sortirent rapidement de la chambre, emportant avec elles les quelques affaires que Regina avait ramenées durant les semaines où Emma était restée à l'hôpital. A l'accueil, les papiers de sortie préparés par les infirmières qui avaient suivi la blonde durant son séjour furent vite signés et c'est sans un regard derrière elles que les anciennes amantes quittèrent l'endroit qui avait été la deuxième prison de la jeune femme.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, la blonde put respirer l'air de dehors sans jamais avoir l'impression d'être enfermée, bien au contraire. Comme si c'était un signe, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et les rayons du soleil ne tardèrent pas à s'écraser sur la peau blanche d'Emma qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une faible sourire. Libre… Elle était libre.

Regina restait en retrait, admirant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Emma avait fait tomber sa tête en arrière et fermait les yeux, un mince sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre devant cette simple image qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Alors, comme pour immortaliser ce premier jour du reste de sa vie, la brune sortit son téléphone pour prendre son ancienne compagne en photo. Le moment était trop beau pour ne pas en garder une trace.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la blonde se retourna vers la mairesse pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête. Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Emma avait sorti son bras par la fenêtre et s'amusait à sentir le vent virevolter sur sa peau. Regina jetait parfois des coups d'œil dans sa direction avant de se reconcentrer sur sa route. L'espace d'un instant, les deux femmes oublièrent tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elles, leur passé et leur futur et leurs trop nombreuses blessures.

Et là, dans l'instant présent, elles étaient bien. Juste bien.

Le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage fit frissonner un peu plus la blonde qui s'approcha près de l'eau comme une enfant qui découvrait la mer pour la première fois. Regina se contentait d'assister à la scène avec une certaine retenue, consciente qu'il était important pour son ancienne amante de retrouver ces sensations trop longtemps oubliées. Elles marchèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes, longeant la mer et s'éloignant dès que les vagues s'approchaient trop d'elles. La brune s'éloigna naturellement lorsqu'elle vit le banc sur lequel elle s'était assise de si nombreuses fois.

Emma s'arrêta. C'était là que tout avait commencé. A cet endroit précis, juste là. Elle était encore proche des vagues et regardait la mairesse qui s'était assise sur ce fameux banc. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer lui frappa le cœur lorsqu'elle vit son ancienne compagne repousser une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Ce geste là, aussi simple soit-il, elle avait envie de le voir quotidiennement.

 **« Regina ! »** l'appela-t-elle presque en criant pour que celle-ci relève la tête.

Emma s'approcha à vive allure de la brune qui l'interrogea du regard, intriguée par son comportement. Sans se poser de questions supplémentaires, elle lui avait enveloppé le visage de ses mains avant de la forcer délicatement à se relever pour lui faire face.

Et elle l'avait embrassée.

Elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une urgence et un désir incroyable. Sa main caressa sa joue pour descendre jusque dans son cou, redécouvrant la sensation de bonheur qui l'envahissait lorsque ses doigts parcouraient la peau de la brune. Cette dernière resta interdite pendant un court instant, surprise par l'intensité du geste. Puis, un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et plus naturellement qu'elle l'aurait voulu, l'une de ses mains se posa sur l'avant bras de la blonde tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement sa joue, du bout du pouce.

C'était encore un instant hors du temps, un instant qu'elles chérissaient tant elles ne savaient pas s'il allait se reproduire ou si c'était le dernier. Le monde autour d'elles pourrait être en train d'exploser qu'elles ne le remarqueraient pas. Dans les bras, l'une de l'autre, elles s'embrassèrent à s'en couper le souffle. Elles restèrent ainsi une longue minute, à redécouvrir les lèvres tant convoitées de l'autre. Elles fermaient les yeux, se délectant de ce moment de bonheur. Elles s'embrassaient. Encore et encore.

Un grognement de frustration s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Comme un électrochoc, Regina s'était alors brusquement décalée, s'éloignant de son ancienne amante avant de la regarder décrocher.

 **« Allo ? »** dit-elle passablement énervée d'avoir été coupée dans ce moment qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'attendre depuis son réveil. **« Avec Regina, je lui ai demandé de m'emmener à notre… à la plage. J'avais besoin d'air. »**

Regina se mit à regarder le sol, s'amusant à faire quelques petits cercles avec son pied dans le sable. C'était la troisième fois qu'elles étaient coupés pendant un moment important pour elles. Devait elle prendre ça pour un signe ? Et puis pourquoi Emma s'était repris sur sa façon de qualifier leur plage, leur endroit où elles s'étaient rencontrées ? Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

 **« Oh. Je… Merci David. J'ai juste besoin d'un moment et je rentre, ne t'inquiète pas. »** La blonde savait qu'il était nécessaire de rassurer celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère, qui somme toute, refusait que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne lui arrive. **« Pas de soucis, on se voit tout à l'heure. »** Il lui répondit quelque chose qui l'a fit s'arrêter dans ses mouvements avant qu'elle ne rajoute rapidement avant de raccrocher un **« ouais… A tout à l'heure. »**

Si son téléphone lui avait servi plus que de raison durant son séjour à l'hôpital et qui lui avait permis de sauver sa relation avec Regina, elle avait envie de le balancer dans la mer à cet instant précis. Parce que lorsque la blonde regarda la mairesse, celle-ci s'était considérablement éloignée.

 **« Je crois qu'il a un peu paniqué en voyant que je n'étais plus à l'hôpital »** dit-elle en haussant les épaules, priant pour que cela suffise à détendre l'atmosphère.

Regina eut un faible sourire, ses yeux trahissant le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit. Elles s'étaient embrassées, juste là, à l'endroit même où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur seule et unique nuit. Trois mois depuis leur dernier baiser. Trois mois depuis qu'elle avait avoué à Emma être tombée amoureuse d'elle…

 **« Il ne savait pas si nous… Il… Si je… Du coup je vais, je… »**

Les bégaiements d'Emma firent froncer les sourcils à la mairesse qui pencha légèrement la tête pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose.

 **« Emma… »** la réprimanda doucement la brune qui commençait à sentir une pointe d'appréhension broyer son estomac. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« Il m'a pris une chambre en plus au chez Granny's si… besoin »** finit-elle par lâcher en baissant ses épaules, effrayée par la réponse qu'allait donner son ancienne compagne.

 **« Je vois… »** se contenta de répondre Regina qui semblait réfléchir à vive allure.

Et Emma sut. Elle sut, au moment même où la brune avait croisé ses bras sur son ventre, qu'elle ne rentrerait pas au manoir ce soir là et que les barrières de la mairesse avaient été reconstruites en un temps record.

Alors que des larmes se formaient déjà dans le coin de ses yeux, la blonde détourna le regard de celle qu'elle venait d'embrasser passionnément et marcha en direction de l'eau. Elle était incapable d'entendre un énième refus, d'assister à un énième pas en arrière, de la perdre encore un peu.

Emma avait glissé ses mains dans la poche de son jean et regardait les vagues s'agiter près d'elle. Elle inspirait et expirait bruyamment, tentant de ravaler ses larmes qu'elle refusait de voir couler une nouvelle fois.

Regina était restée assise sur ce banc, les bras croisés, et avait regardé la blonde s'éloigner pour rejoindre la mer. Que devait-elle faire ? Accepter qu'elle revienne dans son manoir, dans sa maison, en sachant pertinemment que rien n'était réglé dans la vie d'Emma, dans la sienne et que leur relation était plus qu'ambiguë ? Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les petits papillons qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur de son estomac lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur son ancienne compagne. Elle aimait la voir regarder l'horizon, elle aimait la voir libre. Une brise légère vint s'engouffrer dans les boucles blondes, faisant virevolter quelques mèches rebelles et Regina sentit son cœur se serrer… Emma lui avait terriblement manqué. Affreusement, abondamment, incroyablement et immensément manqué.

Elle quitta alors son assise pour rejoindre son ancienne compagne et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son épaule, Emma se retourna pour lui faire face.

 **« Tu peux me ramener au Granny's s'il te plaît ? »** dit-elle d'une voix monocorde qui trahissait son ressenti malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. La main de la mairesse retomba platement contre sa hanche, le geste doux qu'elle s'apprêtait à initier s'évaporant aussi vite.

 **« Emma je… »**

 **« S'il te plaît Regina. »**

Son ton était rude, abrupte et presque sûr de soi. Regina soupira longuement, passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

 **« Bien. Je te raccompagne. »**

* * *

 _TBC... L'arrivée d'Henry !_


	31. Chapitre 31 - Henry

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce que je voulais faire passer comme sentiments._

 _ **moithea** : les non-dits ne sont jamais une bonne chose, c'est certain ! **franchiulla** : l'arrivée d'Henry risque de faire bouger bien des choses... **Regina lily Swan** : Les blessures psychologiques sont souvent les plus difficiles à soigner. **emma2016** : il était temps qu'elles se retrouvent, mais difficile de savoir combien de temps ça va durer... **Mystik.7** : un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière... Mais pourtant, elles restent toujours l'une près de l'autre. **Jessie943** : oui, j'habite en France ahah, mais j'implore ta clémence et décide si tu souhaites me tuer qu'une fois que j'aurai poster le chapitre final ;p._

 _ **OoO-RED-OoO** : pour moi, Regina ne lui dit rien à la fois pour la protéger d'un énième rebondissement dans sa vie, mais aussi parce qu'elle a peur qu'Emma s'en aille. Regina s'en veut tellement d'avoir fait ça et d'avoir tenté de l'oublier qu'elle repousse la conversation. **AmandineReader** : merci beaucoup ;). **Guest2** : mémoire en phase de finition, je serai beaucoup plus tranquille à partir de maintenant et je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de cette fic. Y'a un retour en arrière évident mais on sent que les choses ont changé entre Regina et Emma ; elles restent très liées. **Amelie** : Ravie d'avoir ton avis sur ma fiction et ta review me touche beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir en tout cas ! _

_**fync05** : un grand merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. L'histoire est très triste, c'est vrai, mais étrangement c'est plus facile pour moi d'écrire le malheur que le bonheur ahah. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ;p. **MaraCapucin** : Merci merci merci mille fois pour ta review, ce genre de messages font vraiment chaud au coeur, j'espère continuer à te faire plaisir et que tu continueras d'aimer en tout cas... ;p **Artemis972** : woh, quelle review. Je n'ai pas les mots tellement ça me touche... Leur relation est compliquée, c'est certain ; il y a des non-dits qui risquent de faire exploser leur relation, reste à savoir dans quel sens... Merci mille fois encore. **Sygui** : contente de te retrouver et de retrouver tes avis, et en effet, nos héroïnes sont des vrais têtes de pioches ;)_

 _J'espère avoir répondu à tous et je m'excuse si j'en ai oublié. Merci mille fois pour vos mots, je me répète mais c'est vraiment incroyable ce que vous me faites vivre grâce à cette fiction._

 _Le Chapitre 32 risque d'arriver un tout petit peu plus tard, mais j'essaie de ne pas dépasser les deux semaines ! C'est vraiment la toute toute toute dernière ligne droite alors, je ne dois rien lâcher._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre... On se retrouve en bas ?_

 _A très bientôt ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 31 : HENRY**

Le trajet vers le Granny's fut silencieux. Emma avait tourné son visage vers la fenêtre et observait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Quand à Regina, ses mains tenaient fermement le volant et sa poitrine se levait à un rythme beaucoup trop régulier. La vérité étant qu'elle se concentrait sur sa respiration pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas arrêter la voiture sur le bas côté et embrasser Emma, la suppliant de lui pardonner pour les erreurs qu'elle avait pu faire.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent et qu'elle mit le frein à main, aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'avaient osé bouger par peur que tout s'arrête. Le silence n'était pas des plus agréables, mais au moins elles étaient ensemble, l'une à côté de l'autre.

 **« Merci »** finit par prononcer Emma dans un soupir.

 **« Avec plaisir »** murmura la brune qui s'était finalement tournée vers elle.

Alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, le temps s'arrêta. Leurs mains se trouvèrent si vite qu'elles en auraient pu avoir le vertige. Leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés avec une facilité déconcertante et Emma ferma les yeux.

 **« Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être encore là bas. J'ai rêvé tellement de fois de pouvoir faire ça »** dit-elle en désignant leurs mains liées **« que peut-être je rêve encore… peut-être qu'il va finir par venir me chercher. »**

 **« Regarde-moi Emma… Regarde-moi bien parce que je ne te le redirai pas une seconde fois »** fit la brune avec une voix posée, calme et sûre de soi. Elle avait doucement attrapé le menton de la blonde pour la forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux. **« Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Plus jamais. Je te le promets. »**

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement, touchée plus que de raison par cette promesse. Le pouce de Regina s'était perdu à caresser la joue de son ancienne compagne qui ne bougeait plus.

 **« C'est comme si… J'ai l'impression que je ne serai plus jamais moi-même et qu'une partie de moi est partie pour toujours. Et en même temps, je me souviens de qui j'étais avant, mes souvenirs sont revenus, mon passé… Ce qu'il me fallait pour savoir qui j'étais vraiment. »**

 **« Tout finira par retrouver sa place... »**

 **« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir avoir tout ce dont j'ai envie »** ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre, en voyant bien qu'il était difficile pour Regina d'accepter la situation. Malgré les nombreuses semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlé d'Henry. Et le petit garçon lui manquait terriblement. Elle voulait le revoir malgré l'immense peur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il devait être si grand… Elle avait tellement manqué…

 **« J'aimerais que tu sois là demain, avec moi »** osa rajouter Emma

 **« Demain ? »**

 **« Le jour où je sortais de l'hôpital était le jour où ça signifierait que j'étais assez forte pour revoir Henry. Ingrid m'a promis de prendre la voiture pour venir ici au moment où je lui demanderai. »**

Les muscles de Regina s'étaient instinctivement tendus, la faisant s'éloigner quelque peu de la jeune femme, geste qui n'échappa à la blonde et qui lui brisa un peu plus le cœur.

 **« Tu penses à elle n'est-ce pas… ? »**

 **« Oui »** répondit-elle immédiatement. **« Chaque jour qui passe. »**

 **« Je suis sincèrement désolée** **»** répondit-elle maladroitement, ne sachant pas réellement quelle était la formulation idéale dans ce genre de situation.

Elle en aurait presque oublié la douleur de Regina, la raison pour laquelle la brune se trouvait sur cette plage, le jour de leur rencontre. Sa fille lui manquait tellement qu'elle était prête à la rejoindre…

Regina haussa les épaules et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il y eu un silence inconfortable qu'Emma n'essaya même pas de briser, laissant le temps qu'il fallait à son interlocutrice pour se souvenir.

 **« Je veux que tu retrouves ton fils, que tu le serres dans tes bras et qu'il soit heureux de revoir sa mère. Et je veux te voir sourire à ce moment là, voir ton cœur exploser d'amour. »**

 **« Tu… »** Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était beau. Terriblement beau.

 **« Ce que je veux, c'est te voir heureuse. »**

 **« Ça veut dire que tu seras là ? »**

 **« Même s'il nous reste beaucoup de choses à régler, même si je sais que ce sera difficile… Oui, je serai là. »**

A ces mots, les lèvres d'Emma s'écrasèrent sur celles de la mairesse à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle avait attrapé le visage de la brune entre ses mains, cognant l'une d'entre elle sur le levier de vitesse au passage, et parsema la bouche de Regina de dizaines de baisers délicats. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elles s'étaient mises à sourire, appréciant ce moment presque enfantin qu'elles étaient en train de créer.

 **« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi… »** finit par répondre Emma en s'éloignant de son ancienne compagne.

 **« Je sais… On se voit demain ? »**

 **« Demain, en fin de matinée au Granny. »**

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant que la blonde ne quitte la voiture pour se rendre au restaurant, le cœur un peu plus léger.

A peine eut-elle franchi la porte que Granny s'avança vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura plus que de raison et la vieille dame lui glissa à l'oreille sa joie de la revoir en dehors de l'hôpital. Emma la remercia à son tour d'être venue la voir durant son séjour, lui confiant avec toute l'honnêteté du monde que sa présence lui avait fait du bien. Parce que les longues semaines qu'elle avait passées là bas avaient en effet été entrecoupées par les venus de Regina, bien sûr, mais aussi de David, Mary-Margareth, Ruby, Granny et même Graham de temps en temps qui venaient prendre de ses nouvelles. Emma avait eu la curieuse sensation de se sentir entourée pour la première fois de sa vie, et de pouvoir compter sur ces gens.

Lorsque Ruby fut libérée par les clients qu'elle venait de servir, elle sauta également au cou de la blonde qui eut un bref mouvement de recul face à tant de ferveur. Mais la fougue et l'entrain de son amie lui faisait tant de bien qu'elle prit sur elle pour ne pas retomber dans ses travers. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser gagner August, elle devait reprendre confiance en elle et accepter de vivre.

David attendait son tour, derrière les deux jeunes femmes, et enlaça son amie avec délicatesse avant de lui sourire, les yeux quelques peu humides. Lui également exprima sa joie de voir la blonde libre et physiquement apte à vivre éloignée de l'hôpital. Pourtant, encore peu habituée à la foule et à ces élans de tendresse, Emma s'excusa auprès de ses amis et rejoignit sa chambre avec hâte. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle cherchait le numéro de sa mère dans le répertoire de son téléphone. Elle voulait revoir son fils, à tout prix. Les quelques photos qu'Ingrid lui avait envoyées par message ne lui suffisaient plus. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir tout contre elle, de respirer son odeur et de le retrouver… Surtout depuis que ses souvenirs étaient revenus.

Pour être honnête, elle avait une peur bleue de cette rencontre, elle redoutait la réaction de Henry mais elle avait envie de se sentir capable, elle avait envie de croire que ce moment allait être beau. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle avait envie d'être heureuse.

* * *

 **« Henry ? Tu peux venir quelques minutes s'il te plaît ? »**

Ingrid avait reçu un appel d'Emma la veille au soir, lui expliquant qu'elle était enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Elles avaient discuté des heures durant de la situation, la blonde n'hésitant pas à lui part de son angoisse face aux retrouvailles avec son fils. Même si Ingrid rassurait sa fille, lui expliquant à quel point Henry pouvait être un garçon très intelligent et compréhensif face à la situation, qu'il saurait trouvé l'attitude à adopter pour que tout se passe au mieux, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Tout lui était revenu, elle se souvenait de chaque instant qu'elle avait pu passer avec lui mais s'en voulait toujours autant de les avoir, pour un temps, oubliés. Mais il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : le revoir et le serrer tout contre elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient accordées pour ne lui dire qu'à son arrivée à Storybrooke, ne voulant pas le perturber davantage et afin qu'il ne soit pas trop impatient. Emma l'attendrait dans le Granny's, que cette dernière avait accepté de fermer exceptionnellement au grand public pour accueillir le jeune garçon. Seules les personnes conviées pouvaient être présentes. Mary-Margareth et David étaient bien évidement invités, choix inévitable qui permettrait au jeune garçon d'avoir quelques points de repères et des visages connus. Emma avait également demandé à Granny si elle acceptait de rester auprès d'elle, appréciant l'idée d'avoir cette femme qui l'avait tant aidée lors de sa première venue à Storybrooke, chose qu'elle avait bien évidement accepté. Et Regina. La mairesse avait été conviée à cet événement mais n'avait pas échangé un message supplémentaire avec la blonde pour lui confirmer sa présence.

Le petit garçon avait quitté sa chambre pour rejoindre sa grand-mère. Encore en pyjama et les cheveux ébouriffés par une nuit remplie de rêves, il s'était approché d'elle avec un regard interrogateur, serrant toute contre lui la peluche qu'il ne quittait jamais.

 **« J'ai une surprise pour toi aujourd'hui, mon grand. Il faut vite que tu te prépares et nous partons quelques jours. »**

Les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillèrent, surpris par cette annonce impromptue. Comme s'il venait de recevoir une petite tape sur le dos, il se redressa de tout son long, un sourire grandiose se dessinant sur son visage.

 **« On va où Mamie ? On va où ? »** S'exclama-t-il plein d'entrain, prêt à jouer de ses plus belles mimiques pour faire craquer sa grand-mère.

 **« C'est une très grande surprise, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant ! Prépare-toi, nous prenons la route dans quelques minutes. »**

Il sautilla pour rejoindre sa chambre, galvanisé par la nouvelle. Après un brossage de dent approximatif tant il avait été rapide et de longues secondes nécessaires pour enfiler son pull, dans lequel sa petite tête avait eu du mal à passer, il rejoignit sa grand-mère, prêt à partir les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

La route fut longue et propice aux bien trop nombreuses interrogations du jeune homme qui tentait, par tous les moyens, de faire craquer Ingrid. Après avoir finalement compris qu'elle ne dirait rien, Henry se mit à jouer sur sa console, non sans une moue boudeuse. A mesure que les kilomètres défilaient, le cœur d'Ingrid battait plus fort, à tel point qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'il comptait quitter sa poitrine à l'instant. Henry dut s'en rendre compte parce qu'il ne disait plus un mot depuis de nombreuses minutes. Il avait froncé ses sourcils, comprenant bien que la surprise qui l'attendait s'annonçait des plus importantes. Inconsciemment, l'image de sa mère lui revint en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher d'y croire un peu. Ça lui arrivait souvent, peut-être même un peu trop… Lorsqu'il voyait une chevelure blonde devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça pouvait être elle.

Lorsque la voiture se gara enfin devant le restaurant, Henry releva la tête de sa console pour regarder sa grand-mère qui s'était accroché au volant de sa voiture et qui soupira longuement.

 **« On est arrivés mon cœur… »**

Le petit garçon regarda tout autour de lui, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi toutes ces heures de voitures avaient été nécessaires pour arriver dans un endroit pareil et pourquoi tant de cachotteries avaient été nécessaires.

 **« Écoute Henry, il faut que je te parle avant qu'on sorte de la voiture… »**

Le ton solennel de sa grand-mère fit froncer les sourcils du petit qui ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Avait-il le droit d'y croire ? Avait-il le droit de penser que la venue de David de nombreuses semaines auparavant n'était pas anodine ?

* * *

Emma était descendue particulièrement tôt de sa chambre, s'installant au bar avec une appréhension non dissimulée. Elle savait qu'Ingrid et son fils n'allaient pas arrivés avant plusieurs heures, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder au-delà des vitres, espérant qu'ils arrivent dans la seconde. Granny tentait de la rassurer, en vain. Ses mots, bien qu'encourageant n'avaient plus vraiment de sens et la jeune femme ne souhaitait qu'une seule et unique chose à ce moment présent : revoir son fils.

Son cœur battait plus vite qu'habituellement et si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Elle mit de nombreuses minutes à boire son chocolat chaud tant ses mains tremblaient.

A dix heures, Mary-Margareth et David les avaient rejoints. Après avoir discuté de banalités et prodiguer quelques conseils qu'Emma n'écoutait pas, ils s'étaient éloignés un peu plus loin, en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Le silence qui dura plus que de raison dans cette grande pièce fut interrompu par le tintement de la cloche accrochée à la porte.

Quand Regina apparut derrière celle-ci, Emma eut l'impression qu'un lourd poids quittait ses épaules. Elle ravala rapidement les larmes qui s'étaient déjà formées au coin de ses yeux avant de quitter son siège pour rejoindre son ancienne compagne.

 **« Merci… »** Se contenta-t-elle de lui dire, consciente de l'effort que la brune était en train de faire.

La mairesse lui répondit d'un geste bref de la tête et s'installa près d'elle, sans un mot supplémentaire. Et ça suffisait. De savoir que son ancienne amante était présente, qu'elle la soutenait d'une manière ou d'une autre lui suffisait. Elle était là.

Et l'Église de Storybrooke sonna douze fois lorsque ce fut midi. Emma se leva de sa chaise de bar à l'entente de ce bruit, scrutant la devanture du restaurant fixement. Ingrid lui avait dit que si la circulation était bonne, ils arriveraient vers midi.

Son fils n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres d'elle.

Regina n'avait pas bougé mais avait compris que l'arrivée d'Henry n'allait plus tarder. Elle observa la blonde qui ne bougeait plus son regard de la porte d'entrée, prête à revoir l'homme de sa vie. Sa respiration rapide était chaotique et les tremblements qui agitaient son corps firent presque peur à la mairesse.

Pour la calmer, Regina glissa sa main dans celle d'Emma qui souffla plus longuement à ce contact, ne quittant toujours pas des yeux les vitres du restaurant. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent et la jeune femme lia ses doigts à ceux de son ancienne compagne, appréciant plus que de raison ce geste. Mary-Margareth et David échangèrent un regard entendu, un sourire se dessinant sur leur visage.

Et la voiture d'Ingrid s'arrêta devant le Granny's. Lorsque le moteur fut coupé, les respirations de chacun s'arrêtèrent et Regina se leva à son tour, ne quittant pas la main d'Emma. La blonde quant à elle sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Au loin, elle apercevait déjà son tout petit garçon assis sur le siège avant de la voiture. Elle porta sa main libre à sa bouche, prise d'une émotion inqualifiable. Il semblait si grand, si beau, si parfait… Les secondes qui suivirent parurent durer une éternité mais elle savait que son fils avait besoin d'explication avant de pouvoir la retrouver. Emma serra un peu plus fort la main de Regina qui était toujours dans la sienne et attendit que son fils ouvre enfin cette porte.

* * *

 **« Il y a quelques semaines, David a retrouvé ta maman… »**

Henry se redressa immédiatement à cette remarque, bouche bée par cette révélation à laquelle il n'osait plus croire.

 **« Un vilain monsieur a fait beaucoup de mal à ta maman et c'est à cause de lui qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec nous, parce qu'il était très méchant et qu'il la gardait avec lui. »**

Le petit garçon hocha la tête doucement, et le mutisme dont il fit preuve inquiéta Ingrid qui redoutait une mauvaise réaction de sa part.

 **« Heureusement, David a retrouvé ta maman et les docteurs ont dû la soigner parce qu'elle était très blessée. Mais maintenant… Elle va mieux. »**

Ingrid s'arrêta, analysant la réaction de son petit-fils qui ne disait toujours rien. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que sa grand-mère était en train de lui avouer. Parce qu'il l'avait trop espéré, parce que cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il attendait ce moment. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire.

 **« Et ta maman est juste là… Dans le restaurant qu'il y a là »** dit-elle en pointant du doigt le Granny's. **« Je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas mon grand… Il faut que tu saches qu'elle est encore fragile mais… elle a vraiment hâte de te retrouver. »**

Ingrid observait son petit fils qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un centimètre et qui semblait prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui était en train de réellement se passer. Dans quelques secondes à peine, il allait retrouver sa mère.

Malgré son jeune âge, il se souvenait de tous les moments qu'ils avaient l'habitude de passer ensemble et se surprit à s'imaginer les revivre une nouvelle fois. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, c'était presque possible. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, une crainte viscérale lui serra le ventre et l'empêcha de se diriger vers le restaurant : est-ce qu'il serait possible de tout reprendre comme si de rien était ? Effacer ces trois dernières années et échanger, à nouveau, tous ces moments qu'il ne cessait de construire dans ces rêves ?

Du haut de ces sept toutes petites années, il acquiesça d'un signe bref de la tête pour signifier à sa grand-mère qu'il était prêt. Et sans attendre la moindre permission, il laissa Ingrid derrière lui avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers le Granny. Lorsqu'il posa sa petite main tremblante sur la poignée, il s'arrêta une demi seconde et inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte dont la clochette tinta.

* * *

 **« Tout va bien se passer… »** murmura Regina à l'oreille d'Emma qui gardait les yeux rivés sur son petit garçon qui écoutait Ingrid lui expliquer la situation. Instinctivement, la blonde serra la main de son ancienne compagne une simple petite fois, reprenant naturellement le langage qu'elles avaient instauré les premiers jours de leur rencontre. **« Ton fils est magnifique Emma »** rajouta la mairesse tout doucement, consciente qu'elle n'aurait guère le temps de lui faire cette confidence lorsqu'Henry serait définitivement de retour dans la vie d'Emma.

L'espace d'une seconde, la blonde détacha ses yeux de l'horizon pour regarder Regina qui lui souriait gentiment, espérant que cela suffise à l'encourager.

 **« J'aime savoir que tu es là »** se contenta de répondre Emma qui avait la gorge nouée par le stress. A nouveau, elle serra la main de la mairesse avec douceur, reposant son regard sur son fils.

Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut durer des heures, Henry se dirigea enfin vers l'entrée et Emma retint son souffle. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le petit garçon, la blonde quitta la main de son ancienne compagne pour la placer devant sa bouche, étouffant le cri de bonheur qu'elle aurait pu laisser échapper. Elle avait littéralement l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie et d'amour à cet instant précis.

Pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient osé bouger de sa place, s'analysant d'un regard inquisiteur mais ô combien empli d'amour. Emma qui ne respirait toujours plus et dont les yeux s'emplissaient de larmes sentait qu'elle allait craquer dans peu de temps.

Pourtant, ce fut le petit garçon qui céda le premier. Une larme s'échappa de ses petits yeux bruns et d'un geste naturel, il l'effaça d'un revers de manche, redonnant vie à une scène qui semblait avoir été complètement arrêtée. Il baissa le regard une demi seconde avant de regarder sa mère à nouveau. Non. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était bien là.

 **« Maman… »** ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer de sa toute petite voix.

Et lorsqu'elle entendit ce mot, Emma crut défaillir. Les poids des sentiments qu'elle ressentait était si lourd que ses genoux ne semblaient plus capable de la soutenir.

Alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, Henry courait vers elle, les bras tendus pour se blottir tout contre sa mère. Et lorsqu'il fut enfin dans ses bras, lorsqu'Emma serra enfin son fils tout contre son cœur, elle eut l'impression d'être elle à nouveau et de revivre.

Lui, avait enfoui son nez dans le creux du cou de sa mère, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sentir son odeur. Sa petite main s'était agrippée à son cou tandis que l'autre s'était posée sur l'épaule de la blonde. Emma avait posé une main protectrice sur la tête du petit garçon et l'autre en bas de son dos pour le soutenir, récupérant avec une aisance incroyable l'instinct maternel qu'elle pensait avoir perdu. Ils restèrent ainsi à même le sol durant de longues minutes, se berçant l'un et l'autre les yeux fermés, sans même faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Dans le restaurant, tout le monde pleurait. Ingrid qui était restée dans l'entrée avait le visage rougi par la déferlante de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, trop heureuse de voir son petit fils retrouver sa mère mais aussi incroyablement satisfaite de pouvoir revoir sa propre fille vivante pour la première fois depuis des années. Granny était en train de nettoyer ses lunettes en demi-lune, elles aussi victimes de ses sanglots. Mary-Margareth et David s'étaient serrés dans les bras et observaient la scène avec amour, un bonheur incroyable saisissant leurs entrailles face à une scène à laquelle ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir assister un jour.

Regina quant à elle, pleurait silencieusement et s'était rapprochée du comptoir afin de pouvoir se tenir à celui-ci, sentant qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas flancher. La scène était si magnifique et incroyable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette petite famille. Et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'irrésistible envie de se joindre à eux, de faire partie de ce tableau et d'être aussi heureuse. Le visage d'Emma semblait avoir changé durant cette étreinte ; même avec ses yeux fermés, elle semblait dégager une sérénité que la mairesse n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lire sur le visage de celle qui avait été kidnappé durant si longtemps.

Personne n'avait osé les déranger dans ces retrouvailles, leur laissant le temps nécessaire pour se réhabituer à l'un et à l'autre. Emma aurait pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, savourant l'odeur du shampoing de son fils s'immisçant dans ses entrailles.

Le petit garçon, au bout de longues minutes, s'écarta de sa mère et plongea ses petits yeux bruns dans ceux verts émeraude dont il avait si souvent rêvé ces dernières années. Ses petites mains encadrèrent alors la tête d'Emma qui ne bougeait plus, toujours assise à même le sol. Il retraçait par des gestes lents chaque contour qui formait son visage, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir mais aussi à créer une nouvelle image plus précise et plus actuelle de sa mère. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la cicatrice qui ornait le front de la blonde, vestige des nombreux coups d'August. Emma baissa les yeux, triste de faire vivre ça à un si petit garçon.

 **« Est-ce que tu as mal ? »** demanda-t-il de sa petite voix, son index toujours posé sur le stigmate.

 **« Un petit peu »** répondit-elle faiblement, la gorge sèche par l'émotion. **« Mais je vais guérir »** rajouta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Henry hocha la tête de haut en bas, comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Ses doigts continuèrent son chemin dans le cou de la blonde où subsistaient de nombreuses traces rouges qu'il semblait caresser délicatement, par crainte de blesser sa mère. Puis, il plaça sa main droite sur le cœur d'Emma.

 **« Et là ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? »**

La blonde s'arrêta de respirer et, à son tour, hocha de la tête positivement, des larmes s'étant à nouveau formées au creux de ses yeux.

 **« Oui, beaucoup… Mais maintenant que tu es là, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je vais vite aller mieux. »**

 **« Est-ce que tu restes pour toujours ? »** demanda-t-il aussitôt, n'arrivant pas à cacher son angoisse.

 **« Pour toujours »** acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton ferme et définitif, afin d'être certaine que son fils comprenne bien la signification de cette phrase.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du petit garçon qui enroula ses bras autour du cou de la blonde pour une deuxième étreinte tout aussi importante. Emma ferma les yeux un instant, encore peu habituée au fait de retrouver ces incroyables sensations. Elle releva la tête, son fils toujours blotti contre elle, lorsqu'elle entendit Ingrid sangloter.

 **« Il faut que j'aille dire bonjour à ta grand-mère »** dit-elle tout bas, près de son oreille. Elle le sentit acquiescer dans son cou et se détacha d'elle pour lui prendre la main et l'aider à se relever. Ingrid n'attendit pas de secondes supplémentaires pour s'approcher de sa fille et de la serrer dans ses bras, à son tour.

Elle avait cette étrange sensation de retrouver sa vie d'avant et une grande partie de bonheur à chaque nouvelle étreinte. Elles se détachèrent alors pour se regarder et, comme n'importe quelle mère, la plus âgée repoussa une mèche rebelle qui s'était aventuré sur le front de sa fille. Emma lui fit alors un sourire, consciente qu'une grande conversation risquait d'être nécessaire et que le temps perdu allait devoir être rattrapé.

Henry restait collé à elle, incapable de se défaire de sa mère qu'il avait si longtemps attendu. Emma se pencha alors vers lui, légèrement tremblante.

 **« Henry, je dois te présenter une personne très importante pour moi… »** le petit garçon fronça alors les sourcils et attendit la suite. **« Tu sais que c'est tonton David qui m'a retrouvée, mais avant lui, quelqu'un s'est beaucoup occupé de moi, m'a soignée et m'a permis d'être ici, aujourd'hui, avec toi. »**

Regina ne bougeait plus, incroyablement touchée d'être présenté aussi tôt à l'enfant d'Emma alors que ce moment était le leur. Elle se redressa alors, tentant tant bien que mal de paraître bien, aillant à cœur de plaire au petit garçon. Les larmes qui avaient coulé sur sa joue et le sourire incroyable qui ornait son visage semblait être la parfaite représentation de son état d'esprit et de ses sentiments.

 **« Henry… »** dit solennellement la blonde en prenant son fils par les épaules et en le tournant vers la brune. **« Je te présente Regina. »**

Il observa cette femme durant un court instant, impressionné par sa prestance et sa beauté. Il semblait l'analyser d'un regard si profond que la mairesse eut du mal à ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se pencher vers lui pour se présenter à son tour, le petit garçon se détacha de l'emprise de sa mère pour se blottir tout contre Regina, posant sa tête tout contre son ventre et la serrant de toutes ses forces avec ses bras.

Déstabilisée, la brune ne savait plus comment agir et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis, à son tour, elle posa sa main sur la tête d'Henry et l'autre sur son dos. Elle était à deux doigts de laisser tomber toutes les larmes de son corps, surtout lorsque le regard rempli de bonheur d'Emma croisa le sien. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent alors et la blonde murmura un merci inaudible que la mairesse lut sur ses lèvres.

Henry se détacha alors de ce câlin et quémanda à la brune de se baisser. Intriguée, celle-ci se pencha vers le petit garçon qui lui murmura à l'oreille **« Merci d'avoir sauvé ma maman… »**

Elle le regarda alors et lui caressa gentiment la joue pour le remercier silencieusement des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Les larmes qui s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux suffirent à prouver ses sentiments et la joie qu'elle ressentait après avoir entendu ces mots.

Pour Emma, même si les obstacles semblaient encore nombreux, ils semblaient beaucoup moins difficiles à franchir maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule. La route était longue, mais quelque chose de nouveau semblait s'ajouter à l'équation : maintenant, ça lui semblait possible...

* * *

TBC...


	32. Chapitre 32 - Faux semblants

_Bonjour,_

 _Je reviens donc aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre, comme promis. Cependant, le boulot me demande beaucoup de temps et je prends sur ma pause déjeuner pour vous poster ce chapitre. Par conséquent, je suis vraiment et sincèrement navré de pas pouvoir répondre à toutes vos reviews sur ce début de chapitre mais je vais me rattraper dans les prochains jours pour vous envoyer un petit mot par message privé._

 _On se retrouve avec le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écris. Et je vous annonce qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver à la fin de cette fiction... J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire un point final d'ailleurs ;). Le prochain chapitre risque de tarder un petit peu à cause de mon travail mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder._

 _Mille milliards de mercis pour vos reviews, je vous jure que c'est un pur bonheur pour moi et de voir qu'on a dépassé les 300 reviews ça me bouleverse totalement. Je ne vous le dis certainement pas assez, mais merci merci merci merci ! Et j'espère avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre également._

 _Des bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 32 : FAUX SEMBLANTS**

Les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable, Emma gardait ses yeux rivés sur son fils qui avait finit par rejoindre son oncle David et sa femme. Elle se surprenait à sourire lorsqu'elle le voyait rire à une blague et avait envie d'entendre ce son à chaque instant de sa vie. Ingrid s'était approchée de sa fille et l'avait une nouvelle fois serré dans ses bras, trop heureuse de retrouver ce contact physique qu'elle croyait ne jamais pouvoir revivre. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où elle avait pu le faire et les larmes qui avaient fini par sécher sur ses joues témoignaient de sa joie. Emma était de retour.

Sa fille avait changé, elle était devenue une vraie femme avec des fêlures parfois encore visibles sur son corps. Les traces de certains coups peinaient à disparaître et Ingrid s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu agir pour faire cesser cet enfer. Elle se sentait coupable, elle aussi, des sévices qu'avait pu subir la petite blonde et auraient tout donné pour prendre sa place. Elles n'avaient pas réellement parler de ce qui lui était arrivée, Emma évitant soigneusement de décrire l'abomination qu'elle avait vécu. La curiosité malsaine mais ô combien humaine qui habitait le cœur d'Ingrid faisait qu'elle souhaitait en savoir davantage… Comme si cela lui permettait de se sentir plus coupable encore. Pourtant, la blonde ne disait rien et faisait bonne figure, se contentant de parler de son fils… Encore et encore.

Regina n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de rester assise près du comptoir, ne résistant pas au fait de jeter de trop nombreux coups d'œil vers son ancienne compagne. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, de savoir qu'elle allait bien… Et le cœur de la mairesse semblait battre à tout rompre à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de celle qu'elle avait osé aimer durant un court instant, durant une nuit unique qui s'était terminée par un matin cauchemardesque.

 **« Comment vas-tu ? »** demanda la propriétaire des lieux en s'approchant de la brune après avoir servi ces quelques convives privilégiés du jour.

 **« Je ne sais pas vraiment… »** répondit Regina naturellement, presque surprise par sa propre honnêteté.

 **« Elle a l'air d'aller mieux non ? »** fit Granny en accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de tête en direction d'Emma qui venait justement de sourire pendant la conversation qu'elle échangeait avec sa mère.

 **« La seule chose qui manquait à sa vie, c'était son fils. Même si le chemin de la guérison sera long, maintenant qu'elle l'a retrouvé, je pense que ce sera plus simple… »**

 **« Et toi ? »** osa demander la vieille dame.

 **« Quoi moi ? »**

Regina détourna son regard de la blonde pour remercier d'un signe de tête son interlocutrice qui venait de lui déposer une grande tasse de café juste devant elle.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de tout ça ? »**

La mairesse sembla réfléchir un court instant, faisant des cercles lents avec sa petite cuillère dans son breuvage qu'elle venait de sucrer.

 **« Je suis heureuse pour elle. J'aime la voir sourire… »**

 **« Tu sais… »** commença Granny en se permettant de prendre entre ses mains le bras de Regina qui était posé sur le bar. **« Elle a besoin de toi. »**

La brune soupira. Emma lui avait répétée cette phrase de trop nombreuses fois. Elle qui ne se sentait plus à la hauteur de quoi que ce soit n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle soit si importante pour la blonde.

 **« Mais tu as besoin d'elle aussi Regina… »**

La concernée releva la tête qu'elle avait pourtant naturellement baissé, croisant le regard pétillant de cette dame qui fut autrefois son amie. Granny la connaissait mieux que quiconque dans cette petite ville et avait été la seule à prendre soin d'elle après le départ d'Emma. Le sourire de la propriétaire des lieux se voulait rassurant et encourageant et déconcerta terriblement la mairesse.

 **« Vous devriez juste… Vous accorder une seconde chance. »**

Un timide sourire fut sa seule réponse. Elle sentit une main se poser sur le creux de ses reins avant de disparaître presque aussitôt. Emma venait de s'asseoir près d'elle et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'annoncer son arrivée par ce simple contact. La blonde n'avait rien dit de plus et s'était contentée de rester près d'elle avec un sourire serein sur le visage, regardant de temps à autre son fils par dessus les épaules de la mairesse.

 **« C'est un adorable petit garçon… »** finit par dire la brune.

 **« J'ai hâte de le connaître mieux et de rattraper le temps perdu. »**

 **« Je suis sûre que vous allez réussir, tous les deux, à vous retrouver entièrement »** répondit Regina pour l'encourager, persuadée que les obstacles qui restaient à franchir n'étaient que bagatelle.

 **« Est-ce que tu seras là demain ? »** demanda Emma d'une petite voix. **« … Et tous les jours suivants ? »** rajouta-t-elle encore plus doucement.

 **« Emma je… »** sa gorge se serra alors, la forçant à s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase. Que venait vraiment de lui demander la blonde ?

 **« Je sais… Tu as besoin de temps et d'espace »** lâcha la blonde, l'âme une nouvelle fois meurtri par le tournant que prenait cette non-conversation. **« Et je t'en demande beaucoup trop »** rajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en reprenant une gorgée de son café.

 **« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas et je serai là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je te l'ai promis. »**

 **« Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin Regina… Et je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à quoi que ce soit »** reprit un peu plus sèchement la blonde, presque lasse de se battre contre quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. **« Si je suis égoïste de te demander de rester alors que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, je te libère. »**

Le ton abrupt de son ancienne compagne brisa un peu plus le cœur de Regina qui était déjà pourtant en miette. Elle quitta enfin sa tasse du regard pour faire face à Emma qui arborait un visage perdu. Henry rigola derrière elles, faisant tourner la tête de la blonde qui voulait savoir pourquoi son fils riait. L'espace d'un court instant, elle esquissa un léger sourire elle aussi.

 **« Je ne raterai ce moment pour rien au monde Emma. »**

La blonde regarda à nouveau Regina dans les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau sur la conversation qu'elles échangeaient et qu'elle pensait terminée.

 **« Parce que tu es belle quand tu souris »** rajouta la mairesse pour illustrer ses propos.

Emma se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau, soulagée de voir qu'il pouvait encore subsister un mince espoir. Elle invita d'un geste de la main son ancienne compagne à rejoindre la table ou se trouvait déjà David, Mary-Margareth, Ingrid et Henry. Tous installés autour, ils s'étaient mis à discuter platement, presque heureux de pouvoir le faire. La brune quant à elle restait en retrait et se contentait de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Elle appréciait le fait de voir Emma à côté de son fils, le regardant avec des yeux remplis de bonheur.

Une ballade dans Storybrooke s'improvisa durant l'après-midi et Henry monopolisa l'attention de sa mère, trop heureux de pouvoir lui raconter ces dernières années. Mary-Margareth et David avaient joint leurs mains et discutaient de la situation, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre sans jamais réussir à se séparer. Regina, plus en retrait, observait le groupe avec un regard doux. L'image était belle et pourtant inimaginable quelques semaines plus tôt à peine.

 **« Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Henry comme ça… »** commença alors Ingrid qui s'était approchée de Regina et qui marchait à présent à côté d'elle.

 **« Il a l'air d'être un garçon adorable. »**

 **« Il l'est… Malgré tout ce qu'il a traversé, il n'a jamais perdu espoir de retrouver Emma. »**

La mairesse soupira et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Elle avait toujours cet désagréable sensation de ne plus y avoir cru et d'avoir abandonné si vite qu'elle s'en voulait affreusement.

 **« Regina je… »** Ingrid s'arrêta un bref instant, posant sa main sur l'avant bras de la brune pour la forcée à s'arrêter quelques secondes. **« Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour Emma. Pour l'avoir sauvé, pour l'avoir aidé et pour être toujours auprès d'elle aujourd'hui… »**

 **« Je… »** elle était incapable de répondre, strictement incapable. Avait-elle le droit de recevoir ces remerciements après ce qu'elle avait fait durant les mois d'absence d'Emma ? **« Je tiens beaucoup à elle. »**

 **« Je sais… »** ne put s'empêcher de répondre Ingrid. **« Le Shérif Humbert m'a fait lire sa lettre. »**

Regina sentit ses nerfs se tendre à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle détestait être vulnérable. La situation lui échappait totalement et elle s'en savait responsable. Elle cachait délibérément l'existence de Robin, apeurée de la réaction qu'Emma pouvait avoir.

 **« Elle tient beaucoup à vous aussi, vous savez ? »**

Regina s'arrêta un court instant, dévisageant son interlocutrice. Effrayée à l'idée que cette affirmation soit fausse, elle cherchait à déceler la moindre trace de mensonge sur les traits d'Ingrid, en vain.

 **« Et si c'est avec vous qu'elle arrive à se reconstruire, alors j'en suis heureuse »** rajouta la blonde en voyant que la mairesse n'était pas prête à lui répondre.

 **« C'est… C'est un peu compliqué. »**

 **« Je sais… Emma m'en a un peu parlé au téléphone. En fait… »** se rattrapa-t-elle soudaine **« Elle m'a si souvent parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître un peu »** précisa Ingrid avec un léger rire et en haussant les épaules.

Regina était partagée entre le sentiment de fierté d'être à ce point si importante aux yeux d'Emma et celui de la honte, en sachant qu'Ingrid savait plus de chose qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu sur sa vie.

 **« Accordez-vous une seconde chance Regina. J'ai le sentiment que ça en vaut la peine. »**

Sur ces paroles, Ingrid accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le groupe s'étant finalement arrêté devant un petit lac ou Henry montrait déjà à sa mère qu'il savait faire des ricochets, laissant Regina abasourdie par ces dernières paroles. Restée une nouvelle fois en retrait, elle observait le groupe rire et s'amuser avec légèreté. En quelques heures à peine, on lui demandait d'accorder une seconde chance à leur relation. Était-ce réellement la situation ? Elle trouva un banc sur lequel elle resta un moment avant, qu'à nouveau, Emma ne la rejoigne.

 **« Viens avec nous… »** dit la blonde avec gentillesse.

 **« Non, je vais vous laisser en famille et je vais rentrer »** répondit la mairesse doucement, un sourire rassurant se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

Alors qu'Emma acquiesça tristement, Regina se leva pour dire au revoir à tout ceux qui étaient présents d'un signe discret de la main et s'excusa brièvement. Elle reposa son regard sur son ancienne compagne à qui elle adressa un dernier sourire avant de se retourner et de se mettre en marche.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'Emma lui attrapa le bras, la faisant se retourner. Elle n'eut le temps de rien calculer que déjà les lèvres de la blonde s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Doucement, délicatement, naturellement…

 **« Pour moi, tu fais partie de cette famille Regina »** rajouta la blonde d'un ton définitif qui ne laissait transparaître aucun doute.

Aussi vite que le geste avait été fait, Emma s'était à nouveau éloignée pour retrouver son fils, laissant Regina seule au milieu de ce parc, réalisant à peine ce qui venait d'être dit. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'endroit du baiser et elle vit au loin le sourire qu'Ingrid lui faisait.

* * *

Cinq jours supplémentaires s'écoulèrent ainsi : Emma et Henry ne se quittaient plus et apprenaient doucement à se connaître. Le petit garçon faisait de nombreux efforts pour s'assurer que sa mère se portait bien. Il gardait toujours un œil sur elle et ne s'éloignait jamais trop longtemps. Ingrid encaissait l'absence nouvelle de son petit fils mais acceptait la situation tant elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des centaines de question sur la suite de sa vie et de celle d'Henry, une question qu'elle n'avait pas osé aborder avec Emma, souhaitant lui laisser du temps.

Deux jours après l'arrivée d'Henry, Mary-Margareth et David étaient finalement retournés à New York, devant retrouver leurs enfants et souhaitant laisser les membres de cette petite famille entre eux. Les au revoir avaient été difficiles mais emplis de promesses : notamment celle de se retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

Ingrid, Henry et Emma vivaient donc depuis quelques jours au Granny où ils avaient élu domicile. La toute première nuit, le petit garçon avait timidement frappé à la porte de la chambre de sa mère, demandant d'une petite voix l'autorisation de rester près d'elle. Emma avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit, incapable de s'endormir. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son petit corps et l'entourait de ses bras. Lui, s'était à nouveau blotti tout contre sa mère et son souffle venait s'échouer dans le cou de la blonde. A moitié endormi, il lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait fort, qu'il l'aimait plus grand que le monde entier, plus grand que la planète, plus grand que l'univers, ce qui avait complètement fait fondre Emma.

Ingrid avait frappé à sa porte tôt le lendemain matin, très inquiète de ne plus avoir Henry auprès d'elle. Elle s'était alors adoucit en le voyant dans les bras de sa mère et n'avait pu que sourire face à cette scène. Emma lui avait mimé de se taire avant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils descendraient la rejoindre dès que le petit serait réveillé.

Son fils était là et elle voulait en profiter au maximum et se refusait de se poser trop de questions. Elle savait que rien était réglé : avec Ingrid, avec son passé, avec August, avec Regina… Mais elle avait besoin de cette parenthèse. Elle avait besoin de ne pas se soucier de demain et de profiter. Elle avait besoin de tout oublier.

Chaque matin, Regina les rejoignait avec plaisir pour partager un copieux petit-déjeuner. Elle restait près d'Emma, appréciant sa présence, et adorait écouter Henry. Elle aurait voulu rester avec eux des heures entières, appréciant cette bulle de bonheur plus que de raison, sachant pertinemment qu'elle choisissait de rester aveugle. L'après-midi, elle retournait à la mairie où les dossiers s'empilaient encore et encore. Distraite, peu encline à travailler, la brune prenait son temps et son esprit papillonnait. Rose, sa secrétaire, se permettait de l'aider plus que de raison tant elle appréciait voir sa patronne avec un tel sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Le téléphone de la mairesse sonna cet après-midi là, et un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Emma apparaître. C'était puéril de sa part mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

 **« Allo ? »**

 **« Hey… C'est moi. Comment tu vas ? »**

 **« Pareil que ce matin »** répondit-elle avec un rire, consciente que les gestes et les paroles étaient encore timides et pleins de maladresses. Elle entendit Emma se racler la gorge et aurait pu jurer qu'elle souriait. Pourtant, la blonde n'arrivait plus à parler et un blanc s'installa.

 **« Emma ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** finit par demander la brune, légèrement inquiète de se silence.

 **« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour garder Henry quelques heures ? Je dois avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Ingrid… »** Emma avait parlé vite, apeurée de recevoir une réponse négative.

 **« Oh… »** Regina s'était instinctivement redressée sur sa chaise, son cœur ayant raté un battement. « Oui, oui, bien sûr… Quand ça ? »

 **« Demain matin après le petit déjeuner ? Tu pourrais le prendre avec toi ? »**

 **« Oui, sans problème. »**

 **« Tu es sûre ? Je pourrais comprendre si jamais ça te déran… »**

 **« C'est bon Emma, je te jure, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Henry est un adorable petit garçon, je serai ravie de l'avoir avec moi. »**

Elles continuèrent la conversation quelques longues minutes, incapable de raccrocher. Mais lorsque se fut fait, la mairesse senti une grande panique l'envahir. Elle ne connaissait que très peu Henry, elle n'était restée que très rarement avec des enfants et… Diantre, comment allait-elle faire pour y arriver ?

 **« On va où ? »** demanda le petit garçon à peine la porte du restaurant s'étant fermé.

Regina regarda Henry avec bienveillance, surprise lorsque ce dernier glissa sa toute petite main dans la sienne.

 **« Que dis-tu de retourner au parc ? »**

 **« Cool ! »** se contenta-t-il de répondre avant d'engager le pas pour entamer l'après-midi.

Pourtant, Henry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Granny, comme pour s'assurer qu'Emma était toujours près d'elle, comme pour imprimer dans son esprit le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu.

 **« Nous rejoindrons ta maman dans une poignée d'heures, je te le promets Henry. »**

Il hocha la tête, se contentant de cette promesse mais restant toujours inquiet de la situation. Regina se demanda si cette douleur restera durant tout le long de sa vie, s'il allait chercher à se rassurer et à voir sa mère près de lui durant des années encore.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, après avoir parlé de tout et de n'importe quoi durant une bonne demi heure, de l'école et des amis d'Henry, Regina s'installa sur un banc et regarda le petit garçon s'avancer vers la balançoire. Il grimpa sur le jouet et y resta durant quelques longues minutes, silencieusement, observant l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, il sauta à pied-joints sur le sable et rejoignit la brune, s'installant près d'elle.

 **« Regina ? »**

 **« Oui mon grand ? »**

 **« Comment tu as fait pour… pour aider ma maman quand tu l'as retrouvé ? »**

 **« Oh… Je suis restée avec elle et je lui ai montré que j'étais là si elle avait besoin de moi. »**

 **« D'accord »** répondit-il d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il réfléchissait après la réponse qui venait de lui être donné. **« Et moi… Est-ce qu'elle sait que je suis là si elle a besoin de moi ? »**

Regina le regarda avec un sourire et posa sa main dans ses cheveux pour un instant.

 **« Oui elle le sait… Et le fait que tu sois là lui fait déjà beaucoup de bien. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de plus pour qu'elle aille mieux plus vite ? »**

 **« Hé bien, il ne faut pas hésiter à dire aux gens à qui on tient qu'on les aime, ça fait toujours du bien… »**

Henry acquiesça grandement et reposa son regard sur l'horizon. Regina était subjuguée par son intelligence et son désir de guérir sa maman au plus vite. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était un petit garçon incroyable.

 **« Et toi ? Tu l'as dit à ma maman que tu l'aimais ? »**

La mairesse faillit s'étouffer face à cette demande à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et se détesta de réagir ainsi. Devant le silence de Regina, Henry plongea son regard dans le sien et attendit sa réponse.

 **« Oui… Mais pas depuis longtemps… »** choisit-elle de répondre en toute honnêteté.

Il avait froncé les sourcils, comme si quelque chose dans cette réponse le chiffonnait.

 **« Ça veut dire qu'il ne faut pas le dire souvent ? »**

 **« Si, bien sûr que si… Aussi souvent que tu le souhaites, aussi souvent que tu le penses ! »** voulut-elle le rassurer.

 **« Mais si toi tu l'as pas dit depuis longtemps, ça veut dire que tu le penses plus ? »**

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas reprit sa respiration ? Cette discussion à laquelle la mairesse ne s'était pas attendue, s'était installée sur une pante particulièrement glissante. Elle soupira. Dieu que les enfants avaient le don de nous montrer des choses qu'on souhaitait garder enfouie au plus profond de nous…

 **« Si… Je le pense encore mais, je n'ose plus lui dire. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parce que j'ai peur. »**

 **« De quoi ? »**

 **« De la perdre encore… »**

Henry baissa la tête à ses mots et renifla. Regina s'en voulu instantanément d'avoir été trop franche avec un garçon si jeune et si concerné par la situation. Elle voulut le rassurer mais il la regarda à nouveau avec ses yeux rouges :

 **« Moi aussi je ne veux pas qu'elle parte encore… »**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Henry s'était relevée sur le banc pour passer ses petits bras autour du cou de la brune. Surprise par cette étreinte, Regina eut besoin d'un moment d'adaptation avant de finalement réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et de lui rendre ce câlin.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et finirent par se séparer lorsque le téléphone de la mairesse sonna. Emma à l'autre bout du fil lui signifia qu'elle pouvait revenir au Granny. Main dans la main, ils retournèrent alors vers le restaurant, leurs cœurs semblant plus légers.

Henry sauta au cou d'Emma à l'instant même où elle apparut dans son champ de vision. Il avait se besoin irrémédiable de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

 **« Ça a été ? »** demanda la blonde avec bienveillance, son petit garçon dans les bras qui ne quittait plus son cou et qui s'amusait à jouer avec ses cheveux.

 **« Oui, il est adorable… On a passé un bon moment… N'est-ce pas Henry ? »**

Le concerné releva la tête et tendit ses bras vers Regina qui, surprise à nouveau, ne put s'empêcher de le réceptionner et de le caler contre sa hanche.

 **« C'était trop bien ! On a été au parc, on a parlé et on a joué… C'était cool ! »** raconta-t-il à sa mère en étant dans les bras de la brune.

 **« On y retournera un autre jour si tu le souhaites mon grand… Mais là, je vais devoir aller à la mairie. »**

La petite moue qu'il fit à cette remarque fit fondre Regina qui l'embrassa sur le front. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il se reverrait bientôt, Henry regarda la mairesse dans les yeux après s'être saisi de son collier avec lequel il jouait avec ses petits doigts.

 **« Moi… Je t'aime beaucoup Regina. »**

Emma hoqueta face à cette déclaration, craignant la réaction de la brune. Les larmes qui se formèrent au coin des yeux de la mairesse témoignèrent des sentiments qui l'envahissait.

 **« Je t'aime beaucoup aussi Henry… »**

Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Emma avait posé ses mains sur le dos d'Henry et avait posé ses lèvres fines sur les joues de la brune, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ressemblaient-ils à une famille ?

La scène s'arrêta lorsque Henry demanda à être reposé par terre, restant près de sa mère. D'un regard discret, les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent et Regina glissa sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon avant de partir pour la mairie.

* * *

Le soir même, Emma ferma les yeux après cette journée épuisante mais les rouvrit immédiatement. Elle avait peur de refaire ces mêmes cauchemars, comme chaque soir, comme chaque nuit. Une semaine qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital et elle n'avait dormi qu'une poignée d'heures, remplies de douleur. Emma était fatiguée, épuisée et n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Henry dormait profondément à ses côtés et elle n'avait pas osé le déranger. Elle se leva et griffonna sur un bout de papier qu'elle avait besoin de faire un tour et que personne ne devait s'inquiéter. Jetant sa veste sur ses épaules, elle quitta le Granny sans un regard en arrière.

Elle le regretta aussitôt, se retournant vivement au moindre bruit, apeurée à l'idée que quelqu'un ne la trouve seule dans la rue. Elle accéléra vivement le pas et se retrouva en quelques minutes à peine près de la maison de Regina.

Elle hésita un instant avant de frapper et se décida immédiatement après qu'un bruit provenant d'un animal non identifié la fasse sursauter. La brune lui ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, enroulée dans son peignoir en soie.

 **« Emma ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

 **« Je… Je peux entrer s'il te plait ? »**

Regina acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, s'inquiétant de voir débarquer son ancienne compagne à une heure si tardive. Plantée au milieu du salon, Emma jouait avec ses doigts et gardait le visage baissé.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma ? »** finit par demander la brune

 **« Tu veux la vérité ou je te laisse encore le temps dont tu as besoin pour… Pour je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs… »**

Le reproche lui transperça le cœur mais elle se contenta de ne rien dire, encaissant la réprimande.

 **« Je n'arrive plus à dormir… Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital j'ai… »** Emma s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Avait-elle le droit de lui dire à nouveau ? Avait-elle le droit de l'embarquer avec elle ?

 **« Tu me manques et j'ai envie de te sentir près de moi. Juste une nuit… Juste une. »**

Regina soupira. Avant même de lui répondre, avant même de l'entendre dire ces mots, elle savait qu'elle allait craquer.

 **« Viens… »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle la suive jusque dans la chambre qu'elles avaient tant de fois partagé.

Elles s'allongèrent sans un bruit, l'une à côté de l'autre, et observait le plafond en silence.

 **« J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un monstre »** finit par dire Emma en brisant le silence.

 **« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »**

 **« Je ne suis pas faite pour être heureuse. August me l'a bien fait comprendre. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas toi le monstre Emma. C'est lui. Peut-importe ce qu'il a pu te dire, ne le crois jamais. »**

 **« Il… Il nous a observés. Il m'a dit qu'on ne serait plus jamais ensemble… »** elle avait tourné sa tête et regardait son ancienne compagne qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle vit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'effacer d'un revers de la main. **« Et ça… Il avait raison ? »** demanda-t-elle à voix basse, effrayée par la réaction que pouvait avoir la brune.

Regina se tut, incapable de répondre à cette question.

Et quand elle sentit les doigts tremblant d'Emma caresser avec une délicatesse infinie ses joues, son souffle se coupa.

Quand elle sentit le lit bouger à ses côtés et qu'elle réalisa qu'Emma se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, ayant posé ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, elle ferma les yeux.

Et quand elle sentit les cheveux de la blonde chatouiller son cou, quand elle sentit le souffle de celle-ci se mêler au sien, elle ne bougea plus.

 **« Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait »** supplia la brune dans un murmure. Elle avait senti les lèvres d'Emma toucher les siennes lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots tant elle était proche.

 **« Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne veux plus de moi »** choisi de répondre la blonde qui restait désespérément près du visage de son ancienne compagne. **« Dis-le-moi et je partirai pour toujours »** ajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir que cela suffise pour que Regina lâche prise et décide de finalement l'embrasser.

Mais la brune ne bougea pas, des larmes venant s'échapper de ses yeux clos. Elle était tiraillée par deux sentiments diamétralement opposés qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler. La culpabilité et l'amour. Elle avait tellement peur de faire du mal à Emma…

 **« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Regina »** rajouta la blonde d'une voix si faible que la brune cru l'espace d'une seconde l'avoir rêvé.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent alors avec précipitation. Emma était bel et bien là, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec une détermination au fond de ses pupilles qui coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle de la mairesse.

Et, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si le monde autour d'elles allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre, Regina embrassa Emma avec passion. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de la blonde alors que ses mains avaient attrapé sa nuque pour l'intimer de venir à elle, pour la sentir contre elle, pour que son cœur soit étouffé par le poids de son corps.

Emma devait-elle considérer ce baiser comme leur dernier ? Comme un adieu ? Que ce moment était hors du temps et qu'il n'existerait plus dès que le soleil se lèverait ?

Emma voulait tout d'elle. Son passé, son présent et son futur. Elle voulait sa peau, sa bouche, ses lèvres. Elle voulait ses rires, ses larmes. Elle voulait ses bras pour la réconforter et ses mains pour la toucher et la faire se sentir vivante. Elle voulait ses colères pour pouvoir les calmer, elle voulait ses peurs pour lui apprendre à les apprivoiser. Elle voulait l'aimer, de toute son âme, de tout son être, de tout son cœur. Et elle voulait être aimée en retour.

 **« Pardonne-moi »** supplia Regina entre deux baisers douloureux. **« Pardonne-moi »** répéta-t-elle.

 **« Rien est de ta faute »** lui répondit-elle doucement, glissant ses baisers au creux du cou de son amante, faisant relever le bassin de celle-ci tant l'échange était puissant et bordé de sentiments.

Regina avait fermé ses yeux, se délectant de la sensation de sentir Emma tout contre elle, de la sentir l'embrasser, de sentir chaque pore de sa peau s'embraser. Elle avait posé ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, lui intimant contre sa propre volonté de continuer ses gestes.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Emma s'aventurer sur son chemisier, lorsque les premiers boutons de celui-ci furent ouverts et que la bouche de son amante se posa entre ses deux seins, Regina se releva précipitamment, faisant retomber sa compagne sur le côté, abasourdie par le brusque changement de température.

 **« Je ne peux pas… »** se contenta-t-elle de dire en sanglotant tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, dos à la blonde.

Lorsqu'Emma posa sa main sur son épaule, Regina eut un violent mouvement de recul qui la fit se lever du lit. Le poids de la culpabilité était trop lourd à porter et même cette nuit-là était incapable de le cacher.

 **« Parle-moi… Explique-moi… »**

 **« Je t'ai abandonné. Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que nous étions une erreur. Je t'ai cru capable de me laisser alors que tu... »**

 **« C'est ce que je voulais que tu crois. Ne te sens pas coupable pour quelque chose qui vient de moi. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas ça Emma ! »**

 **« Tu as peur que je t'abandonne à nouveau, c'est ça ? »** essaya la blonde qui restait abasourdie par l'intensité de la conversation qu'elles étaient en train d'échanger. **« Si c'est ça, je te promets que… »**

 **« Arrête !** **»** cria t-elle **«** **Arrête de me promettre ! Je t'ai trompé Emma ! »**

Le coup de poignard qu'elle eut l'impression de recevoir en pleine poitrine à cet instant précis sembla lui faire plus de mal que n'importe quels sévices qu'August avait pu lui faire subir. Le silence qui se fit entendre dans la pièce à cet instant précis témoignait d'une gêne et d'une douleur si profonde émanent des deux jeunes femmes.

 **« J'avais trop mal… Je me sentais comme une moins que rien sans toi. Tu m'as dit que tout était de ma faute et je t'ai cru. Je ne méritais rien d'autre que n'être qu'une… »**

Les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche tant la révélation était douloureuse. N'être quoi ? Une garce ? Une putain ? Une femme qui ne méritait rien d'autre qu'être malheureuse ?

 **« Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de la douleur… Et pourtant putain, je m'étais promis de ne jamais avoir aussi mal, de ne jamais plus m'attacher à quelqu'un, de ne jamais aimer comme j'ai pu aimer mon mari et ma fille. J'ai baissé ma garde quand tu étais là, j'ai brisé ma propre promesse. »**

Elle avait élevé la voix, frappant de son poing contre sa propre poitrine. Pourtant Emma restait interdite, assise sur ses genoux au milieu du lit, scrutant le mur en face d'elle sans parvenir à réfléchir correctement, encaissant comme elle le pouvait les aveux qu'étaient en train de lui faire Regina.

 **« Je buvais chaque soir un peu plus, Granny me ramenait par je-ne-sais-quel-miracle chez moi. Et puis un soir, Robin m'a raccompagné et… »**

 **« Tais-toi »** coupa Emma froidement.

 **« A chaque fois qu'on a… A chaque fois Emma... A chaque fois je m'en voulais, j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre. Je croyais qu'à force je ne souffrirai plus de ton absence. »**

 **« Alors pendant qu'August me violait, pendant qu'il me frappait, tu t'envoyais en l'air avec un autre pour m'oublier… »** constata Emma qui n'avait toujours pas bouger et qui n'arrivait plus à regarder la brune.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Emma venait d'énoncer la pure et simple vérité. Et de le dire à voix haute brisa un peu plus le cœur de la brune. Ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait subi… Les larmes inondaient ses joues et elle n'avait que ça comme unique réponse.

 **« Je suis tellement désolée Emma… »**

 **« Tu aurais dû me le dire il y a des semaines »** lui répondit-elle sans la moindre compassion d'une voix étrangement rauque.

 **« Je sais. Je voulais juste… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir davantage. »**

 **« Parce que tu crois que c'est plus simple à encaisser là ? »**

Emma s'était levée avec une rage au fond du ventre qui l'empêchait d'exploser et de pleurer. Elle était tellement en colère contre Regina mais surtout contre elle-même d'avoir été la cause première des agissements de son ancienne compagne, d'avoir été si loin lors de son départ que la femme qu'elle aimait n'avait plus aucune estime d'elle.

 **« Est-ce qu'un jour tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner ? »** ne put s'empêcher de demander Regina malgré la peur indécente qui lui broyait l'estomac de se heurter à une réponse négative.

Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Il y a quelques minutes à peine, elles s'embrassaient fougueusement, baissant les barrières qu'elles avaient érigés tout autour d'elles. Regina pouvait encore sentir l'odeur d'Emma sur sa peau, ses lèvres contre les siennes et ses mains parcourir son corps.

 **« Je t'en veux. Je t'en veux tellement putain… Mais si seulement tu savais comme je me hais encore plus de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Je me hais de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je me hais de te faire souffrir encore. Je me hais de t'infliger ça. Je me hais de… »**

Elle ne l'avait même pas vu s'approcher d'elle. L'étreinte fut si forte quelle l'étouffa, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Regina s'était accrochée à son cou, dans un dernier geste rempli de chagrin et de détresse. Durant quelques secondes, la boule de nerfs qui s'étaient formé dans tout son corps l'empêcha de bouger. Pourtant, naturellement, ses mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches de la brune avant que l'une d'entre elles ne remontent jusqu'en haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, elle glissa sa tête dans le cou de son ancienne compagne, sentant son parfum qu'elle aimait tant.

 **« On ne fait que se détruire »** finit-elle par constater.

La scène était irréaliste. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient debout, en plein milieu de la pièce, s'enlaçant avec une force à la hauteur de leur souffrance. Ce besoin irrépressible de sentir l'une contre l'autre malgré leurs esprits qui s'évertuaient à les pousser le plus loin possible de l'autre.

 **« Je devrais rentrer… »** murmura Emma qui comptait délibérément sur le bon sens de Regina pour l'aider à fuir cette situation bien trop douloureuse.

 **« Est-ce que tu reviendras ? »** demanda Regina doucement sans parvenir à quitter l'étreinte qu'elle avait initié.

 **« A New-York… Je vais rentrer à New-York »** précisa la blonde.


	33. Chapitre 33 - A des kilomètres

_Bonjour._

 _Vous vous souvenez de moi ?_

 _Oui, je sais, j'ai clairement abusé avec le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre 33. J'ai eu énormément de choses à faire en Septembre et ça a été très compliqué. Mais me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf. Peut-être que finalement cette attente était nécessaire, dès l'instant ou nos deux héroïnes ont été séparées pendant un petit moment et que, à votre tour, vous avez du ressentir ce manque. Suis-je sadique ? Oui. Pardonnez-moi. Je vous en supplie._

 _Je sais que ça fait longtemps, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de gens sur la route. Promis, le prochain chapitre sera posté dans les temps, étant donné qu'il est déjà terminé !_

 _J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre 33... Et vous promets que cette fois, je prendrai le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, car sans elles, sans vos reviews, je n'aurai certainement pas été jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. Grâce à vous et vos avis, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Vous êtes extras, vous êtes tops et merci un milliard de fois pour votre soutien._

 _Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture. A très vite, je l'espère, avec vos avis ;)_

 _Des bisous !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 33 : A DES KILOMETRES**

Elle peinait à respirer, ses poumons semblant prendre feu dès qu'elle essayait d'inspirer l'air autour d'elle. Emma sentait ses genoux encore écorchés d'une chute trop brutale sur le béton brut de la cave. Sa main tremblante essaya de replacer ses cheveux sales derrière son oreille mais son manque de force physique fit passer ce geste anodin pour une véritable épreuve. Son mouvement lui provoqua un hoquet de surprise tant la douleur qu'elle sentit sur ses côtes fut fulgurante. Elle fut obligée de prendre quelques minutes supplémentaires pour calmer sa respiration chaotique et laisser le temps à son corps de s'habituer à la douleur. Nue et à même le sol, la blonde était frigorifiée et dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour réussir à se hisser sur le lit de fortune que son kidnappeur avait pu lui laisser, déposant avec délicatesse le drap sur elle. Elle se concentra alors sur sa respiration sifflante, qui l'inquiétait, tentant également de ralentir les battements de son cœur et de penser à autre chose que la douleur.

Depuis quand rêvait-elle d'une vie avec Regina et son fils ? Depuis quand était-elle coincée dans ce sous-sol ?

Rêver la faisait souffrir. Plus que les coups d'August. Démêler le vrai du faux lui paraissait impossible. Elle aurait voulu que David soit vraiment là, qu'il la prenne tout contre lui et la fasse sortir de cet enfer.

Et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un léger puits de lumière qui l'aveugla un court instant ; elle n'eut pas le temps d'être effrayé que déjà il l'attrapait par la cheville. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui frappait ses côtes, Emma tentait de se dégager, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'un coup de pied bien placé soit suffisamment efficace pour la sauver… Mais rien n'y faisait.

 **« Emma ! »**

Elle ferma les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Elle voulait hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il fallait que cette torture cesse.

 **« Emma… Emma ! »**

Elle cria.

 **« Emma, c'est moi ! Réveille-toi ! »**

Apeurée, complètement effrayée, la blonde ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement pour tomber dans les bras d'Ingrid qui la tenait toujours fermement par les épaules. La respiration haletante, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses pupilles brillaient par des larmes furieusement nombreuses.

 **« Chuuut… C'est fini. »**

Sa mère caressait délicatement le haut de son dos et tentait, tant bien que mal, de calmer la jeune blonde qui ne savait plus où elle se trouvait.

Voilà maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Storybrooke sous la demande expresse d'Emma. Après avoir salué discrètement la propriétaire du Granny et sa serveuse, la blonde avait souhaité partir de la ville sans donner plus d'explications. Ingrid avait pourtant bien compris que quelque chose s'était passé entre sa fille et Regina qui était un prénom devenu tabou au sein de la petite famille. Les trois seules fois où Henry avait osé en parlé, Emma avait cruellement haussé le ton sans parvenir à se contrôler et l'avait presque effrayé.

Trois semaines qu'Emma était revenue à New-York, elle logeait ainsi chez Ingrid, près de son fils, mais n'était pas sortie une seule fois dans la rue, effrayée par la population bien trop nombreuse. Et chaque nuit, c'était la même rengaine. La plus âgée était réveillée par les sanglots et les cris de sa fille qu'elle peinait à calmer. Chaque nuit, elle la secouait pour la sortir de son cauchemar. Chaque nuit elle lui caressait le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser…

Mais ça ne suffisait jamais.

Parfois, et ce fut le cas cette nuit là, elle entendait la blonde prononcer le nom de Regina… Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire de cette information. Il lui était arrivé d'évoquer ces troubles du sommeil et le nom que la blonde prononçait. Mais Emma niait toujours et refusait de commenter sa faiblesse.

Cette nuit là encore, désemparée à l'idée que sa fille soit condamnée à vivre avec le fantôme de son passé, Ingrid ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans un geste désespéré qu'elle risquait de regretter plus tard, elle profita de la fragilité d'Emma pour lui dire doucement :

 **« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça irait mieux si Regina était là ? »**

La blonde qui s'était accrochée au tee-shirt de sa mère acquiesça vivement de la tête, reniflant dans le cou de celle-ci, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Recroquevillée dans ses bras, Emma avait l'air d'une toute petite fille en détresse qu'il fallait sauver. Elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question… Mais aujourd'hui à bout de force de voir sa fille détruite, elle avait profité de sa faiblesse pour connaître sa véritable envie.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa peluche serré tout contre lui, Henry observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Réveillé lui aussi par les cris de sa mère, il semblait un peu plus malheureux chaque jour de la voir ainsi. Il avait retrouvé sa maman, c'était un fait… Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et resta quelques secondes supplémentaires près d'elles, réfléchissant à tout allure malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit. Il était temps d'agir…

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla non sans mal, constatant avec faiblesse qu'Ingrid s'était endormie près d'elle après son cauchemar nocturne. Au fond, elle s'en voulait de faire subir son propre malaise à sa famille. Épuisée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au radioréveil qui indiquait déjà 9h18 du matin. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'extirper doucement de ses draps pour ne pas réveiller celle qui l'avait calmée des heures durant, Ingrid ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

 **« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »**

 **« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas »** répondit naturellement sa mère qui se voulait rassurante.

 **« Je suis désolée… Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de… »**

 **« Je t'arrête tout de suite Emma. Tu es ma fille, peut-importe le nombre de nuit où je devrai te consoler, je le ferai. C'est mon rôle. »**

Emma baissa les yeux, tout à coup très attirée par ses mains avec lesquelles elle ne cessait de jouer.

 **« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »** rajouta l'aînée, pas certaine de la réponse qu'elle allait obtenir.

 **« Il n'y a rien à dire maman… »**

 **« Et Regina ? »** osa-t-elle demander.

 **« Quoi Regina ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais… »**

 **« Arrête Emma. Tu… Tu t'enfermes dans une bulle qui ne te correspond pas. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler parce que ce qu'elle t'a fait te fait aussi souffrir mais… Bon sang Emma ! Ça crève les yeux que tu as besoin d'elle ! »**

Ingrid avait interrompu sa fille abruptement, parlant avec rapidité de ce sujet qui lui échappait totalement. Elle vit son enfant froncer les sourcils, prête à exploser à tout moment alors que la journée n'avait pas encore commencé. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise et surtout qu'Emma l'entende. Peut-être qu'il était temps de la bousculer.

 **« Tu cries chaque nuit, tu te réveilles en sueur et complètement paniquée. Tes souvenirs… Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal et que, même s'il est enfermé à des kilomètres d'ici et qu'il ne peut plus te rien faire, il arrive encore à t'atteindre »** elle continuait de parler en haussant le ton, incapable de retenir plus longtemps tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. **« Mais chaque nuit Emma, chaque nuit ce n'est pas moi que tu appelles aux secours, c'est elle ! C'est Regina ! »**

 **« Elle m'a trompée maman ! Quand j'étais là bas, elle s'en tapait un autre ! »**

 **« Parce que tu l'avais quittée Emma ! Sans te retourner, en lui assénant tout un tas de reproches infondés juste pour la faire souffrir et pour qu'elle t'en veuille. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es aujourd'hui lorsque vous êtes séparées et mets-toi deux centièmes de seconde à sa place ! »**

Cette dernière remarque coupa presque la respiration de la plus jeune qui ne savait plus quoi répliquer. Regina lui manquait, c'était indéniable et puéril de se le cacher. Avait-elle assez de force pour lui pardonner sa tromperie ? Oui. Avait-elle assez de force pour se pardonner elle-même de tout le mal qu'elle avait causé à Regina ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Emma se leva finalement du lit et haussa les épaules nonchalamment. De par cet agissement, elle paraissait avoir douze ans, boudant sa maman qui lui remettait les idées en place un peu brusquement.

 **« Je vais voir Henry… »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre, trop heureuse que son fils soit là en ce premier jour de week-end pour lui servir d'échappatoire.

Ingrid soupira. Avait-elle réussit à bousculer sa façon de penser ou avait-elle échoué ? Elle prit son visage entre ses mains avant de souffler bruyamment. Combien de temps Emma allait encore être dans cet état ? Si Regina n'était pas la solution, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire pour rassurer et aider sa fille ?

 **« HENRY ? »**

Ingrid releva brusquement la tête en entendant sa fille hurler le prénom de son petits fils. Alors qu'elle venait de se lever du lit pour rejoindre Emma, celle-ci réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte

 **« Henry n'est pas dans son lit ! »**

 **« Quoi ? »** fut la seule réponse qu'elle fut capable de prononcer. **« HENRY ? »** cria-t-elle à son tour en parcourant les pièces de son appartement dans une panique totale.

Mais Henry n'était plus là…

* * *

Le petit garçon, bloqué devant la porte du 108 Mifflin Street avait replacé son sac à dos sur ses épaules dans un geste nerveux. Il était parti avec quelques affaires tôt le matin même, ayant cassé sa tirelire et dérobé quelques gros billets dans la cachette de sa grand-mère qu'il connaissait par cœur, juste au cas où. Plutôt intelligent, il avait attendu le bon moment avant de rentrer dans le bus, casquette sur la tête, se faufilant dans une famille qui montait à bord avec déjà deux enfants. Le chauffeur n'avait rien vu, lui s'était caché au fond du bus, sachant pertinemment que le trajet risquait d'être long.

Si ses calculs étaient bons, il devait être à Storybrooke en début d'après-midi. Il fut difficile pour lui de rester éveillé tout le long du trajet tant ses dernières nuits avaient été courtes, mais il était persuadé que le jeu en valait la peine.

Par miracle, le bus s'arrêta un peu plus bas dans la rue principale de la petite ville. Il remonta alors l'allée pour arrivée devant la porte de la mairesse chez qui il avait eu la chance de passer quelques moments lorsqu'ils étaient encore ici, plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Et il frappa trois petits coups…

* * *

Emma paniquait complètement sa respiration s'était considérablement accélérée et elle ne cessait de répéter que son fils avait été kidnappé. Ne réussissant plus vraiment à se reconnecter à la réalité, elle était persuadée qu'August se cachait derrière la disparition d'Henry.

Ingrid de son côté était effrayée par les événements et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle prit pourtant une petite minute pour respirer et tenter de se raisonner. Le lit de son petit fils était fait, son sac à dos, son livre fétiche et sa console de jeu portable avaient également disparu. La porte d'entrée 'avait pas été fracturé et l'aînée savait pertinemment qu'elle la fermait pourtant chaque soir à double tour. Le constat était facile à faire : il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se soit enfui tout seul. Mais pour quelles raisons ?

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin reprit ses esprits, elle constata que sa fille était recroquevillée sur le lit d'Henry, dos au mur, et s'entourait les jambes de ses bras.

 **« Emma… Emma regarde moi… »**

 **« C'est lui, c'est August… Il l'a emmené, il va le tuer pour me punir de m'être enfuie ! »**

 **« Emma ! Ce n'est pas August, je te le promets. Je suis presque certaine qu'Henry est parti de son propre chef ! »**

 **« Mais… »**

 **« La porte n'a pas été forcée, il a pris ses affaires préférées : son livre, ses vêtements, ses baskets et sa console… Il ne doit pas être loin »**

Emma acquiesça mais semblait toujours dans un monde parallèle complètement décroché de la réalité.

 **« Emma ! Stop ! Bouge-toi et appelle David avant qu'il ne soit trop loin ! »**

Tel un automate, la jeune femme se leva pour chercher son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami. Il s'étonna d'un appel aussi matinal mais comprit rapidement les enjeux du coup de téléphone. Il allait faire son maximum pour récupérer les bandes vidéo des rues de la ville afin de retracer le parcours d'Henry et son heure de départ. Il raccrocha après avoir rassuré Emma pour la énième fois. Et maintenant… Il fallait attendre.

* * *

Trois petits coups discrets se firent entendre et Regina quitta son canapé pour ouvrir. Qui diable pouvait venir un samedi après-midi durant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit son terne reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans le couloir de l'entrée. Habillée d'un vieux débardeur gris et d'un survêtement noir, elle haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit le petit garçon devant elle.

 **« Henry ! »**

Elle n'eut le temps de rien d'autre que déjà il la serrait dans ses petits bras. D'un geste instinctif, elle posa sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant qui fermait les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, et Regina en profite pour regarder derrière lui, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Emma. Mais vraisemblablement, il était seul.

Elle se mit alors à sa hauteur, posant un genou à terre et lui remis les cheveux en place. Elle se rendit compte à quel point sa petite tête lui avait manqué et à quel point elle s'était finalement attachée à lui durant les quelques jours où il était à Storybrooke.

 **« Henry ! Où est ta mère ? »**

 **« Avec mamie, à New-York… »**

 **« Mais… comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? »**

 **« Je suis venue te chercher, pour que tu rentres à la maison avec moi ! »** éluda le petit garçon sentant qu'il risquait de se faire gronder.

 **« Ok Henry, avant toute chose, je dois appeler ta mère, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude et elle viendra te récupérer… »**

 **« Non… Non Regina ! »** s'agaça le petit garçon qui commençait à paniquer de voir son plan échouer. **« Elle a besoin de toi, elle pleure toutes les nuits et elle t'appelle tout le temps. Il faut que tu rentres avec moi ! C'est toi qui dois me ramener là bas… »**

 **« Quoi ? Attends, attends, attends Henry… Je… »** Regina se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de réfléchir correctement à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Des vilaines larmes commençaient à se former aux coins des yeux du petit garçon qui voyait les chances de sauver sa maman se réduire. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure : Regina était la seule personne qui pouvait consoler sa mère.

 **« Écoute mon grand… »** elle s'était à nouveau rapprocher de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules frêles. **« Je te fais la promesse que je vais essayer d'aider ta maman d'accord ? »** il acquiesça simplement. **« Mais je dois l'appeler pour la rassurer, elle doit être très très inquiète que tu ne sois plus chez elle… »**

 **« Elle va me gronder hein ? »**

 **« Oui, très certainement… C'est normal Henry ! Ce que tu as fait est très très grave… »** essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer.

 **« Mais je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de pleurer ! »**

La mairesse soupira, consciente qu'il n'avait pas voulu mal faire. Elle passa alors ses mains sur les toutes petites joues du garçon, avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main.

 **« Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas mangé… Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose. »**

Avant de s'attaquer à lui confectionner un repas, elle lui servit de quoi grignoter et quitta la pièce avec son téléphone portable. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle composa le numéro d'Emma… Ces dernières semaines, elle l'avait tellement fait sans jamais oser appuyer sur le bouton vert qu'elle connaissait son numéro par cœur.

Il n'y eut qu'une seule et courte sonnerie.

 **« Allo ? »**

Un mot. Un seul et unique mot et Regina implosa. Elle ressentait à mille pourcents l'angoisse dans la voix de son ancienne compagne. Et l'entendre ainsi lui arracha le cœur.

 **« Emma… c'est moi. »**

 **« Re… Regina ? »** bégaya-t-elle, complètement abasourdie d'avoir la brune à l'autre bout du fil après trois semaines de silence. **« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te… »**

 **« Je sais… Henry est avec moi. »**

 **« Que… Quoi ?! »** hurla-t-elle au téléphone. Quand bien même soulagée par la nouvelle, la colère s'infiltra dans chacune de ses veines. **« Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez toi bordel ? »**

 **« Il va bien Emma et je… »**

 **« Comment c'est possible ?! »** la coupa-t-elle toujours énervée. L'angoisse de perdre son fils après seulement quelques semaines à ses côtés l'avait complètement rongée. Elle avait eu tellement peur que la seule réponse qu'elle arrivait à trouver était la colère.

 **« Il l'a fait pour toi, pour te protéger... »** tenta d'expliquer la brune qui sentait que son ancienne amante était à fleur de peau.

 **« De quoi tu parles ? »**

 **« Il est venu tout seul me chercher parce que… »** elle s'arrêta un instant et se demanda l'espace d'une demi seconde si elle devait lui dire la vérité. Elle n'avait pas le choix. **« Il t'entend pleurer chaque nuit, il te sait triste et il a cru que je pouvais t'aider. »**

Emma soupira à l'autre bout du fil, gênée par la situation et en colère contre elle même de faire subir une telle vie à son fils.

 **« Je lui prépare un repas et je te le ramène en fin de journée… »**

 **« Non, non, ne te dérange pas… Je vais m'arranger pour trouver une voiture et… »**

 **« Emma, ça ne me dérange pas…. Je l'aime beaucoup et je pense qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré. »**

 **« Ouais je sais, même ça je n'en suis pas capable c'est ça ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »** grimaça la mairesse. **« Écoute, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on discute toutes les deux, si… Si tu acceptes, bien sûr. »**

Le silence qui se fit après sa question fit blêmir la brune. Elle entendait uniquement son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

 **« Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto et je vous attends. »**

 **« Merci… A tout à l'heure. »**

La tonalité fut sa seule réponse allait-elle pouvoir rattraper son erreur ? Était-ce le moment ? Une chose était certaine : ce voyage à New York était assurément sa dernière chance.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à la cuisine, Henry était resté sagement assis à sa place, attendant patiemment que la sanction tombe. Regina s'approcha alors de la cuisinière pour préparer un plat rapide au jeune garçon dans un silence presque morbide. La brune n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête sa future rencontre avec Emma. Lorsqu'elle déposa le plat devant le petit garçon, elle soupira.

 **« Nous prendrons la route dès que tu auras fini de manger… Ta mère et ta grand-mère t'attendent. »**

 **« Je vais être puni ? »**

 **« Certainement oui… Ce que tu as fait était très dangereux Henry et il ne faut jamais que tu recommences, d'accord ? »**

Il acquiesça doucement, conscient que les prochaines heures à New-York risquaient d'être compliquées pour lui. Il avala sa première bouchée et se délecta de cette superbe saveur, Regina était indéniablement une bonne cuisinière.

 **« Regina ? »**

 **« Oui mon grand ? »**

 **« J'suis sûre que tu vas la sauver. »**

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança se voulait être rassurant mais il trahissait son angoisse. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant le repas du garçon avant que la mairesse ne le laisse pour préparer quelques affaires. Devant son armoire, la brune ne savait que faire : avait-elle le droit d'y croire et de prendre plus d'affaires que nécessaire ? Ou devait-elle s'attendre à faire la route du retour de nuit, quelques minutes seulement après avoir déposé Henry ?

Elle coupa son raisonnement en deux : si sa rencontre avec Emma ne se passait pas comme elle le souhaitait, elle trouverait un hôtel à New York où dormir et repartirait le lendemain matin.

Le trajet fut long et éprouvant, il était déjà 21h lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la grande ville et son partenaire de voyage s'était endormi sur la banquette arrière. Plus les kilomètres défilaient, plus la conductrice était angoissée.

Elle se gara devant un grand building, à l'adresse indiquée par son ancienne compagne. Elle prit une minute supplémentaire pour se donner du courage et sortir du véhicule pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Henry grommela lorsqu'il fut chahuté dans son sommeil et ne se contenta que de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de la brune qui le porta tout contre elle. La tête enfouie dans le cou de la brune, il s'était rendormi aussitôt.

Elle frappa deux coups secs à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Emma.

Ce qu'elle était belle…

Elles restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer, des larmes discrètes s'échappant des yeux de la blonde.

 **« Tout va bien… Il va bien, je te le promets. »**

Alors qu'elle croyait qu'Emma s'approchait pour reprendre Henry, celle-ci posa sa main sur la joue de la mairesse et la regardait avec quelques étincelles dans les yeux. C'était sa manière de la remercier puisque les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Son autre main était posée sur le dos de son fils qui dormait toujours.

 **« Nous aurons une conversation dès demain jeune homme »** dit-elle tout bas en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

D'un signe de tête, elle invita la brune à rentrer et lui emboîta le pas pour lui montrer la chambre du petit garçon. Avec toute la délicatesse du monde elle le coucha sur son lit pendant que la blonde lui retirait ses chaussures. Elles le bordèrent toutes les deux avant de rester quelques secondes de plus à le regarder dormir.

 **« Tu me manques »** fut la seule phrase qui brisa cet énième silence.


	34. Chapitre 34 - New York

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suis vivante, je suis là et je m'excuse encore une fois du temps que ça a mit pour poster la suite. Promis, je fais de mon mieux pour la suite. Ce qui est certain c'est que j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas :)_

 _Je sais que j'ai perdu certains d'entre vous à cause de l'attente et je m'en excuse encore mille fois. J'espère vous retrouver un jour en tout cas._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, un merci ne suffit pas à exprimer ma gratitude envers ceux qui sont toujours là et qui prennent le temps de poster une review. Ca encourage, et ça donne envie de continuer alors... merci !_ _ **Regina2015**_ _: je voulais en effet faire écho à la série en faisant d'Henry, à nouveau, le sauveur d'Emma et Regina ; sauf que cette fois, il vient chercher Regina et non Emma !_ _ **Jessica943**_ _: ahah oui, j'ai été sadique sur la dernière phrase, mais la réponse arrive tout de suite et les choses s'arrangent !_ _ **Maude-Merit**_ _: ravie de te lire et d'avoir ton avis ! Ton commentaire fait chaud au cœur, et promis je ferai en sorte de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain :)_ _ **Sygui**_ _: hé oui ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour Emma et Regina de laisser tomber les barrières !_

 _ **Guest2**_ _: ravie de te retrouver encore avec moi sur cette aventure et de te lire encore :) Je m'engage à terminer cette fic, quoi qu'il arrive ! La suite s'annonce un peu plus lumineuse, c'est certain !_ _ **joegana**_ _: Ravie de te voir monter dans le bateau et de te compter parmi mes lecteurs :) ton commentaire me va droit au cœur, merci mille fois de m'avoir lu !_ _ **Didie402**_ _: la lumière est au bout du tunnel et on y arrive bientôt ! ElsyCiel : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, la suite devrait te réconcilier avec ma fic ;)_ _ **moithea**_ _: le clin d'œil avec la série est voulu ! merci de ta fidélité :)_

 _Pour les autres, les anonymes et ceux qui lisent sans le dire, merci de votre patience et fidélité... Vous êtes des amours :) Et surtout merci à_ _ **not gonna die**_ _qui est une beta au top !_

 _Allez, trêve de blabla, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 34 : NEW YORK**

 **« Tu me manques »**

Était-ce un énième rêve ?

Regina avait tourné la tête en entendant Emma murmurer ces mots. Son cœur palpitait à toute vitesse face à la situation. La blonde, quant à elle, avait gardé son regard fixé sur son fils endormi, comme si cette confidence la faisait souffrir. La route était encore longue entre les deux femmes. La mairesse soupira.

 **« Tu me manques aussi Emma… »**

Elle avait parlé tout bas peut-être pour ne pas réveiller le petit, mais surtout parce qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée que cette confidence ne puisse rien changer à leur situation. Emma releva son regard pour le poser sur la brune, un très léger sourire s'étant dessiné sur le bout de ses lèvres. Elle finit par se lever, faisant un signe de tête à son ancienne compagne pour qu'elle la suive.

 **« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »** lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

 **« Un verre d'eau, s'il te plait… »**

 **« Tu ne comptes pas reprendre la** route dès ce soir n'est-ce pas ? »

 **« Je…** » avait-elle le droit de lui dire ses réels espoirs alors qu'elles n'avaient encore échangé que des banalités ? **« Non… J'avais dans l'idée de trouver un hôtel et repartir demain matin. »**

 **« Alors bois un verre de vin avec moi. »**

Regina acquiesça dans un sourire. Elle prit le verre tendu par la blonde et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le canapé du salon. Assises droites comme des piquets, elles n'osaient plus bouger d'un centimètre. Le silence qui suivit fut dérangeant mais aucune des deux femmes ne semblait avoir le courage de le briser. Pourtant, il le fallait bien…

 **« Comment tu vas ? »** finit par demander la brune.

 **« Ça va... »** dit-elle avec lassitude, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse habituelle qu'on ne changeait jamais malgré les circonstances. **« Je n'en sais rien en fait… »** rajouta-t-elle finalement **« Si Henry est venu te chercher c'est qu'il y a sûrement quelque chose qui ne va pas. »**

 **« Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. Il voulait juste que tu ailles mieux… »**

 **« Et seul toi pouvait m'aider c'est ça ? »**

 **« Peut-être… Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu présomptueux non ? »** Elle avait quitté son verre des yeux pour regarder Emma, presqu'en s'excusant de la conversation qu'elles étaient obligées d'avoir.

 **« Tu m'as déjà sauvée une fois… Pourquoi pas deux ? »**

 **« A toi de me dire si tu me laisses une seconde chance… »**

Leurs deux cœurs se mirent à battre si vite qu'elles en eurent un léger étourdissement qu'elles effacèrent conjointement par une gorgée de vin rouge. Pourtant le verre d'Emma claqua avec un peu plus de force sur la table basse, et la brune l'entendit prendre une grande respiration.

 **« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »** demanda-t-elle d'un ton abrupt et presque en colère.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« L'homme avec qui tu as couché… »** dit-elle avec une grimace non cachée. **« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »** redemanda-t-elle, cette fois plus fébrile que jamais.

 **« Non Emma ! Jamais… »** A cette réponse, Emma baissa la tête de soulagement et expira bruyamment. Regina, dans un geste rapide, pris la main de son ancienne compagne avant de lui répéter avec certitude : **« Jamais. »**

La blonde observa leurs mains jointes avant de lier doucement ses doigts à ceux de la mairesse. Elles avaient toujours fait ça… C'était même de cette manière que tout avait commencé entre elles, à l'hôpital, juste après sa première évasion.

 **« Emma… »** l'interpella Regina pour que son ancienne compagne la regarde. Elle se racla également la gorge, prête à tout lui dire. **« Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, je suis… terriblement désolée. Si je pouvais tout effacer, je le ferais mais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir là. Si… J'avais su que tu étais retournée là bas pour me protéger, j'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver. Je n'aurais pas passé une minute sans te chercher. »**

Elle fit une courte pause, serrant un peu plus fort la main d'Emma.

 **« J'ai fait une terrible erreur. Dans mon désespoir, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'avais juste besoin de me haïr encore un peu plus, d'une quelconque manière… Parce qu'à chaque fois Emma, je me détestais de te faire ça. Parce que ce que je t'ai dit la nuit avant ton départ, je le pensais plus que jamais. Il me fallait une raison, il fallait que je sois quelqu'un de mauvais parce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu étais partie alors que je pensais que… »**

Si Regina était déterminée à tout lui dire, les mots ne passèrent pourtant plus la barrière de sa bouche. _Je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi…_ aurait-elle voulu dire.

 **« Je pensais que… nous allions bien »** se rattrapa-t-elle à demi-mot.

 **« C'était le cas... Ce matin là je me suis réveillée tôt et je t'ai regardé dormir pendant longtemps. Tu étais… »**

 _Belle, magnifique, parfaite, merveilleuse…_ Pourtant, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à prononcer ces mots.

 **« J'avais l'impression de rêver. De ne pas avoir droit à ce moment incroyable. C'est dur de croire que tout est possible, de croire que tu peux être heureuse quand on te répète chaque jour que tu n'es rien. Pourtant ce matin là… J'y croyais. »**

Elle s'arrêta, repensant au bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin là. Certes, très éphémère, mais ô combien puissant. Regina, elle, restait muette face aux mots de son ancienne compagne, lourds de sens.

 **« J'y croyais grâce à toi. Grâce à tes mots, tes gestes, tes caresses, tes yeux brillants et tes baisers brûlants… »**

 _Grâce à ton je t'aime…_ Faillit-elle rajouter. La brune sentit son ventre se contracter, ravivant des souvenirs précieux.

 **« Tu étais allongée sur le ventre, complètement nue, et j'ai embrassé ton omoplate avant de quitter notre lit. Ce matin là… Je voulais juste te préparer un petit déjeuner parfait, te dire des millions de choses et te faire l'amour à nouveau. Alors je suis partie chez Granny et c'est là qu'il m'a trouvée, qu'il m'a dit vouloir te faire du mal et qu'il a bouleversé notre vie. »**

De fatalité, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Avant qu'une autre trace le même chemin, Regina avait posé sa main sur la joue déjà rougie d'Emma. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, parlant sans le moindre mot, juste par leurs regards qui ne se quittaient plus.

Et lâcher prise.

Et vivre.

Emma rejoignit les bras de la brune, qui vinrent l'enlacer d'une manière plus protectrice que jamais, sa tête trouvant naturellement le chemin du cou de la mairesse. Et le bonheur de sentir son odeur à nouveau. De sentir sa peau. De l'avoir près d'elle.

Les larmes qui s'échouèrent sur la peau de Regina furent nombreuses. Les caresses qu'elle effectuait sur le bras de la blonde ne s'arrêtaient pas, suspendant le temps. Jusqu'à ce que la respiration d'Emma ne se fasse plus lourde et plus lente, synonyme qu'elle s'était endormie.

Sur le chemin du retour, Henry avait expliqué à Regina que sa mère ne dormait plus, son sommeil rempli par de nombreux cauchemars. Alors, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller, la brune s'installa plus confortablement, gardant près d'elle Emma qui se repositionna confortablement sans quitter son sommeil.

La blonde commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil une heure plus tard et Regina renforça un peu plus son emprise sur elle, disposant plusieurs doux baisers sur le front de son ancienne compagne, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui promettant à voix basse que tout allait bien. Et miraculeusement, Emma se calma.

A son tour, Regina finit par s'endormir, apaisée par l'odeur de la blonde qui, elle ne pouvait que se l'avouer, lui avait terriblement manqué. Emma fut prise par de terribles cauchemars deux fois supplémentaires cette nuit là, mais la mairesse resta toujours à ses côtés, calmant ses angoisses par sa présence.

* * *

Ingrid s'était échappée peu avant l'arrivée de Regina à New York, rassurée de savoir son petit fils entre de bonne main et surtout consciente qu'une grande conversation était nécessaire entre sa fille et son ancienne compagne. Elle avait serré Emma dans ses bras avant son départ, lui conseillant tout bas de se pardonner, d'accorder une seconde chance et de se donner les moyens de vivre à nouveau.

Elle était partie confiante et revenait ce matin là avec l'espoir de voir sa fille plus libre, plus sereine et peut être même plus heureuse. Avec hâte, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement prête à en apprendre davantage sur la conversation qu'Emma et Regina avaient échangée.

Son sourire fut immédiat lorsqu'elle remarqua les deux jeunes femmes encore endormie, dans les bras l'une de l'autre… C'était bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Les mains protectrices de Regina sur le dos et le bras de sa fille fut la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait pour être persuadée que la brune était tout ce qui lui fallait pour aller mieux. Emma dormait encore et c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait les yeux clos à cette heure de la matinée.

Henry venait de se réveiller et son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre de lait. Encore dans le brouillard, pas vraiment conscient de la réalité qui l'entourait, il ne vit ni sa grand-mère, ni Emma et Regina sur le canapé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fit claquer la porte du placard sans faire exprès, il fut enfin confronté à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Emma sursauta au bruit et se redressa immédiatement, réveillant la brune au passage qui fut parcourue d'un grand frisson à peine le corps chaud de la blonde s'était éloigné d'elle. Pourtant, la mairesse reprit vite ses esprits lorsqu'elle vit le grand sourire d'Ingrid en face d'elle, légèrement gênée de la situation.

La grand-mère et son petit fils ne bougeaient plus d'un centimètre, attendant avec impatience un mot ou un geste des deux jeunes femmes. Emma fut la première à réagir, regardant à nouveau Regina dans un sourire sincère. Avant de se lever vers la cuisine, elle serra la main de Regina.

 **« Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une grande conversation jeune homme ! »** siffla-t-elle encore un peu en colère de la veille de la fugue de son fils.

 **« Mais maman… »** tenta le petit garçon.

 **« Écoute Henry… »** Regina et Ingrid avaient finalement rejoint les deux autres dans la cuisine, s'appuyant sur plan de travail et croisant leurs bras sur leur poitrine. **« Ce que tu as fait hier, c'est très très grave et très dangereux »** continua Emma.

 **« Mais je voulais juste que tu ailles mieux… »**

 **« Je sais mon grand, je sais. Et je suis désolée que tu aies vu que j'allais mal. C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi maintenant, pas l'inverse. »**

 **« Est-ce que c'est Regina qui prendra soin de toi alors ? »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire face à l'innocence de son fils. Elle se tourna alors vers la concernée qui n'osait plus bouger.

 **« Si elle le veut toujours, alors oui. »**

 **« Tu le veux toujours ? »** voulut s'assurer immédiatement le petit garçon en s'adressant à la mairesse.

 **« Oui… »** fut la seule chose que répondit la brune, incapable de formuler une phrase plus complexe tant les émotions avaient pris son cœur.

Henry se mit à sourire. Ingrid se mit à sourire. Regina et Emma également.

« Mais tout ça n'empêche pas ta punition Henry ! » rappela la jeune maman pour revenir à la réalité. **« Elle prendra effet tout à l'heure… Parce que maintenant, il est temps de prendre le plus grand et le plus merveilleux des petits-déjeuners »** finit-elle en regardant Regina.

Acquiesçant faiblement, ils s'installèrent tous sur cette table et débutèrent ce premier repas de la journée dans une joie qui avait été trop longtemps absente dans leurs vies. Côte à côte, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher le contact auprès de la brune, prenant sa main de temps à autre, lui servant une tartine de confiture et la regardant presque sans cesse.

Réclamant aussi de l'attention, Henry avait insisté pour s'asseoir à côté de Regina qu'il regardait également avec admiration, trop heureux de la voir présente avec eux ce matin. Il lui demanda de l'aide pour des choses qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de faire seule : couper du pain, le servir d'un jus d'orange… Un vrai repas de famille qui venait doucement réparer les blessures qui paraissaient être d'un autre temps.

 **« Il est temps d'aller prendre une longue douche jeune homme ! »** signifia Ingrid à son petit-fils qui fit la moue immédiatement à cette remarque. **« Je m'occupe de lui »** précisa la plus âgée aux deux autres femmes dans un sourire bienveillant.

Avant de partir, il embrassa tour à tour Emma et Regina, s'attardant sur cette dernière pour lui faire un câlin plus prononcé. C'était sa façon à lui de la remercier d'être encore là ce matin. Une fois disparu de la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes s'attardèrent sur le débarrassage de la table, la brune insistant pour faire la vaisselle.

Alors qu'Emma comptait lui apporter les derniers couverts sales présents sur la table, elle s'arrêta et l'observa quelques instants. Elle se sentit idiote de l'avoir rejetée, d'avoir perdu encore un temps interminable sans l'avoir à ses côtés. Là, à cet instant précis, avec sa mère, son fils et Regina à ses côtés, elle se sentait bien. Tout n'était pas parfait, le chemin à parcourir vers le bonheur était encore long. Mais elle était prête pour avancer.

Et c'était arrivé. Sans qu'elle ne le prévoit. Sans fioriture. Juste parce qu'elle avait besoin de le dire.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Tout simplement.

Délibérément.

Complètement.

Corps et âme.

Regina en lâcha la cuillère qu'elle était en train de laver. S'appuyant soudainement au plan de travail par peur de flancher. Elle se retourna doucement vers Emma, des larmes déjà formées dans ses yeux, la crainte d'avoir mal compris ces quelques mots qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendus de sa bouche. Elle tremblait. Emma venait-elle vraiment de lui dire ce qu'elle espérait secrètement depuis des semaines ?

 **« Je t'aime Regina »** répéta Emma sûre d'elle.

Elle ne mit qu'une courte seconde pour rejoindre la blonde et l'embrasser avec passion, posant ses mains encore mouillées sur les joues de sa compagne, faisant sourire cette dernière dans leur étreinte. Il y avait une urgence dans ce baiser qu'elles n'auraient su expliquer. Elles en avaient besoin. Plus que tout au monde.

Elles s'embrassèrent intensément, perdant leurs mains dans les mèches blondes, les mèches brunes… Fermant parfois les yeux pour se plonger dans l'instant, les ouvrants lorsqu'elles avaient besoin d'une preuve de la réalité du moment.

 **« Je t'aime »** confessa cette fois Regina. Assurée, confiante, certaine de ses mots, heureuse de pouvoir le dire à nouveau.

Deux jours plus tôt, ni l'une, ni l'autre ne l'aurait cru possible. Henry les avait réunies. Pour un futur certainement plus beau. Et aujourd'hui, elles ne le voyaient plus autrement qu'ensemble.

Elles se séparèrent finalement bien des minutes plus tard en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et restèrent à se sourire sans pouvoir se quitter des yeux.

 **« J'ai besoin de prendre une douche moi aussi, si ça ne te dérange pas que je la prenne ici, je vais aller récupérer mes quelques affaires dans ma voiture… »**

 **« Pas de problème, je te laisse le prochain tour pour la douche. »**

Elle l'embrassa une autre fois, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude. Et dieu qu'elle aimait ça. A peine sa compagne eut-elle quitter l'appartement, qu'Ingrid réapparut dans la cuisine. Le sourire qu'elle vit sur le visage de sa fille lui fit exploser le cœur de bonheur. Si elle était honnête, elle devait avouer avoir eu peur de ne jamais revoir une telle scène.

 **« Alors ? »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'inquisition de sa mère qui n'attendait que ça depuis le moment où elle était revenue à l'appartement.

 **« Alors c'est elle... C'est elle maman. Et j'espère juste qu'elle sera à mes côtés le plus longtemps possible. »**

 **« Je suis heureuse pour toi Emma… »**

 **« Tout n'est pas encore réglé mais… J'ai l'impression que ça va être plus simple si elle est là. »**

 **« C'est tout ce que je te souhaite »** dit-elle en s'approchant de sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

 **« Maman… ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix lorsqu'elle se détacha d'elle. Cette dernière l'interrogea d'un regard. **« Ça te dérangerait de garder Henry ce soir ? »**

Ingrid roula des yeux, amusée par la demande, avant d'accepter gentiment.

La journée sembla irréelle tant elle parfaite. Elles s'étaient baladées dans New York, profitant de Central Park avec Henry qui ne cachait pas sa joie de partager ces moments avec sa mère et Regina. C'était la première fois que la blonde réussissait à sortir de l'appartement. Il les voyait se prendre la main de temps à autre, s'embrasser quand elles pensaient que personne ne les regardait et surtout, il voyait sa mère sourire. Ils mangèrent un hot dog et des frites le midi, profitant de la simplicité du moment, montèrent sur l'Empire State Building l'après-midi et grignotèrent une gaufre pour le goûter.

 **« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer »** décida Emma à 18h lorsqu'elle vit son fils bailler pour la troisième fois consécutive en quelques minutes à peine. La journée avait été remplie pour un si jeune garçon. Ce dernier bougonna un peu, triste que ces moments s'arrêtent.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à leur immeuble et qu'Henry montait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre, Regina arrêta Emma en posant sa main sur son avant bras.

 **« Emma… J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée. »**

 **« Moi aussi. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible il y a quelques jours… Pourtant c'est tellement simple aujourd'hui. J'aime que tu sois là. »**

 **« Je… Écoute, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer entre toi et moi. Et je crois que… Par peur que tu me rejettes, je n'ai pris d'affaires que pour aujourd'hui. Il va falloir que je rentre à Storybrooke. »**

Emma baissa la tête, un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

 **« Bien… Nous partirons demain alors. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** questionna Regina plus surprise que jamais.

 **« Ce soir j'ai besoin que tu restes car je t'invite au restaurant. Ingrid sait déjà qu'elle doit garder Henry. Si ce n'est qu'une question d'affaires, je te prêterai ce qu'il faut. On prendra la route demain pour Storybrooke et… »** elle fit une pause, peut-être consciente d'être trop directive, sa compagne la regardant déjà avec de grands yeux. Elle haussa les épaules puis continua dans sa pensée **« Je sais que c'est dingue, que je te demande de bouleverser ta vie, une fois de plus. Mais là, j'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi. Alors, si c'est possible, on retourne chez toi, on y reste quelques jours toutes les deux, tu poses tes congés, on revient ici et on passe des dizaines de journées comme celles qu'on vient de passer aujourd'hui. Et ensuite… Ensuite on avisera ! »**

Regina resta muette face à cette proposition, complètement retournée parce qu'était en train de lui demander Emma. Si elle en doutait encore un peu, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant… Elles allaient rester ensemble encore et encore.

 **« Non ? »** commença à s'inquiéter devant l'absence de toute réaction de la mairesse.

Elle l'embrassa. Souriant entre chacun de ses baisers.

 **« C'est parfait Emma… C'est parfait. »**

* * *

Même si le monde continuait de tourner autour d'elles, Emma et Regina semblaient s'être enfermées dans une bulle parfois ouverte lors de l'arrivée d'un serveur. Autrement, elles ne se quittaient plus des yeux et dégustaient leur repas qui semblait venir d'un autre monde. Elles n'avaient eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il avait été stupide de se quitter, quelques secondes pour se rappeler que quelque chose de fort les liait. Les conversations avaient été nombreuses, leur permettant de tout remettre à plat et de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

 **« Alors… Plus de mensonges ? »** demanda Emma d'une toute petite voix à la fin du repas.

 **« Plus de mensonges »** répéta Regina assurée. **« Je sais qu'il nous reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, beaucoup d'étapes, beaucoup de combats… Et je serai avec toi, à chaque pas, à chaque instant. »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Par dessus la table, elle lui avait prit la main et s'amusait à jouer avec les doigts de sa compagne.

 **« Je ne veux pas que tu t'oublies »** répondit-elle à côté, gardant les yeux rivés sur leurs mains. **« Il n'y a pas que moi. Il n'y a pas que mon histoire avec August. »**

Prononcer son nom restait compliqué, et le frisson qui parcourut son bras fut le témoin de cette difficulté. Elle soupira et replongea son regard dans celui de Regina.

 **« Il y a aussi ton mari et ta fille… »** la brune sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. **« Je ne veux plus être égoïste. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal. Promets-moi de tout me dire, de ne rien me cacher… Que ce soit tes peines, tes doutes, tes douleurs… »**

 **« Je te le promets Emma. »**

 **« Promets-moi de me dire si je suis trop égoïste par moment. »**

 **« Je te le promets »** répondit-elle avec un énième sourire sur son visage.

 **« Promets-moi d'être toujours là »** reprit-elle avec plus de sérieux.

 **« Je te le promets. »**

 **« Promets-moi de toujours respecter tes promesses. »**

 **« Je te le promets. »**

 **« Promets-moi de toujours m'aimer autant que je t'aime. »**

 **« Emma… »** souffla la mairesse, déboussolée par cette dernière demande. Toujours peu habituée à l'entendre prononcer ces mots **« Je t'aime. Toi et Henry aussi »** dit-elle un peu plus bas, encore effrayée à l'idée d'aimer un autre enfant que le sien, effrayée à l'idée que sa fille pense être remplacée ou trahie. **« Et ça ne changera pas… Je te le promets. »**

Emma se pencha légèrement pour embrasser Regina délicatement, leurs deux mains toujours liées sur la table.

Elles se levèrent finalement, le repas étant terminé, et sortirent main dans la main dans les rues de New York. Ce nouveau départ semblait déjà promettre un avenir plus chaleureux et radieux que jamais. Quelque chose avait changé. Et cette fois-ci, elles se diraient tout.

Tard dans la nuit, elles rentrèrent enfin à l'appartement d'Ingrid, allumant la lumière sans faire le moindre bruit. Après un énième verre d'eau partagé, Regina embrassa Emma à nouveau.

 **« Bonne nuit »** finit-elle par lui dire avec douceur, sa main caressant la joue de sa compagne. La blonde, qui avait les yeux clos, fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, Regina était déjà près du canapé, dépliant le plaid qui se trouvait dessus tout en retirant ses chaussures.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** demanda la blonde en chuchotant après l'avoir rejointe.

 **« Je ne peux pas prendre ce plaid ? »** questionna-t-elle intriguée.

 **« Non. Certainement pas. »** Regina haussa un sourcil. **« Ni ce plaid, ni ce canapé »** rajouta Emma avec évidence. **« Hier soir a été la plus longue nuit que j'ai eu depuis des mois et tu étais là… »**

 **« Tu t'es réveillée au moins trois fois… »**

 **« Mais tu étais là. Tu m'as aidée à… »** elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, baissant les épaules. **« Écoute, on a dit qu'on se disait tout n'est-ce pas ? Alors reste avec moi. Dors avec moi. Laisse-moi me blottir contre toi. Laisse-moi sentir ton odeur, ça me rassure. Embrasse-moi avant que je m'endorme. Rassure-moi quand je commence à paniquer. Serre-moi contre toi quand je suis vraiment entrain de paniquer. Souris-moi quand on se réveillera demain matin parce que j'aime commencer une journée à tes côtés. »**

 **« Emma… »**

 **« Reste s'il te plait »** répéta-t-elle fébrile, apeurée de revivre une nuit loin d'elle.

Regina acquiesça fermement, s'approchant de sa compagne, lui prenant la main. Elle se laissa guider vers la chambre de la blonde.


	35. Chapitre 35 - Storybrooke

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec la suite... Vous êtes prêt ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, ce n'est pas forcément facile de l'écrire, j'arrive à un moment difficile alors j'essaie d'être à la hauteur.

 **Franchiulla** : Merci de ton message, en effet, la communication est la meilleure des choses. **SwanqueenF.M** : merci mille fois pour ce message, ça fait un bien fou ! **meshannen04** : merci pour ce très jolie message, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) **Justinejannedu0760** : la réponse sur cette soirée et sur ce séjour ça commence sur ce chapitre. **LadyEvilQueen78** : Je suis touchée encore par ce message, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D. **Jessie943** : je voulais pas te faire pleurer... Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même ! **emma2016** : la seconde chance elle se trouve juste ici en effet :)

 **Guest2** : je l'ai promis et je l'ai certifié, je terminerai cette fic quoi qu'il arrive ! Sinon, j'ai mis "qu'il a bouleversé notre vie" parce que c'est le cas, c'est passé ; je l'ai dit dans ce sens là parce que justement je voulais montrer que c'était terminé. :) Mais en tout cas je ne t'en veux pas du tout, bien au contraire, je suis ravie d'avoir ton avis :) **MommyVal** : C'est vrai qu'Emma prend plus d'initiative et s'ouvre plus, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop rapide à ce propos et ne pas avoir passé sa souffrance trop en silence. Après... Difficile de réprimander sévèrement son fils quand tu viens à peine de le retrouver. Mais j'ai en effet peut être été un peu light avec lui ;p Quant à une Regina réticente... Non, tu ne te trompes pas, c'est voulu... Le pourquoi du comment sera dans la suite !

 **OoO-RED-OoO** : c'est à moi que ça fait du bien de te lire ! Je te le promets, quoi qu'il en soit je terminerai cette fiction, tu peux en être certaine ! En effet, heureusement qu'Henry les a un petit peu aidé, parce que sinon ça aurait pu être vraiment compliqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu aimes qu'elles soient heureuse :) j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite en tout cas ! **moithea** : la route est encore longue mais cette fois le chemin semble être dégagé :) **AmandineReader** : merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! **Sygui** : s'autoriser à aimer et à se lancer en laissant ses peurs de côté... C'est ce qu'il faut !

Allez, c'est parti ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 35 : STORYBROOKE**

 **« Bonjour… »** murmura la mairesse.

Emma se mit à sourire juste en entendant ce mot. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais Regina savait déjà qu'elle était réveillée, son souffle s'étant fait moins lourd. Dans un geste approximatif, la blonde se rapprocha encore plus de sa compagne, enfouissant une nouvelle fois sa tête dans son cou. Les bras qui l'encerclèrent de façon protectrice lui donnèrent l'impression d'être capable d'affronter le reste du monde. Et elle avait cette envie de rester là pour l'éternité. Au fil de ses pensées, sa main s'était perdue dans les boucles brunes, appréciant la douceur de ce geste matinal.

 **« Bonjour »** finit-elle par répondre au bout de nombreuses minutes.

 **« Comment tu vas ? »**

 **« Incroyablement bien »** répondit-elle avec une facilité qui la déconcerta. Car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était vrai. **« Je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie. »**

 **« Emma… Tu m'avais dit qu'on ne se mentait plus »** essaya-t-elle de prononcer d'une voix grave.

La concernée releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, fronçant des sourcils à la réponse de la mairesse. La légère pointe d'angoisse qui piqua son cœur lui coupa brièvement le souffle.

 **« Ton ventre ne supporterait pas de vivre sans manger »** précisa-t-elle en riant.

Emma enfouit à nouveau sa tête au dessus de l'épaule de Regina en riant, tapant délicatement sur la tête de celle-ci pour la punir de cette petite frayeur matinale. Elle était rassurée.

 **« J'ai un fils tu sais… »** commença-t-elle mystérieusement. **« On pourrait l'exploiter pour qu'il nous apporte notre petit déjeuner au lit. »**

 **« Emma ! »** s'insurgea-t-elle faussement, en tapotant légèrement, à son tour, l'épaule de sa compagne.

Celle-ci releva à nouveau la tête, riant de leurs idioties. Mais, lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina, elle s'arrêta instantanément. Elle était belle. Incroyablement belle. S'aidant de ses coudes, elle s'approcha comme elle put de la mairesse avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

 **« Bonjour »** répéta Emma plus sérieusement.

 **« Bonjour »** sourit à nouveau la brune, glissant sa main sur la joue de sa compagne.

 **« Regina… Je veux vivre ça tous les matins. »**

Elle acquiesça, touchée par cet aveu, sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux coins de ses yeux. Les choses avaient définitivement changé, c'était un fait indéniable. Elle sentait que des efforts étaient faits pour s'ouvrir, pour ne pas lui cacher ses sentiments et être complètement transparente avec elle. C'était même étrange de voir à quel point tout semblait simple aujourd'hui.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore. Comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois... ou bien de la première.

 **« Maman ? »**

La porte s'était ouverte sans même que les jeunes femmes ne s'en rendent compte. Dans l'encadrement, Henry avait la tête penchée et observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Emma s'était soudainement éloignée de la brune, surprise par l'arrivée impromptue de son fils.

Certes, elles avaient longuement discuté avec Regina... mais elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment arrêtées sur une décision concernant Henry. Faire semblant n'était pas une solution envisageable puisqu'il était évident que son fils avait tout vu.

 **« Henry, je… »**

 **« Moi aussi je peux rester au lit avec vous ? J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école »** coupa-t-il en s'avançant vers le lit et en grimpant déjà dans celui-ci.

 **« Ce n'est pas raisonnable jeune homme »** sourit-elle en se décalant de Regina pour lui laisser de la place entre elles deux.

Et ce fut aussi simple que ça. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, il n'avait pas fait de remarques. Tout était normal. Ils se mirent alors sur le dos et regardèrent le plafond, liant leurs respirations sans même s'en rendre compte. Délicatement, Henry avait pris la main de sa mère mais aussi celle de Regina, qu'il avait fait se rejoindre sur son propre ventre. Le geste était peut-être anodin mais signifiait beaucoup.

 **« On est bien là »** finit par conclure le petit garçon en fermant les yeux.

Emma et Regina se regardèrent alors, une émotion saisissant leurs estomacs. C'était sûrement le plus beau portrait de famille qui existait.

Oui.

Une famille.

Emma fit un clin d'œil à sa compagne, espérant que cela suffise pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle se rua alors sur son fils et commença à lui chatouiller les côtes. Très vite, la brune la rejoignit en riant, faisant se tortiller le petit garçon dans les draps.

Les rires sincères qui s'échappèrent de la chambre ce matin firent du bien à Ingrid qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle qui s'afférait à préparer le café pour sa fille s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, heureuse de les entendre être heureux. Une page s'était tournée.

Alors que les pieds d'Henry se trouvaient maintenant sur l'un des oreillers et que les cheveux de chacun étaient complètement sans dessus dessous, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent pour souffler.

 **« Allez mon fils, il est temps d'aller à l'école ! »**

 **« Vous m'y amenez toutes les deux ? »**

Emma interrogea sa compagne du regard et celle-ci approuva doucement.

 **« Bien sûr, avec plaisir Henry »** se permit-elle de répondre, touchée en plein cœur d'être intégrée dans cette famille et touchée de voir que la situation ne dérangeait pas le petit garçon. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, essayant de les remettre en place après cette bagarre de chatouilles improvisée.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le lit, Emma le rappela une dernière fois.

 **« Écoute mon grand, nous allons partir quelques jours à Storybrooke avec Regina »** il fronça des sourcils, intrigué par cette nouvelle. **« Nous avons certaines… choses à régler toutes les deux là bas. »**

 **« On part quand ? »** demanda-t-il naturellement.

 **« Toi... J'ai besoin que tu restes ici pour veiller sur mamie le temps qu'on sera parties et que tu ramènes plein de bonnes notes de l'école. »**

Son visage changea instantanément à cette révélation. Il regarda Regina, inquiet, triste et en colère. Voir sa mère partir une nouvelle fois l'angoissait terriblement, bien plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer et la brune le savait pertinemment.

 **« Je ferai très attention à elle, je te le promets Henry »** rajouta Regina face à l'attitude du jeune garçon qui commençait à doucement secouer la tête.

 **« Je veux venir »** dit-il plus fermement, croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine et fermant son visage.

 **« Ce n'est pas possible Henry… Tu as école et… ce qu'on doit régler là bas sont des choses de grands. »**

 **« Mais… »** il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, ce qui fendit le cœur de sa mère et de la brune **« Je veux rester avec toi. »**

 **« Tu resteras avec Mamie et nous reviendrons vite, je… »** Regina posa une main sur le bras de sa compagne, l'interrompant dans sa réponse et l'interrogea du regard pour lui quémander son autorisation avant de prendre la parole. Emma acquiesça alors et fut surprise de la voir se lever du lit pour se diriger vers le bureau.

 **« Viens par là mon grand »** dit-elle en lui tendant sa main. Le petit garçon s'approcha, tête baissé, vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, elle le fit grimper sur ses genoux, passant un bras protecteur sur son ventre avant de lui montrer un calendrier qui se trouvait là.

 **« Nous sommes ce lundi… »** fit-elle en posant son doigt sur la date du jour. **« Et nous reviendrons vendredi soir avec Emma. Ce qui fait trois petits jours sans voir ta maman. »**

Emma la regarda faire avec attention, touchée une nouvelle fois par la douceur de ses mots, de ses gestes et la facilité qu'elle avait de rassurer Henry qui écoutait attentivement ses explications.

 **« Tous les jours, quand tu seras rentré de l'école, Emma t'appellera. D'accord ? »**

Il acquiesça, tout comme Emma qui semblait comprendre l'importance du moment. Son fils avait une peur bleue de la voir disparaître à nouveau. Il tourna alors son regard vers la brune et l'observa quelques secondes, prêt à déceler le moindre mensonge.

Il était si jeune et déjà si protecteur…

Mais lorsqu'il comprit que Regina était de son côté, il passe ses bras autour de son cou avant de la serrer dans une étreinte dont il avait besoin. Toujours surprise par ce geste qu'elle avait du mal à accepter, la mairesse semblait pourtant ravie d'avoir rassuré le petit garçon. Avoir une date de retour, avoir la promesse d'un retour, être certain d'un retour... C'était ça dont il avait besoin.

Il retourna auprès de sa mère et l'enlaça également, s'amusant avec ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

 **« Tu me promets que tu vas revenir vite hein maman ? »**

 **« Je te le promets Henry. Je te le promets. »**

Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte, posant sa main sur sa petite tête et respirant son odeur avec bonheur. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larme en constatant à quel point la situation avait pu faire souffrir son tout petit garçon. Mais le sourire bienveillant que lui fit sa compagne à l'autre bout de la pièce lui redonna suffisamment de courage et de force pour les ravaler.

Les deux jeunes femmes préparèrent leurs affaires en même temps qu'Henry, ayant décidé de prendre la route tout de suite après avoir déposé le petit garçon à l'école. Elles avaient expliqué leur départ à Ingrid qui s'était contentée d'acquiescer, peut-être un peu déboussolée par le côté soudain de la décision. Elle avait finalement éloigné ses craintes à l'instant même où Emma se mit à sourire par le simple fait de voir Regina aider son fils à mettre son manteau. Pour Ingrid aussi, les choses allaient considérablement changer.

Avant de quitter l'appartement pour quelques jours, l'aînée s'approcha de Regina et la serra doucement contre elle, pour une accolade maladroite.

 **« Faites attention à elle Regina… »**

En se défaisant de l'étreinte, la brune acquiesça vivement, bien décidée à respecter cette demande. Henry et Ingrid lui faisait éperdument confiance et elle refusait de ne pas en être digne.

Presque étrangement, elle fit la même demande à sa fille, en la prenant également dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps.

Prendre soin, l'une de l'autre.

Laisser Henry à l'école fut plus difficile que prévu, le petit garçon acceptant difficilement ce départ précipité malgré les quelques explications de la mairesse le matin même. Il était finalement rentré dans la cour de récréation en pleurant, s'asseyant sur un banc éloigné des autres, ce qui avait fait beaucoup de mal aux deux jeunes femmes. Pourtant, une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns s'était approchée de lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il avait relevé la tête et avait souri, rassurant ses deux accompagnatrices du jour.

 **« Les Swan ont un faible pour les brunes… »** finit par constater Emma en haussant les épaules, faisant sourire sa compagne.

Elles avaient fini par prendre la route en milieu de matinée au volant de la Mercedes de Regina qui conduisait depuis des heures déjà. Elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, de Ruby et de Granny, de l'ancien boulot d'Emma, de Killian et Belle ses anciens amis qu'elle avait envie de revoir pour compléter un peu plus ses souvenirs. Elles avaient également parlé de Henry, beaucoup, énormément même, de David et Mary-Margareth, de leurs enfants, de Rose, la secrétaire de la mairie qui en avait beaucoup fait ces dernières semaines...

Elles avaient chanté faux sur plusieurs musiques, elles avaient eu un fou rire lorsqu'Emma avait été effrayée par une mouche qui était entrée dans l'habitacle et elles avaient eu des silences ô combien confortables.

Dès qu'elles quittèrent New York et que Regina n'avait plus eu besoin de changer les vitesses, leurs mains s'étaient automatiquement liées, se posant alternativement sur la cuisse de l'une ou de l'autre. Parfois même, Emma l'embrassait à la commissure de ses lèvres, doucement, délicatement, naturellement...

Lorsqu'elles passèrent le panneau annonçant Storybrooke, le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement, ce qui la fit se redresser sur son siège. Instinctivement, elle avait un peu plus serré la main de sa compagne, sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait ce sentiment.

 **« Emma ? Tout va bien ? »**

 **« Oui, oui… Je… Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ici, ça me fait bizarre de revenir. »**

 **« On peut repartir plus tôt si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour que… »**

 **« Non. Ça va, ça va aller. Je pense qu'on a effectivement beaucoup de choses à régler ici. »**

Regina tourna la tête quelques courtes secondes pour la regarder et lui sourire avant de reposer son regard sur la route. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger détour avant d'arriver au 108 Mifflin Street, incapable de repasser devant la maison qui avait retenu Emma pendant plus de deux mois, à quelques mètres à peine de chez elle.

La dernière fois qu'Emma était entrée dans le manoir, elle avait embrassé Regina. Elle l'avait suppliée de lui accorder une nuit auprès d'elle, de l'aimer et de ne plus l'abandonner. La haine, la colère et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenties ce soir-là quand, après quelques baisers retrouvés, Regina lui avait confié l'avoir oubliée plusieurs nuits dans les bras d'un autre lui revinrent en plein cœur. Elle avait pleuré, longtemps. Elle avait hurlé en pleine rue, en pleine nuit.

Et elles étaient de retour, au même endroit, presqu'un mois plus tard, leurs cœurs presque réparés, presque heureuses.

 **« Tu veux quelque chose ? Il doit me rester de quoi préparer un repas au frigo »** demanda la maitresse de maison après avoir posé leurs affaires près du canapé.

Elle se contenta d'approuver d'un signe discret de la tête, restant étrangement silencieuse. Regina se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et commença à préparer ce qu'elle pouvait, observée par une Emma qui restait appuyée à l'encadrement de la porte.

Pourtant, après quelques longues minutes, Emma s'éclipsa à l'étage sans un mot supplémentaire. Elle y retrouva sa chambre, qu'elle avait laissée des mois auparavant, parfaitement intacte. Elle avait passé sa première nuit de liberté ici, dans ces draps, dans cette pièce. De ses doigts fins, elle parcourait les meubles qui ornaient la pièce, faisait revenir tous ses souvenirs. Comme lors de sa première venue au manoir, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et observa l'horizon. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, tentant faiblement de faire un bilan sur ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années. Elle dut y rester un long moment, sans même s'en rendre compte, puisque la brune la rejoignit, étonnée de la retrouver ici.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** s'enquit-elle en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde, ses pouces caressant délicatement la naissance de sa nuque.

 **« Oui… C'est une maison pleine de jolis souvenirs et je suis contente d'être ici. »**

 **« D'autres plus douloureux aussi… »**

 **« Je ne veux retenir que les bons. Comme notre premier baiser, juste ici »** précisa-t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'endroit exacte où Regina l'avait délicatement embrassée, juste après sa demande bancale dans la chambre de la mairesse.

Regina s'était mise à sourire en se rappelant ce souvenir.

 **« Emma… Embrasse-moi. »**

Elle lui avait demandé ça comme un rappel de ce qu'elles avaient vécu, mais aussi parce qu'elle en mourait d'envie. Elle n'avait pourtant pas bougé, ses mains toujours posées sur les épaules de la blonde. Regina continuait de s'en vouloir, de se rappeler des derniers moments qu'elles avaient échangés dans cette maison, de la peine qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant Emma quitter sa maison sans se retourner.

Elle voulait effacer cette douleur.

Emma s'était alors levée pour contourner le fauteuil, s'approchant si près d'elle que déjà leurs souffles se liaient. Elle l'avait embrassé avec tant de douceur que le temps semblait à nouveau s'être arrêté. La main sur la joue de Regina, l'autre au creux de son cou, elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, savourant l'instant.

 **« Le repas est prêt »** finit par annoncer Regina après un énième baiser, sentant qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce moment par peur de succomber à son désir.

Comme deux adolescentes, elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine main dans la main. Parler, échanger, rire… Cette bulle où elles seules étaient semblait leur convenir parfaitement. Pourtant…

 **« Il faut que je retourne à la mairie demain. »**

 **« Je sais. »**

 **« Je fais mon maximum pour boucler mes dossiers au plus vite, pour briefer Rose sur ce qu'elle devra faire pendant mon départ et pour revenir rapidement à la maison. »**

 **« Je pense que j'irai voir Granny et Ruby »** fit-elle pour dédramatiser la situation, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Regina ne remarque pas sa fébrilité. La vérité, était qu'elle avait peur de se séparer de Regina et d'être seule dans cette ville.

 **« Je suis désolée… »**

 **« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »**

 **« Parce que… J'aurais préféré pouvoir rester avec toi. Marcher à côté de toi, te prendre la main pour te rassurer et te prouver que tu n'as plus rien à craindre ici, qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. »**

 **« Je t'aime »** répondit la blonde à côté de cette jolie déclaration.

 **« Tu as peur Emma, j'arrive à le sentir. »**

Elle soupira, heureuse et frustrée à la fois d'être devenue un livre si facile à lire pour sa compagne.

 **« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. »**

Regina débarrassa les assiettes et vint embrasser la tempe de la blonde, touchée par cette autre déclaration.

 **« Je crois que… Que j'ai besoin d'y retourner. »**

 **« Retourner où ? »** questionna la brune qui mettait maintenant les couverts dans l'évier de sa cuisine.

 **« Là bas. Là où il m'a retenue. »**

Regina s'arrêta. Sa respiration s'étant coupée en entendant ces mots.

 **« Je ne suis pas prête »** rajouta la blonde avec précipitation en voyant que sa compagne ne faisait plus aucun mouvement. **« Mais le jour où je le serai, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr… »**

 **« Non… Je serai avec toi »** elle fit une courte pause et se retourna enfin vers sa compagne. **« J'aimerais que tu rencontres mon mari et ma fille, si ça ne te dérange pas »** demanda-t-elle comme un écho à la blonde.

Emma s'approcha d'elle, prenant ses mains entre les siennes, l'embrassant délicatement et la serrant dans ses bras.

 **« Je serais ravie de les rencontrer… »**

Le sanglot qui s'échappa de la brune fit du mal à Emma qui resserra son emprise sur elle. La blonde se sentait étrangement plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Prête, en tout cas, à l'être suffisamment pour protéger la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, à boire un verre de vin rouge, à s'embrasser et à échanger sur leurs angoisses respectives. Les heures passèrent et quand minuit sonna au clocher de l'église, elles soupirèrent. Elles se levèrent d'un même souffle pour se diriger vers la chambre de Regina.

Le dernier témoin de leur ultime dispute.

Le premier témoin de leur unique nuit d'amour.

Regina s'échappa dans la salle de bain quelques minutes, afin de se changer, et lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Emma était allongée sur son lit, par dessus les couvertures, observant le plafond. Elle la regarda quelques secondes, elle qui semblait être partie bien loin dans ses songes, avant de s'allonger à son tour, juste à côté d'elle, dans la même position.

 **« Dis-moi qu'il avait tort… »** dit-elle tout bas, les souvenirs de la dernière nuit qu'elles avaient passé dans cette chambre lui revenant en pleine figure. **« Dis-moi qu'il avait tort lorsqu'il disait qu'on ne serait jamais ensemble. »**

 **« Il avait tort Emma »** répondit la brune avec une voix qui se voulait sûre, sa tête se tournant vers son interlocutrice. **« Il avait tort »** répéta-t-elle pour rassurer au mieux Emma, sa bouche venant instinctivement se poser sur son cou pour l'embrasser délicatement.

 **« Ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit là… Quand je te disais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, je le pensais vraiment. »** Elle fit une courte pause, gênée par ces nouveaux aveux, heureuse d'avoir le plafond de cette chambre comme échappatoire au regard aimant de sa compagne. **« La vérité c'est que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi… Et ça me fait peur. »**

 **« Peur ? »** questionna la brune avec une appréhension non feinte, posant sa main sur la clavicule de la blonde.

 **« Affreusement. Complètement. Démesurément. J'ai peur de trop t'en demander. J'ai peur de te perdre, que tu partes, que tu me laisses. »**

 **« Il n'arrivera rien de tel Emma… »**

 **« Comment peut-on en être sûre ? »**

 **« Parce que je le sens. Je le sais. Parce que c'est à notre tour d'être heureuses… »**

 **« J'ai toujours été abandonnée. Par mes parents, par mes familles d'accueil, on m'a même pris Neal, le père de mon fils… Quand finalement Ingrid m'a adoptée, m'a montré que quelqu'un voulait vraiment de moi, j'ai fui à la première difficulté »** elle soupira à cette constatation. Que de chemin parcouru depuis… Elle se retourna enfin vers Regina qui la regardait toujours. **« Ne me laisse pas partir. Si j'ai peur et que je cherche à fuir… Retiens-moi. »**

 **« Je te le promets Emma. »**

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots qu'Emma s'était jetée sur les lèvres de sa compagne, encadrant son visage de ses mains. Ce baiser fut doux, rempli de promesses et de projets. Dans ses mouvements, Emma s'était presque relevée, ne quittant pas les lèvres de sa compagne. Elle avait placé sa jambe de l'autre côté de la brune et continuait de l'embrasser. Encore et encore. A califourchon sur sa compagne, les souvenirs de leur première nuit lui revinrent en mémoire avec force, faisant se serrer son bas ventre de plaisir.

Et le baiser devint plus profond. Leurs langues semblaient être faites pour danser ensemble. Et déjà, les lèvres d'Emma se perdaient dans le cou de sa compagne qui, haletant à ce contact, avait fermé les yeux de plaisir. Le fait que la blonde se mouvait tout contre elle pour trouver la meilleure position qui soit pour attiser le feu dans ses baisers rendait Regina complètement folle.

Emma s'éloigna quelques secondes, prenant le temps d'admirer le corps de sa compagne, mordillant délicatement ses propres lèvres en détaillant chacun de ses traits. Elle aimait tout. Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa légère cicatrice sur le haut de sa lèvre, son nez, son cou, ses clavicules, ses seins… Au fur et à mesure de son analyse, sa main glissait le long du corps de Regina dans une lenteur délibérée qui coupa la respiration de la mairesse.

Elle se releva néanmoins, Emma toujours assise sur elle, et l'embrassa encore une fois. Puis deux. Et trois. Encore et encore. Ses mains glissèrent à son tour le long du corps de la blonde et se saisirent naturellement de son tee-shirt qu'elle s'apprêtait à délicatement enlever, trop désireuse de sentir la peau de sa compagne tout contre elle.

 **« Non. Stop, stop, stop ! »** demanda une Emma suppliante qui tentait de s'échapper des bras de la mairesse.

Elles se séparèrent alors. Emma ayant déjà quitté leur lit, disparaissant dans la salle de bain attenante. Regina soupira silencieusement, tentant de remettre en ordre les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. La blonde n'était pas prête, c'était indéniable. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé, d'avoir été trop vite, de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

 **« Emma ? »** questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce à travers la porte de la salle de bain. **« Emma… Est-ce que ça va ? »**

Le silence comme seule réponse.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, la concernée s'était appuyée contre le lavabo et observait son reflet dans le miroir, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de plus, d'avoir peur d'elle même, de son corps, de ce qu'il lui avait fait et des marques qu'il avait une nouvelle fois laissées.

 **« Emma… Si tu as peur et que tu cherches à fuir, tu m'as demandé de te retenir. Alors ouvre-moi s'il te plait. »**

La blonde releva la tête à cette remarque. Regina allait être celle qui lui redonnerait confiance, qui l'aimerait suffisamment pour patienter le temps qu'il faudrait, pour trouver les mots justes, comme à l'instant même.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans ses bras.

Regina ne dit rien, se contentant d'appuyer un peu plus son étreinte pour la protéger. Elle sentit les larmes d'Emma s'échouer dans son décolleté. Elle entendit les sanglots de sa compagne s'échapper de sa gorge. Sa fragilité brisa un peu plus son cœur.

 **« Je suis tellement désolée. »**

 **« Ne t'excuse pas… Tout va bien Emma. On prendra le temps qu'il faut. »**

 **« J'ai peur de te perdre. »**

 **« Je t'interdis de croire que je te quitterai pour ça »** dit-elle plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais assurée de ce qu'elle était en train d'affirmer. **« Je t'aime »** dit-elle en se radoucissant. **« Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas. Et s'il faut que je te le dise tous les jours pour que tu y croies, je le ferai. Et s'il faut que je te dise tout les jours que tu es belle, que tu es forte et que tu es la femme la plus incroyable que je connaisse pour que tu y crois… Alors je le ferai. »**

Emma resserra à son tour son étreinte face à ces mots qui la bouleversait.

 **« Il y en a d'autres, plus affreuses que les premières, qui ne partiront jamais. »**

 **« Je les embrasserai tellement qu'elles disparaitront sous mon rouge à lèvre »** répondit la brune en souriant.

 **« Elles sont affreuses. »**

 **« Tu es belle. »**

 **« Non. Toi, tu es belle. Tu… tu es parfaite ! Moi je ne suis qu'un amas de cicatrices toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres. »**

 **« Arrête de te… »**

Regina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Emma s'étant vivement écartée d'elle, la poussant vers le lit et la forçant à s'asseoir lorsque le matelas vint percuter l'arrière de ses genoux. Comme si elle était énervée de la situation, la blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle soupira un grand coup et retira son tee-shirt d'un coup sec avant de le laisser tomber par terre.

 **« Regarde Regina ! Regarde comme elles sont affreuses ! »**

La brune posa en effet son regard sur le corps de sa compagne mais ne dit rien de plus. Les bras ballants, au milieu de la pièce, Emma se tourna pour lui montrer son dos dont les traces étaient encore plus visibles qu'ailleurs.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois pour refaire face à la brune.

 **« Tu vois ! »** dit-elle en faisant un grand geste de ses bras pour la persuader de la véracité de ses propos.

Regina se contenta de nier doucement de la tête.

 **« Quoi ? »** répondit-elle à côté, ce qui fit soupirer la blonde.

 **« Arrête, c'est ridicule Regina… »**

 **« Tu veux que je sois honnête ? Très bien ! »** dit-elle en se relevant pour faire face à sa compagne. **« Je te vois à moitié nue devant moi, et si je l'osais, je te dirais à quel point ça me rend plutôt dingue et à quel point j'ai envie de te faire… »** elle expira fortement **« des millions de choses. T'aimer, t'embrasser, te toucher, te faire l'amour... »**

Regina secoua la tête pour se redonner conscience alors qu'Emma ne respirait plus.

 **« Alors oui... Effectivement, je vois une large cicatrice sur ton ventre qui doit faire la taille de mon doigt, des taches de brulure juste-là »** dit-elle en pointant du doigt alternativement le bras droit et gauche de sa compagne. Elle fit le tour d'Emma et poursuivit **« dans ton dos, il y a le mot garce… Ma foi, je suis certaine qu'il finira par disparaître. Les mensonges s'effacent toujours. »** essaya-t-elle de dire naturellement, haussant les épaules **« Il y a aussi deux larges cicatrices en bas de ton dos, juste au dessus du creux de tes reins. »**

Elle s'était à nouveau mise devant Emma, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

 **« Mais elles ne me font pas peur. Aucune d'entre elles ne me fait peur. Elles ne me dégoutent pas. Elles ne me feront pas fuir, bien au contraire. Certaines finiront même par disparaître. »** Regina s'approcha pour déposer tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma qui retenait son souffle. **« Celles qui resteront me rappelleront chaque jour la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à mes côtés. Elles me rappelleront toujours notre seconde chance. »**

Les yeux de la blonde s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir, en vain. Regina retourna s'asseoir au bout du lit, espérant de tout son être que ses paroles suffiraient à convaincre sa compagne.

 **« Je t'aime Emma. Toi, tout entière. »**

La concernée se contenta d'acquiescer simplement, prenant doucement la mesure des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Peut-être qu'en effet, à force de les lui redire, elle finirait par y croire.

Emma s'approcha, presque hésitante sur ses pas et finit par prendre les mains de Regina entre les siennes, les posant doucement sur le haut de ses hanches nues. Elle inspira à ce contact, gardant ses mains sur celles de la mairesse, acceptant doucement d'être à nouveau touchée par quelqu'un. Elle inspira grandement.

Elle finit par entourer le visage de sa compagne, se penchant pour l'embrasser délicatement, la remerciant pour sa patience, ses paroles et sa présence. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, juste toutes les deux. Elles s'allongèrent, Emma s'étant glissée dans les bras de Regina qui continuait de caresser son dos, doucement, prenant soin d'effleurer ses cicatrices. Et elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle se sentait libre et protégée. Mais surtout vivante.


	36. Chapitre 36 - Tourner la page

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me revoilà pour la suite de cette fic :) Je sais que je tarde un peu, mais comme promis je compte terminer cette histoire. Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit et corrigé par ma super beta **not gonna die**. Et il sera posté en temps et en heure dès mardi prochain, c'est promis !_

 _Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer que ma fic sera traduite en espagnole grâce à **franchiulla** qui est une lectrice assidue qui me fait l'honneur de traduire mes écrits. Merci mille fois._

 _ **Jessie943** : merci pour tes mots, ça me touche beaucoup. C'est moi qui doit te remercier ! Merci d'être toujours là et de toujours me lire, c'est incroyable. **justinejannedu0760** : merci pour ta review, les jours suivants arrivent avec leurs lots de surprises (qui seront belles, belles, belles, c'est promis). **AlineGranger** : merci à toi de prendre le temps de poster un review ! **OoO-RED-OoO** : je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose qu'une fin heureuse, je ne l'aurai pas moi même supporté ;) Merci à toi. **Sygui** : merci pour tes mots, je ne veux pas que l'une s'oublie pour l'autre, un couple, c'est un équilibre. **emma2016** : tu résumes parfaitement la situation. Merci pour ta review ! **AmandineReader** : et moi juste un mot... Wow ! Merci d'être toujours là et de toujours me lire après tout ce temps. **GEGE** : l'amour soigne toutes les blessures, ça c'est sûre, et c'est surement le message que j'ai voulu faire passer. Merci de ton message._

 _Pas de blabla supplémentaire, voici la suite ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 37 !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 36 : TOURNER LA PAGE**

Un café bien chaud, quelques regards échangés en silence et des mains qui n'arrivaient plus à se quitter furent le dessin de cette première matinée à Storybrooke.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là, encore habillée d'un jean et d'un simple soutien-gorge, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Puis elle avait senti la douce main de Regina, posée juste au-dessous de ses seins, et son corps collé au sien. Les mots rassurant de sa compagne lui revenaient en mémoire et un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se repositionna alors, appuyant plus encore son dos contre la brune. La réaction de Regina fut immédiate et elle entreprit de l'embrasser longuement dans le cou.

Un gémissement de bonheur s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Déjà, sa main se perdait dans les boucles brunes, appuyant inconsciemment sur sa tête pour qu'elle continue d'accentuer ses baisers. Regina semblait perdue dans un autre monde, bercée par le plaisir de sentir Emma près d'elle. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer la peau de son amour, buttant contre le soutien-gorge, glissant entre ses seins, caressant son ventre.

 **« Emma… »** murmura la mairesse plaintive, attendant visiblement qu'on l'arrête dans ses gestes avant d'aller trop loin.

Cette supplique lui fit fermer les yeux, le plaisir naissant l'empêchant de ne pas perdre pied. Les baisers se firent plus nombreux, plus appuyés et plus amoureux que jamais. La bouche de Regina se perdait sur chaque centimètre de peau nue, arrivant au bout du tissu encore présent sur le haut de son corps. Les mains de la mairesse se glissèrent dans le dos de la blonde lorsque celle-ci avait relevé son bassin à la suite d'un léger coup de langue trop bien placé qui lui fit perdre raison.

Mais les images de ces autres nuits cauchemardesques avec son agresseur lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, faisant se tendre chacun de ses muscles. Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement.

Regina l'avait senti… à la seconde où le ventre d'Emma s'était tendu, à la seconde où la main de la blonde s'était violemment refermée dans ses cheveux. Elle avait tout arrêté, immédiatement, relevant sa tête et regardant sa compagne pour s'assurer de son état.

 **« Ca va ? »** demanda la brune en caressant doucement sa joue.

 **« Excuse-moi »** dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, encore secouée par les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus en mémoire.

 **« Ne t'excuse pas Emma, c'est de ma faute. Après ce que tu m'as dit hier je n'aurais pas du te… »**

 **« Non, non… »** la coupa-t-elle **« J'aimerais tellement réussir à te… à te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi »**

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le savoir, ne t'inquiète pas »** dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde avant de lui déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elles s'étaient levées après ce moment étrange et rejoignirent la cuisine pour prendre ensemble le petit-déjeuner. Il y avait dans ce repas du matin un défi qu'Emma s'était inconsciemment mis en tête, comme si le premier qui lui avait été arraché des mois plus tôt, après leur première et unique nuit d'amour, devait impérativement être remplacé. Il était devenu, pour elle, un moment important.

Emma avait appelé son fils avant que ce ne soit l'heure d'aller à l'école. Henry avait été soulagé de l'entendre et avait eu un mal fou à raccrocher. L'angoisse qui existait dans sa voix lui pinça le cœur et elle eut cette douloureuse sensation d'être une mère indigne.

Le petit garçon quémanda après Regina, qui fut touchée de savoir qu'il souhaitait également lui parler. Adossée à l'îlot central de la cuisine, la mairesse avait pris le combiné avec un sourire non feint. Emma quant à elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, heureuse de voir les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie s'apprivoiser.

Presque en chuchotant, Henry lui avait demandé si sa maman allait mieux et si elle continuait de la protéger. Regina lui confirma la promesse qu'elle avait fait la veille et lui assura que sa mère allait bien. Elles finirent par le laisser, Ingrid s'inquiétant du retard qu'ils étaient en train de prendre sur le planning de la journée.

 **« Je dois retourner à la mairie… »** annonça la brune avec tristesse au bout de quelques minutes.

 **« Tu penses pouvoir te libérer à midi ? »**

 **« Je n'en sais rien. J'espère… Je suis partie si vite, j'ai tout laissé en plan et je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Rose pendant mon absence. Je t'enverrai un message. »**

 **« Bien »** répondit la blonde un peu déconcertée par la situation, mal à l'aise à l'idée de sortir de leur bulle de bonheur et d'être heurtée, à nouveau, par la réalité du quotidien.

 **« C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« De ? »**

 **« Il va bien falloir qu'on reprenne nos vies hein ? Tu as la mairie ici à Storybrooke, puis il y a Henry et ma mère à New York. Et nous deux…** **»**

Regina releva les yeux de son sac à main dans lequel elle était en train de glisser les affaires dont elle aurait besoin. Elle y avait pensé, très souvent depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Emma, mais n'avait jamais osé amener le sujet de peur que tout s'efface alors que leur relation était encore fragile.

 **« Est-ce que ça fait de nous des personnes égoïstes de vouloir rester ensemble ? »** termina la blonde.

 **« Je… Non, je ne crois pas. Peut-être… Je ne sais pas. Ce serait injuste, c'est à notre tour d'être heureuse ! »** dit-elle plus énervée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Emma s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa encore, pour la calmer et la rassurer. Elle s'en voulait que tout tourne autour d'elle, de ses blessures et de ses peines. Regina n'avait pas à être au second plan, bien au contraire.

Elle serra alors un peu plus son étreinte, lui déposant un ultime baiser sur sa tempe.

 **« Ça ne te dérange pas de me déposer au Granny's avant d'aller à la mairie ? »** demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. **« Je n'ai pas très envie de rester seule. »**

 **« Bien sûr. »**

* * *

Rose avait été incroyable, Regina n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le constater. Malgré son départ précipité, sa secrétaire avait réussi à rattraper toutes les demandes et tous les dossiers, les triant sur son bureau des plus urgents à ceux qui pouvaient attendre. Durant plus d'une heure, elle prit le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait manqué ces derniers jours. Elle se rendit compte que certains d'entre eux dataient de plusieurs semaines, preuve qu'elle n'était plus vraiment là, bien des jours avant de retrouver Emma.

 **« Vous êtes incroyable Rose… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait ici. »**

La jeune secrétaire ouvrit grand ses yeux, perturbée par ce compliment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'en recevoir de la part de sa supérieure et en fut d'autant plus touchée.

 **« Je… Merci Madame le Maire, j'ai juste essayé de faire mon travail au mieux. »**

 **« Je tenais à sincèrement m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines… Ces derniers mois. Vous avez été d'une aide précieuse et… »**

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit son téléphone portable s'allumer. Lorsqu'elle vit un message d'Emma, elle ne put s'empêcher de cacher son sourire. Pianotant rapidement sa réponse, elle retourna finalement à sa conversation devant une Rose qui restait toujours abasourdie par les mots de sa patronne.

 **« Rose… »** reprit-elle solennellement **« accepteriez-vous de quitter le poste de secrétaire pour devenir mon bras droit ? »**

 **« Je vous demande pardon ? »**

 **« Je sais… J'ai été exécrable avec vous et j'aurais craqué bien avant vous si j'étais à votre place. Mais je vous promets de changer. J'ai… Ma vie a changé et va encore changer. Je pense que je vais devoir faire de nombreux allers-retours entre Storybrooke et New York ces prochains mois et j'aimerais pouvoir prendre plus de temps pour moi. »**

Rose ne bougeait plus, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qui était en train de lui être dit, n'en comprenant pas la moitié.

 **« J'ai confiance en vous, en vos capacités et en votre travail. Vous me l'avez largement prouvé ces derniers mois. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'aimerais officiellement que vous deveniez mon adjointe. Et il est hors de question que je vous surcharge de travail, nous prendrions quelqu'un pour vous remplacer au secrétariat, c'est une évidence… »**

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'elle avait enfin terminé son monologue et qu'elle attendait une réponse de son interlocutrice. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne bougeait plus, choquée par la proposition qui venait de lui être faite.

 **« Pourquoi devez-vous aller à New York ? Vous vous lancez dans une politique plus poussée ? »**

 **« Quoi ? Non, non bien sûr que non. Storybrooke me convient très bien, j'aime connaître les noms de gens avec lesquels je travaille, je connais ma ville je… Non »** elle regarda Rose étrangement, étonnée qu'elle puisse penser ça. **« Je… Ma compagne et son fils vivent à New York et je veux pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec eux, rien de plus. »**

 **« Oh… Je comprends mieux ! »** s'exclama la jeune fille avec un large sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup plus que ce que Regina pensait. **« Alors Emma est de retour dans votre vie… ? »**

La brune acquiesça avec un sourire, comme si le fait qu'elle le dise aux autres était la preuve réelle que leur relation existait vraiment.

 **« Je suis heureuse pour vous Madame le Maire… »**

 **« Et si vous commenciez par m'appeler Regina ? »**

 **« Oh… Je… Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y habituer mais ce serait avec plaisir »** dit-elle avec joie, prenant la mesure de ce qui était en train de se passer.

 **« Et ma proposition ? »** relança Regina d'une voix plus incertaine qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **« J'accepte avec plaisir ! »**

La mairesse frappa dans ses mains avec bonheur et prit son assistante dans les bras, cette dernière restant droite comme un piquet, peu habituée à ces démonstrations d'affection.

 **« Je rejoins Emma pour l'heure du déjeuner, alors remettons-nous à ces dossiers dans la pile urgent ! »** fit elle avec un enthousiasme qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis des semaines.

* * *

A l'instant même où Emma était descendue de la voiture de sa compagne et qu'elle l'avait vue s'éloigner, son cœur s'était serré. Elle l'avait embrassée avant de quitter l'habitacle, peut-être même un peu trop longtemps puisque la mairesse avait fini par être en retard, et son regard avait suivi le départ de la Mercedes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au coin de la rue suivante.

C'était la première fois qu'elles se quittaient depuis son retour et déjà, elle lui manquait. Ce sentiment lui paraissait pathétique, à la limite de l'adolescente puérile qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais été. Elle se frotta le bras, comme si cela suffirait à lui redonner contenance, et inspira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans le Granny's.

Le bruit d'une assiette qui s'écrase au sol et le juron prononcé par Ruby juste après fut son premier accueil.

 **« Merde Emma, tu es là... »** avait soufflé la serveuse avec une voix tremblante.

 **« Salut... »** se contenta de répondre la concernée maladroitement avec un sourire crispé sur son visage et un faible mouvement de la main.

 **« Merde Emma ! »** répéta-t-elle plus fort, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. **« T'es partie sans même me dire au revoir correctement ! »**

 **« Ruby... Je suis désolée. »**

La brune extravagante soupira, replaça son torchon sur ses épaules avant de s'approcher de son ancienne collègue dans un mouvement rapide. Emma eut un geste de recul naturel qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Ruby s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle devant son attitude et calma ses mouvements.

 **« Je peux ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Emma hocha alors la tête doucement et fit un pas dans sa direction. La jeune serveuse n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour la serrer longuement dans ses bras. La main que la brune aux cheveux rouges avait posée sur son dos fit se tendre tous les muscles du corps d'Emma qui dut prendre une longue respiration avant de se détendre et de lui rendre son étreinte.

 **« Comment vas-tu ? »**

 **« Mieux je crois... Mais ça irait encore plus si tu me servais un bon gros chocolat chaud à la cannelle ! »**

 **« Considère que c'est déjà fait ! »**

Emma lui sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers le bar pour s'asseoir et s'accouder au comptoir. Ruby alluma la machine et s'afféra à ramasser l'assiette qui gisait encore sur le sol. La blonde inspira longuement, regardant à droite et à gauche pour se remémorer les instants incroyables qu'elle avait vécus dans ses lieux, notamment le retour de son fils dans sa vie.

 **« Granny n'est pas là ? »**

 **« Elle est partie chercher un ingrédient qui lui manquait, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir »** répondit la serveuse en repassant derrière le comptoir. **« Ça va lui faire plaisir de te revoir, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup... »**

Emma baissa la tête à cet aveu, peu fière d'avoir quitté la ville aussi vite, sans se retourner, sans prévenir. Elle avait rendu sa chambre le matin qui avait suivi sa dispute avec Regina, partant avec Ingrid, son fils et sa valise en quelques minutes à peine. Ses au revoir avaient été rapides, se contentant d'une simple bise pour ses anciennes collègues et déjà la voiture filait en direction de New York. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'on la retienne, qu'on lui dise de rester, qu'on lui certifie que les choses allaient s'arranger. Fuir avait été bien plus simple.

 **« Dis… Est-ce que… Est-ce que Regina sait que tu es là ? »** demanda la serveuse en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gênée de poser cette question mais sa curiosité étant trop forte pour ne pas le faire.

Emma acquiesça, un sourire sincère s'étant déjà immiscé sur son visage.

 **« C'est même elle qui m'a ramenée de New York »** précisa-t-elle. **« Pour faire court, je n'allais pas très bien, mon fils a cru bon de faire des centaines de kilomètres tout seul pour aller chercher Regina afin qu'elle… me sauve. »**

 **« J'ai l'impression d'écouter le script d'un film ! Continue, continue ! »** s'exclama Ruby avec hâte, le visage déjà penché vers Emma, appuyée sur ses coudes, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

 **« Alors que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir perdu Henry, elle m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il était avec elle. Et tu sais quoi ? »**

Ruby hocha la tête négativement, complètement plongée dans le récit de son ancienne collègue qui se plaisait à y rajouter un peu de suspens.

 **« Ce que je vais te dire est très cliché mais… A la seconde où j'ai entendu sa voix, je savais que j'allais déjà mieux. Parce que Henry était en sécurité, certes, mais parce que je savais que j'allais la revoir. »**

 **« Merde… C'est beau. »**

 **« Elle a fait la route pour me ramener Henry à New York. En un claquement de doigt, elle a tout lâcher pour moi. »**

 **« Je deviens jalouse là Emma. »**

 **« Quand je l'ai vu derrière la porte de mon appartement, avec mon fils endormi dans ses bras… »** elle fit une courte pause, le temps de reprendre sa respiration tant le souvenir de ce moment lui avait, à nouveau, coupé le souffle. **« J'ai compris qu'il était hors de question qu'elle quitte ma vie. »**

 **« Pourquoi tu es partie ? »** demanda la serveuse sans détour.

 **« Elle… Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle avait fait durant les deux mois de ma seconde captivité. »**

 **« Oh… Attends, c'est ça qui t'a fait quitter la ville du jour au lendemain ? »**

La blonde acquiesça faiblement, encore honteuse d'avoir agi de cette façon si brutale après les confessions de sa compagne.

 **« Tu l'avais laissée en plan et tu es partie de chez elle en lui hurlant dessus. Certes, pour la protéger, mais elle, elle avait bien l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. »** Ruby frappa doucement sur le comptoir en regardant son ancienne collègue droit dans les yeux. **« Très franchement, avant de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé pour toi, je t'en ai énormément voulu. Parce que… C'est ici qu'elle venait tous les soirs ! C'est ici qu'elle buvait à outrance pour oublier sa peine ! Ici qu'elle a craqué des dizaines de fois… »**

 **« Je sais… »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre honteuse.

 **« Un soir, elle ne tenait même plus debout. Je l'ai installée dans la réserve, elle m'a attrapée par le col et elle m'a dit qu'elle se haïssait, qu'elle avait été stupide de tomber éperdument amoureuse de toi alors qu'on lui avait bien fait comprendre en lui prenant son mari et sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. »**

 **« S'il te plait Ruby… »**

 **« Ah ça non ma grande, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! C'est moi qui ai demandé à Robin de la raccompagner la première fois, parce que ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir-là, la peine qu'elle m'a confié était telle que j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle fasse une connerie. »**

Le frisson qui parcourut l'échine de la blonde fut si intense qu'elle en eut mal jusque dans ses entrailles. Elle se doutait, elle l'avait même compris, mais l'entendre était une toute autre chose.

 **« Si ce qu'elle a fait avec Robin était la seule façon pour elle de se sentir vivante alors tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir… Parce que sinon, aujourd'hui, elle ne serait même plus là. »**

 **« Je sais »** répéta Emma. **« J'ai été égoïste. Affreusement égoïste… J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera pour ça. »**

 **« Je pense que si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle t'a déjà pardonné tu sais »** rajouta Ruby un peu plus calmement.

 **« Je suis complètement amoureuse d'elle Ruby »** dit-elle avec une légère crainte dans sa voix, secouée par l'importance que la brune avait pris dans sa vie.

 **« Je sais. Je le vois. Elle aussi, c'est certain… Ecoute, je sais que ce que tu as vécu était… Il n'y a pas de mots tant c'était atroce. Et j'en suis désolée. Vraiment. Tu… Tu ne méritais pas ça. »** Emma pencha la tête, toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être analysée si facilement sur son passé. **« Mais pour elle aussi ça a été difficile. Elle fait la femme forte, pleine de caractère… Mais tout le monde sait ici que c'est une femme incroyablement douce, sur qui on peut compter et qui a toujours été là pour nous. Et pour tout ça, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal à nouveau. »**

Emma se mit à sourire, heureuse d'entendre de si beaux compliments à l'égard de la femme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle acquiesça vivement à la dernière remarque de son ancienne collègue.

 **« Sans rire… Si Regina n'était pas à la tête de cette ville, je ne sais pas comment Storybrooke ferait. »**

Le visage de la blonde se crispa légèrement à cette dernière remarque mais Ruby ne le remarqua pas, attirée par le tintement de la clochette de la porte, annonçant une nouvelle venue.

Granny fut tout autant surprise que sa petite fille lorsqu'elle vit Emma accoudée au comptoir de son restaurant. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour comprendre que les choses étaient en train de s'arranger et que l'avenir risquait d'être bien plus beau ces prochains jours Emma avait un visage presque apaisé, bien loin de ces premiers jours à Storybrooke. Après quelques échanges classiques, elle invita son ancienne employée dans ses cuisines afin d'en apprendre davantage et la blonde lui expliqua, à son tour, les récents évènements.

 **« Je suis contente pour toi ma grande, tu mérites d'être heureuse. »**

 **« Regina mérite d'être heureuse… »** lui répondit-elle les pensées embrumées par quelque chose qui la tracassait.

 **« Mais ? »** devina la grand-mère avec un regard suspicieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

 **« Rien… »** dit-elle immédiatement. **« Enfin… »** rajouta-t-elle aussitôt **« New-York et Storybrooke, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté »**

 **« Je vois. »**

Emma haussa les épaules. Ce que lui avait dit Ruby quelques minutes plus tôt continuait de trotter dans son esprit. Regina avait son pied à terre à Storybrooke et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de la suivre à New-York. Mais il y avait Ingrid et son fils, qui avait toutes ses attaches dans la grande ville… Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur imposer un déménagement aussi précoce et égoïste.

 **« Que comptez-vous faire ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas… On a toujours évité cette conversation et je voulais vivre au jour le jour pour ne pas penser au moment où on serait séparées. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas le bout du monde, vous pouvez toujours vous retrouver les week-ends et voir par la suite. Il y a des vols ou la voiture même si c'est long. »**

 **« Est-ce que les week-ends suffiront ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix frêle, sans réellement attendre de réponse.

 **« Si ça te fait peur… Parlez-en. La communication, c'est important et je pense que tu le sais. »**

Emma hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mentor qu'elle appréciait vraiment retrouver. Presque naturellement, elle s'était remise à l'aider dans la confection du repas de midi, reprenant ses habitudes de cuisinière à ses côtés. Elles discutèrent ainsi un long moment, de tout et de rien mais surtout de Henry et l'heure du déjeuner sonna.

Regina lui envoya un message pour lui annoncer qu'elle quittait la mairie et qu'elle arrivait et déjà Emma sortait de la cuisine pour l'attendre dans le restaurant. Quelques heures à peine sans sa présence à ses côtés et le manque s'était fait ressentir. Elle se sentait fragile loin d'elle et ça l'inquiétait presque. La dépendance qu'elle développait pour Regina n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

 **« Ca a été ? »** demanda aussitôt la brune lorsqu'elle rejoignit Emma, lui déposant un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

La blonde acquiesça simplement, heureuse d'avoir l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau correctement.

 **« Et toi ? »**

 **« Plutôt bien oui. Rose a été incroyable alors je lui ai offert une promotion »** dit-elle simplement tout en retirant sa veste.

 **« Quoi ? »** s'étonna bêtement Emma **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je te l'ai dit… Elle a été incroyable, je suis partie du jour au lendemain, sans même la prévenir. Et même depuis… »** elle s'arrêta une demi-seconde **« même depuis ton départ de Storybrooke je n'avais pas vraiment la tête au travail. Rose a été d'un soutien sans faille, ne m'a jamais bousculée mais a toujours tout fait pour que la mairie tienne debout. On a encore pas mal de choses à traiter mais grâce à son travail et son organisation, on devrait s'en sortir. »**

 **« Est-ce que je dois être jalouse d'elle ? »** demanda la blonde avec un sourire alors qu'elle prenait déjà la main de sa compagne dans un geste possessif.

 **« Non, certainement pas. Je lui ai clairement expliqué pourquoi je la prenais à ce poste. »**

 **« Et donc ? »**

Le dos de la mairesse se tendit immédiatement, comprenant où commençait à se diriger la conversation qu'elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête à avoir. Ni elle, ni Emma. Son regard se baissa sur leurs mains qu'elles avaient liées au-dessus de leur table. L'absence de réponse fit froncer les sourcils de la blonde qui pressa délicatement les doigts fins de sa compagne.

 **« D'abord parce qu'elle fait un travail formidable et parce qu'elle mérite une promotion. Mais aussi parce que… »**

 **« Regina ? »** s'inquiéta Emma devant le malaise qui s'installait.

 **« Parce que je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps, parce que j'aimerais prendre plus de jours, notamment les vendredis ou les lundis pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec toi et Henry. »**

Emma sentait ses joues rougir et des larmes remonter au coin de ses yeux mais les chassa d'un coup de tête.

 **« Tu… Tu serais prête à venir les week-ends à New-York pour nous voir ? »** répéta la blonde d'une petite voix aiguë, toujours peu habituée à ces témoignages et ces preuves d'amour.

 **« Oui bien sûr… En fait… Je ne me vois pas ne pas le faire. »** Elle serra un peu plus la main de sa compagne qui se trouvait toujours dans la sienne. **« Cette fois, on ne passera pas à côté de nous, je te le promets. »**

 **« Et si ça ne suffit pas ? Si deux ou trois jours par semaines ne suffisent pas ? Si les kilomètres te fatiguent trop ? Si tu… »**

 **« Emma… »** l'arrêta Regina tendrement. **« Explique-moi pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »**

 **« Une demi-journée sans toi et tu me manquais déjà. C'est pathétique et ridicule, je le sais… Mais c'est vrai. Ça me fait peur parce que j'ai l'impression que ça prend trop d'importance et que si ça explose, je ne m'en relèverai pas. »**

 **« Ca n'explosera pas. »**

 **« Et si c'était le cas ? »**

 **« Ca n'explosera pas »** répéta Regina calmement. **« On y arrivera Emma, je te le promets. Il faut juste savoir analyser la situation : j'ai mes obligations à Storybrooke et je ne peux pas quitter la mairie. Ton fils a son école à New-York, ses habitudes, ses amis et sa grand-mère. Après avoir gardé Henry si longtemps, ce serait injuste de l'éloigner d'Ingrid en un claquement de doigt. Puis tu as tes anciens amis là-bas aussi. »**

 **« Mais on ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment comme ça. Je n'y arriverai pas si je ne te vois que les week-ends. »**

 **« Non… Bien sûr que non Emma… On changera de situation plus tard mais là… C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt, non ? »**

Emma baissa la tête à cette question, elle n'était pas réellement certaine d'être d'accord avec sa compagne. Mais était-ce raisonnable que de se plonger corps et âmes dans cette relation ?

 **« Oui »** répondit-elle à la fois à la question de Regina et à sa propre question.

C'était raisonnable, parce que quelque chose au fond d'elle lui hurlait que la brune était la seule et unique personne avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Que les couples ne vivaient pas à des milliers de kilomètres mais bien ensemble, dans une jolie maison avec un jardin où son fils pouvait jouer tranquillement, dans une petite ville ou tout le monde se connait… Elle soupira à cette constatation et s'interdit d'espérer davantage sur ce qui pouvait se passer entre Regina et elle dans les prochains jours.

 **« A quoi tu penses ? »** demanda la mairesse qui voyait les yeux de sa compagne s'agiter dans ses orbites tant elle semblait prise dans ses pensées.

 **« A la chance que j'ai de t'avoir »** mentit-elle légèrement.

Elles commencèrent leur repas dans de meilleures conditions, échangeant sur la matinée de l'une et de l'autre. Et Regina eut un mal fou au moment de quitter le Granny, pas réellement prête à s'éloigner à nouveau d'Emma. Près de la mercedes et de la mairesse, elles échangeaient encore quelques mots.

 **« Et si tu venais avec moi cet après-midi ? »**

 **« Tu ne travaillerais pas… »**

 **« Tu pourrais m'aider… Après tout, on a besoin d'une nouvelle réceptionniste »** dit-elle timidement en haussant les épaules.

 **« Je préfère que tu avances au mieux avec Rose jusqu'à Vendredi pour que tu puisses prendre le plus de vacances possible et qu'on profite toutes les deux. »**

 **« C'est pas idiot comme raisonnement, effectivement… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ? »**

 **« Je vais rester ici… J'ai la sensation que Ruby a des milliers de choses à me raconter. »**

La brune se mit à sourire, heureuse de voir Emma retrouver des personnes qui avaient compté pour elle durant son séjour à Storybrooke, mais gênée également de constater qu'elle avait encore peur de marcher seule dans les rues de sa ville.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un tendre baiser d'Emma qui avait glissé sa main derrière sa nuque. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et déjà elle avait l'impression d'être dans un tout autre monde. Pourtant, la blonde semblait plus entreprenante et s'amusait à faire reculer Regina afin de la maintenir tout contre sa voiture. Une main plus douce se baladait sur ses courbes et toutes les bonnes résolutions de la brune s'effritèrent en une demi-seconde. Au diable la mairie, elle voulait rester là des heures.

 **« Emma... »** supplia-t-elle presque entre deux baisers.

Cette dernière s'arrêta alors, consciente de ne pas avoir su retenir ses envies et de jouer avec celles de sa compagne.

 **« Je suis désolée »** dit-elle en baissant les yeux, comme une enfant prise sur le fait.

 **« Je passe te chercher à la fin de ma journée ? »** demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement, rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas devoir rentrer seule ce soir. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement une dernière fois et déjà la mairesse s'éloignait à bord de sa mercedes.

Quand l'arrière de la voiture disparu au premier tournant, Emma sorti son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean et s'arrêta quelques longues secondes sur le fond d'écran représentant son fils endormi. Elle avait pris la photo quelques jours avant le retour de Regina dans sa vie. Avait-elle le droit de bouleverser, encore une fois, la vie de son petit garçon ? Elle alla finalement dans son répertoire et cliqua sur le nom de la personne qui pourrait sûrement répondre à toutes ses questions.

 **« Hey… »** dit-elle d'une toute petite voix après trois sonneries qui lui avaient paru interminables.


	37. Chapitre 37 - Allo ?

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme promis, voici la suite de ma fiction dans le temps ! Sachez qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui-ci... J'ai eu du mal à mettre un point final mais, c'est fait !_

 _ **emma2016** : oui, c'est certain que maintenant, elles ne se lâcheront plus ! **gege du 76** : il m'était inconcevable de ne pas leur donner une fin heureuse, je les aime trop pour ça ;) **justinejannedu0760** : Est-ce qu'Emma et Henry viendront ou est-ce que c'est Regina qui les rejoindra ? Telle est la question ahah ;) **OoO-RED-OoO** : il est souvent nécessaire d'avoir quelqu'un autour de nous pour nous secouer et nous faire voir la vérité en face. Vive Ruby ! **Sygui** : Oui... Doucement mais sûrement, c'est ce qui décrit le mieux leur relation... **Jessie943** : merci pour ton mot, la réponse c'est tout de suite :) **Guest2** : merci pour ton commentaire, en effet, il était temps que j'arrête de les torturer et qu'elles vivent enfin ensemble :) **AmandineReader** : merci de ton mot ! ;)_

 _Allez, je ne tarde pas plus et je vous laisse avec la suite. A très bientôt pour l'avant dernier chapitre._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 37 : ALLO ?**

Allongée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts en plein milieu de la nuit, Emma n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait longuement parlé à Ingrid de ses inquiétudes et de ses doutes et sa mère avait su la conseiller avec bienveillance. Elle avait entendu les tremblements dans la voix d'Ingrid lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ne jamais s'opposer à ce qu'elle reprenne son fils avec elle. Emma lui avait promis de ne pas effacer les trois ans qu'elle avait passés avec lui en un claquement de doigt et que c'était trop injuste et égoïste.

Elles étaient restées au téléphone pendant plus d'une heure, tentant de trouver une solution à cette situation impossible pour Emma et Regina, en vain.

Malgré les conseils de Granny, la blonde n'avait pas réussi à confier ses craintes à sa compagne, se jugeant ridicule d'appréhender autant leur séparation. Alors elle avait fait semblant, de rire, de participer à la conversation, d'apprécier le moment, de s'endormir sereinement dans ses bras.

Au matin, ses petits yeux furent la preuve de sa courte nuit et Regina s'en inquiéta, aussitôt après l'avoir embrassée pour lui dire bonjour.

 **« Ça va ? »**

 **« J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir cette nuit. »**

 **« Oh… Quelque chose te tracasse ? »** demanda la brune, en colère contre elle-même de ne pas l'avoir senti et d'avoir été inutile pour calmer les craintes de la blonde.

 **« Les choses habituelles »** éluda-t-elle. **« Je pense que je vais rester ici pour me reposer si ça ne te dérange pas. »**

Regina fit un grand non de la tête et se mit à sourire. **« Tu es ici chez toi Emma… »** Rajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Cette remarque lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle fut soulagée de constater que la brune se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bain et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de les lui cacher. Elle l'aimait. Si fort que ça lui en faisait presque mal.

 **« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »** demanda Regina en revenant dans la chambre de longues minutes plus tard, s'asseyant près de la blonde.

 **« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste essayer de dormir un peu. Tu penses pouvoir revenir ce midi ? »**

 **« Je ferai en sorte de me libérer »** dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser chastement. **« Repose-toi »** ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

A peine eut-elle entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer qu'elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se détestant d'être si faible dès que la brune était loin d'elle. Pourtant épuisée, Emma s'endormit rapidement, bercée par le silence.

Des heures plus tard, c'est le bruit du téléphone fixe qui réveilla la blonde en sursaut. Sans savoir quelle attitude elle devait adopter, elle laissa la sonnerie se terminer sans bouger de son lit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son propre téléphone pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Regina qui tentait de la joindre mais elle n'avait aucun message. Il était déjà plus de midi et elle s'étonna d'avoir réussi à dormir autant.

Le téléphone se remit à sonner. Intriguée, elle se leva alors et descendit jusqu'au salon pour voir si le numéro affiché était enregistré au nom de quelqu'un mais elle fut étonnée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Gênée, elle laissa à nouveau l'appel sans réponse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Et elle décrocha.

 ** _« Centre pénitencier de Boston, le détenu B9536 August Booth cherche à vous joindre. Merci de rester en ligne si vous souhaitez répondre à cet appel. »_**

Son cœur avait sûrement dû s'arrêter, longuement. Pétrifiée à cette annonce, Emma n'arrivait plus à bouger, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir où elle se trouvait ? Le silence qui suivit lui rappela étrangement celui qu'elle entendait durant ces mois de captivité. Et bientôt, elle entendit, à l'autre bout du fil, le souffle erratique de l'homme qui fut le démon de sa vie. Elle inspira bruyamment de panique, effrayée de savoir qu'il était si près d'elle.

 **« Je savais que tu serais là Emma, que tu allais oser y revenir… »**

Elle ne sentait même pas les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle n'avait même pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Regina qui l'appelait déjà dans une joie non dissimulée.

 **« Je la tuerai en premier. Elle et puis ton fils, puis ta mère. Tu es à moi Emma. A moi ! »**

Regina regardait sa compagne les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était en train de la détruire. Elle lâcha son sac qui tomba lourdement à terre alors qu'elle la rejoignait avec précipitation. Emma ne bougeait plus, pleurait et semblait complètement paniquée.

 **« Emma ! »** l'interpella-t-elle pour la faire revenir auprès d'elle. Mais les yeux vides de la blonde la firent paniquer. Elle lui demanda qui était à l'autre bout du fil mais sa question resta sans réponse. Dans un geste plus brutal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle se saisit du combiné qu'elle arracha des mains d'Emma.

 **« Allo ? »** questionna-t-elle presque en hurlant, effrayée par ce qui avait mis sa compagne dans un tel état.

Le bip qui s'en suivit failli la rendre folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende cette annonce qui lui glaça le sang.

 _ **« Fin de communication avec le centre pénitencier de Boston. Votre conversation avec le détenu B9536 August Booth a été enregistrée et peut faire l'objet d'un contrôle par nos… »**_

Regina ne laissa pas la phrase se terminer que déjà elle raccrocha le combiné sur sa base, choquée de savoir qu'August avait réussi à joindre Emma, qui ne bougeait toujours pas en face d'elle.

 **« Emma… »** dit-elle doucement en s'approchant d'elle les mains tendues, comme pour l'apprivoiser une nouvelle fois. **« Emma regarde-moi. Regarde-moi… »**

A la seconde où sa main se posa sur l'avant-bras de la blonde, celle-ci eut un violent geste de recul et son visage se ferma. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche rapide et se dirigea presque en courant vers les escaliers.

 **« Emma ! »**

Regina la suivit aussitôt, incapable de réussir à déchiffrer ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa compagne. L'impuissance qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis la rendait folle. Qu'avait pu lui dire August ?

La blonde était entrée dans la chambre comme une furie, faisant claquer la porte sur le mur. Elle s'était immédiatement jetée sur l'armoire principale d'où elle sortit deux valises qu'elle jeta sur le lit. Quand Regina fut à l'encadrement de la porte, Emma était déjà partie dans la salle de bain. Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard à peine, les bras chargée des produits de beauté de la brune qu'elle jeta dans l'un des sacs.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Sa question resta sans réponse, la jeune femme continuant de mettre dans les sacs toutes les affaires importantes qu'elle trouvait sur son passage.

 **« Emma, s'il te plait… »** réessaya-t-elle en vain. Voyant que ça ne suffisait pas, elle se mit en travers de son chemin et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. **« Emma arrête ! »** cria-t-elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La voix cassée de sa compagne ainsi que les larmes de panique qui coulaient sur ses joues firent revenir la blonde quelques secondes à la raison et elle s'arrêta enfin dans ses mouvements.

 **« Explique-moi. »**

 **« Il faut qu'on parte. Maintenant ! »**

 **« Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »** demanda-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix aiguë, perdue par la situation qui lui échappait totalement.

Mais Emma ouvrait déjà les tiroirs de la commode pour en sortir tout ce qu'elle y trouva, retournant à sa panique qui pétrifiait la mairesse.

 **« Tu as besoin de ça ? »** demanda Emma en désignant un objet qui se trouvait initialement dans le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit.

 **« Quoi ? Non, non. Pourquoi il faut qu'on parte ? Explique-moi ! »**

 **« Et ça ? »** continua la blonde sans prendre en compte les questions de sa compagne.

 **« Emma stop ! Tu me fais peur ! »** Elle avait hurlé cette demande, des larmes bien trop lourdes quittant ses yeux avec douleur. A nouveau, elle l'avait arrêtée dans ses mouvements en la tirant par le bras pour la forcer à lui faire face.

 **« Il va te tuer ! »** cria Emma plus fort encore. **« Toi, Henry, Ingrid… »** dit-elle plus faiblement. Elle s'échappa de l'emprise de la mairesse pour fermer la première valise. **« Si on part maintenant, on devrait être à New York au milieu de la nuit, le temps de charger la voiture et on roule jusqu'à… »** elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et ferma le second sac qui se trouvait devant elle **« je ne sais pas jusqu'où, je regarderai sur une carte pour trouver un endroit sûr. »**

Regina s'assit sur le lit, déséquilibrée par la situation.

 **« Je ne partirai pas »** dit-elle tout bas, apeurée par la réaction que pourrait avoir sa compagne.

 **«** **Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »**

 **« Je ne partirai pas Emma »** répéta la brune.

 **« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner Regina »** répondit la blonde sans le moindre sentiment, continuant à chercher ce qu'elle avait pu oublier d'important dans cette chambre.

 **« Je ne partirai pas et toi non plus. On va rester à Storybrooke, comme prévu, jusqu'à vendredi. On prendra la route en début de matinée et on arrivera à New York à l'heure pour aller chercher ton fils à l'école. On ira probablement manger dans un restaurant et je te dirai que je t'aime… Deux fois, peut-être même trois. »**

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, soulagée de constater qu'elle avait réussi à capter l'attention de la blonde qui s'était arrêtée dans ses mouvements mais qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

 **« On va passer le week-end ensemble, on ira au zoo et à Central Park et j'offrirai une gaufre à la chantilly à Henry bien trop tard dans l'après-midi. Tu me diras que ce n'est pas raisonnable parce qu'il ne mangera pas pour le dîner et puis tu oublieras de m'en vouloir parce qu'il aura de la chantilly partout sur son nez et que ça te fera rire. »**

Emma n'avait toujours pas bougé et ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Derrière ses paupières, elle imaginait et dessinait chacune des phrases que sa compagne était en train de lui dire.

 **« Il ne te prendra pas cette vie Emma, il ne te prendra pas notre bonheur. Et si tu dois croire quelqu'un ici, c'est moi. Pas lui. »** Regina s'était levée doucement pour rejoindre Emma. **« Il a voulu essayer de t'atteindre une dernière fois, mais je t'interdis de le laisser gagner. Il est en prison et il n'en sortira pas ! Je déposerai dès demain une requête auprès du service pénitencier pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais nous contacter. »**

Plus doucement que jamais, elle posa ses mains sur celles de la blonde et remonta le long de ses bras dans une douce caresse. Emma s'était tendue à ce contact, la rechute lui ayant fait perdre toute la confiance qu'elle avait si durement gagnée.

 **« Ne le laisse pas prendre tout ce qu'on a réussi à construire. Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te l'ai déjà promis. »** Elle appuya doucement sur l'épaule d'Emma pour la forcer délicatement à lui faire face. **« Ok ? »**

Le regard que lui lança la blonde lui transperça le cœur toute la crainte qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis était si facile à voir. Elle semblait si fragile…

 **« J'ai tellement peur de te perdre… »** finit par murmurer Emma avant de fondre en larmes et de se laisser tomber dans les bras de la brune, s'accrochant à son cou de toutes ses forces.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, prenant tout le temps nécessaire pour que les angoisses d'Emma cessent. La main de Regina s'évertuait à effectuer de douces caresses sur le dos de sa compagne et nombreux étaient les baisers qui s'échouaient sur sa tempe.

 **« Il faut que tu manges avant de retourner à la mairie »** constata Emma après avoir réussi à se calmer.

 **« Je vais rester avec toi cet après-midi. »**

 **« Je… »** la blonde était tiraillée entre sa volonté de rester ici avec Regina et son désir de gagner son combat contre August, de continuer sa vie, de ne pas régresser dans tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits. **« Et si je t'accompagnais à la mairie ? »**

Regina sembla prendre la question en considération et analysa la situation. Elle acquiesça finalement et sourit à sa compagne.

 **« Allons manger quelque chose alors »** proposa la mairesse avec un sourire.

Mais à peine eut-elle décollé son corps de celui de sa compagne que celle-ci glissa sa main dans la sienne, incapable de couper court à tout contact. La préparation du repas fut lente tant Emma cherchait, sans vraiment le faire exprès, à rester près de la brune. Et le reste de l'après-midi également…

Rose s'était faite discrète et avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait en voyant débarquer la blonde, tête basse, main dans la main avec sa patronne. Au début de l'après-midi, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre dans le canapé, leurs épaules se touchant, et la blonde s'amusait à lire les dossiers que traitait la mairesse. Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait, la fatigue avait emporté la blonde qui s'était finalement allongée, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Regina, et profondément endormie.

La première fois que son bras droit était entré dans la pièce alors qu'Emma dormait, la brune lui avait mimé de se taire et de faire le moins de bruit possible. Pour le reste de la journée, elles avaient donc échangé à l'aide de regards, de post-it et de sourire.

A 19h passé, alors que Rose était partie depuis plus d'une heure déjà, Regina clôtura son dernier dossier, épuisée. Elle s'attarda de longues minutes sur le visage d'Emma qui semblait presque apaisée et s'amusa à replacer une mèche derrière son oreille puis à caresser doucement ses joues pour la réveiller.

 **« Emma… »** murmura-t-elle doucement. **« Réveille-toi, mon amour. »**

Les yeux de la concernée s'ouvrirent immédiatement et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait ce surnom, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se releva alors, sans quitter Regina des yeux et l'embrassa délicatement, une fois, puis deux, et trois. Une passion qu'elle semblait redécouvrir se mêla à ses baisers et dans un geste plus naturel que jamais, elle posa ses genoux de chaque côté de sa compagne et s'assit sur elle. Les mains de Regina trouvèrent facilement le chemin de ses hanches puis de son dos, tandis que celles d'Emma se perdaient dans son cou.

Les minutes passèrent et le bas de son corps commençait à se mouvoir, presque contre son propre gré et elle fut surprise de constater à quel point elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, à quel point son corps semblait prêt à retrouver cette sensation, à quel point ses sens les plus primaires devenaient dingues quand il s'agissait de Regina.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement entre deux baisers et ses caresses devinrent beaucoup plus appuyées, beaucoup plus ciblées. Ses lèvres quittèrent celle de sa compagne pour venir se poser sur sa mâchoire mais surtout dans son cou, Regina lui ayant laissé un libre accès en faisant tomber sa tête en arrière. Elle y trouva un endroit sensible qu'elle s'amusa à embrasser longuement, un point précis qui faisait vaciller la brune.

 **« Emma… »** réussit-elle pourtant à prononcer dans une complainte pleine d'envie.

 **« Laisse-moi… »** répondit-elle tout aussi difficilement tant son souffle était chaotique **« te… faire… plaisir… »**

Elle avait trouvé un autre point hypersensible, de l'autre côté du cou de sa compagne qu'elle s'évertuait à traiter avec amour et qu'elle embrassait entre chaque mot.

 **« Tu es prête ? »** réussit à demander calmement Regina en faisant son plus gros effort pour revenir durant une seconde à la réalité.

Emma avait glissé ses mains sur ses seins qu'elle s'amusait à caresser lentement.

 **« Non… Mais toi oui. »** réussit-elle à confier avant de retirer le premier bouton du chemisier de la mairesse de ses doigts délicats.

Pourtant, la suite de son parcours fut interrompue par les mains de Regina qui encerclèrent ses poignets, l'empêchant de continuer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour reprendre ses esprits avant de réussir à parler de nouveau.

 **« Emma… Rien ne presse, on attendra que toi aussi tu sois prête. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** s'énerva la jeune blonde sans réussir à se contrôler, s'éloignant de sa compagne en se levant du canapé et en faisant déjà les cents pas devant elle.

 **« Parce que tu es bouleversée par ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Parce que tu as peur de me perdre si tu n'y arrives pas. Parce que tu trembles encore dès que mes mains effleurent certaines de tes cicatrices… »** elle fit une pause, regardant Emma qui fronçait durement ses sourcils.

Trouver les bons mots n'était pas chose aisée, surtout après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Emma, malgré ses tentatives pour le cacher, était bouleversée et il lui était impossible de passer outre le coup de téléphone d'August. Regina le savait, elle le sentait, elle le vivait… Emma ne l'avait pas quittée de l'après-midi, elle avait constamment eu besoin de la toucher, de la sentir près d'elle.

 **« Il est hors de question que je te force à faire quoi que ce soit… Et je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'amour… »** lorsqu'elle vit Emma s'arrêter à cette remarque, elle se leva à son tour pour la rejoindre au milieu de la pièce. **« Je veux que nous le fassions ensemble. Je veux pouvoir te rendre chacun de tes baisers et chacune de tes caresses, chaque soupir, chaque gémissement de plaisir »** continua-t-elle avec une voix plus rauque par le désir. **« Je veux que tu sois prête à ce que j'embrasse le moindre centimètre de ta peau. Je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime et que ça te permette d'oublier, juste l'espace de cet instant entre nous, toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées. »**

Emma resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration et Regina baissa son regard, espérant désespérément que ses mots suffisent à rassurer celle qu'elle aimait. Quand elle releva la tête, la blonde le regardait avec amour et acquiesçait doucement.

 **« On rentre appeler Henry ? »** demanda Regina avec un large sourire à l'idée de reparler au petit garçon.

 **« Oui, il doit nous attendre depuis son retour de l'école… Je suis désolée de m'être endormie si longtemps. »**

 **« Tu avais besoin de te reposer, c'est normal. »**

Alors que Regina rangeait ses affaires dans son sac et qu'elle éteignait la lumière, Emma glissa main dans la sienne. Au moment où la mairesse ferma son bureau à clef, la blonde se rapprocha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 **« J'aime que tu m'appelles mon amour. »**

Regina s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, se rendant compte que le surnom lui avait échappé quelques minutes auparavant. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et l'instant d'après, elle embrassa sa compagne avec amour.

Ce mercredi, Henry avait été particulièrement difficile au téléphone, incapable de raccrocher tant sa mère lui manquait. Elles lui répétèrent tour à tour qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent mais ça ne semblait pas suffire. Emma parla longuement à Ingrid sur ce comportement et sa mère lui confia qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de parler d'elle durant l'après-midi, n'ayant pas eu école. Elle s'en voulut une fois de plus de l'avoir laissé, presque abandonné, pour résoudre ses propres problèmes, pour pallier à sa crainte de voir Regina lui échapper. Elle avait cette douloureuse impression d'être une mère indigne pour avoir laissé son enfant pour s'occuper de sa propre peur de l'abandon.

 **« J'ai réfléchi à notre conversation d'hier après-midi… »** commença Ingrid à l'autre bout du téléphone.

A ces mots la blonde s'éloigna de Regina qui était en train de préparer le dîner, par peur qu'elle n'entende cette conversation. Pourtant ce comportement intrigua la brune qui la suivit du regard et qui la laissa quitter la pièce. Mais dix minutes passèrent sans que la blonde ne revienne. Regina se risqua à la rejoindre au salon…

 **« Je ne sais pas maman… C'est beaucoup trop. »**

Regina s'approcha de sa compagne et annonça sa présence en glissant une main dans son dos. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement mais se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle put s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

 **« Je te demande juste un mois ou deux… Trois, tout au plus »** fut la seule phrase que Regina réussit à entendre sortir du combiné lorsqu'elle s'était permis de déposer un tendre baiser dans le cou d'Emma.

 **« Le temps qu'il te faut maman… Mais laisse-moi y réfléchir ok ? »**

 **« Ok… Mais je pense que ma décision est prise. »**

 **« Nous en rediscuterons quand je rentrerai à New York. Regina a fini le repas, je vais te laisser. Embrasse Henry une dernière fois de ma… »** la brune releva la tête et la pencha sur le côté en faisant la moue **« de notre part à toutes les deux »** se rattrapa alors Emma.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** se risqua à demander la mairesse une fois que sa compagne eut raccroché. Emma se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elles mangèrent dans un silence que Regina n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Entre deux bouchées du plat principal, la blonde posa sa fourchette doucement sur la table avant d'inspirer longuement.

 **« Il… Plusieurs fois il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas loin, même juste à côté de moi et que tu… »** elle s'arrêta soudainement avant de balayer sa phrase un peu brusquement **« peu importe, il avait tort. Est-ce que la maison est loin d'ici ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Regina fit un lent non de la tête, toujours en colère de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir jamais pris la peine d'aller plus loin dans leur dispute, de ne jamais avoir osé chercher Emma, d'avoir fait tant d'erreurs avec Robin.

 **« Elle est en bas de la rue »** finit-elle par expliquer.

 **« Je vois… C'est pour ça que tu faisais tous ces détours à chaque fois qu'on devait rentrer chez toi ? »**

 **« Je ne voulais pas te… »**

 **« On peut y aller s'il te plait ? »**

 **« Maintenant ? »**

Pour toute réponse, Emma se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main vers Regina pour qu'elle la prenne. Après avoir enfilé leurs manteaux, elles descendirent Mifflin Street main dans la main, seulement éclairées par les lampadaires de la rue. Lorsque la mairesse s'arrêta devant une grande maison Emma se rapprocha d'elle et emprisonna ses doigts entre les siens.

 **« A ton rythme Emma… »** dit-elle doucement tout en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

Elles s'avancèrent dans l'allée et restèrent de longues minutes devant la porte où elles finirent par arracher le scotch posé par la police et de la pousser délicatement. Son long grincement faillit leur faire faire demi-tour mais cette fois, la volonté d'Emma de surmonter ses faiblesses fut plus forte.

Sur le canapé, les traces du sang séché d'August étaient encore visibles, celles qui étaient le fruit d'un coup bien placé par David et Graham. Regina qui avait expressément demandé à lire le rapport de police et qui avait gentiment menacé Graham de le virer si elle ne l'avait pas entre les mains, relatait les événements un à un à Emma qui restait muette, qui écoutait et qui posait ses yeux partout.

Les plans qui avaient été dessinés permettaient à la mairesse de savoir où se diriger pour parvenir jusqu'à la maudite pièce où Emma avait été enfermée et… torturée, violée, laissée pour morte. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à prendre les escaliers pour descendre jusqu'au sous-sol, Regina l'arrêta et lui demanda une dernière fois si elle était sûre de vouloir le faire. La blonde sembla hésiter un court instant mais pencha sa tête de haut en bas et ouvrit la porte.

Ses larmes quittèrent ses yeux à l'instant même où son regard se posa sur la pièce dans laquelle elle avait vécu deux mois d'enfer. Elle serrait si fort la main de Regina qu'elle en avait mal, mais la mairesse ne disait rien, se contentant d'être le plus présente possible. Finalement, Emma se cacha dans les bras de sa compagne, un trop plein de sentiments contradictoires la bousculant.

 **« Il avait tort. J'en suis sortie… »** dit-elle entre deux sanglots. **« Il avait tort »** répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.

 **« C'est même lui qui est enfermé maintenant »** lui répondit la brune en caressant ses cheveux et en l'embrassant sur le front.

 **« Et je t'ai à mes côtés. Tu es là. Et on s'aime ! »** dit-elle tout fort comme pour prouver au reste du monde qu'August avait eu tort.

 **« Oh ça oui »** confirma Regina en lui souriant.

Emma releva la tête et l'embrassa délicatement, baiser auquel répondu Regina avec douceur. Elles s'arrêtèrent et la blonde jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa prison.

 **« Rentrons chez nous… »** finit-elle par conclure.

Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement à l'entente de cette phrase, touchée de savoir qu'Emma pouvait se sentir bien dans son manoir. Elle ne voulait pas espérer, pas imaginer quoi que ce soit, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de demander à Emma, Henry et Ingrid de bouleverser leur vie alors qu'il lui suffisait de ne pas se représenter aux prochaines élections afin d'être libre de ses fonctions et de pouvoir les rejoindre. Ca risquait d'être long et difficile mais elle allait tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. Il fallait juste qu'elle accepte de laisser son mari et sa fille. Mais avec ce que venait de dire Emma, elle avait l'impression que Storybrooke pouvait être un pied à terre un jour, pour des longues vacances par exemple… Et elle aurait l'occasion de revenir les voir…

Elle passa son bras autour de sa compagne et elles quittèrent les lieux sans se retourner. Elle avait cette étrange sensation d'avoir tourné une page incroyable importante de sa vie. Elle avait réussi à affronter ses peurs, à les combattre et y faire face.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent en silence, sans jamais se quitter. Epuisée par la force des sentiments qu'elle avait ressentie ce soir, Emma s'effondra sur leur lit et se blottit tout contre Regina qui continuait de la protéger en l'encerclant de ses bras. Sa nuit fut agitée et elle se réveilla en sursaut de nombreuses fois mais fut rassurée immédiatement par les doux gestes de la brune qui s'évertuait à la calmer à chaque nouvelle crise. Et lorsque le réveil sonna ce matin-là, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie de quitter leur couette.

 **« Je suis désolée… »** murmura Emma en posant sa main sur la joue de Regina qui avait gardé ses yeux fermés.

 **« Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute »** répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. **« Promets-moi juste une grasse matinée en début de semaine prochaine… »**

Pour toute réponse, la blonde l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui la fit se réveiller un peu plus facilement. Elles passèrent ainsi de longues minutes à se dire bonjour, jusqu'à ce que le réveil de la brune ne sonne une seconde fois, signe qu'il était temps qu'elle se prépare.

 **« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »** demanda la mairesse depuis la salle de bain.

 **« Comme on repart demain matin, je serais bien allé dire au revoir à Granny et Ruby ce matin. »**

 **« Ça te dérange de prendre ton petit déjeuner là-bas ? J'ai une réunion ce matin et si je dois te déposer je n'ai pas le temps de préparer à manger et… »**

Emma était entrée dans la salle de bain et s'était arrêtée dans ses mouvements en voyant sa compagne penchée sur le miroir du lavabo, en train de se maquiller. Elle n'avait pas encore mis sa chemise blanche par peur de la salir et se trouvait juste en soutien-gorge et en jupe.

 **« Emma ? Ça va ? »** s'inquiéta la mairesse en voyant que la blonde ne bougeait plus.

 **« Tu… Tu es… Tu… »** balbutia-t-elle. Elle se mit une gifle intérieure avant de reprendre avec une certitude et une malice dans la voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas **« Sois prête Regina… Parce que quand je te vois comme ça, je peux te certifier que le jour où moi je serai prête, je compte te faire l'amour pendant des heures… »** elle s'était doucement approchée d'elle et avait posé ses mains sur le haut de ses hanches nues **« et des heures… »** rajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. **« Et des heures »** finit-elle en remontant ses mains le long de son dos avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Regina n'arrivait plus à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente tant ses sens étaient tous en éveil. Elle se tenait au lavabo avec tellement de force que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches.

 **« Emma… »** supplia-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

 **« En attendant, laisse-moi faire ton petit-déjeuner pendant que tu te prépares »** reprit la jeune femme en s'éloignant, comme si de rien était. **« Je partirai un peu plus tard et je me débrouillerai pour aller au Granny's. »**

Oui. Emma n'avait plus envie d'avoir peur de marcher seule dans cette ville. Elle voulait pouvoir déambuler dans les rues sans crainte, sans appréhension. Elle voulait aussi se savoir capable d'effectuer ses propres pas en avant, seule, sans que Regina ne soit là pour lui tenir la main. Parce que cette situation de dépendance qu'elle était en train de créer risquait de leur porter préjudice un jour ou l'autre.

Regina descendit dix minutes plus tard alors qu'une tasse de café chaud et deux tartines de confiture l'attendaient sur la table. Emma, quant à elle, s'afférait à se préparer un chocolat chaud sous les yeux attendrit de la mairesse.

 **« Je pourrais m'y habituer… »** dit-elle pour annoncer sa présence. Et devant le regard interrogateur de sa compagne, elle rajouta **« à ce que tu me prépares mon petit déjeuner chaque matin avant que je parte à la mairie. »**

Emma lui fit un sourire gênée, consciente qu'elle n'allait pas être auprès d'elle dans quelques semaines. Un silence triste s'installa pendant que la brune mangeait rapidement ce qui lui avait été préparé.

Elle se leva finalement pour préparer ses affaires et la blonde s'approcha pour lui tendre son habituelle pomme qu'elle avait oubliée.

 **« Merci… »** dit-elle en mettant le fruit dans son sac à main. **« On se rejoint ce midi pour le repas ? »**

 **« Bien sûr ! Je t'envoie un message pour te dire où je suis. »**

 **« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais que tu sais que je peux me libérer pour… »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas »** la coupa-t-elle **« tout ira bien. »**

Elle l'embrassa, longuement, et la laissa partir avec un sourire sincère. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était une jolie journée et qu'elle serait assez forte pour tout affronter.

Et elle le fut. Elle quitta le manoir une heure plus tard, non sans une certaine appréhension et réussit à rejoindre le Granny sans sourcilier. Elle rigola avec Ruby et Granny une bonne partie de la matinée et commanda de quoi manger pour Regina et elle avant de se diriger vers la mairie, prête à faire une surprise à sa compagne.

A midi, elle poussait les portes du bureau de la brune qui l'accueillit avec bonheur, ravie de voir qu'Emma avait passé une autre étape. Elles déjeunèrent tranquillement, se racontant les matinées de l'une et de l'autre, et notamment la longue et interminable réunion de la mairesse.

 **« J'ai vu avec Rose, si j'arrive à tout clôturer ce soir, rien d'urgent n'est prévu pour les deux semaines à venir »** Emma s'arrêta dans son dessert pour écouter la brune. **« Elle va me faire des récapitulatifs chaque jour pour ne pas que je perde pieds et que je sois débordée à mon retour… Il faut juste que je prenne mon ordinateur à New York. »**

 **« Deux semaines ? »**

 **« Deux semaines »** confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. **« Juste toi, moi, Henry et ta mère. »**

La blonde se mit à sourire à l'idée d'être entourée de tous les gens qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Ces quatorze prochains jours s'annonçaient idylliques...


	38. Chapitre 38 - Nouvelle dynamique

_Me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction !_

 _Je m'excuse pour le retard, promis, le dernier chapitre sera posté plus rapidement étant donné qu'il est déjà écrit :) Ca va être difficile de vous dire au revoir et de clôturer cette fiction mais... Il faut bien une fin ! Vous avez déjà été géniaux de tenir aussi longtemps._

 _ **Regina lily Swan** : merci de ton commentaire ! Est-ce qu'August reviendra ? Je ne pense pas ! Peut-être dans un épilogue, s'il y en a un ;). **franchiulla** : merci de ton commentaire, la relation d'Emma et Regina se base sur un véritable équilibre maintenant. **Sygui** : avancer à deux et avancer plus loin ! merci pour tes mots. **gege du 76** : on a tous un peu détesté August pour une fois avec cette fic. Avec un peu de retard je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes également. **Jessie943** : l'ombre d'August planait toujours dans la vie d'Emma, il fallait un électrochoc pour qu'elle passe à autre chose. **brensaxe** : merci mille fois pour ta review qui me touche énormément et qui me fait vraiment plaisir. J'essaie au mieux de décrire les sentiments de mes personnages mais c'est parfois un peu complexe. Et pour la scène que tu attends, il faudra lire le dernier chapitre ;). _

_**justinejannedu0760** : merciiii mille fois, j'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point ça me fait hyper plaisir ton commentaire ! Pour la suite de leurs vacances... Il faut lire ce chapitre ! ;) __**OoO-RED-OoO** : merci merci merci de ta fidélité et de ton commentaire. C'est toujours un bonheur de te lire. **moithea** : merci de ta fidélité et Est-ce que 'est Regina qui rejoindra Emma ou l'inverse ? Ingrid a quand même son boulot à New York... ;) **Guest** (sans nom) : Emma, je pense, a pu enfin tourner la page et passer à autre chose. Il reste quelques séquelles mais elles finiront pas partir avec le temps et l'amour. **AmandineReader** : il faut parfois avoir beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses propres peur. merci de ton commentaire ;) **emma2016** : à chaque chapitre, son étape ! Et tout droit direction l'amour :) merci. **xengabtheonlyone** : merci pour ton jolie commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :)_

 _Allez, j'vous laisse enfin avec la suite. Rendez-vous d'ici la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction._

 _A très vite !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 38 : NOUVELLE DYNAMIQUE**

 **« Ne pleure pas s'il te plait Emma… »** supplia Regina alors qu'elle se tenait devant la portière de sa voiture.

 **« Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais… »**

 **« Cinq jours… Et je reviens, ok ? Tu viendras me chercher à l'aéroport samedi matin ? »** demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

 **« Bien sûr ! »** s'offusqua-t-elle en croyant que Regina pouvait penser le contraire. **« On viendra avec Henry… »**

 **« Il sera tôt, tu devrais le laisser profiter d'une bonne grasse matinée, on n'a pas arrêté ces deux dernières semaines. »**

 **« Si tu penses une seule seconde qu'il ne voudra pas venir, tu te trompes. Il voudra te voir, il est comme sa mère… Il est tombé amoureux de toi. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire avant d'embrasser délicatement la jeune blonde.

Elles mirent dix minutes supplémentaires avant de réussir à se quitter, se disant ce qu'elles s'étaient déjà dit des milliers de fois. S'embrassant une dernière fois, puis une autre et encore une autre. Mais les longues heures de route qui attendait la brune lui remit les idées en place et elle quitta enfin Emma, Henry et New York pour retourner à Storybrooke durant la semaine.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie de la grosse pomme et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se laisser porter par l'autoroute, elle s'autorisa enfin à craquer et à pleurer. Elle avait le cœur serré de laisser Emma seule et détestait devoir vivre cette situation. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, il lui aurait été aisé de faire demi-tour et de rester dans leur bulle. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapée de plein fouet et ça la rendait juste triste. Pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois, elles n'allaient pas être ensemble chaque jour.

Emma quant à elle n'avait pu cacher ses larmes malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Elle était bien restée dix minutes devant la porte de leur appartement en tentant de sécher ses pleurs mais rien n'y faisait. Elle aurait voulu être forte pour son fils et lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave, que Regina allait revenir dans peu de temps, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Henry avait lui aussi les yeux rouges, il était longuement resté dans les bras de la mairesse avant qu'elle ne quitte leur appartement. Alors lorsqu'il vit sa mère dans le même état que lui, il lui fit son plus beau câlin. Ils restèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi du dimanche, affalés sur le canapé à regarder les dessins animés s'enchainer, sans jamais quitter leur étreinte.

Ils avaient passé deux semaines incroyables, rempli de rire et de bonheur…

Emma et Regina avaient quitté Storybrooke le vendredi matin et avaient rejoint New York en milieu d'après-midi. Avec une joie non feinte, elles avaient été chercher le petit garçon à l'école. Henry avait sauté au cou de sa mère et était resté de longues minutes à respirer son odeur, rassuré de la retrouver auprès de lui, s'amusant avec ses petites mains dans ses larges boucles blondes. Il avait ensuite fait la même chose à Regina et lui avait glissé à l'oreille un immense merci qui bouleversa la brune.

Comme elle l'avait prédit sans vraiment le vouloir le soir où Emma avait fait sa crise suite à l'appel d'August, ils avaient mangé au restaurant tous les 3, ils avaient été à Central Park le lendemain et comme un clin d'œil, comme un challenge, ce fut Emma qui acheta une gaufre à la chantilly pour son fils bien après l'heure du gouter.

Le sourire qu'affichait Henry faisait tellement du bien que parfois, Regina n'arrivait plus à le quitter du regard. Lui, ne quittait pas des yeux sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de rire auprès de la brune et il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait eu raison, malgré sa punition, de faire revenir la mairesse dans leur vie.

Il s'était amusé à les réveiller le dimanche matin en se glissant entre elles et ils avaient finalement continué un peu leur nuit tous les trois dans le lit d'Emma. Ils avaient passé chaque instant ensemble, avaient confectionné un gâteau au chocolat non sans une bataille de farine, s'étaient pris en photo après ça et avaient clôturé cette journée parfaite par un film devant lequel le petit garçon s'était endormi.

La semaine, après avoir accompagné Henry à l'école, elles visitèrent New York et s'amusèrent à s'embrasser à chaque endroit incroyable. Pendant deux semaines elles ne s'étaient pas quittées et elles s'étonnaient même de réussir à vivre aussi simplement sans jamais se disputer. Elles s'endormaient, chaque soir, l'une contre l'autre, bercées par leur respiration.

Quatre jours avant de repartir pour Storybrooke, Regina sentit qu'Emma était fébrile à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille. Elles en avaient discuté, s'attardant longuement sur les merveilleux moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble, sur les dizaines de souvenirs incroyables qu'elles avaient et avaient clôturé cette conversation en trouvant un billet d'avion pour Regina le samedi suivant. C'était leur façon de se rassurer et de se promettre qu'elles se reverraient bientôt. Cinq jours, cinq petits jours.

Et elle eut l'impression que ça avait duré une éternité. Elle avait essayé de cacher sa tristesse pour son fils mais celui-ci était dans le même état et rien n'y faisait pour leur rendre le sourire. Seuls les appels téléphoniques de la mairesse les faisaient rire. Le mercredi, ils étaient même restés plus d'une heure ensemble, incapable de raccrocher tant ils se manquaient.

Regina s'était plongée corps et âme dans son travail pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas craquer. Elle passait ses journées entières au bureau et ne le quittait que pour rentrer chez elle et dormir. La veille de son nouveau départ à New York, elle était retournée au cimetière, et était restée silencieuse face à la tombe de son mari et de sa fille, incapable de leur dire qu'elle voulait rejoindre Emma, qu'elle était à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber et de les abandonner tant la blonde lui manquait. A la place, elle s'excusa douloureusement et retourna au manoir le cœur lourd.

Une chose était sûre… Elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps dans cette situation et il était impératif qu'elle trouve une solution.

Regina avait à peine passé la porte où attendaient les proches des voyageurs qu'elle vit Henry courir vers elle, Emma n'ayant pu le retenir d'avantage. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête lorsqu'il l'encercla de ses petits bras mais continua de regarder sa compagne avec un large sourire. Sans se soucier du reste du monde, Emma rejoignit la brune et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion.

 **« Tu m'as manqué… »** dit-elle entre deux baisers, ayant elle aussi posé sa main sur les épaules de son fils qui refusait de s'éloigner de Regina.

 **« Tu m'as manqué »** lui répondit Regina en écho, bouleversée par le trop plein de sentiments qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Elles quittèrent l'aéroport main dans la main, incapable de se lâcher et de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Henry avait expressément demandé à prendre la valise de la brune et s'amusait fièrement à marcher devant elles.

 _Six semaines_ passèrent de la même manière : chaque retour les encerclait de bonheur et elles avaient cette étrange sensation de réussir à mieux respirer de nouveau. Mais chaque adieu, les dimanches ou les lundis selon la disponibilité de Regina, était un déchirement pour les deux jeunes femmes qui ne parvenaient pas à s'habituer à ces départs. Elles avaient même l'impression qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus difficiles.

Regina était épuisée par ces allers-retours incessants, par les journées qu'elle passait au travail pour oublier l'absence d'Emma et Henry à ses côtés, qu'elle enchainait juste pour avoir la possibilité de gagner quelques heures au côté de la blonde en prenant son vendredi ou son lundi.

Emma et Henry l'avait accueillie, comme à leur habitude, à l'aéroport en l'enlaçant avec amour. Regina eut envie de pleurer tellement elle était heureuse de les retrouver et elle continua de les serrer dans ses bras, encore et encore.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** s'inquiéta Emma qui sentait Regina perdre pied dans ses étreintes.

 **« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir dans l'avion. J'avais hâte de vous revoir. »**

Elle l'embrassa pour clôturer cette conversation et ils avancèrent tous les trois vers la sortie pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Ingrid. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés et qu'ils s'installèrent tous ensemble dans le salon pour discuter, Henry s'avança vers Emma et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que la brune ne parvint pas à entendre.

 **« Oui… Tu peux lui demander »** répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire en regardant Regina qui semblait intriguée par la situation.

 **« Ok… »** il se positionna alors devant la brune et tira un peu sur son t-shirt pour le remettre en place avant de prendre la parole avec cérémonie **« Regina… Comme c'est les vacances la semaine prochaine et que je n'ai plus école, accepterais-tu… »** il fit une pause comme pour y mettre un peu de suspense et un sourire illumina son visage. **« Accepterais-tu qu'on vienne passer Noël et la Nouvelle Année dans ta maison ? »**

Regina regarda le petit garçon avec surprise puis son regard se tourna vers Emma qui souriait avec bienveillance. A l'idée de passer Noël tous ensemble, cette fête familial avec Henry et Emma lui gonfla tellement le cœur qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment. Pas vraiment en état de prononcer quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta d'acquiescer vivement, heureuse, alors qu'Henry se jetait déjà sur elle pour la remercier dans un câlin de circonstance que ne tarda pas à rejoindre Emma.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à parler de ces incroyables vacances, Henry débordant d'énergie à l'idée de passer quelques jours à Storybrooke.

 **« Est-ce qu'il a neigé chez toi ? »** demanda le petit garçon avec entrain.

 **« Pas encore malheureusement… Mais j'ai bon espoir, rares sont les fois où nous avons passé un Noël sans neige… »**

 **« On pourra faire un bonhomme de neige s'il y en a ? »**

 **« On en fera un gigantesque dans le jardin ! »** répondit-elle en chatouillant Henry sur ses côtes, ce qui le fit rire.

Après une bataille éreintante, le petit garçon s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, blotti contre Regina alors que ses pieds reposaient sur les genoux d'Emma qui les regardait tous les deux avec amour.

 **« Et je vais dormir où ? »** finit-il par demander au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

 **« Tu auras ta chambre, bien sûr »** répondit la mairesse en lui caressant machinalement les cheveux.

 **« C'est vrai ? »** demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. **« Elle est comment ma chambre ? »**

 **« Comment tu voudrais qu'elle soit ? »**

 **« Grande ! »** répondit-il naturellement en se redressant pour faire face à son interlocutrice. **« Avec plein de livres et… et avec plein d'étoiles au plafond et avec… avec un grand bureau pour que je puisse dessiner ! »**

 **« Henry… »** le réprimanda Emma avec douceur.

 **« Quoi ? »** questionna-t-il en ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère lui demandait d'arrêter.

 **« Tu peux nous laisser seules quelques instants s'il te plait ? »**

 **« Mais… »** essaya-t-il, ne souhaitant pas vraiment quitter le canapé où ils étaient si bien installés tous les trois.

Le regard dissuasif de sa mère lui coupa la parole et il comprit rapidement qu'il ne servait à rien de négocier. Il se leva alors avec une certaine nonchalance pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 **« Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit ok ? Un clic-clac lui plaira tout autant tu sais, il est déjà très heureux qu'on aille à Storybrooke, qu'on prenne l'avion, qu'on passe les vacances avec toi… »**

 **« Je sais… J'ai hâte de vous avoir près de moi... »**

 **« Et toi, tu veux quoi pour Noël ? »** demanda la blonde avec un sourire en coin, s'approchant d'elle avec douceur.

 **« Je crois que je viens d'avoir mon cadeau »** lui répondit-elle en glissant sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. **« Passer Noël avec ma famille… C'est tout ce dont je rêvais. »**

Emma s'arrêta dans ses gestes après avoir entendu la dernière phrase de sa compagne et la regarda avec profondeur. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses mots qui lui donnait des envies de vivre et d'effacer de son esprit les atrocités qu'elle avait vécus.

 **« Je t'aime »** fut la seule réponse sensée qui lui était venue naturellement après avoir été touchée en plein cœur. **« Tu vas en avoir marre de nous »** rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire et un baiser rapide.

 **« Oh ça… Je ne pense pas non. Jamais… »** le même sourire s'était dessiné sur la brune qui jouait au même jeu que sa compagne et l'embrassa chastement après chacune de ses phrases

 **« Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas que ma mère se joigne à nous ? »**

 **« Non, bien sûr que non. Puis il est hors de question que ta mère passe les fêtes de fin d'année seule… Ça n'a pas de sens. »**

 **« J'aurais aimé rencontrer tes parents… »**

 **« Mon père t'aurait adorée, j'en suis certaine. »**

Elles n'avaient que peu de fois évoqué la famille de Regina. Son père était décédé à l'aube de ses quinze ans et sa mère avait été atteinte d'un cancer fulgurant une dizaine d'année plus tard. Si la brune n'avait de cesse de chanter des louanges sur la bonté d'âme de son paternel, elle avait été plus réservée sur sa mère qu'elle qualifiait de froide et distante mais qui aimait secrètement ses filles plus que tout.

 **« Pourquoi on n'inviterait pas ta sœur et sa famille à se joindre à nous ? »** proposa Emma avec un large sourire, heureuse à l'idée d'être entourée des gens les plus importants de leurs vies pour la première fois depuis des années.

 **« Zelena habite en Irlande… A dix jours de Noël elle a déjà dû préparer quelque chose. Et puis… »**

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, se pinçant subitement la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de continuer.

 **« Et puis… ? »** l'encouragea Emma.

 **« Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la mort de Daniel… Avant ça, on était très proches elle et moi, on essayait toujours de se voir une ou deux fois par an malgré nos emplois du temps et la distance… Mais après l'accident je lui ai interdit de venir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. On s'appelait souvent jusqu'au jour où elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte. »**

La blonde se rapprocha un peu de la mairesse et passa son bras autour d'elle pour l'inciter à venir se blottir tout contre elle. Glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle l'incita à continuer d'une légère pression de ses doigts.

 **« Je lui en voulais terriblement… J'étais jalouse et triste parce que moi, ma fille… »** la brune frissonna et Emma resserra automatiquement son étreinte. **« Alors depuis trois ans je trouve toujours des excuses pour ne pas qu'on se voit aux périodes où on le faisait habituellement. On passait les Noëls ensemble avant mais… J'ai même inventé des fausses vacances en Australie pour ne pas la voir. »**

 **« Tu n'as jamais vu ton neveu ? »**

 **« Ma nièce »** rectifia-t-elle naturellement. **« Elle vient d'avoir deux ans et demi, elle s'appelle Maïa »**

 **« Tu n'aimerais pas la revoir ? »**

 **« Si… Elle me manque. Mais… J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille et qu'elle refuse. »**

La fébrilité qu'il y avait dans sa voix brisa le cœur d'Emma qui n'avait rien d'autre que ses bras pour soutenir sa compagne. Elle l'avait rapprochée au plus près d'elle, Regina enfouissant son nez dans son cou et se plaisant à respirer son odeur. C'était parfois si simple… Se confier à la blonde, pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur... C'était presque magique de se sentir si bien.

 **« C'est toi qui es partie, c'est à toi de revenir. Peut-être qu'elle n'attend que ça… »**

 **« Je lui ai dit pour nous il y a quelques semaines. Elle était très heureuse mais je crois qu'elle t'en veut toujours un peu de m'avoir laissée. »**

 **« La rencontrer me permettra de lui prouver que cette fois, je resterai toute la vie »** fit-elle en souriant et en bombant le torse, bougeant par la même occasion une Regina touchée par cette déclaration.

 **« Je ne sais pas, elle a sûrement du prévoir quelque chose… »** répondit-elle doucement pour revenir à la conversation initiale.

Emma fronça des sourcils face à la peine que pouvait ressentir Regina à l'évocation de sa sœur. Et dans sa tête, la décision était déjà prise : si sa compagne ne le faisait pas, elle ferait en sorte de contacter Zelena pour lui demander. C'était peut-être même la solution la plus simple : Regina ne serait pas au courant, elle ne serait donc pas déçue en cas de refus ou elle serait vraiment heureuse en cas d'approbation. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par la brune qui s'était soudainement redressée avec un grand sourire.

 **« Et si on y allait tous les trois pendant les prochaines vacances d'Henry ? Il y a tant de jolies choses là-bas, je suis sûre qu'il aimerait les décors, la verdure, les monuments… »** Elle avait pris les mains d'Emma entre les siennes et semblait déjà s'imaginer les incroyables moments qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. **« On pourrait même prendre quelques jours de plus pour visiter Paris ! »**

 **« Paris ? »** répéta Emma bouche bée par la proposition de la brune.

 **« Ne dit-on pas que c'est la ville des amoureux ? »** A ces mots, Regina se rapprocha d'Emma pour l'embrasser délicatement avant de faire parcourir ses lèvres sur l'arête de sa mâchoire et de s'arrêter près de son oreille où elle murmura avec passion : **« Je serai ravie de te faire l'amour dans une immense chambre d'hôtel avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel… »**

Le souffle d'Emma devint soudainement chaotique et ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Si elle crut dans un premier temps que cela lui permettrait de se calmer, l'effet en fut tout autre. Alors que la mairesse se plaisait à lui embrasser les parties sensibles de son cou, la blonde dessinait sous ses paupières la scène décrite par sa compagne. Elle voyait clairement les illuminations de la Tour Eiffel se reflétant dans les pupilles dilatées d'une Regina qui lui faisait l'amour avec passion. Elle eut terriblement envie de lâcher prise, de la laisser lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant, sur ce canapé. Et de lui faire l'amour en retour…

 **« Maman c'est bon, je peux revenir ? »**

Un long soupir de frustration s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque Regina arrêta tous ses mouvements. Elle se sentit même coupable d'avoir cette terrible envie que son fils soit à l'école à cet instant précis. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et constata que la mairesse la regardait avec un sourire malicieux et amoureux.

 **« Tu peux venir mon grand »** fini par répondre la brune qui voyait bien qu'Emma n'en était pas vraiment capable tant l'instant l'avait fait partir dans un autre monde.

 **« Je veux qu'on en reparle »** dit-elle en se ressaisissant soudainement. **« De ta sœur, de ces vacances, de Paris et surtout… surtout de cette chambre d'hôtel »** finit-elle tout bas.

Regina l'embrassa furtivement dans un sourire et ils continuèrent ainsi la journée tous les trois, les deux jeunes femmes semblant plus amoureuses que jamais et ne ratant jamais une occasion de se toucher ou de s'embrasser.

Pourtant, elles n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en reparler ce week-end-là. Epuisée par ses allers-retours chaque semaine, par la journée durant laquelle Henry n'avait eu de cesse de la solliciter à propos des fêtes de fin d'année ainsi que par les émotions qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'Emma s'approchait d'elle, Regina s'effondra sur leur lit après être passée à la salle de bain et s'endormit avant même que sa compagne ne revienne.

Elle détestait faire ça, fouiller dans ses affaires pour obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais si c'était pour une surprise ? Si c'était pour lui faire plaisir ? Emma s'autorisa alors à prendre le téléphone de Regina pour y trouver le numéro de téléphone de Zelena qu'elle nota dans son propre téléphone. Elle s'arrêta quelques longues secondes sur le fond d'écran de Regina qui les représentait tous les trois après leur fameuse bataille de farine, tous les trois souriant à l'appareil photo. Ce premier Noël ensemble serait un Noël familial et elle espérait sincèrement que la sœur de sa compagne serait de la partie. Elle l'appellerait dès le départ de Regina pour s'en assurer et tenter de la convaincre.

Oui, cette année, ce Noël promettait d'être formidable pour elle, entourée de tous les gens qu'elle aimait. Il lui paraissait plus que normal que sa compagne puisse avoir à ses côtés les gens de sa famille à qui elle tenait.

* * *

 **« Henry tu es prêt ? »** cria Emma à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

 **« J'arrive ! J'arrive ! J'arrive ! »** répondit-il en apparaissant à l'encadrement de la porte, son sac à dos sur les épaules, son bonnet vissé sur sa tête et ses moufles encore pendantes à ses poignets.

 **« Tu sais, tu risques d'avoir chaud dans l'avion avec tout ça… Et attraper froid en sortant puis rater Noël parce que tu seras malade. »**

 **« Mais Regina a dit qu'il avait neigé à Storybrooke hier… »** dit-il avec une toute petite voix.

 **« Oui, à Storybrooke, pas ici »** réexpliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui retirant son bonnet, lui ébouriffant considérablement les cheveux.

 **« On se revoit mercredi ? »** coupa Ingrid qui buvait encore son café à cette heure matinale, un samedi matin.

Emma acquiesça avec un sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Malheureusement, Ingrid n'avait pas pu se libérer de son emploi pour les trois jours précédents Noël et il avait été décidé qu'elle les rejoindrait pour le réveillon en prenant l'avion le mercredi matin.

Finalement, tout se profilait parfaitement pour la blonde qui jubilait de la surprise qu'elle avait réussi à organiser à sa compagne. Elle avait appelé Zelena dès que possible, s'était présentée non sans mal et avait dû lui expliquer sa démarche. Finalement, les deux femmes avaient longuement échangé, non sans difficultés dans un premier temps, la sœur de Regina étant particulièrement rancunière quant au mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Emma s'était excusée et avait préféré être totalement transparente avec elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui expliqua toute sa façon de penser, sa façon d'agir et ses raisons.

Cette conversation l'avait replongée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans cette histoire et dans ce passé qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Mais pourtant, elle se rendit compte que le temps commençait à faire son effet et qu'elle arrivait à en parler avec moins d'appréhension et de douleur. Elle y arrivait, c'était certain.

Emma lui avait également expliqué les agissements de Regina, les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas osé revenir, ni leur demander de les rejoindre pour ce Noël. Elle n'avait pas eu grand besoin de trouver des excuses à la brune que déjà Zelena lui expliquait qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu de spécial pour cette année et qu'ils seraient ravie de pouvoir venir tous les trois.

Ce Noël promettait d'être fantastique et merveilleux. Incroyable, familial et surtout heureux. Ils avaient réussi l'exploit de se coordonner au mieux afin que la surprise soit totale pour Regina. Zelena, Aiden et leur petite fille arriveraient mercredi également, une heure après l'avion d'Ingrid. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour se rendre seule à l'aéroport…

Elle avait tout prévu, dans les moindres détails et sa seule crainte était de ne pas réussir à tenir sa langue et de tout lui avouer. Elle détestait mentir à Regina…

Leur arrivée à l'aéroport de Boston fut étrange. Cette fois c'était la mairesse qui les accueillait et non l'inverse. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur son visage valait tous les bonheurs du monde. Henry s'était, comme à son habitude, précipité sur elle pour un câlin nécessaire tandis qu'Emma la rejoignait doucement avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

 **« Bonjour »** rajouta-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle prenait le temps de la regarder, comme si ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et qu'elle avait peur du moindre changement sur son visage.

 **« Deux semaines… »** murmura la brune comme seule réponse, heureuse de les avoir près d'elle plus de deux ou trois jours comme ces sept dernières semaines.

 **« Elles s'annoncent merveilleuse. On va passer le plus beau des Noëls. »**

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, se retenant toutes les deux de leur crier les surprises qu'elles s'étaient réservées et l'une et l'autre...


	39. Chapitre 39 - Noël en famille

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Et voilà... C'est terminé, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je n'aurai jamais cru être capable de faire autant. Merci un milliard de mille millions à ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire, à ceux qui ont prit le temps de la commenter pour m'encourager, à ceux qui sont là dans l'ombre, à ceux qui me suivent. Merci à tous, je ne pourrais jamais le dire assez pour vous signifier ma reconnaissance. Merci tout particulièrement à **not gonna die** pour son aide et son temps, elle a été une bêta en or !_

 _On se donne rendez-vous très vite pour une nouvelle aventure. Ma future fiction est déjà en cours d'écriture ! J'espère vous y retrouver ;)_

 _Je vous laisse donc avec ce dernier chapitre avec l'espoir qu'il vous plaise... C'est sûrement le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai du écrire. C'est si compliqué de mettre un point final ! J'espère lire une dernière fois vos avis. Et je prendrai le temps de vous répondre, à tous !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous... ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 39 : NOEL EN FAMILLE**

 **« Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire tout ça pour Henry… »** commença Emma après avoir rejoint sa compagne au salon.

 **« J'en avais terriblement envie. Tu as vu son visage quand il est entré dans sa chambre ? »** répondit la mairesse avec bonheur alors qu'elle réajustait un plaid sur le canapé.

Emma lui fit un large sourire avant de la rejoindre et de l'embrasser. La route avait été longue tant Henry avait été plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir sa toute nouvelle chambre. Il avait explosé de joie en la voyant, fidèle à la description qu'il avait fait une semaine plus tôt. Regina avait expliqué à sa compagne qu'elle avait fait venir en urgence des décorateurs pour lui faire une chambre à son goût, respectant la moindre de ses volontés. Elles l'avaient finalement laissé seul dans cette pièce qui était la sienne afin qu'il déballe ses affaires et se familiarise avec le nombre incroyable de livres qui avaient été achetés pour lui.

 **« Tu te rends compte que c'est beaucoup trop ? »**

Regina se crispa à cette remarque, consciente qu'elle avait peut-être exagérée. Elle baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds, soudainement gênée par la situation.

 **« Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir… Qu'il se sente bien ici. »**

 **« Je sais… Et c'est sûrement une des centaines de raisons pour laquelle je t'aime. »** A ces mots, la mairesse releva la tête, rassurée de voir qu'Emma n'était pas réellement en colère contre ce qu'elle avait fait. **« D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle décoration ici. »**

La blonde s'éloigna pour se diriger vers la cheminée ou elle passa ses doigts sur plusieurs cadres photos qui avaient été récemment posés.

 **« J'avais besoin de vous savoir près de moi-même quand vous étiez à des milliers de kilomètres. »** se justifia la brune en haussant les épaules.

Il y avait ce cadre avec Henry qui faisait une grimace, un autre avec la même photo présente sur le fond d'écran de téléphone de Regina, encore un autre où elles étaient toutes les deux… Comme un écho à la conversation qu'elles avaient eue ensemble, elle vit une photo qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vue auparavant représentant une jeune femme rousse, un homme et un bébé.

 **« C'est ta sœur avec ta nièce ? »** demanda-t-elle pour confirmer ses doutes.

 **« Oui… Elle m'avait envoyé cette photo à la naissance de Maïa, je l'ai retrouvée et… »**

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et sourit à Emma qui pencha légèrement la tête. A son tour, Regina effectuait de réels progrès et acceptait de refaire rentrer dans sa vie sa sœur et sa famille. Cela présageait une belle réaction pour la surprise que la blonde lui réservait pour le réveillon.

 **« Tu l'as appelée pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir ? »** demanda innocemment la jeune blonde.

 **« Oui… Je l'ai eue jeudi et elle m'a dit qu'ils allaient dans la famille de son mari pour les fêtes. »**

 **« Oh… Dommage, j'aurais aimé la rencontrer »** continua-t-elle avec une aisance qui la mettait presque mal à l'aise.

 **« Mais on s'est promis de se voir bientôt. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait envie de visiter l'Europe. »**

 **« L'Europe ? Je croyais qu'on s'arrêtait juste à Paris… »** fit une Emma malicieuse qui s'approcha de la mairesse en souriant, lui rappelant soudainement la conversation qu'elles avaient eue une semaine auparavant.

Regina respira longuement pour éviter de craquer totalement et de sauter sur la blonde sans parvenir à s'arrêter et se contenta de lui sourire.

Elles s'installèrent alors sur le canapé et apprécièrent regarder à travers la fenêtre les flocons qui continuaient de tomber légèrement, couvrant la ville d'un petit manteau blanc. Emma avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de la mairesse qui s'amusait à passer ses mains dans ses boucles blondes avec douceur.

 **« Il me tarde Noël »** murmura Emma.

 **« Moi aussi… J'ai hâte que tu goûtes ma cuisine spéciale Noël ! »**

 **« Mon dieu, j'en salive d'avance… »** sourit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. **« J'ai une surprise pour toi »** ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter, ayant besoin que ça sorte tant ça la pesait de mentir à sa compagne.

 **« Oh… Tu n'aurais pas dû, je suis déjà très heureuse que vous soyez ici avec moi. »**

Emma haussa les épaules, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle le savait mais qu'elle était quand même fière de son cadeau.

 **« Tu pourras garder Henry mercredi matin ? »**

 **« On ne va pas chercher ta mère à l'aéroport ? »**

 **« Justement… Si tu m'autorises à me prêter ta voiture, j'aimerais y aller toute seule pour aller chercher ton cadeau avec elle. J'aurais donc besoin que tu ne sois pas là… »** expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui se voulait mystérieux.

 **« Tu sais que je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à l'arrivée de ta mère ? Que je vais tout faire pour savoir ? »**

 **« Alors c'est oui pour Henry ? »**

 **« C'est de quel couleur ? »**

 **« Je ne dirai rien… Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. »**

 **« Ca fait quelle taille à peu près ? »** essaya-t-elle une dernière fois.

Emma se mit à rire et se redressa pour ne pas subir la moindre pression de la part de sa compagne qu'elle savait très persuasive en cas de nécessité.

 **« C'est pas juste ! »** fit-elle comme une enfant à qui on refusait de donner un bonbon. **« Puis de toute façon moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. »**

 **« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? »**

 **« Bien sûr ! »**

 **« Tu ne dis pas ça uniquement pour me faire rager et me donner envie d'en savoir plus ? »**

 **« Non, non… »** répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. **« J'ai vraiment une surprise pour toi et je pense que tu vas l'aimer. »**

Emma se repencha à nouveau vers sa compagne pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse, la remerciant à travers ce geste d'avoir pensé à elle. Quelque chose lui disait que ce Noël allait être aussi magique qu'incroyable…

* * *

 **« Tu fais attention hein ? »** demanda Regina une énième fois alors qu'elle tendait les clefs de sa voiture à Emma.

 **« Je commence vraiment à me demander si tu as plus peur pour moi ou pour ta voiture… »** répondit la blonde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **« Pour ma voiture, bien évidemment ! »**

Le sérieux que réussit à garder la mairesse pendant quelques secondes fit pâlir Emma. Etait-elle vraiment sérieuse à ce propos ? Et avant qu'elle ne réponde à cette question, la brune se rapprocha d'elle pour lui offrir un baiser plus prometteur que jamais.

 **« Ca va aller avec Henry ? »**

 **« Bien sûr… Je crois qu'il est déjà en train de préparer un jeu pour nous deux… »**

 **« Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on en aura donc... ne t'inquiète pas »** sembla-t-elle utile de préciser en s'éloignant de la brune, consciente que Regina n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec les voitures, à cause de son accident.

 **« Je suis toujours aussi frustrée de ne pas avoir découvert ton cadeau. »**

 **« Ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais craquer ! »**

Une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser, un dernier je t'aime et Emma partait en direction de l'aéroport afin de récupérer sa mère ainsi que la sœur de sa compagne. Dans quelques heures à peine elle verrait la réaction de Regina et elle avait hâte. Même si elle appréhendait l'attitude de la brune, elle restait intimement persuadée que les retrouvailles allaient être belles.

La route en direction de l'aéroport lui parut interminable aussi bien à cause de la neige qui l'empêchait de rouler aussi vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité mais aussi parce que la rencontre avec Zelena revêtait un caractère officiel et important. C'était la seule famille de Regina, la seule famille qui restait à la femme dont elle était amoureuse. Et même si Emma avait eu l'occasion de remettre les choses à plat avec la rousse, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Zelena gardait de gros à priori sur elle et sur son attitude passée.

Mais l'organisation de leur venue et de ce Noël ensemble semblait être une preuve suffisante pour que Zelena lui laisse une seconde chance.

Assise dans la salle d'attente, Ingrid à ses côtés depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, Emma ne quittait pas des yeux le tableau d'affichage signalant l'arrivée des vols. Stressée à l'idée de rencontre sa belle-sœur pour la première fois, non accompagnée de Regina pour faire le tampon en cas de questions étranges, les jambes de la blonde tremblaient de nerfs.

Sa mère tentait de la rassurer tant bien que mal, lui expliquant que le désir de Zelena de bouleverser son planning de Noël, de payer un billet d'avion à plein tarif, d'accepter de venir sans prévenir sa sœur était le signe que tout allait bien se passer. Et puis, que si Zelena avait peur qu'Emma reparte et brise de nouveau le cœur de sa sœur, il ne tenait qu'à la blonde de prouver le contraire…

 **« Ca va être simple pour toi de lui prouver qu'elle a tort de douter de toi puisque tu sais que tu resteras toute ta vie auprès de Regina »** termina Ingrid en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. **« D'ailleurs, tout est réglé… »**

 **« C'est vrai ? »** répondit aussitôt Emma en relevant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans celui de son aînée qui acquiesça avec un sourire.

 **« Oui… Ça sera le 24 février et après je fais ce que je veux. »**

 **« Tu es sûre de toi ? »** demanda sa fille avec une certaine angoisse dans le son de sa voix.

 **« Je suis tellement sûre de moi que je me suis renseignée pour Henry et que vous n'aurez pas à attendre cette date-là. Il a une place dès janvier s'il le faut. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** s'étonna-t-elle immédiatement.

 **« Tout est réglé Emma. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est de le dire à Regina, voir si ça lui convient également même si je n'en doute pas. Et… Il faut évidemment en parler à Henry mais je ne m'en fais pas, il a l'air tellement heureux depuis que tu vas mieux, depuis qu'elle est avec toi… Si c'est ce que tu veux alors tu peux l'avoir. Prends ça comme mon cadeau de Noël… Soyez heureuses ! »**

 **« Je t'aime Maman. »**

Ingrid la regarda intensément, touchée plus que jamais d'entendre ces mots. C'était la seule réponse que la blonde était capable de formuler tant les sentiments étaient puissants. Sa mère lui permettait de changer de vie et d'être heureuse, et ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle l'encercla de ses bras pour une étreinte qui dura plus que de raison mais qui leur fit un bien fou.

 **« Je ne sais pas quel est le cadeau de Regina mais ce Noël promet d'être plein de surprises incroyables. »**

Emma acquiesça vivement, ayant hâte de découvrir ce que sa compagne lui réservait mais surtout de ramener Zelena au manoir et de découvrir sa réaction. Comme un écho à ses pensées, le vol de celle-ci fut annoncé au haut-parleur central de l'aéroport. Un immense nœud de stress se forma dans le creux de son estomac sans qu'elle ne puisse l'enlever. Et l'attente entre cette annonce et le débarquement des passagers lui sembla interminable.

Ce fut assurément sa longue chevelure rousse qui frappa Emma de prime abord. Plus étincelante que jamais, sa nouvelle belle-sœur avançait avec un pas assuré dans sa direction, son mari et sa fille juste derrière elle. La blonde s'avança alors, un sourire discret mais sincère aux lèvres.

 **« Emma ! »** s'exclama Zelena avec un enthousiasme non feint qui surprit la blonde.

Elles arrivaient à un moment critique qui fit perdre toute raison à la blonde. Fallait-il qu'elle lui sert la main ? Lui fasse la bise ? Les deux en même temps ? La prenne dans ses bras pour une étreinte étrange ? Et son mari, comment devait-elle agir ? Et la petite, était-elle timide ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ces questions que déjà la rouquine ouvrait grand ses bras pour prendre Emma dans les siens. Et pour la première fois, la blonde ne se formalisa pas de cette proximité si soudaine avec une inconnue.

 **« Merci mille fois d'être venus »** murmura-t-elle alors qu'elles étaient encore en pleine étreinte.

 **« Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! Ca fait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma petite sœur »** lui répondit Zelena en s'éloignant d'elle et en souriant.

 **« Et je n'ai pas craqué, elle n'est au courant de rien. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction. »**

Ils finirent rapidement de se présenter les uns aux autres et Emma s'accroupit pour saluer la petite fille qui resta dans les jambes de son père, encore toute timide.

* * *

 **« Mamie ! »** cria Henry en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

 **« Ingrid ! »** s'exclama Regina en voyant les deux blondes entrer dans son manoir, une grosse valise derrière elle. **« Quel plaisir de vous voir ici… »** rajouta-t-elle en la prenant délicatement dans les bras, alors qu'Henry avait déjà couru sur elle pour un câlin. **« Le voyage s'est bien passé ? »**

 **« Très bien ! J'avais hâte de vous retrouver… »**

Regina lui fit un délicat signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'elle partageait ce sentiment et se rapprocha d'Emma pour l'embrasser délicatement, heureuse de la revoir près d'elle.

 **« Ca a été ? »**

 **« Parfaitement… »** répondit la blonde plus sincère que jamais.

Le trajet du retour s'était fait dans le calme et la bonne humeur, Emma étant particulièrement touchée par les efforts que pouvait faire Zelena. Il était certain que d'avoir organisé leur venue semblait être une preuve suffisante pour regagner une certaine confiance auprès de sa belle-sœur.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était capable d'en sortir. Le stress de la situation était tellement visible que Regina s'en rendit compte immédiatement.

 **« Ça va ? »** questionna-t-elle réellement inquiète par l'attitude de sa compagne dont elle prit la main.

 **« Ta surprise est juste derrière la porte… »** répondit-elle avec une appréhension qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

Regina s'avança de nouveau vers l'entrée du manoir en entrainant sa compagne avec elle, prête à enfin connaître son cadeau, celui qu'elle attendait depuis des jours.

 **« Lena… »** murmura-t-elle instantanément après avoir ouvert la porte.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et déjà des larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à la présence de sa sœur et de sa famille à cet instant précis, juste devant chez elle, après plus de trois ans sans la voir. Paralysée par le bonheur qui venait de s'abattre sur elle, la mairesse n'arrivait plus à bouger. Seule la main d'Emma dans la sienne l'empêchait de flancher et de s'effondrer à même le sol tant ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes.

Zelena ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras et pour la serrer plus fort que jamais. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant leurs retrouvailles silencieusement. Les deux sœurs se séparèrent, toutes les deux des larmes de joies s'étant échouées sur leurs joues. La rouquine présenta officiellement sa fille à Regina qui s'accroupit près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras sans que la petite ne comprenne réellement pourquoi elle devait subir ce câlin venant d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle se laissa faire en voyant à quel point cela semblait important pour la brune.

 **« Mais comment… ? »** demanda-t-elle enfin, sortant de son soudain mutisme après avoir salué chaleureusement le mari de sa soeur.

 **« A la seconde où Emma m'a appelée pour me demander de venir, j'ai dit oui. »**

 **« Mais tu m'as dit que vous alliez dans la famille d'Aiden… »**

 **« Il fallait bien garder la surprise ! C'est moi qui aie insisté pour ne rien te dire… Emma était réticente et j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait craquer avant qu'on arrive mais… Elle voulait tellement te faire plaisir qu'elle a réussi à tenir. »**

La brune se tourna alors vers sa compagne qui était restée à l'entrée du manoir, un immense sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière haussa des épaules comme pour se dédouaner de toute responsabilité et la mairesse la rejoignit aussitôt pour l'embrasser avec amour, la remerciant, par ce geste, pour cette incroyable surprise.

 **« Merci mon amour. Merci »** dit-elle tout bas en l'embrassant

 **« Woh… Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ça. »**

 **« A me voir avec une autre femme ? »** demanda Regina avec un sourcil relevé, se tournant à nouveau vers sa sœur tout en se glissant dans les bras d'Emma, prête à faire ses preuves.

 **« Non… A te voir heureuse, amoureuse et resplendissante »** expliqua-t-elle avec une bienveillance incroyable et une sincérité réelle. **« Et mon dieu, ça fait du bien ! »**

Ils rirent tous ensemble de ce cri du cœur et Regina s'approcha à nouveau de sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'air froid les fit tous rentrer dans le manoir où les présentations furent longues mais chaleureuses. Henry apprivoisa bien vite la petite Maïa à qui il prêta les quelques jouets qu'il avait emportés avec lui. Les adultes échangeaient, riaient et ne lésinaient pas sur les anecdotes de chacun.

La blonde et la brune se cherchait souvent, se trouvait toujours et n'hésitait pas à échanger un geste tendre dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. La journée s'écoula si facilement et si vite qu'Emma n'en revenait pas. En fin d'après-midi pourtant, la sonnette du manoir retentit et Regina se leva avec hâte. Elle prit sa compagne par la main et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à l'entrée.

 **« Je crois que ton cadeau aussi est arrivé, et je crois qu'il est la preuve que nous sommes faites pour être ensemble… »**

Quand Emma ouvrit la porte et qu'elle y découvrit David, Mary-Margareth, leurs enfants dans les bras ainsi que Ruby et Granny juste derrière, son cœur explosa de bonheur. Elle s'avança rapidement vers le seul homme de la troupe pour le prendre dans ses bras et le remercier d'être là et en fit de même avec chacune des personnes présentes.

 **« Mais vous vous… »** bégaya la blonde.

 **« Nous sommes arrivés il y a une petite heure, on a déposé nos affaires chez Granny et nous voilà ! »**

 **« Comment tu… ? »** questionna la blonde en retournant auprès de la mairesse qui affichait le même sourire vainqueur qu'avait Emma quelques heures auparavant.

 **« Moi aussi je voulais que ton Noël soit magique, je voulais que tu sois entourée des gens que tu aimes »** dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **« Ils ont tous accepté sans la moindre hésitation, même si ça a été organisé à la dernière minute, même si David et Mary avaient des heures de routes à faire pour être là… »**

Emma n'avait plus les mots tellement tout était parfait, ils entrèrent alors dans le manoir et savourèrent ces instants ensemble.

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre enfants jouaient ensemble pas très loin du sapin, Zelena était en grande conversation avec Ingrid, Mary Margareth parlait de nourriture avec Ruby et Granny, David et Aiden échangeaient également sur la joie d'être le père de petites filles et Emma regardait la scène avec bonheur, appuyée sur la chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

 **« Tout va bien mon amour ? »** demanda tout doucement Regina qui s'appuya contre son dos et qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

 **« Merveilleusement oui… »** lui répondit-elle en liant ses doigts à ceux de la mairesse qui s'étaient posés sur son ventre. **« Ce Noël est encore plus incroyable que dans mes rêves. Je n'aurais jamais osé croire que c'était possible d'être aussi heureuse après ce que j'ai vécu »** elle fit une pause et soupira de soulagement. **« Tout ça c'est grâce à toi… »**

 **« Et à toi… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Zelena soit là. »**

 **« Je t'aime. »**

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Emma se retourna alors et embrassa la brune avec amour, fermant les yeux et se perdant dans cet incroyable baiser. Elles se séparèrent finalement pour retourner auprès de leur famille.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la même bonne humeur et le repas du réveillon dura plus que de raison. Les enfants s'étaient tous endormis sur le canapé depuis plusieurs heures, les parents en profitèrent pour déposer tous les cadeaux au pied du sapin… Et il y en avait énormément !

Granny et Ruby repartirent chez elles accompagnées de Mary Margareth et David qui tenaient leurs deux petites filles endormies dans les bras ainsi qu'Ingrid qui souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec eux et laisser sa fille profiter. Même après avoir longuement insisté auprès de Zelena pour qu'ils restent tous les trois dormir au manoir, la famille de la sœur de Regina suivit le premier groupe et décidèrent de prendre une chambre au Granny afin de laisser les deux jeunes femmes un peu seules.

 **« On a tous débarqué sans prévenir l'une d'entre vous. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser un peu seules et de pas vous donner du travail inutile pour nous préparer la chambre »** fit la rouquine alors qu'elle embrassait sa sœur pour lui dire au revoir **« On se revoit dès demain matin pour le petit-déjeuner et l'ouverture des cadeaux… Les petits vont être comme des petits fous. »**

Regina acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes les raccompagnèrent jusqu'au porche. Elles les regardèrent s'éloigner avant de rentrer dans le manoir. Elles rangèrent un peu et portèrent Henry jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **« Il a passé une merveilleuse journée… Il m'a dit tout à l'heure être heureux d'avoir une nouvelle famille »** murmura la blonde alors que Regina bordait le petit garçon.

Ces mots, la brune en avait rêvé des dizaines de nuits. Emma insinuait avec aisance qu'ils étaient une famille, tous les trois, et qu'Henry l'acceptait avec joie. Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un large sourire et la prit par la main pour quitter la chambre du petit garçon en silence.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à retrouver leur chambre, épuisées par les émotions qu'elles avaient pu ressentir.

 **« Cette journée était incroyable »** commenta Emma alors qu'elle était assise au bout de leur lit, retirant ses chaussures.

 **« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te remercier suffisamment pour ce que tu as fait »** répondit la brune depuis la salle de bain.

 **« Le sourire que tu avais sur ton visage aujourd'hui me suffit amplement. »**

 **« Je l'ai encore… »** dit-elle en apparaissant au coin de la porte, prouvant ses dires en affichant un visage radieux.

Le souffle d'Emma se coupa en la voyant ainsi, les cheveux ébouriffés par le tee-shirt qu'elle venait de retirer, en soutien-gorge et en short de nuit. Elle tendit la main vers sa compagne pour l'inviter à la rejoindre et cette dernière le fit immédiatement.

La blonde posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne qui se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur, caressant son visage de ses mains. Dans un mouvement fluide, Emma fit basculer la mairesse sur le lit et la surplomba pour un baiser plus passionné, ses mains glissant sur le haut de son corps presque nu. Regina perdit pied à l'instant où les baisers de la blonde se perdirent dans son cou, au moment où ses doigts fins passèrent entre ses deux seins.

 **« Em…Emma… »** balbutia-t-elle avec difficulté alors que son souffle se faisait déjà chaotique.

La concernée ouvrit les yeux et regarda la mairesse qui s'efforçait de garder le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore. En la voyant allongée sous elle, les yeux clos et à moitié nue elle sut qu'elle était prête à lui donner toute sa confiance, à se plonger corps et âme dans cette relation, à faire fit de son passée et à l'aimer aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Devant l'absence de réaction d'Emma, Regina rouvrit les yeux qu'elle plongea dans ceux de sa compagne, inquiète.

La blonde fit un lent signe de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle en avait envie, qu'elle était prête et qu'elle le voulait plus que tout. Elle se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser longuement sans jamais la quitter des yeux et les sentiments furent si forts que Regina s'accrocha à Emma pour ne pas perdre pied, passant son bras autour de son cou et l'invitant à se coller à elle.

Les gestes furent lents, les baisers nombreux et brûlants, les caresses se multiplièrent à outrance et l'instant fut tout aussi magique que leur journée. Emma se laissa faire lorsque Regina la fit basculer, à son tour, pour mieux la surplomber. Elle tendit les bras au moment où sa compagne voulut lui enlever son haut et s'étonna du gémissement naturel qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la mairesse déposa ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau. Perdue dans l'instant intime qu'elles partageaient, la blonde en oubliait ses cicatrices, ses douleurs et ses craintes. Pas une seule fois, elle n'y pensa…

Elle avait infiniment confiance en la douceur de la brune dont les mèches de cheveux venaient chatouiller son ventre qu'elle embrassait avec passion. Elle ne se formalisa pas d'avantage lorsque les doigts de sa compagne s'attelèrent à déboutonner son jean et à l'enlever jusqu'à le laisser tomber au pied du lit, la laissant en sous-vêtement au milieu de celui-ci. Le regard rempli d'amour que lui offrit la brune la fit se tendre de plaisir, son corps quémandant en se soulevant de retrouver les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait.

Tendrement, Regina remonta ses baisers de son ventre jusqu'à sa clavicule, retrouvant ses lèvres avec bonheur. De ses mains expertes, elle fit disparaître le soutien-gorge d'Emma qui grogna presque de satisfaction lorsque ses seins furent choyés par la mairesse.

Perdue dans les méandres du plaisir, elle se releva de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la main de sa compagne se poser sur son sexe qui, visiblement, n'attendait que sa venue. Elle se mit à sourire quand une caresse idéalement placée lui fit perdre la tête, la faisant retomber sur le lit avec force. Regina s'allongea près d'elle, continuant ses délicates intentions, les yeux fixés sur les réactions d'Emma qui semblait partie dans un autre monde qu'elles ne connaissaient que toutes les deux. Ses doigts continuaient de cajoler son entre-jambes humide et ses lèvres se déposèrent dans son cou. Ce geste fit sursauter une nouvelle fois de plaisir la blonde qui cherchait à tâtons, derrière elle, les cheveux de Regina dans lesquels elle perdit sa main. Son corps se tendit soudainement et elle ne put retenir un long gémissement de plaisir. La main de la mairesse remonta doucement pour se poser sur son ventre qui se soulevait a un rythme irrégulier.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, Emma tentant de revenir sur terre, tant bien que mal. Regina continuait de lui caresser le bras, faisant d'infinis allers-retours sur celui-ci, serrant toute contre elle la femme qu'elle aimait et qui transpirait encore de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

La blonde finit par se retourner, embrassant à son tour son front, ses joues, son cou… Si longtemps qu'elle y laissa une légère trace qui serait probablement visible si les cheveux de la mairesse restaient attachés. Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau satinée de la mairesse qui se mit à son tour à sourire face aux gestes de sa compagne. Elle se laissa faire, se laissant embrasser, caresser et toucher par Emma qui semblait prendre plaisir à enfin pouvoir voyager entre son épiderme. Elle s'arrêta longuement sur ses seins qu'elle cajola avec bonheur et traça un chemin invisible jusqu'au sexe de Regina. Le premier coup de langue qu'elle y plaça fit légèrement crier la brune qui s'arqua tellement que la blonde dut la retenir de ses mains. Même pour leur première fois, elles n'avaient pas été si loin, elles ne s'étaient contentées que de leurs mains. Mais dans la magie de l'instant, Emma voulait tout d'elle, la tester, la gouter et être plus amoureuse d'elle encore, si cela était possible.

La mairesse haletait et tentait de prononcer son prénom souvent en vain tant son souffle se coupait face au plaisir qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Elle se laissa faire longuement, se contractant de temps à autre jusqu'à un point final qui lui fit resserrer les cuisses sur la tête d'Emma, encore entre ses jambes.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes tentant de retrouver comment il fallait faire pour respirer. De sa main, elle chercha Emma, l'invitant à revenir auprès d'elle le temps qu'elle se calme après l'orgasme qui avait été sien.

 **« Joyeux Noël mon amour »** murmura tendrement Emma après avoir constaté sur le radio réveil que minuit était passé depuis de longues minutes maintenant, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur sa tempe.

 **« Joyeux Noël »** répondit la mairesse avec un sourire, se glissant plus encore dans les bras de la blonde pour s'y blottir plus que de raison, sentant l'odeur de sa peau où subsistait encore quelques traces de son passage.

 **« Emma ? »** questionna-t-elle après un moment de silence d'une toute petite voix.

 **« Mh ? »**

 **« Dans huit mois c'est les élections ici, à Storybrooke. Je ne veux pas… je… »** Elle fit une pause dans son discours, comme s'il lui était compliqué de trouver les bons mots. **« Ces allers-retours incessants pour deux jours auprès de toi et d'Henry… Je peux encore les supporter si je sais ce qu'il y a au bout. »**

Emma ne bougeait plus. La voix de sa compagne semblait si fragile qu'elle faillit craquer immédiatement et tout lui dire. Elle la laissa continuer afin de savoir qu'elle était son idée.

 **« Je sais qu'il y a ta mère à New-York, qu'elle compte énormément pour toi et… et pour Henry évidement. Je sais qu'il faudra lui demander dans un premier temps mais… »**

 **« Regina… »** demanda la blonde pour abréger son discours, l'aidant implicitement à lui poser sa fatidique question.

 **« Laisse-moi te rejoindre à New-York. Accepte que je reste avec vous. »** Elle s'était relevée sur ses coudes et regardait Emma qui continuait de rester immobile. **« Sans toi, je ne peux plus Emma. J'ai besoin de toi à côté de moi. J'ai besoin de tes bras, de tes baisers chaque matin, chaque soir et chaque nuit. Je… Je me ferai toute petite, discrète, je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place, je… »**

 **« Je ne peux pas »** répondit Emma en la coupant dans la fin de son discours.

Elle s'était relevée, lui tournant le dos et lui laissant pour seule vision les traces qu'il restait encore de sa captivité. Elle attrapa le peignoir en soie de sa compagne qui trainait sur le fauteuil et l'enfila pour se couvrir tandis que, peinée et interrogative, la brune remettait le drap sur elle pour se cacher. La blonde quant à elle avait le cœur qui criait au bonheur d'entendre que Regina était prête à tout abandonner pour elle.

 **« Emma… »** tenta-t-elle pourtant, les larmes aux yeux par ce refus. **« Explique-moi je t'en supplie… »**

 **« Ce n'est pas possible que tu viennes habiter à New York dans huit mois… »** commença-t-elle en baissant dramatiquement la tête.

 **« Tu… Tu ne veux pas qu'on… »**

 **« Ce n'est pas possible… »** reprit-elle se tournant vers Regina et en lui prenant la main **« parce qu'on vivra déjà tous les trois ici, parce qu'on sera heureuses de voir que les habitants de Storybrooke aiment tellement ton travail qu'ils auront renouvelé ton mandat, parce qu'il faudra sûrement aller dîner chez ma mère le dimanche midi à côté de la plage, elle aime beaucoup les repas de famille le dimanche… »**

 **« De… Quoi ? »** s'interrogea Regina qui ne semblait pas comprendre où voulait en venir Emma.

 **« Le jour où nous sommes revenues à Storybrooke, le jour où tu es retournée à la mairie j'avais déjà appelé Ingrid pour lui dire que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi. On a pesé les pours et les contres, on a constaté que finalement, c'est nous qui avions le moins de choses qui nous retenait là-bas. »**

 **« Mais… »**

 **« Ma mère est tombée amoureuse de Storybrooke, elle préfère mille fois voir Henry grandir dans une petite ville, dans une grande maison avec un jardin plutôt qu'à New-York. Le coup de grâce c'est les deux semaines qu'on a passé tous ensemble là-bas. Elle a vu son petit-fils s'ouvrir à nouveau, rire sans arrêt, rêver comme tous les enfants de son âge et tomber complètement amoureux de toi. »**

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Regina qu'Emma fit disparaitre de son pouce. Emma continuait de lui sourire dans son discours et ne quittait pas son autre main.

 **« Elle m'a vu reprendre goût à la vie, elle m'a vue heureuse quand je suis près de toi et elle m'a vue malheureuse toutes les fois où tu repartais pour Storybrooke. Alors sa décision a été plus simple que jamais. Elle a posé sa démission, qui prendra effet fin février et elle déménage ici quelques jours plus tard. Elle a trouvé un petit appartement à côté de la plage et va le visiter après-demain. »**

 **« Fin février… »** répéta Regina qui avait envie de pleurer de joie à l'idée d'avoir sa compagne près d'elle plus tôt qu'elle ne l'espérait.

 **« Non… Elle a été plus loin que ça. Elle a appelé l'école, ils ont une place pour Henry dès la rentrée, là… Juste après les vacances de Noël. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë, comprenant enfin ce qu'Emma était en train de lui confier.

 **« Laisse-moi te rejoindre à Storybrooke »** dit-elle avec un large sourire pour reprendre la formulation de la mairesse. **« Laisse-nous venir habiter ici avec toi. Laisse-moi t'embrasser chaque matin, chaque soir, chaque nuit. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour encore et encore, te préparer ton petit-déjeuner parce que tu seras en retard sûrement parce que je t'aurai retenue trop longtemps dans notre lit. Laisse-moi te surprendre un matin en te demandant de poser quelques jours afin que nous puissions partir pour Paris. Laisse-moi t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… »**

 **« Emma… »** elle ne comptait plus les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, un bonheur incroyable s'immisçant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle aurait pu croire que son cœur allait exploser. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler tant les émotions lui tordaient l'estomac de joie. Elle acquiesça vivement, encore et encore, et prit Emma dans ses bras avant de lui déposer des dizaines de baiser sur ses lèvres, entrecoupés de « oui » qu'elle ne cessait de répéter dans un sourire.

Cette nuit-là, elles firent l'amour sans compter, redécouvrant leurs corps de toutes les façons. Elles rirent souvent quand elles se retrouvaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de planifier leur futur à trois, à Storybrooke. Elles finirent par s'endormir bien tard dans la nuit, sachant pertinemment qu'elles seraient épuisées le lendemain mais trop heureuses de pouvoir profiter l'une de l'autre.

* * *

 **« Alors ? »** demanda Emma avec angoisse, prête à mourir si la réponse qu'il lui donnerait n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

 **« Ça veut dire que ce sera ma chambre pour toujours ? »**

 **« Si tu acceptes, oui, ce sera ta chambre. »**

 **« Et mamie ? »**

 **« Mamie, elle nous rejoindra dans quelques semaines, elle n'habitera pas très loin d'ici, près de la plage. »**

 **« La plage ? Je pourrai aller la voir quand je veux ? »**

 **« Bien sûr. A condition que tu nous préviennes. »**

Henry sembla réfléchir encore un instant, alternant son regard entre sa mère et Regina qui étaient toutes les deux assises en face de lui, stressées en attendant sa réponse.

 **« Et mes jouets qui sont à New-York ? »**

 **« Si tu acceptes... »** reprécisa Emma pour s'assurer que son fils ne se sente pas obligé d'accepter **« j'avais dans l'idée que nous repartions à New York dans quelques jours, que nous fassions les cartons tous les trois, qu'on ramène le plus important ici en voiture et qu'on se fasse livrer le reste en camion. »**

Le petit garçon pencha la tête sur la droite, son cerveau semblant réfléchir à toute allure.

 **« Je crois… Je crois que ce serait super chouette ! »**

Emma et Regina soufflèrent un grand coup après cette décision. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers elles, il s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils, comme s'il changeait d'avis. Les cœurs d'Emma et Regina s'arrêtèrent le temps d'un battement ou deux.

 **« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu seras ma deuxième maman ? »** demanda Henry avec une toute petite voix en fixant Regina.

Cette dernière se figea à cette demande. Si elle avait été fragile du cœur, il lui aurait été impossible de survivre à ce week-end tant il faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine. Face au mutisme de sa compagne, Emma posa sa main sur sa cuisse et capta le regard de son fils.

 **« C'est ce que tu aimerais ? »**

 **« Oui »** répondit-il sans détour en hochant la tête en se tournant à nouveau vers la brune **« Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait dire le plus souvent possible aux gens qu'on les aime… Moi je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup parce que tu rends ma maman heureuse, parce que tu es super sympa avec moi, parce que tu nous protèges tout le temps et parce que… T'es super chouette. Et j'aimerais bien que tu sois ma deuxième maman. »**

Emma n'avait même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que Regina pleurait. Elle qui avait encore sa main sur sa cuisse avait souri en sentant celle de sa compagne se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer, encore et encore, au fur et à mesure du discours d'Henry. La mairesse tourna la tête vers la blonde, lui demandant silencieusement son autorisation. Et comme à leurs débuts, Emma serra sa main une fois, signe qu'elle lui donnait sa bénédiction.

 **« J'en serais très heureuse Henry… »**

 **« On va être une vrai famille ! C'est trop cool ! »** cria le petit garçon

Il avait donné sa réponse en se rapprochant des deux femmes, sautant dans leurs bras avec joie. S'en suivit un long câlin nécessaire, un baiser légèrement humide entre les deux femmes et des chatouilles un peu partout.

 **« Toc, toc, toc ? On vous entend rire de l'autre côté de la rue… »** s'exclama Zelena en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. **« On peut se joindre à vous ? »**

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent avec joie et furent surprise de voir que tout le monde était là. Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à se ruer sous le sapin pour faire la distribution des cadeaux. Regina s'approcha d'Ingrid et la serra longuement dans ses bras pour la remercier de son geste. La plus âgée lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle était très heureuse de quitter New-York, de voir sa fille heureuse et d'avoir une deuxième fille. La mairesse en fut plus que touchée et réalisa la famille qu'elle venait de former avec la blonde, retrouvant elle aussi, d'une certaine manière, le bonheur d'avoir une mère.

Emma et Regina se rejoignirent finalement, assise l'une à côté de l'autre dans le canapé, regardant les enfants s'émerveiller devant leurs nouveaux jouets, riant tous ensemble et les adultes échangeant avec bonheur.

 **« C'est le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie… »** murmura Emma qui n'arrivait plus à retirer ce sourire sur son visage. **« Je suis tellement heureusement que ça me fait peur... je veux que ça dure pour toujours. Cette seconde chance que la vie nous a offert je... »** elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, consciente que ce début de discours était chaotique tant ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête **«** **Je t'aime Regina »**

Pour toute réponse, la concernée l'embrassa longuement. Elles se séparèrent finalement, perdue dans leur bulle de bonheur.

 **« A notre seconde chance »** murmura la brune en tendant son verre à sa compagne

 **« A notre seconde chance »** confirma Emma en trinquant doucement, déposant un énième baiser sur les lèvres parfaite de Regina.

Oui… C'était ça, être heureuse.

* * *

 _Fin_


End file.
